The Marauders and Me
by Snuffles-sweetie
Summary: It all started with James Potter suddenly appearing in my kitchen. Little did I know I was about to be sucked into Potter-verse and experience the ride of my life. SBOC,JPLE,RLOC. AU.
1. Meeting the Marauders

**An: **I am editing this story. Nothing much will change, just checking up on some spelling and stuff I'm dissatisfied with, FINALLY. I've been meaning to do this for a very long time but haven't had the time(or want) to do it. But here I am now, listening to John Mayer and fixing this up. My first Fanic, ever, this is. My baby.  Enjoy! Thank you and Good Night!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Marauders (Why?) or anything you might recognize. End of story.

* * *

**The Marauders and Me.**

_By Snuffles-sweetie_

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting ****the Marauders**

It was a completely normal day and as usual you could find me sitting at my computer just surfing on the internet while drying my shoulder length dark brown hair with a towel.

Suddenly I almost fell off my chair because a noise came from behind me and startled me. Thinking it was one of my brothers playing a prank on me again I turned around; imagine my surprise when I found a boy my age, which was about seventeen years old, sitting on my kitchen floor. He had black untidy hair and I could see that he had glasses, even when he sat with his head in his hands, mumbling something to himself. So my first reaction, being the Harry Potter fan that I am was to whisper;

"Harry?" I obviously had said this rather loud and hadn't whispered it at all like I did in my mind, because the boy whipped his head up at me and said;

"Who's Harry, and who are you?" When I looked at his face I immediately saw that this could not be Harry Potter, since the bloke had no scar in the middle of his forehead. And honestly I was a little embarrassed for saying a fictional characters name out loud so I quickly responded;

"Err, no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed," I mumbled copying Jack Sparrow from PotC, one of my personal favourite movies.

"And I should be the one asking who you are, and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I guess you're right, well my name is James Potter and I have no idea how I got here," he trailed off with a confused look on his face. My mouth dropped, yes now I saw it, how could I have missed it! It was right in front of me, the hair, and those unmistakable hazel eyes!

"James Potter?" I stuttered.

"THE James Potter, also known as Prongs, the marauder, which goes to Hogwarts?" Now it was his mouths turn to drop.

"How do you know all that, my nickname and stuff?" He looked confused and a little. Was that suspicious?

"You're joking right," I said and started laughing.

"You can't honestly think that I would believe that, you fooled me there for a second I admit it, but you can't be serious!"

"No I'm not, that's my best friend," he said looking really smug.

"Oh, hardy-har-har, really funny _James_, though I doubt that's your real name, who are you and how did you get in?" I said now getting a little bit frustrated.

"I already told you! My name is James Potter and I have no idea how I got here. One minute I was in the park with my friends on our way home, and the next thing I know I hit my head on the floor."

"Pinch me!" Yes I know that was really random, but that was me, I could say something completely random that had nothing to do with the previous conversation.

"What?!"

"I said PINCH ME! I think I'm dreaming, so if you pinch me I'll wake up," I said thinking my idea was rather brilliant.

"That's THE stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I'm best friends with Sirius," he said grinning.

"HA-HA very funny, now pinch me!"

"I'm not going to pinch you!"

"Do it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Okay!" he screamed, and pinched me…HARD!

"AAAUW! What the hell!" I screamed, rubbing my right arm.

"You told me to pinch you," he said looking at me like he thought I was stupid.

"I know, I just didn't think you would pinch me so bloody hard," I said pouting.

"Now do you believe I'm here? And why is it so hard to believe in the first place? And how do you know all that about me?" The questions shot out of his mouth like barrels out of a gun, it was kind of funny.

"Well it's hard to explain, you might want to sit down"

"I'm no sissy, I don't have to sit down," he said sounding like and making a face that made him look like a five year old.

"I think you should sit down, do you want something to drink? Soda, juice, water?"

"I'll take some soda," he said sitting down at the kitchen table. I gave him a bottle and took one for myself and then sat down across from him. Then I started to tell him about the books. I told him about Harry Potter, his supposed son, but I left out the details about him being killed, Peter the rat, Sirius imprisonment and that important stuff since if he really was real, then that could change the future. If the books even was his future. How should I know, I was still in a daze from meeting the actual James Potter. I also told him that where I lived he was just a fictional character and all that. I then started asking him things about magic, his life, the marauders and Hogwarts. Only to find out that I already knew most of it. It all seemed to fit together with the books and to be honest it scared he hell out of me. James was sort of startled as well, I mean wouldn't you be if you suddenly ended up in another dimension or something where people knew everything about you and thought you were a fictional character. For a while we just sat there, thinking quietly about what had just happened. Until James broke the silence;

"You don't have any ideas of how I would get back do you?" I only shook my head as an answer.

"Bugger, now tell me about yourself, I mean I told you about my friends, school and life, now it's your turn," he said looking interested.

"Okay, well I don't even think I've introduced myself, sorry for that by the way. Well anyways my name is Charlotte, I'm seventeen and I go to a normal school. I like to hang out with my friends and stuff. I've got two younger brothers, stupid buggers if you ask me, well they can be okay sometimes." James sniggered at this comment.

"And what else I've got a dog! Uuh…and I don't know what more to say."

"Well do you play Quidditch?" he asked without thinking first. I laughed and said;

"No I don't play quidditch, it doesn't even exist here you know, but it would be wicked…" I didn't get farther than that because there was a sound of someone falling. And suddenly there was a boy with sandy brown hair and the kindest brown eyes I've ever seen, although he did look a bit tired, sitting in the middle of my kitchen, I had no doubt on who it was.

"Moony," exclaimed James and helped Remus up. Yes I had guessed right, I no longer just had James Potter in my kitchen, now Remus Lupin was there as well. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"Prongs! Were did you go? One minute you were there and the next you were just gone! The others and I looked everywhere for you," he said and then noticed me looking at him.

"Hello, my name is Remus," he said politely and extended his hand.

"I know, my name is Charlotte," I said shaking his hand, while he just looked at me weirdly.

"You know?"

"Yeah, James please explain," I said sitting down, not really in the mood to tell everything twice. James started telling him the same story that I just had told him, and I noticed Remus growing pale at the part when James told him abut me knowing he was an animagus. Seeing this I interrupted quickly;

"Yes Remus, I know about your…"furry little problem"", I said, smiling at him when he looked down at his feet.

"And I don't mind one bit, I know that you're a nice guy, and your furry friend of the month doesn't change that one bit."

"You, you don't think I'm a monster, and how do you know I'm such a nice guy, you've only just met me," he said looking up at me.

"No, I don't think you're a monster, and have you not listened to a word James just said?" I grinned at him and then hugged him. Looking over his shoulder I saw James looking appreciably at me and doing "thumbs up", I just grinned and let go of Remus, who was slightly red in the face.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder, now the only thing left is that another marauder…"I didn't get farther before another boy, this one with black shaggy hair and the most amazing grey eyes ever was sitting on the floor.

"Padfoot!" James and Remus shouted, greeting Sirius.

"Hey guys, where are we, how did we get here, hello," he said after noticing me. I just stared at him open mouthed. And then I fainted…

**~o~o~o~**

"Is she alright?"

"She's breathing…look she opening her eyes." This was what I heard when I started to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I just saw a few blurry spots at first, but then my vision cleared and I could see three worried faces looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily sitting up, only to notice that I had my head in James lap and that Remus and Sirius were sitting next to me.

"You fainted," was the simple answer I got from Remus.

"Yeah, and a good thing Sirius caught you though, or else you would have hit your head pretty hard," James said looking at Sirius.

"You caught me?"

"Yeah, I just reacted when I saw you falling I guess," he said rubbing his head.

"Thank you!" I squealed and hugged him, only to then notice what I was doing after I did it and then let go and blushing. He just grinned at me.

"How come you fainted when he came here and not when Moony and I got here?" James asked pouting slightly.

"Err…" Was my, oh-so intelligent answer, and then I glanced at Remus for help.

"Personally, I thin that the shock finally got to her," Remus said noticing my uncomfortable-ness. I inwardly sighed, since the other guys seemed to buy it. Yes, it probably was shock that got to me, but it was the shock of seeing my favourite character in all the Harry Potter books standing in front of me smiling. And I really didn't want to tell them that. Although I think Remus, being the smart bloke he is, probably guessed it already. James then told me that they had told Sirius everything that I had told them earlier so he was all filled in, but now they were hungry. I shook my head, only Sirius and James could possibly think of food in a moment like this, I thought grinning. I couldn't believe that I actually was talking to the marauders! My thoughts were interrupted by James saying;

"Hey guys, can you feel that weird tugging feeling?"

"Yeah," the other two answered.

"It feels like when we got here," Remus said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you think were going back?"

"Err, guys if that is the case, then why do I feel the tugging to?" I asked, a little bit alarmed. Their eyes and mine too probably widened, suddenly it felt like I was flying and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back and I was sure I was outside. Suddenly I heard a groan and someone chuckling. I opened my eyes and saw Remus standing over me and someone was underneath me! I quickly stood up and looked down, I had landed on Sirius!

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," I started but he interrupted;

"Don't worry about it, its not like you could control it and you don't weigh that much anyways," he grinned up at me and I blushed.

"Would you stop flirting with her and get off of me," the muffled voice of James came from underneath Sirius.

"She might not weigh that much, but you do," he exclaimed when Sirius finally got off of him. We all laughed at James facial expression and Sirius pout. Suddenly someone shouted;

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony! There you are I've been looking all over for you! Who's this?" A short boy with watery eyes and a rat like face came running, well what would be running in his case, up too us. I immediately recognised Peter Pettigrew, my thoughts started to swirl, how was I supposed to handle this knowing what he will do in the future? My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by Sirius voice saying;

"Hey Pete. This is Char, we just met her."

"Char?" I asked and made a face.

"What? I thought it was a good nickname," he pouted, oh if he only knew that I could never ever say no or disagree to that adorable pout of his.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes but with a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. Then I zoned out as the guys started to talk to Peter, and looked around. I was in some sort of park and I guessed that it was the same park the guys had been in before they were dumped in my kitchen. But what the hell was I doing there?

"Char, come on, you should come with us, since you don't have anywhere to stay, my parents wont mind if you stay at my place, we have the room," James said to me, grinning because he used my new nickname. I just nodded, knowing that he was right and that there was nothing else I could do. We started walking, just talking about random things until the guys stopped in front of a huge mansion like house, it was beautiful.

"You live here?" I asked James I awe; he just smiled and led us up to the front door. We knocked on the door since "the loser", as Sirius put it, had forgotten his keys. When we waited for the doors to open one thought went through my mind; this will certainly be interesting. Then the doors opened…


	2. Meeting the Potters and Shopping

**An:** Second chapter edited. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own The Marauders. Now that that's over and done with, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the**** Potters and Shopping**

When the door opened it revealed a kind looking lady with auburn hair, some grey streaks could be spotted here and there.

"James, why are you knocking on the door?" She asked, and I guessed that this was Mrs Potter.

"Well…I forgot the keys," James said looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world, and something, mainly Mrs. Potter's facial expression, told me that this happened pretty often. The woman looked at the other boys, shaking her head in obvious amusement, and stopped her gaze at me.

"And who might this be, a new friend of yours?" she questioned, while smiling kindly at me.

"Hello, Mrs Potter, my name is Charlotte Reese," I answered before any of the boys could open their big mouths.

"Yeah, mum we met her in the park, uum…could she stay here because she has nowhere else to go," James said really fast so I barely heard what he said. Mrs Potter raised an amused eyebrow at her son and asked;

"What do you mean nowhere else to go, you do have a family don't you?" Her eyes left her son and turned to me again.

"Well yes, but my step dad threw me out, because I turned seventeen a week ago, and he doesn't like me so he said it was time for me to start taking care of myself…I don't need a place to live, James you didn't have to ask that, I can find somewhere else to stay…I don't want to intrude," I spluttered a red tinge on my cheeks.

"Dear child! Of course you can stay here, come in come in and I'll tell the house elf to prepare a room for you." Okay so I lied a little bit I thought, but half of it was true, since I did have a stepfather who hated me and wanted me gone, but I wasn't supposed to be gone until next month. The marauders just looked at me astonished.

"I didn't know you could lie so well."

"I didn't lie, well I didn't lie about most of it, my step dad is going to kick me out next month," I said trailing of.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this, when I asked you about your life earlier," James asked with a worried expression.

"Well, I didn't want to dwell on my problems so I just skipped that part." They didn't ask any more since it was quite obvious that I really didn't want to talk about it.

When we went inside and I was astonished, the place was huge, and even more beautiful than on the outside. We were in the hall that had light blue walls and there were two staircases going up in front of us, one door to the right and two doors to the left.

"I'm so going to get lost here," I mumbled and the guys sniggered at me. When we entered the kitchen I couldn't hold back a gasp, it was huge! And very beautiful and tastefully decorated everything went in black, white and light yellow, and even if it was a lot of black and white it still looked very warm and homey.

"Your home is really beautiful Mrs Potter."

"Thank you Charlotte," she said, while she was taking out plates and glasses using her wand. Let's just say I was astonished, I mean I had never seen magic before in my life, well at least not magic like this. I mean sure a card appearing here and there always managed to amaze me but this was something else entirely. When Mrs. Potter left us to eat I asked the boys sitting next to me, throwing in food like they hadn't eaten in a year;

"Guys, what will we do if I'm still here when you have to go to Hogwarts, I mean I'm not magic…not that I know of anyway."

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" I rolled my eyes at Peter's stupid question.

"Yes Peter, I think I would have noticed if I were," I said sarcastically.

"Well we don't know that, I mean you're in a different…eeerr…world or something now, why don't you test my wand and see what happens?" Remus said, handing me his wand. I looked at it, and then shrugged and waved it causing James glass to crack.

"Shit! I'm so sorry James!" He just laughed and said;

"Seems like you are a witch after all, well that means that the Hogwarts problem is solved."

"Yeah I guess," my sentence was cut in half by a huge yawn.

"I think we should go to bed, it's late and were all tired," Remus said, and James, Sirius and I shared looks and then said together;

"Yes mum!" And then we all burst out laughing like maniacs. Remus just looked at us with a confused expression on his face and said;

"You three just met! How in Merlin's name did you manage that?"

"That's for you to wonder about and us to know," Sirius said, tapping his nose knowingly. Remus just looked at him weirdly and said;

"That's not the right saying Sirius."

"Who cares Moony," was Sirius reply. Then we went upstairs, and once again the thought; I am going to get lost here, entered my mind. When we got to a corridor, James explained that his room was diagonally across from mine, Sirius room was across from my room, Remus room next to mine, and Peter's was around the corner. I just nodded a little bit confused about his explanation, but at least I understood which room was mine. And then, right when I was about to open the door, it hit me.

"Eerm, guys…could one of you like, borrow me a t-shirt or something to sleep in?" I said and felt myself blushing.

"Yeah sure, you can take my old Quidditch team shirt, it's too small for me anyways," Sirius said going in to his room. We heard him cursing and ruffling around in there, and then he appeared with a red Gryffindor t-shirt.

"Thanks, good night guys."

"Night Char," they sniggered as they heard me cursing at them for the use of my new nickname; I honestly thought that they might have forgotten about it. The room that I was assigned was like the rest of the house; huge. It had light yellow walls, and well it was mainly decorated in yellow. I looked around and saw that I had a balcony with a beautiful view over the garden, a walk-in closet that was empty and my own bathroom totally decorated in red. I could get used to this I thought, giggling to myself. I then undressed and picked up the shirt that Sirius had given me. It went to the middle of my thighs and it was surprisingly comfortable, and I thought that it would do to sleep in. after that I went to the queen size bed and noticed how soft the sheets and cover were. The moment my head hit the big pillows I fell asleep.

**~o~o~o~**

The next morning I was sure that someone, or something, had woken me up but I couldn't see anyone. So I ignored it, but then it suddenly felt like something was crawling on me. So as a normal person would do, I looked at the bed covers. And then I screamed there was a huge rat sitting on my chest! So I screamed and threw the covers off me and the rat flew right in to the wall with a "thump" sound and then fell to the floor and just laid there. I jumped of the bed and headed for the door, the bloody door was locked, and I cursed and looked behind my back at the rat, still lying on the floor. Then I ran to the bathroom door, locked too.

"You have to be kidding me! I'm locked in a room with a bloody rat…it was in my bed…eew…oh my god the friggin rat can fly!" When I came to this conclusion I heard laughter behind me and there stood, who else but, James and Sirius, and at the same time that I saw them the rat moved a little making me scream and jump on James shouting;

"AAAAAH! It's a rat in here and it's trying to kill me!" James almost fell over but kept on his feet asking;

"So you came to the conclusion that a flying rat is trying to kill you?"

"YES! It was in my bed and it was trying to smother me in my sleep, I'm sure of it! Please take me out of here, I'm deathly afraid of rats just get me out, or at least kill the rat!" They just looked at me and started laughing even more.

"What's so bloody funny, get me out instead, I hate rats, please." About now I was hyperventilating and practically begging for James to get me out, since I am deathly afraid of rats. Don't ask why, because I don't know why, I just am. They finally saw that I really was scared and Sirius then went to the rat, still lying on the floor.

"What did you do to him?"

"It flew over there when I threw the covers off, why is it dead? Of please say its dead…"

"It's not dead…" I groaned.

"…and its Peter! So it's not bad that it's not dead."

"It's Peter? This was a prank!"

"Yeaaah…"

"I'm going to kill you, do you know how scared I was."

"Well we didn't know you were so afraid of rats," Sirius said and then turned Peter back, and well let's just say he had a rather huge lump on his face. When that was solved I realized I was still only wearing a t-shirt so I ushered the guys out and got dressed. When I finally found my way to the kitchen I apologised to Peter for sort of throwing him into the wall, but I really thought it was his own fault.

"Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday? "James suddenly asked.

"Well that was random, and yeah I didn't really have any time to pack so I don't have any other clothes smartass." At this moment Mrs. Potter came into the kitchen and said;

"Well you must go shopping then."

"Yes, but that will take a couple of weeks, I have to find some sort of job first so that I can get some money."

"Nonsense you can borrow money from us."

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Sure you can Char! You can pay us back later, come on lets go right now," James exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, then he dragged me outside while the others followed. We were at walking distance from muggle London Centrum. When we arrived I was immediately dragged into a clothing shop, which actually had really nice clothes in it. I started picking out different shirts, pants, skirts, tops and lots of other stuff. The guys ran around, or Sirius and James ran around, grabbing stuff and throwing them at me to try on. And well the things they picked, surprisingly was my size and they didn't look too bad. When we got out of there we had 4 bags with new clothes, and I was ushered into a toilet to change into some new clothes. I emerged a couple of minutes later wearing tight jeans, a pink tank top with a black shirt over that. I looked down at my worn out sneakers, and we decided to get shoes. Now I had 4 bags of clothes and 2 bags of shoes, soon I would ad a bag with accessories to that. Then the guys wanted to follow me into the underwear store, but I stopped them and showed them a muggle sports shop instead. When we were finished I had the total of 10 bags, filled with different stuff. Then Sirius exclaimed that he wanted ice cream so we went for ice cream.

"Could I have five chocolate ice creams, please," I said since I had been voted to get them. The guy behind the counter smiled at me and shouted for some other guy to start making them.

"My name is Josh," he said smiling

"Im Charlotte, or Char as those morons over there call me," I said smiling as well. We both looked at the marauders, who were having a wild conversation about something.

"You know the marauders?" He asked, a surprised tone coating his voice, and I whipped my head around to look at him, his eyes went big when he noticed what he had said.

"How do you know that they're called the marauders?"

"Eerm…they go to my school."

"Oh so you go to Hogwarts too! I might start there this autumn, not sure yet but I might…"

"Wicked! So you're a witch to then?"

"Well yeah, something like that…yeah," I said smiling and then someone tapped me on the shoulder and said;

"What's taking so long, oh hey I know you." It was Sirius and he was now squinting his eyes at Josh, trying to remember who he was. I couldn't help to giggle and Josh laughed with me and said;

"Hi Sirius, I'm Josh, I'm a Ravenclaw in your year."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said and I could hear that he still had no idea of who the bloke was.

"So what about the ice creams?" he continued with a hand gesture. Josh turned around and gave Sirius three ice creams and me two. Sirius thanked him and went away I just rolled my eyes at him.

"So ill see you at Hogwarts then? Or maybe you could come by some day?" Josh said, I smiled at him and said;

"Yeah, I'll come by some day, do you work here everyday?"

"Yeah pretty much, see you around."

"Okay, bye." And with that I turned and went to give Remus his ice cream. The guys asked me about Josh, I just laughed and told them that they should know more about him, since they went to school with him, than me. But they just shrugged and then forgot about it. When we arrived at the Potter mansion Mrs Potter told us to get ready for dinner, we did as we were told and was to meet again in the dining room in an hour.


	3. Ice cream and Jealousy

**An:** Third Chapter edited. Peace Out.

**Disclaimer:**Charlotte Reese, Josh and upcoming OC's belongs to my mind, the rest I can't claim as mine. And yeah, There's no profit in it for me either.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ice cream and Jealousy**

I had now lived at the Potters for about a week, and I can honestly say that I have never had so much fun in my life.

As it turns out James mansion contained a gym, I spent a lot of my time there I actually managed to get abs(yaay me), it also had a huge pool in the back yard, we spent most of our time there since it was summer and hot, I would do anything from swimming laps to having water fights or some other games with the guys, more of the latter actually. I also enjoyed spending time with Mrs Potter; it was nice to talk to a girl at points when the guys got annoying.

**~o~o~o~**

Well it was a Wednesday when James came into the kitchen and asked if I wanted to go to the mall with them, since I had nothing better to do, I agreed. And besides it would be fun to see Josh again.

"Guys, how come that it is you that want to go to the mall, it's usually the girls that want to do that," I said smirking when James and Sirius made ridiculous facial expressions.

"Well, we're bored as hell," Sirius started.

"So we thought why not and besides we want to check out that muggle prank shop, and I want ice cream," James finished.

"It's kind of scary when you do that you know." When I saw their confused faces I continued;

"When you finish of each others sentences I mean." Remus snorted and said;

"Oh come on the three of you say stuff in union all the time, and you get freaked out by these two morons finishing of each others sentences."

"Heey, we're not morons!"

"You keep telling yourselves that," I said grinning at them, and just as they were about to retort with some witty remarks, I assure you, I heard my name being called.

"Charlotte, Charlotte over here!" I turned and saw Josh standing near the ice cream place. I smiled and started walking towards him.

"Josh, it's nice to see you, sorry I haven't come by earlier, I've been really busy," I said with a sheepish smile on my lips.

"Aah, nothing to worry about, you came now…and you brought friends," he said looking slightly disappointed, I noticed. I turned around and saw Remus struggling to keep a strait face; James was looking at Sirius weirdly who looked like he could jump on Josh and hit him any second. I looked at James and then glanced at Sirius again.

"What's wrong with him?" I mouthed to Remus.

"Tell you later," he mouthed back with a grimace. So I shrugged and turned back to Josh, who was looking at Sirius with a slightly frightened expression. Oh for the love of god, I thought, he can't possibly be afraid of him can he? After we had talked for awhile I noticed that he was, indeed, scared. What a stupid wuss, I thought, and he immediately went down on my list of people I like. But he did buy us ice cream, that was nice, but I noticed that he nearly dropped Sirius cone when he gave it to him. I just shook my head and decided to ask him about it later. Then when the time came to say good bye Josh took me aside, and I think I actually heard a growl coming from one of the guys.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to maybe, you know go out some time," he said looking really nervous, I actually felt bad for the guy but still I said;

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date…"

"Well, I'm sorry Josh, you're a nice bloke and all but, well I'm not really interested in you in that way, I see you more as a friend…I hope you understand, I really want to be friends with you." I mentally cringed at the line I used; no one and I mean none wanted to hear that line. But it had to be done, the bloke was nice and everything, but not my type and the fact that he seemed to be afraid of my friends was a huge let down. I looked up at him and I saw the hurt flicker in her eyes, but he still smiled and said;

"Yes, that's fine, I understand." I could still hear the hurt undertone but I smiled back and hugged him, this took him by surprise but I felt like I should at least do something nice, and said;

"Thank you for understanding. Bye, see you at Hogwarts!" And then I started walking towards the marauders, one of them looking slightly hostile. I looked at said hostile marauder with a questioning gaze. When I got no response I made Remus stay back with me while we walked back towards James house.

"Remus, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may, and I have a feeling that I already know what you're going to ask."

"Really, well anyways, what's up with Sirius today? I think I actually heard him growl at one point over there, and he looked like he could kill Josh any second there," I said with a small but confused smile.

"He was jealous," he stated with an oh-so annoying knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh wipe that stupid smirk of your face Remy, and what do you mean jealous? He can't possibly be jealous just because I talked to Josh!"

"Well what did Josh ask you when he took you aside?"

"Well…he asked me out, but I declined, I just like Josh as a friend and you all know that."

"No we don't, you haven't specifically said that…"

"I guess not…but still, its not like he's their arch enemy or something…they didn't even know who he was until about a week ago!"

"Yes but still, you didn't see the way he looked at you behind your back…and besides he still asked you out didn't he?"

"Yes, we already established that dear moonykins…" Remus cringed at the nickname while I grinned cheekily at him.

"Well anyways, now you know what's up with Sirius, and I've answered your question as promised."

"But Remus you still haven't said why…" I didn't get further because James chose that moment to yell;

"Quit sacking back you two! What ever you're talking about we want to hear to so come on! And besides I'm hungry!"

"James you're always hungry, and I and Remy here was discussing whether your brain is the size of a peanut or not…so I don't think you want to join that conversation Jamesie!" Remus and Sirius sniggered at my comment.

"Well I can assure both of you that it is not," he said while he sniggered a bit himself.

"That's what Remus said too, he said it was smaller, but I disagreed; I said you probably have no brain at all."

"Oh, your going to get it for that one Char," he screamed and started to advance on me, I yelped and took of in a run, with James hot on my tail. The other two just laughed at us, the previous conversations and emotions completely forgotten.

"Don't just stand there! Help me," I screamed when I raced by them.

"Don't worry fair maiden, I will be your knight in shining armour and save you from the ogre that is called Prongs," Sirius said and did a motion with his hand as if he was holding a sword, and started to advance on James. They "sword fought" for a while until Sirius "stabbed", "the ogre", James with his pretend sword. And then James fake died, and it was a very interesting death that took about 5 minutes. I thought I was going to die because I laughed so much at his antics. After he finally "died" Sirius came up to me and said;

"There fair maiden, the ogre is killed."

"Thank you dear sir, how can I ever thank you?" I questioned and did a much exaggerated curtsey. Then I put my hand to my forehead and said;

"Oh dear, I think this whole…eerm…episode has made me extremely weak, I think I'm going to faint!" And with that I mock fainted into Sirius arms. While the supposed dead ogre named Prongs rolled on the ground with laughter and Remus fell down laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Dear maiden, are you alright?" Sirius asked in a mock worried voice that sounded so sincere that I had to bite my cheek not to laugh out loud.

"Sir, I think I'm too weak to continue, would you carry me please," I paused, grinned and said;

"Seriously my feet hurt, please can I get a piggyback ride back home?" I pouted and did "puppy dog eyes". He just sighed but smiled at me and motioned for me to jump up. I squealed and did so and got to ride the whole way back. All of us unaware of a certain ice cream shop salesman that followed us back, muttering jealous swearwords at our retreating backs.


	4. Telling Dumbledore

**An:** Fourth Chapter is oddly short but edited.

**Disclimer: **I don't own Harry Potter Land. Bugger.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Telling Dumbledore**

We were laughing and joking when we arrived back at James' place and went into the kitchen. When I stepped into that kitchen the laughter caught in my throat and I stopped dead in shock. At the kitchen table sat none other, than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello boys and this must be Miss Reese, am I correct?" His eyes were twinkling the whole time his mouth moved. His voice was calm and soothing, just like I imagined it to be. He was donned in a sky blue robe with a matching hat that just screamed; Dumbledore.

"Yes professor," I said quietly, amazed that my voice didn't quiver.

"Now I would like to discuss some things with you. I am sure you have some things on your mind. Would you like to do it here, or at my office?" I was stunned at first, how could he know about the things swirling around in my mind? But then I remembered that he could read minds or something.

"At your office would be nice," I answered knowing that he already knew the answer and I also wanted to see said famous office.

"Ah, let's go then," he said motioning for the fireplace. We flew to his office and fleewing was like nothing I had ever felt before. Twirling around at a neck braking speed, unable to control the dizziness that fell over me when opening after opening swirled by my eyes. I decided that closing my eyes was a better option than puking my guts out. When we arrived at the office, he motioned for me to sit and offered me a lemon drop. I grinned and accepted, thinking the sweet might help settle my revolting stomach and if not, perhaps it would soothe my frazzled brain. We began with talking about my magic abilities, he had somehow gotten Mr Olivander to send him a pair of wands and I got to test them out. One actually worked, to my utter amazement, redwood tree, unicorn hair seven inches. It was wicked, he asked me to test a couple of spells and I somehow managed to do them surprising myself.

"How is that possible professor? I mean I have never ever had anything to do with magic, hell in my world it doesn't even exist! So how can I perform these spells?" I asked him confused, my mind swirling with unanswered questions.

"I am not sure, but I think that when you were transported here you somehow got the knowledge of a sixth year student at Hogwarts. Miss Reese I think that you were transported here for a reason." My jaw was probably down at the floor at this point.

"Would you please tell me about these books?" His eyes were twinkling but there was something else in them but merriness this time.

"The books are about Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter…" I stopped and struggled to remember Lily's maiden name for a mere second.

"Evans her name is now." His eyes sparkled even more and he leaned forward when I mentioned my friend and his love interests' names.

"You see Voldemort were after them and they went under the Fidelius charm, but he found them."

"But that means that they're secret keeper betrayed them," he said, his blue eyes suddenly held a steely look in them.

"Yes. You offered to be their secret keeper but James wanted Sirius of course. And so the decision was made, Sirius was to be the Potter's secret keeper. One night Voldemort came and he…he k-k," I stopped and breathed in deeply.

"Killed them, both of them, Lily and James, but Harry, Harry somehow managed to defeat Voldemort. At the age of one," I sniffed and actually felt a tear fall down my cheek, since it was even sadder now, because I knew James.

"I can't believe it…Sirius betrayed them!" I looked up at him eyes flashing with anger.

"He did no such thing!" He smiled a bit amused at my reaction and then said;  
"But you just said that…"

"Yes I know what I said, but you see this is the story everyone was told, even you. You see they came up with the great plan that everyone should think that Sirius was the secret keeper. But instead they made the one they thought no one would ever think of to be their secret keeper."

"Peter," Dumbledore said as realization dawned on him.

"Yes, they made Peter Pettigrew secret keeper, great plan, yes it would have been that if it weren't for the fact that Peter had turned deatheater. And he showed Voldemort to their hiding place and he betrayed them he killed them! The same night Sirius went to see if Peter was alright and when he didn't find him he knew something was wrong. He went to the Potter's and found them dead. Then handed Harry to Hagrid, who you had sent there, then he went after Peter. He found him but the rat screamed "how could you Sirius, Lily and James, Sirius" and then he blew up the street cut of his own finger and transformed into the rat he is. And Sirius was sent to Azkaban," I breathed the last words out and felt more tears run down my cheeks.

"So he framed Sirius, did you just say that he transformed?"

"Yes Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagi, a rat to be more precise." Dumbledore looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Professor, I don't know if this will happen, but that is what happens in the books, or the books are about Harry's years at Hogwarts really, but you find out the story behind it…do you think this is the purpose that I was sent here for, to stop it from happening?"

"I don't know, but that could be a very good guess." I nodded and wiped my eyes. It felt so bad knowing about their future and not being able to tell them. Not being able to show them their future, what it held for them.

"Now on a lighter tune I think we should get you sorted hmm?" I sniffed and nodded. He put the old rugged hat on my head and I heard that voice I had read about so many times saying;

_A special one you are, not really a witch but no muggle either. You are somewhere in between. But a house I shall put you in…and the best choice for you would be…GRYFFINDOR!_ I smiled when I heard the hat say that but was a little confused about its former statement. I knew I wasn't a witch but if I wasn't that or a muggle, what was I?


	5. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Grease?

**An:** Chapter 5 edited. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own the most excellent Marauders or Hogwarts.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Diagon Alley****, Hogwarts and Grease **

When I finally flew back from Dumbledore's office it was late. When I stepped out of the fireplace, the green flames dying down, I was still sniffling because Dumbledore had told me that I could under no circumstances tell the marauders about their, so called, future. When I was wiping my eyes from tears, trying in vain to stop them from falling, someone said;

"Charlotte, are you alright?" I looked up quickly and was relieved when I saw that it was Remus.

"Yeah Remy, I'm alright; I just talked about some difficult stuff with Dumbledore."

"Do you want to talk about it?" In my mind I awed, he can be so sensitive and cute sometimes. I smiled and then shock my head.

"No, I'm not really aloud to talk about it anyways." He looked confused at first but then I saw understanding in his eyes. He's not called the smart marauder for nothing, I thought and mentally grinned.

"Well I know something that will cheer you up; we're going to Diagon Alley to morrow."

"Really!? YES! Finally, are James and Sirius coming as well?" He laughed at my sudden change in attitude. But come on, it was Diagon Alley for crying out loud! What Harry Potter fan hadn't dreamed about that place?

"Yes really and yes they are coming too."

"Yaay!" I started to do a happy dance and hum Hellogoodbyes' "Here in your arms" under, my breath. I was going to go to Diagon Alley, this was so cool. Moony just laughed at me and suggested that we went to sleep.

**~o****~o~o~**

The next morning I was awakened by sloppy drool, ew, dog drool. You guessed it right I was awakened by Padfoot, and Prongs was helping him by poking me with his antlers. Nice way to get awakened eh, or not. At least the stupid rat was not there this time. After a wonderful breakfast with pancakes, I only got three the rest were wolfed down by the marauders, seriously they eat like pigs. While they were stuffing their faces I decided that that would be an excellent time to tell them that I had been sorted into Gryffindor. But instead of simply saying so I said;

"Hey guys, just so you know I got sorted into Slytherin." The silence that followed was…silent in lack of better words, you could honestly hear a pin drop.

"Char…are you serious?" I was almost about to do a name pun joke when I couldn't take it anymore, their faces was priceless. So I burst out laughing, they stared for a while and then understood that I had been joking and started to laugh as well.

"Seriously though, which house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor!" They all started cheering and we celebrated that for awhile. But they soon realized that I was anxious to get to the famous Diagon Alley so without further ado we stepped into the floo-network and were off.

**~o~o~o~**

When we got there all I could do was stare, it was amazing. The look on my face must have screamed "pure amazement" and "first time at the Alley" because I received a lot of amused looks and secret smiles from passing wizards and witches. We got the books first, Moony insisted, figures. Then we spent a while in Quality Quidditch Supplies where I talked James into buying a pink broom decoration formed as a heart with the name Lily engraved into it. At the same time I managed to win two sickles from Sirius, because he didn't think James would actually do it. Apparently he underestimated the boy's obsession. And then we spent an even longer time in the joke shop; Gambol and Japes. James and Sirius ended up buying two bags each filled with prank stuff! Then we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour, they had the weirdest tastes, I picked strawberry and chocolate, I didn't dear to try Blueberry Jalapeno Sherbet or something weird like that.

"Ooh, look who it is," James said suddenly and pointed behind me. When I turned around I immediately saw a hooked nosed boy with greasy black hair and a pale boy with long bleach blond hair and pointy features. Snape and Malfoy, Snivelly and Lucy, just great, I thought. Snape had always been one of my personal favourite characters in the books, or at first I didn't like him but the man grew on me. Seeing him as a young boy was strange but it also made me remember how my friends treated him at school. This could mean nothing but trouble. Malfoy disappeared somewhere and Snape was left alone and started to walk towards us, he had obviously not noticed us sitting here because then he wouldn't have come this way, trust me! Because when he passed us his greasy black hair was not just covered in grease anymore, it was also covered in strawberry chocolate ice cream. Yes, James had thrown my ice cream at him, since I was the one that had the most ice cream left. He turned around and spotted me, being the only one without an ice cream cone was a huge giveaway and made his way closer. He looked pretty funny with his hair all…greasy and pink, brown gue running down on the sides of his head and a cone on top of that. Who wouldn't laugh at that sight? Well I did, not my smartest move, he looked pissed and his otherwise pale face turned into a deep red colour.

"Did you do this?" His voice shook of anger and I was scared of being hit by ice cream or grease, either one just as disgusting. And the way his eyes were staring at me was rather creepy; anger like love probably blinds people because he had somehow managed to not see the marauders. How he did that I will never know, rather impressing really since they seemed to be in the centre of attention most of the time.

"Eerm, could you back off a bit, I would rather not bee covered in grease or ice cream substance really." The marauders sniggered and I mentally winched at the comment I just made. But seriously, he had it coming. At that moment Snape noticed them and paled a bit.

"You! I should have known _you_ had something to do with this," his voice lost it's quiver and he glared at them while they just grinned.

"Yes, Snivelly once again we can name ourselves the marvellous, fantastic…"

"…Lovely, handsome, amazing culprits!" Sirius and James said and grinned even wider at him. Snivelly just growled at them and left us laughing behind him.

**~o~o~o~**

A week after our lovely, snort, encounter with our favourite prank victim Snivelly it was time to go to Hogwarts. The morning of the big day was chaos, there's really no other word for it. Remus was the only one that had packed his stuff in his trunk completely. The rest of us, well…let's just say we had a hard time finding everything in time. But we made it, barely. Nerves had been fluttering in my stomach all morning. I was about to go to Hogwarts. Something I had dreamed of ever since I first closed the final page of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.

**~o~o~o~**

We arrived at Kings Cross station and had made our way to platform nine and three quarters. As we ran through the barrier I found myself preparing for a bang, perhaps this was a dream? But of course, I made it through unharmed. When I saw the red Hogwarts Express I was stunned but somehow managed to get into a compartment with the guys. When we had settled there James and Sirius started to play exploding snap while Remus took out a book. I just watched them play until the compartment door opened…


	6. Hogwarts, Flowers and The Easter Bunny?

**An:** The longest chapter yet, apparently. Now edited. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and his plot. The Plot-Bunnies and their Boss The Easter Bunny are trying to help me take over Potter-verse though, just wait.

* * *

**Chap****ter 6**

**Hogwarts, F****lowers and the Easter Bunny?**

And there standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl with red hair and the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. Yes it was no other than Lily Evans.

"Remus, just the one I was looking for."

"Oh so you weren't looking for me dearest Lily-kins?" James cut in, I smacked my head with my hand, Remus sighed and rolled his eyes while Sirius looked like he was about to start banging his head against the wall. Peter was oblivious as always (sorry Peter lovers, I just don't like him…jeesh…I wonder why…).

"Smooth Jamesie…smooth," I said and applauded him silently, when I saw that Lily's face started to turn red with anger. The sound of my voice made her turn her head towards me and said;

"Oh, hello! I haven't met you before, I'm Lily Evans." Her previous mood seemed to be completely forgotten.

"Hi! Yeah I would be worried if you had seen me here before since I'm a, transfer student and my name is Charlotte Reese but people call me Char," I ignored the sniggers coming from the marauders.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, are you in our year? Because then you should come with me when the prefect meeting is over to meet your roommates," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I am and that would be fun."

"And you would probably enjoy sitting with us rather than with them," she said nodding towards the boys and then she continued;

"You don't have to sit with them because they happened to be the first ones you met. Pity really they probably made a bad first impression for the school, well Remus is okay really but the other two." I was trying to hold my laughter at bay as Lily continued her rant only to be interrupted by two offended "Heey". She just ignored them; told Remus that they should go to the prefects meeting and that she would see me later and with that she left the compartment. As soon as the door closed I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, she is just like…gasp…like I imagined her to be…" And then I started laughing again this time not alone since Sirius was laughing with me after James said;

"She is quite amazing isn't she?" And then he looked out the window with a dazed expression on his face, probably dreaming about a certain redhead. When our laughing fit ended we started to chat about random things like if dogs really were better than cats, which candy we liked best and if the world ever would go under that would cause it. When Remus came back with Lily, Sirius and I were arguing about whether evil clowns or the Easter bunny would cause the apocalypse. Remus cleared his throat since we hadn't noticed them yet.

"Moony, thank god."

"We need your smartness to decide whether not the Easter bunny could cause the apocalypse or not." I saw Remus mouthing "smartness" with a half amused, half horrified expression on his face and Lily looked at us like we were crazy.

"Oh, come on Char…the Easter bunny? Evil clowns will take over the world…"

"Tell me Sirius, when have you ever met an evil clown, hmm?"

"Clowns are evil in general, come on their crazy and evil! Who in their right mind would go out looking like they do?"

"You do have a point there…but still that doesn't make them evil."

"Like the Easter bunny is evil?"

"In my opinion he is, he's just acting all sweet and fluffy giving the kids candy when he really is plotting to take over the world and make us all his slaves…"

"Well he is sickly sweet, and that candy could be poisoned or something…"

"Exactly my point, he's brainwashing us with fake sweetness!" Just when Sirius was about to retort Remus said;

"What in Merlin's name are you two talking about? Never mind, why are you talking about it?"

"We were bored," we said together. Remus just shook his head and Lily looked at us with a weird expression and then asked if I was coming with her or not. When I said yes, Sirius went down on his knees mock sobbing and said;

"Please don't leave me here alone!"

"Sirius, you wont be alone Remus and James are here with you."

"But they bore me…please stay," he whined with a pitiful look on his face.

"Prank some Slytherins or something; I'm going with Lily, bye." He perked up at this and immediately started to plot some sort of evil scheme I'm sure of it, and then we left.

"Boys are so easily distracted it's almost fascinating," Lily said grinning at me when we made our way towards her compartment.

"Yeah, not that I really have a say in it since my concentration span is the same as a gold fish…and that's, what three seconds? Or wait was that about their memory span or something…" I trailed of and Lily looked like she was about to burst out laughing at me.

"I think that was about their memory…but anyways…what were we talking about?" That was apparently all it took because she started laughing at me, like a maniac would. Great, I thought, the first female friend I make thinks I'm a total nutcase…Awesome.

"I'm sorry for laughing Char…but the look on your face was priceless…" I started laughing as well.

"You remind me of them you know…not in a bad way tough…you're not as arrogant and stupid as Black and Potter are. But still, your sense of humour and stuff is the same as theirs, kind of…Am I making any sense at all?" I smiled and answered;

"Yeah…I understand what you mean." Then we arrived at her compartment and went in, inside sat three other girls. One with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, one with short spiked hair that was black with purple tops and dark brown eyes and the third one had strait brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"Hi guys, this is Charlotte Reese, she is a transfer student. This is Amelia Andersen, Jasmine Pearson and Alice Jones." I had no idea who the two first ones were but Alice, she had to be Neville's mom, I thought before I greeted them all.

"Soo…Lily did James ask you out again?" Alice asked suddenly. I swear that I saw smoke coming out of Lily's ears and her eyes probably turned red. It was quite scary actually.

"Alice…we do not need to talk about Potter."

"Come on Lily he's not that bad, and we all know you secretly fancy him as well, besides Alice is one to talk you fancy Frank Longbottom," Jasmine said smirking. Amelia then started laughing as Alice flushed and Lily snapped;

"Oh Amelia stop laughing everybody knows that you fancy Remus. And I do not fancy Potter. That will happen when pigs fly, hell freezes over twice and the apocalypse is here!"

"Which will be caused by the Easter bunny," I put in trying to not laugh at them.

"What was that about anyways?" Lily asked me.

"What was what about? Oh, you mean when I and Sirius were discussing the apocalypse…I honestly have no idea…it was a random thing…we were bored I guess…" Then we all ended up in a laughing fit and I thought that I would definitely be great friends with these girls. They reminded me so much of my friends at home.

**Back in the marauders compartment, Sirius POV**

"So, what was that all about Padfoot?" Moony asked me as soon as Lily and Char had left and at the same time he interrupted my scheme to torture Slytherins.

"What was what about, Moony?" I asked sighing since I had to stop plotting.

"Your, if you even can call it that, conversation with Char?"

"Nothing, just some random thing…we were bored," I said rolling my eyes at his obvious questioning.

"And the begging her to stay?" he said looking smug. I just scratched my head and said;

"It was nothing…I was just playing around…"

"Uhuh…sure whatever you say Padfoot."

"I think you fancy her," Prongs suddenly piped up. Now wasn't he asleep or something?

"I do not! And your one to talk…what about Lily-kins!" I said mocking him but I could feel my neck getting hot from the blush creeping up, not a good sign. Moony almost laughed his ass of until Prongs said;

"Shut up Moony, everyone knows you fancy Amelia!" This sure shut him up.

We argued for a bit until this stupid pansy named Henry Williams showed up, he had, unfortunately, been named Head Boy and he told us that we should change because we would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. So when the train stopped we made our way towards the horseless carriages and I caught a sight of Char and the other girls.

**~o~o~o~**

We somehow managed to get in the same carriage as them and some other people. Longbottom, a bloke that we shared dormitory with, and Jones sat next to each other then sat Andersen and Moony; I swear I saw a blush on both the latter's faces. Next to Moony was Wormtail and this girl from Hufflepuff that liked him, I have no idea of why but she did. On the other bench sat Evans and much to her discomfort next to her was Prongs who was smiling like an idiot, he really need to get a grip. Next to him was Char; who looked from Moony and Andersen to Prongs and Evans with a grin on her face. And next to her was me, after me sat the Ravenclaw bloke with Pearson next to him. It was rather tight I know. Then this kid from Ravenclaw, Lovegood I think his name is and his girlfriend, I don't know her name, and his friend Michaels and his Hufflepuff girlfriend, whom I dated once but cant, remember her name, asked if they would be able to sit with us. Then a Gryffindor couple asking the same thing. Our carriage was the last one so we had to fit them in somehow.

"We have to sit in each others laps," Pearson said matter-of-factly. Prongs grin widened even more and Evans went pale.

So even if some "cough Evans cough" was not happy with the decision we did as she suggested.

First in the row sat Longbottom with a blushing Jones in his lap then came Lovegood and his girlfriend, next a flustered Moony and a just as flustered Andersen. Wormtail sat with the Hufflepuff girl on his lap smiling this creepy smile that quite frankly frightened me. Michaels had managed to sit next to them with his girl on his lap. On the other bench sat a grinning Prongs with Evans, who was very red in the face, from what will always be a mystery, in his lap. I sat next to him probably having a just as stupid grin on my face with a blushing Char in my lap. After that came Ravenclaw bloke with a smug looking Pearson, who looked at all her blushing friends with a smirk, in his lap and then was the Gryffindor couple who honestly looked out of place since they were two years younger than most of us. It was a bumpy and maybe not so comfortable ride to the castle but I'm not going to complain.

**Char's POV**

I can't believe that Jasmine suggested that we should sit in each others laps. Okay there weren't really any other solution, I guess, but still. I got to sit in Sirius' lap all the way to the school, I swear I was about to faint again or something.

Oh god…I just realized something I think I might fancy Sirius. Well not that it's that surprising really, he is my favourite character in the books, he's funny, nice, good looking and well a really great guy. But I shouldn't let that happen I mean…what if I suddenly go back home? I didn't get more time to think about that since we arrived at Hogwarts just then. When I stood up Sirius jumped up and off the carriage, then bowing and putting out his hand for me to take while saying in a posh voice;

"May I help the fair lady down?" I blushed and giggled, the marauders and the others laughed except Lily, Alice, Amelia and Jasmine who shared some weird looks. Me being well, me it didn't take long until I played along.

"Of coarse dear sir," I said taking his hand. He then took my hand tucked it in the crook of his arm and started to lead me inside. I just smiled at his stupid antics and took a hold of my cloak and pretended that it was a long skirt, acting like some lady as we made our way inside. Once we got into the great hall it felt like everyone was staring at me. And they were, almost all the girls were trying to kill me with their eyes and some guys were looking confused and intrigued. I swear I heard one of the Slytherin's mutter something about "fresh meat". Weirdoes, I thought as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore did the usual speech after the midgets had been sorted but then he just had to go and say;

"And we also have a new transfer student named Charlotte Reese and I hope you will all treat her well!" Everyone clapped; the marauders wolf whistled and cheered along with the girls. And I decided to stand up and bow which I did grinning like an idiot the whole time. Then the food came. And there were food alright! I had never seen so much food in my life. Realizing that I was probably just sitting there gaping I started to pile food on my plate while talking and laughing with my new friends.

**~o~o~o~**

Later, in the dormitory, where I was in the middle of changing into my pyjamas which still was Sirius quidditch shirt and a pair of short shorts, I mean would you have given that shirt up? When I turned around to go to the bathroom I found all the other occupants off the room staring at me.

"What…?"

"Char…were did you get that shirt…"

"Yeah that's a Gryffindor quidditch shirt…"

"Sirius gave it to me," when those words slipped out of my mouth, Amelia and Alice gasped and started giggling, Lily looked shocked and Jasmine smirked at me.

"Sirius gave that to you?"

"You have Sirius Blacks shirt as your pyjamas!?"

"Uuum…yeah, so?" Here they exchanged looks and I was even more confused.

"Char…you do know that a lot of girls would kill for that shirt right?"

"Yeah, but what's your point?"

"Sirius has never, ever given anyone his quidditch shirt," Alice squealed.

"I'm still not getting it," I said, couldn't they just spill already.

"If a quidditch player gives his shirt to a girl it's a sign of affection, Char! And he gave his to you!" Now I turned red and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Says who? I've never heard of this…and besides it's too small for him anyways…and…"

"It's unwritten rules! And so what if it's too small for him! He still gave it to you and you now have his shirt with his name on! And that is sort of the point of the rules really…you know because of the names on the shirts," Alice rambled on, and on and my face grew hotter by every minute.

"He fancies you," Jasmine said suddenly.

"What! He does not," I said with a squeaky voice.

"Why would he else give you his shirt…and besides you don't know how he looks at you behind your back," Jasmine taunted, looking awfully smug.

"And he did beg you to stay at their compartment on the train," Lily piped up, thanks a lot Lily. This made the other girls squeal.

"And I think you fancy him as well!"

"I do not!" Seeing the look she was giving me I looked down blushed more and mumbled;

"Do not…maybe a little…okay so I do!" At this I was dragged into some weird dance and Jasmine asked if any one had a record player. Then I spotted my record player and a pile of records, okay that was creepy. And on top of that, it was all modern music! Well I didn't dwell on that so I put on one of my mixed records and Busted and Mcfly's version of "Build Me up Buttercup" boomed out. The girls had never heard it, no surprise there, but liked it anyways. After playing it three times in a row we knew the lines. So we turned up the volume and danced around like idiots singing the lyrics;

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down)and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again_

_But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)_

_I run to the door, I can't take any more_

_It's not you, you let me down again_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you mine_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin' (aaaaaahhhhhh)_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_You are my toy but I could be the boy you adore_

_If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)_

_Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more_

_Why do I need you so?_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin' (aaaaaahhhhhh)_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_Ooo-aaaaaaahhhhhh_

_Why do u build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you more than anyone, darlin' (aaaaaahhhhhh)_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_Yeah-h-Yeah_

**Downstairs with the Marauders + F****rank, Moony's POV**

We heard some song booming down the stairs and the girls laughing and singing along.

"You're friend Char sure knows how to make them loosen up," Frank said smiling. I noticed Sirius having the same dreamy smile that James usually have on his face while thinking of Lily. I shook my head at him and thought that it will take a while before either of them do something about it.

"Do you think their having pillow fights in their underwear, like in that muggle movie," Peter suddenly said.

"Wormtail!"

"And don't tell me that you're thinking about my Lily-kins in her underwear!" James said glaring at Peter.

"No, James…of course not," he stuttered out.

"And if you think of Alice in that way I will…" Frank said eyes blazing.

"I wasn't Frank, I…" he tried to make his voice stop shaking.

"And I hope that you weren't thinking of Amelia, Peter!" I said in a scolding tone.

"N-no Remus,"

"And if you even start to say anything like that or even think about Char ever again I will kill you Wormtail," Sirius growled. He earned some amused looks at his comment; don't fancy her my ass…

"Yes Sirius," he squeaked. After that Peter, who still looked scared, went upstairs and I noticed that the other three boys had dreamy looks on their faces and were staring into space, with stupid grins on their faces. One could only guess what was on their minds. I turned back to the book I had been reading but found myself having a hard time concentrating since a certain curly haired blond wouldn't get out of my mind…


	7. First day at Hogwarts and Swimming

**An:**Sorry fro the wait..but here is the 7th chapter!!!thank u rewiewers i luv u all!!

**Disclaimer:**I dont own the marauders...or anything else but the OC's really...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7-First day at Hogwarts and __Swimming_

When I woke up the next morning my head was still swarming with the dream I had dreamt. I shook my head and blamed the weird dream on too much food and lack of sleep. The girls and I had stayed up late talking. They had yet not convinced me on the SFM thing. Sirius Fancies Me, I decided to code it as SFM, my explanation; you never know who's listening. The girls thought I was paranoid, but I learned my lesson from all the movies I have seen! And from personal experience, I have two younger brothers who both are huge fans of James Bond and love to play spies you can figure out the rest yourselves.

So when the others were still sleeping, I had remarkably woken before them, I made my way down to the common room to explore. The only one in the room was a little firstie that was staring at me; I ignored him and made my way towards the couches. When I sat down I found a book I had seen Moony reading earlier.

"Char, what are you doing up this early?" I looked up to see Moony himself and Sirius standing there.

"Hey guys! I had this weird dream…and I couldn't go back to sleep…"

"Really me too! Only it wasn't so weird…" Sirius said.

"What was yours about?" he suddenly got a little red on his neck and said;

"Eer…nothing important" Moony sniggered at him and I just shook my head and then said;

"Well I realized that we should not discuss the apocalypse before we eat at Hogwarts! Because my dream was about an army of evil clowns that were talking about their spy the Easter bunny…" I shuddered at the thought. And Sirius and Remus laughed.

"What? It was scary!" I pouted at them.

"I'm sure it was very scary Char" Sirius said putting an arm around me while Remus sniggered an patted my back. At this point the rest of the girls decided to show up all of them smirking at me. And Jasmine mouthed "told you so". I just stuck out my tongue at them and Sirius and Remus looked at us weirdly. I just smiled an, what I thought was an innocent smile.

"There you are Char, we were wondering where you were!" Lily said.

"But now we see what made you come down here this early!" Jasmine said with an annoying smirk. I just rolled my eyes and gave her a look that said "shuut uuup". Sirius and Remus both looked like they were going to ask something.

"Want to come and get some breakfast with us?" Lily said seeing my slight distress, my hero…heroette…or whatever. I mouthed tank you and then flew up from the couch saying;

"Yep! I'm hungry lets go!" and with that we left the two confused boys behind us.

"I can't believe you did that Jasmine! That was sort of mean!" I screeched as soon as we got outside.

"Hahaha, you should have seen you're face! And the opportunity was too great to pass and you would have done the same…" I opened and closed my mouth then sighed and said;

"True" this caused us all to start laughing. We made our way down to the great hall were we had breakfast. Since it was Sunday the classes didn't start until to morrow. After breakfast we thought it would be nice too take a swim in the black lake so we went and changed into our swimsuits. After that we ran like crazy down to the lake only to find that the boys had the same idea as us.

James POV

Padfoot woke me up too early on Sunday morning telling me that Lily was looking for me. Witch she wasn't, prat. He then made me hurry to eat some bagels he had gotten from the kitchens. And then he told me to hurry up and get dressed in swim-trunks; all this he did standing in his own black swim-trunks, well not standing actually jumping up and down.

"Padfoot…what is wrong with you!?" he didn't even stop jumping when he answered;

"Moony overheard the girls saying they were going swimming…hurry up before we miss them!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"So what, Padfoot?"

"Hello, anybody home? Girls swimming, in bikinis…catch my drift…?" he said looking at me like I was stupid. I still didn't get it; in my defence I was tired and had just woken up…my brain wasn't functioning correctly.

"So…Padfoot you have seen, Char in a bikini several times at home this summer…leave me alone…" I said finally understanding what this was about. He actually blushed…Sirius Bloody Orion Black blushed! I wish I had a camera…why is it that you never have one when you need one…

"That's not it…." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Snort…yeah right…"

"Lily is going to be there too"

"Let's go!" and we were outside in a flash dragging Moony with us in the process. We arrived at the lake and quickly threw our towels on the ground and jumped in the water, trying to make it look like we had been there for a while. Moony just shook his head at us and sat at the shore under a tree reading a book. When we saw the girls walk towards us we grinned at each other and I knew we both thought the same thing; this is going to be fun.

Jasmine's POV

As soon as Lily saw James she started to turn around but we managed to keep her walking towards the lake.

"I will NOT let Potter see me in a bikini!" she whispered harshly while she struggled against us. She was wearing an emerald green halter neck bikini with a silver ring in the middle of the cleavage and a silver ring was also in the front of her bikini bottoms. It was gorgeous! Myself I was wearing a blue bikini that was in a sporty model since I felt more comfortable in that since I was less…developed in the chest area. Amelia giggled and looked down at her turquoise bikini that had palm trees on it.

"Lily…it's not the end of the world…besides they have seen me in a bikini several times!" Char said spinning around showing her black bikini with pink and orange Hawaii flowers on it.

"Yeah come on Lily…its not like you're wearing your knickers or anything!" I said rolling my eyes.

"But, but…but…" she said very intelligent I know.

"No buts Lily come on!"

When we finally arrived at the lake the boys greeted us, with trying to splash water on us. Amelia sat down and started to talk to Remus and me and Lily sat next to her. Char who arrived last was jut about to sit down next to Lily when Sirius and James lifted her up.

"What the…what are you doing? Sirius, James put me down!" she screamed and started trashing, when she realized that they were walking towards the lake.

"Calm down Char…or we might drop you!" James screamed back and with that they actually dropped her in the water. When she came up spluttering she glared at them and Sirius gave her a hand to help her up. She took it and then dragged him down in the water. After that she jumped up on James back trying to push him down. I thought that I was going to die from laughter. The only one who didn't seem to find this really amusing was Lily…hmm I wonder why?

"Padfoot help me!" I never really understood those nicknames.

"Oh, but Prongs you are doing just fine on your own!" Sirius looked on for awhile until he thought that it was enough and put his arms around char's waist and tried to lift her down.

"Sirius stop! Let me drown jamesie first!"

"Sorry char…no can do! I would like to have my best friend alive!" he answered grinning and continued to try and drag her of. He unsurprisingly succeeded, causing them both to fall in the water.

"Aaaw…Sirius why did you have to do that! I almost had him!" she pouted but you could see that she had a hard time not laughing. Sirius then got this weird smile on his face and leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her grin and turn towards James as well.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" James said looking worried. At the exact same time they both jumped on James making them all fall down in the water in a heap. They all came up laughing and then started to splash and sort of wrestle each other. It was really funny to watch.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Remus watching as Char was on Sirius back while James and he were wrestling each other.

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep…you should have seen them in James pool…they were like 5 year olds." He said laughing. They continued like this until they got tired and then they threw themselves at Remus wetting him down. After that the laid down on their towels still sniggering like idiots.

"You guys are so childish, you know that!"

"But you love us anyways!" they all screamed I union. How they do that I will never know.

Sirius POV;

Swimming at the lake was just as fun as I had predicted. When we sat down Moony and Andersen were talking about books I think. Those two are perfect for each other. And Evans sat next to Prongs, who was lying down on his back, and they were actually having a civilised conversation. Maybe there is a god, because that is a miracle. I looked at prongs face and saw that he was happier than ever. Another couple made for each other; I don't even know what they were discussing. Pearson sat next to him and Char next to her and me? Well I had the best spot ever; I was lying down like Prongs, only I had my head in Chars lap. I had strategically placed myself that way and was at the moment pretending to be asleep. Char was discussing said couples with Pearson and was abstinently playing with my hair; I don't even think she noticed that she was doing it. Not that I minded.

"So who do you think will hook up first, Remus and Amelia or James and Lily? Char asked Pearson.

"Honestly?" I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah…duuh"

"You and Sirius" I heard Char make this weird sound and I could almost see her looking down at me, checking if I was asleep.

"What?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"You heard me; I think you and Mr Black will hook up first!" I mentally grinned at the thought…but why did Char sound so upset about it?

"We already talked about the SFM thing, Jasmine…he doesn't fancy me!" I almost snorted out loud…so that's the problem, but does she fancy me as well?

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious, Jas!"

"No the boy, who you fancy and who fancies you, that is lying in your lap at the moment is Sirius. And Jas?"

"Your name is to long…and just scream it out that I fancy him already! He is lying in my lap you know!" so she does fancy me as well…that's interesting.

"He's sleeping…and do you see my point…?"

"No" I could almost hear Pearson rolling her eyes.

"Lily and James are _talking_ and just politely I might ad, sure Remus and Amelia are talking a much exited talk yes but still just _talking_! And here you are with his head in your lap and you are playing with his hair! Your already touchy feely!" she exclaimed and I couldn't argue with that, and obviously neither could Char since all she said was;

"But…but…this is a one time thing and besides we are just friends!"

"Still, today you've had his arm around you, held his hand, sort of wrestled him, and been on his back and now this! And that is just TODAY! Very touchy feely! And don't even try o deny it! I'm almost scared to see how you act as a couple if you are like this when you are friends! Probably snogging the brains out of each other everywhere and all the time…" I almost grinned at this put I managed to keep my mask on.

"Jas!" Char exclaimed and I knew that she was blushing. Here I decided that I had heard enough so I stretched and yawned and slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the slightly blushing Char.

"Well hello" I said smirking. She smiled a dazzling smile and after shooting a, was that worried, look at Pearson, she said;

"Good morning sleepyhead, sleep well?"

"Yes it was very comfortable, thanks luv!" I said with a charming smile, might as well flirt a bit I thought. And I succeeded to make her blush even more and Pearson to snort. I turned to her and said;

"Did you say something Pearson?"

"No nothing at all Sirius" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. And suddenly prongs said;

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" this made every ones attention turn towards us.

"Yeah Padfoot, why are you lying in chars lap?" Moony said looking smug and the girls grinned these identical grins.

"It's comfortable!" I shot back grinning making everyone laugh. That was our first day at Hogwarts, and what a day it was!

* * *

**An:**Soo??what did ye think?rewiews make my day..and ofteb inspire me too write faster...hint...but school has started again so it might bee a while... 


	8. Classes and Luurv

**An:**OMG...i'm soo sorry for the late update...thank u rewiewers!!u will get some chocolate...something...im obsessed with chocolate at the moment...sigh...read and rewiew!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing u recognise from the hp books...

__

_Chapter 8-Classes and Luurv_

When Monday morning came I was nervous because classes were supposed to start today. And since had never really done any magic I was nervous as hell! When we were dressing I looked down at my uniform I thought it was boring. Who made these uniforms anyways? I had been looking at the skirt for awhile lost in thought when Lily said;

"Char, you are not even dressed! We have to go to breakfast now, or we will be late!" I looked up at her and told them to go ahead. I put the skirt on threw the shirt on and fastened some buttons and left the top ones open, took my book bag and cloak. Put my shoes on went to the door, remembered my tie took it and flung it over my head. When I came down the stairs I must have been quite the sight with at least three buttons undone, the book bag and cloak flung on my shoulder plus I was trying to fasten the tie somewhat. On top of that wonderful entrance I tripped and fell right into someone's arms. I look up and see a boy with blond hair and brown eyes looking down at me smiling.

"Eer…thanks…and sorry for falling on you"

"No problem, my name is Jason…"

"I'm Char" I can't believe that I've started to introduce myself as Char. He smiled and said;

"I know"

"You know?"

"Everyone knows that you are the new girl that hangs out with the marauders"

"Really? Well that's interesting…I didn't know that!" I laughed and he did too. I looked over my shoulder at my friends who were all looking at me weirdly.

"Well…I have too go with my friends…we're already risking too be late so…I'll see you, I guess…bye!"

"Bye" with that I waved at him and then made my way over too the girls. Still trying too fix my tie.

"Char…" Alice said when I arrived at them, still trying to figure out how the tie was supposed too be done.

"I know, I know…I'm soo clumsy…I can't believe that I actually fell on someone…how do you tie this stupid tie?"

"No Char…do you know who that was?" Lily said

"Yeah, his name is Jason…so what?"

"That was Jason Sanders. He is a Gryffindor seventh year that almost, never speaks too any girls…" she continued

"What? That's just stupid…why not?" still trying to fix the tie, why do they make these things so complicated? Or maybe it's just me…the Easter bunny probably was the inventor of the tie…bloody bunny…

"Because of Brittany" Amelia said.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, his very controlling bitch girlfriend, that controls his every move…and now if she finds out that you have been talking too him she will probably spread bad rumours about you and stuff like that…"Jas said in a nonchalant tone.

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Bugger…"

Sirius POV

When I came down Prongs insisted that we should stand in the stairs and wait for all the girls until we go forward too them and escort them too dinner. I didn't argue, I was too tired. So there we were when all the girls except Char came down. When she did come down it was quite a sight. She was trying to fix her tie, some buttons on her shirt was undone, and she was carrying her book bag and cloak on her arm. Her hair was in a messy bun and she really looked like she had just stepped out of bed and just thrown her clothes on…witch she probably had. But to me she still looked beautiful. Uurgh…I'm starting to sound like Prongs when he rants about Evans.

Then Char suddenly fell forward and…Sanders caught her. I could feel the jealousy bubble up inside me. What was wrong with me? He just caught her for merlins beard…but still I felt like hitting him. They talked and then they laughed about something, more jealousy, and then she went over to the girls. I could see their excited expressions and Char's confused one.

"Come on Padfoot" Prongs said and I quickly made myself calm down as we made our way towards the girls.

"Good morning ladies" Prongs said smiling at them and sending Evans a wink.

"Not soo good really, first I fall of the stairs, only too be caught by some boy I don't know, and then I find out that he has a possessive girlfriend who will probably spread rumours and the like…" Char muttered and then smiled when she caught my eye. Causing Pearson too roll her eyes and grumble something un hear able.

We just laughed and I almost hit myself in the head for forgetting about Brittany Snow. No one except her friend Amber Taylor and Sanders liked her really. We then started walking towards breakfast and I strategically, I have been doing that sort of things a lot lately, next to Char.

"Don't worry about Snow okay"

"Snow? Aah Brittany?" I nodded in agreement and then laughed at her.

"Whaaat" she pouted.

"Cough, you're shirt is undone" I said making her look down and blush. I didn't really mind but I thought I should tell her, she quickly buttoned two buttons but left the two top ones undone. She then started fiddling with her tie.

"How is this supposed too look like? Who came up with the tie? Bloody tie…it's the Easter bunny's invention I'm sure of it…" she pouted and continued to swear at the tie witch she was having troubles with. I laughed and said;

"Wait…you're doing it all wrong, here let me help you" I stopped her and did the tie for her. She blushed slightly when my hands touched her skin but still smiled and so did I.

"Would you two love-birds hurry up?!" Pearson shouted suddenly. Making some people turn and look at us, and all our friends turn and smirk and giggle at us in the girls' case. I could feel my neck heat up and a blush creeping up. I was blushing? Since when does Sirius Black blush? _Since Char showed up. _The voice in my head who actually sounded like a mix between my cousin Andie and Moony…creepy…was right. Stupid voice. I barely noticed that we had gotten into the great hall and I had somehow managed to sit down and pile my plate full with food. When Minnie came and gave us the schedules.

"What do you have now Prongs?"

"I have transfiguration, you?"

"Me too…wicked Minnie first thing in the morning…" I said grinning.

"Minnie? I have that too by the way, is it hard?" Char asked looking worried.

"Yeah Sirius nickname for prof. McGonagall…" Moony said.

"Minnie loves me"

"Sure Sirius…and it depends, the class I mean…if you think it's hard or not" he continued after that I spaced out.

Later, Boys Dormitory, Char's POV

Classes were over and I was lying on the floor in the boys' dormitory trying to figure out how too do spells for charms. Remus was sitting on his bed reading, James was ranting about Lily's hair today, sitting in front of me and Sirius was charming paper balls and making them hit me and Remus in the head.

"Sirius would you stop that!"

"Nope, its fun" here Moony charmed a pillow to hit him in the head, I smiled at him and Sirius did a rude hand gesture.

"What do you think Char?" James said. Shit, I hadn't heard a word he just said. So I smiled uneasily and said;

"Uuuh…come again?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry Jamesie I spaced out" I smiled and he just sighed and said;

"I asked if you thought that I should ask Lily out tomorrow."

"Well…I really think that Lily actually might like you…"

"Really!!?"

"The key word being _might_ prongs" Sirius said smirking causing Remus to hit him with another pillow.

"Where do you get you're ammunition from?!" we sniggered at him and he pouted that pout that only he can do.

"Do you really think that Lily likes me?"

"Yeah…well sort of…but I think you should be a bit more…subtle. And just be friendly and polite and don't, whatever you do, don't ask her out for the Hogsmead trip next weekend! She's busy then anyways so…"

"She's got a date!?" he actually looked like he was going to cry or something…poor bloke.

"No…I'm going with her shopping…but you could subtly bump into us and invite us for butter bears or something…" I said trailing of.

"You think she would agree" he said his face lightning up…but then he frowned.

"But wouldn't that be awkward and slightly weird, for me alone asking the both of you…"

"Take Sirius with you" Remus said grinning.

"Great idea Moony!" James exclaimed and decided that it was settled.

"When we are on the topic of dates and Moony…" I said smiling a mischievous smile.

"When did I become a topic?"

"You should ask Amelia out!" he turned scarlet and started spluttering.

"Really Moony, it's obvious that you like her and that she likes you" James said grinning.

"Do you all realize that we sound like a bunch of girls?" Sirius aid, but we ignored him.

"Yeah…so I want you too ask her out for the next Hogsmead trip…savvy?"

"Char…what kind of word is savvy?" Remus asked looking amused.

"What the…have you never…I think I might faint…" I said in a mock shocked voice.

"Please just tell us…"

"Seriously…shut up Sirius…have you never heard the word savvy? Have you never heard of the infamous Captain Jack…Sparrow…oh poppycock…of coarse not…that's from my world…or whatever…something like that…sigh"

"Poppycock?"

"I quoted Willy Wonka…"

"Oh…should we be jealous of this Jack and Willy?"

"Yeah a lot, since they are both played by **the **greatest actor ever…sigh…" they looked at me weirdly…people seem to do that often.

"Back to the point…You should ask her out Remy!!"

"But what if she says no…"

"She won't…" I said very sure of myself.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm me and I know these things…savvy?" I said in a voice that said that the argument was closed, ignoring Sirius and James sniggers. After a while I left their dormitory and went to ours to go too sleep.

Next Day, Remus POV

I can't believe I let the guys and Char talk me into this. I'm actually going to ask Amelia out. I stood in the common room twitching nervously. Char and the guys were standing behind a chair trying to hide. _Trying, _they were failing miserably since you could probably hear their sniggers from miles away. Then Amelia came down the stairs with Lily. I swallowed and went forward.

"Eerm…Amelia could I please speak with you" she looked at me and smiled a dazzling smile while her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yes" we went to a more secluded area and from the corner of my eye I could see Lily stopping the others from following.

"I was…I was wondering if…if you possibly…consider…eerm…goingtohogsmeadwithme"

"What? I'm sorry I didn't understand"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" I said smiling nervously. Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open.

"I understand if you don't want to…" I said looking down. I don't know how I could let the others talk me into this.

"No, no, you misunderstood…I would love too go with you!" I looked up and smiled a huge smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah…really"

"Okay, then its done! I'll meet you in the entrance hall" I went and told the guys and Lily and Char went and did some weird dancing, squealing thing with Amelia. This was going to be one interesting Hogsmead trip…

* * *


	9. Hogsmeade and Stalkers

**An:**short...not the best...but i wanted to update!!!thank u all rewiewers!!!!! Rewiews are as always very liked!!!

**Disclaimer:**I dont own it...the easter bunny does...oh wait..he doesnt own it eather...moahahahaha...there is still hope!!!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9-Hogsmeade_

So we had gotten Remy to ask Amelia out. And I also managed to somewhat fix a "date" between Lily and James. So here we were standing in the entrance hall watching Jas and her boyfriend share a carriage with Alice and frank, yes he had asked her out and Alice was in hysterics last night because of it. We, as in me and Lily, were sharing a carriage with Remy and Amelia and James and Sirius.

When we arrived at Hogsmead Lily reluctantly, yes you heard me right reluctantly left James behind. This is going to be a piece of cake.

"So…James isn't so bad is he?" I asked when we were trying out clothes in a shop. Lily blushed and said;

"No not really…I guess…but I still don't fancy him!"

"Really" I shot her a look.

"Really I don't…what about this shirt?" she asked changing the subject. We continued to shop for about an hour when we "suddenly" met Sirius and James on our way to the three broomsticks.

"Sirius, James! What are the odds of meeting you two here?" I said smiling. Lily just looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah…so would you two ladies like to accompany us for some butter beer?"

"Sure…or what do you think Lily? I said smiling.

"Sure, why not" I honestly thought that James was going to start jumping up and down. So we went with them and we were all talking pleasantly the whole way. When we got inside Lily, Sirius and I went and took a table while James went for butter beers. When we reached the table Sirius dragged me down on the bench next to him, making it so that Lily would have too sit next to James. We are so evil and smart it should be forbidden somehow…Lily just looked at me smugly and I gave her the same look back when James sat down next to her. Lily blushed and Sirius and I got identical smirks on our faces. And James well he was happier then ever.

We talked for awhile when Sirius suddenly started to tap my thigh. I looked at him questionly and he motioned at Lily and James, then at us and then at the window. I got the message, let's leave them alone and go outside.

"So, Char I promised to show you Honeydukes…want to come?" he said smiling a charming smile.

"Sure…but…Lily I came with you…you don't mind do you?" I said giving her a pleading look and puppy dog eyes. She gave me a smug look and said;

"Of coarse I don't mind…" I smiled and stood up and when I looked back I saw realization hit her…she was alone, in a pub, drinking butter beer, on a what you could possibly call a date…with James Potter.

**Mystery Persons' POV**

I had followed Char and Lily and those two morons…Black and Potter…why does two wonderful girls were riding in the same carriage as them, I don't know. Why would they, especially Char, even hang out with them? I watched them separate and then I followed the girls around shopping. Then they met up with the morons again…and went with them! I could feel the green monster also known as jealousy bubble up in me when I thru a window saw Char sit next to Black. I watched them from a booth a bit from theirs and I could hear both girls laughing at something Black said…for a while they just talked about random stuff, the girls giggling at pranks the guys had done…pathetic really. But then I heard something that made me even more jealous;

"So, Char I promised to show you Honeydukes…want to come?" I could hear Black say. Please say no, please say no, I thought.

"Sure…but…Lily I came with you…you don't mind do you?" of coarse she minds!

"Of coarse I don't mind…" okay, maybe she doesn't mind…I saw them stand up and walk out the door. I waited 5 seconds and then left after them. I saw them walking down the street talking and laughing and black had his arm around Char's shoulders. Bloody wanker, why do girls even like the prat? I followed them grumbling into the famous candy shop. I saw Char walk alone towards some stacks and Black towards another one. But of coarse before I had made my way to her thru the crowds _he _was there with her. I could hear what they said now;

"No, Sirius you don't have to buy it!"

"But I want to; Char…come on its just chocolate…"

"But Sirius…"

"No buts…come on, let's go and spy on the love-birds…"

"Yeah! Let's do that" I saw him pay for whatever it was she wanted. It made me hate him more. I followed them outside again. It's a miracle they didn't even notice…once again we were at the three Broomsticks but now they were standing outside spying thru the windows.

**Amelias' POV**

"Remus…did you see that…" I said gesturing at the shadow that had followed Sirius and Char to Honeydukes and then back to the three Broomsticks.

"Yes I did…and I think I might know who it is" we had both seen him, yes it was definitely a _he…_follow them for a while now, while sitting and eating ice-cream on a bench. Now we just had to tell them…


	10. Stalking Is Just Wrong

**_An:_**sorry for the long wait...well it wasnt that long...but still..i'm going to warn u right now that it might be a loong while until the next chapter comes up since i have alot of tests at school...and other stuff...this chapter..isnt the best...REWIEWS make me haappii...x) ooh!! before I forget! I luve all the rewiews! They inspired me to write soo much! thank u!!

_**Disclaimer:**_i dont own it...BIG surprise there huh?

* * *

We quickly made our way towards Sirius and Char; we had to tell them that someone was following them. And who it was that was following them around…if my suspicions on who it was, were right. Which they probably were, I mean who else could it be?

Amelia and I saw Sirius and Char standing and…what were the doing?

"Remus…what are they doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea…" we made our way towards them, the shadow saw us and disappeared…

Sirius POV

"Do you think she has realized it yet?" Char said giggling looking thru the window at prongs and Evans.

"Evans is a smart girl…she probably realized it the moment they were left alone…"

"True…aaw maan…"

"What?"

"She's going to be soo mad at me isn't she?" I sniggered and nodded at her. Suddenly Moony and Andersen came up almost running towards us looking worried.

"Sirius…can I talk yo you?" Moony said.

"Sure…" we went down the street and I couldn't help but notice that Moony was somewhat nervous and was looking around, as if he was looking for someone.

"Moony…what's wrong?"

"Sirius…someone has been following you"

"What?"

"Yeah, Amelia and I saw a person follow you from the three Broomsticks to Honydukes and then back here…"

"Moony…are you sure that it wasn't just one of those fan girls…you know those weird girls that follow me and Prongs around…"

"Sirius…it's a guy"

"Who's a guy?"

"That person who is following you around…it's a guy"

"Oh…eeeew…but I don't swing that way, Moony…" his face when I said this was like…"are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Sirius…did it ever occur to you that it might not be _you _that the person in question was following around?"

"But you just said…"

"Yes I know…but were you alone walking around?"

"No I had Char…" I could almost feel my face darken. I got a frown on my face and Moony looked like he was going to jump up and down from happiness. So maybe I was a bit slow? But how should I know?

"So…you're saying that this idiot is following Char?"

"Yes"

"Who is it?"

"Now Sirius…we have to be calm about…"

"Who. Is. It?"

"Well I think that it might be…"

Char's POV

"Amelia…Look at this" I said giggling while looking at James and Lily.

"Char…"

"Yeah?"

"Someone has been following you and Sirius around all day"

"What? Are you sure that it's not one of Sirius fan girls?"

"It's a guy…and we think he's following you"

"Me? But why? And who is it?"

"Remus thinks that it might be…"

Char's and Sirius' POV…if you get what I mean;

In the exact same time Remus and Amelia said one name;

"Think that it might be…Josh"

Remus POV

When the name came out of my mouth. I could see Sirius face darken even more.

"Ice cream boy?" I nodded and actually thought about running away fast and hide somewhere. Because the look on Sirius face couldn't be described as anything else but "very angry" or "I might kill someone right now".

"Why is ice cream boy following Char around?"

"Jealousy?" I said with doubt and then we were interrupted by…

Amelia's POV

When I said the name Josh, Char just looked at me weirdly.

"Josh? Why would he…ooh…" she said when realization hit her.

"Ooh? What do you mean ooh?"

"Well he sort of asked me out when I met him in the summer, I said no and yeah…that's about it" I made a face and said;

"Jealous, much?"

"Exactly what I thought"

"Let's go to the boys" I nodded and we made our way to the boys. We could hear Remus say the word "Jealousy?" and guessed that they had thought of the same thing as us.

"So I guess Moony told you to eh?"

"Yeah…he did…obviously ice cream boy is following you" Sirius said looking murderous.

"Yeah. Great, now I have a psychotic bitch girlfriend that might do something to me and a jealous weird ice cream boy following me! How come these sort of things happen to me!?" When she put it like that, you couldn't do anything else but laugh. So there we stood laughing like maniacs.

"Heey…this is very serious guys…pfftt…" she started to say but then started laughing herself. When we finally stopped laughing Sirius said in a solemn voice;

"This really is serious…but its ice cream boy, what can he do? Let's go torment prongs and Evans!" And that we did!

James POV

So Padfoot and Char were nice enough too leave me alone with Lily for about an hour. We talked about everything really. Also the fact that she suspected that Char had planned this…I agreed. But she was a bit angry about it…I was not; I'm going to buy Char something as thanks. While Lily…well lets just say she had something else in mind…

We were just talking about some prank Padfoot and I did…yes, I know, I'm talking to Lily Evans about pranks! When the others came inside, Padfoot looking mad, now why would he be mad? He spent the last hour alone with Char, he should be happy! Char were looking a bit down herself…as were Moony and Andersen when I thought about it…

"What's up guys?" I said when they reached our table. But before anyone could answer me Lily dragged the girls towards the bathroom.

"Okay…you can do that…what's up with you Padfoot?"

"Apparently, ice cream boy has been following Char around…bloody prick"

"He's been what?" I said shocked my mouth hanging open.

"Yeah…I and Amelia saw him"

"We have to "talk" to him" I said with a rather evil smirk.

"Yes we do prongs, yes we do" Sirius said with a just as evil smirk.

Lily's POV

I dragged a surprised Amelia and a distracted Char with me towards the bathroom. Char was going to hear about leaving me alone with James…I mean Potter.

"Char, how could you leave me alone with him!?"

"With who?"

"James…of coarse!"

"Oh so its _James _now, huh?" Amelia said smirking.

"No I meant…eer…oh never mind. Char you are going to pay for this…"

"Lily…lets not do anything rash…" I looked at her with an evil stare and she was fidgeting nervously. Suddenly she took of running screaming;

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it! It was the leprechaun named Freddie who did it!!"

"Did she just..?" Amelia said.

"Yeah"

"A leprechaun…?"

"Yeah"

"Named Freddie?"

"She said so"

"Where…why?"

"I have no idea"

Chars POV

After I had ran away from Lily laughing and mentally thanking my friend for coming up with Freddie the leprechaun. We always made him take the blame for everything…good times.

When I reached the guys table it was quite obvious that the whole bar had heard me. Great, but who cares really? The guys just sniggered when I dove in between James and Sirius trying to hide from Lily.

"So, I take it she realized our trick?"

"Nooo, of coarse not. I'm just hiding here for fun" I said scanning for any sight of an angry redhead.

"Char…why didn't you tell me that you have been followed" Lily's voice suddenly said making me jump in fright and hug Sirius.

"Lily! What the…how did…when did you? I'm confused" I said, then as always I noticed what I was doing _after _I had done it. I let go of Sirius and then grinned at Lily and made the others tell her the story about…ice cream boy…what? Hey…that sounds pretty good.

The adventures of Diver boy and his side kick the Ice Cream Boy…wicked…

"Char...who is Diver Boy?" James said looking at me weirdly. I said that out loud? Great...

* * *

**An:**hahahaha...some sort od weird cliffy...just so u know,,,diver boy actually exicts...he's a guy that my friends hooked up with...and i never remember his name soo..I named him diver boy...x)yah...rewiewers are appreciated... 


	11. Confrontations and Diverboy

**an:sorry for the late update...**i really am!...the chapter is not the longest...but im working on the next one..:)

**disclaimer:**they dont belong to me..i own nothing..yaddayadda...

* * *

Chapter 11-Confrontations and Diver Boy

"Who's diver boy?" they asked, so I decided to tell them.

"Well you see…my friend hooked up with this guy and his name was Alex…or Andrew…or was it Adam, no wait it was Alan…no that's not it…Adrian? Well it was something that started with an A…" here they all sniggered at me.

"Well anyways…as you can see I always forget his name so when his hobby was diving I started to call him diver boy. Then we realized that it sounded like a super hero…there for "the adventures of diver boy" …good times, good times…" I said and smiled sadly, thinking about my friend, who I realized that I missed a lot.

"Sigh…and then you talked about ice cream boy…so I decided that diver boy needed a side kick…" I said grinning but still thinking about my friend.

We left Hogsmead laughing and joking as always, none of us aware of the person that was following us…

Sirius POV

"Feathers?"

"Check"

"Oil?"

"Check"

"Map?"

"Check"

"Colouring spell?"

"Check"

"Chocolate?"

"Check…wait what?" I said when James and I were checking off our list for a prank.

"What do we need chocolate for?"

"I'm hungry" he said grinning and eating a chocolate frog. I just laughed and shook my head that was just like James. It was two days since the Hogsmead trip and ice cream boy had no idea that we knew that he had been following us. And now…it was time for confrontation.

"Ready Padfoot?"

"I was born ready Prongs" and with that we went to find ice cream boy. It didn't take long, we found him talking to one of his friends in a corridor on the second floor. It took a lot of will power not to jump on him and beat him up right then and there, that and the fact that prongs was holding on to the back of my shirt. His friend left and we were all alone…perfect.

James POV

When ice cream boy was left alone I could without any hard feelings let go of Sirius shirt. And he pounced on the boy without doubt. He took a hold of him and slammed him against the wall growling at him. Okay, maybe letting him go wasn't the best idea…so here we stood in an abandoned corridor. I gaping at Padfoot, who was holding a very scared ice cream boy against the wall…not really according to plan…but it will do.

"Padfoot easy now…"

"But Prongs he…"

"I know." Here ice cream boy decided to say something.

"What have I done?" bad idea.

"What have you done? What have you…hahaha…are you kidding me? Is he joking Prongs?"

"I sure hope he is"

"…You have been following Char around you idiot…" Sirius growled

"…Yeah, don't think we didn't see you…" I said rolling my eyes.

"…you were soo obvious about it…" Sirius smirked evilly.

"…so we would really like it if you…"

"…stopped doing it…"

"…permanently…" I said with a tone that said: "no arguments".

"…or else we might…"

"…lets just say it will be worse then what we are about to do…"

"…right about…"

"Now!" we said together smiling evilly. Why did we finish each others sentences? Did we rehearse it before? Answer; its fun…and it confuses people…did we, or did we not rehearse it, that we will take with us to the grave! Ice cream looked really shocked and scared.

We started to set up the prank…or rather, his "costume". When we were done…well lets just say he looked pretty funny. Before we made him go into the great hall where everybody was eating Sirius pushed him up against the wall again.

"One more thing wanker…if you ever and I mean ever go near Char again I will make your life a living hell, okay? So leave her alone…cause if I see you even looking at her in the wrong way I will beat you up! No hesitation whatsoever." wow…if Sirius said that to me…I would be afraid…very afraid. And that the boy was…but he still managed to say in a sort of wimpy voice but still;

"What are you afraid of Black? That she will choose me over you!" Padfoot growled.

"Yeah, you heard me…it's obvious that you've got a thing for her…" Padfoots' anger somehow made him get some of his confidence back…

"And why would she choose an idiot like you…when she could be with someone like…me!" here Padfoot punched him in the nose and growled;

"She would never choose a wanker like you…and like I said…go near her and you will regret it!" He nodded and ran as fast as he could when Padfoot let him go. We magically turned him around so that he walked into the great hall. It was completely quiet at first but then the whole hall roared with laughter. I grinned at Padfoot who grinned back. Then something pink and feathery ran thru the doors towards the Ravenclaw house. We laughed like morons and then Moony came thru the doors laughing as well.

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Yep"

"Brilliant"

"We know…and Padfoot here scared the crap out of him…" Moony looked at Padfoot who was still grinning. But his grin fell when he said;

"She wouldn't choose him would she?"

"Are you crazy? A guy that she knows is crazy and follows her around…why would she?" Padfoot let out a sigh of relief and then we went into the great hall…after all pranks make me hungry.

* * *

got som james stuff in there..:)hope u liked it:)rewiews makes me haappii...yah... 


	12. New Friends & Craziness

**An:**An update yaay me! thank you so much for the wonderful rewiews!!and the next chapter is going to come up later today or tommorrow..either one..I'm on a writing roll people!!and oh yeah..this chapter is dedicated to Free and Celia...:)

**Dsiclaimer:**I might be able to own it...if i did this..and that..and oooh that! but right now I dont...oh snap...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12-New Friends and Craziness_

Remus POV

So Sirius somewhat admitted that he liked Char…I don't really think he noticed it himself but he did. When he asked us if she would choose ice cream boy over him…how could he even think that? I decided that, with the help from James and the other girls, we would help Sirius and Chars relationship to the next level.

Sirius POV

When we entered the great hall we were met by cheering from everyone except the Slytherins, no surprise there, and some of the idiots friends. When we reached the Gryffindor table we were met by lots of laughter and compliments. But all of that was topped off by a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Char. Sure Prongs got the same treatment but who cares.

"I can't believe you guys did that! It was priceless!" I grinned and said;

"He deserved it. And it was fun" I then caught the others grinning at us. I decided to start eating. When we left for the common room, I decided to take a shower because I still had some gue from the prank on me.

Lily's' POV

Remus had dragged us all except Char and Black inside an abandoned classroom.

"Moony…what are you doing?" Potter asked.

"I have decided that our dear friends who clearly like each other and are practically perfect for each other needs some help."

"I think he's right…neither of them are going to tell the other on anytime soon" Jas said.

"So we are playing match makers?" Amelia said.

"Moony I didn't know you had it in you mate!" Potter exclaimed patting Remus on the shoulder. The rest of us rolled our eyes and then I asked;

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I think we need to have some random persons to ask Char about what she likes…since it would seem suspicious if you girls did it…and even more if we did…" he said grinning, the true marauder in him, coming out.

"He's right you know…" I said thinking about it. If we started to ask her questions all of a sudden…it would be suspicious.

"But who?" Alice said. We all looked lost at this point.

"I know someone" Jas said and grinned.

"Okay, now that that's settled. This is how we are going to do this!" and we started planning.

Chars POV, next day.

Lily was the only one I had history of magic with, but today she had to be on some prefect thing. So who was I going to sit with? When I got there the only seats left were next to two giggling girls who both were wearing pirate hats…wicked... I approached them and said;

"Hi…can I sit here?" they looked up at me and smiled and said;

"Sure…you're Char right? You hang out with the marauders right?" one of the girls said.

"Yah…how come everyone knows that?"

"People like to keep track on what those guys do…" the other one said.

"We're Free and Celia by the way…we're in Hufflepuff your year obviously" they said grinning.

"Okay nice to meet you…ugh this is the most boring class ever"

"I know…even more boring then ancient runes…" Celia said groaning.

"Celia, don't pout like that. When Jeffery Smith is looking at you" Free said grinning and elbowing Celia.

"Is he now?"

"Who's that?" I asked and Free, pointed out a blond guy who was indeed eyeing Celia.

"She's right, he is. Do you like him Celia?"

"Yeaaah…" she sighed. Free and I giggled.

"So has he asked her out?"

"No but he did ask me stuff about what she likes and the likes…"

"Aaaw…that is so cute…"

"Yeah…I told him to get this special chocolate…"

"Cute…I'm a hopeless romantic…anything from some movie, book anything would work on me. Or well anything that is romantic…" I said grinning. We talked about what kind of stuff we liked until class was over. I decided that I liked these girls, they were a bit weird like me and we had a lot in common… When we walked out we were talking about the apocalypse, I think I have a slight obsession with that.

"Tea bags want to take over the world! They made a deal with the cockroaches, build a futuristic city in less then three hours, and they rule the frogs! No good! Run for your life! They will show no mercy! They are evil!!" Free said, making me laugh.

"You sound like me…only I would say that the Easter Bunny is evil…"

"He probably is their leader…" she said grinning.

"You two are abnormal, but so am I! I am abnormal, but for me it's a normal thing to be abnormal, and it would be rather abnormal for me to be normal, because if I was being normal, that would be abnormal to me, but to other people normal, but I don't like being normal like other people, so I stick to my good old abnormal self!" Celia said really fast confusing me a bit, but I somehow got it anyways.

"True, true...Heey there is Snivelly! I feel like colouring his hair pink…what do you think?" I said grinning.

"Yah" they said together. I pointed my wand at snivelly and muttered the spell Remus taught me. But some idiot bumped into me so it didn't hit snivelly, it hit…

"Fudge…"

"That can't be good can it?" Celia said grimacing.

"Isn't that James Potter?" Free said, looking worried.

"Yah" was all I got out. Suddenly James let out a roar like scream and turned around, spotted me still standing there in shock with my wand out.

"Char!?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. Run." I said in a squeaky voice and took off dragging Celia and Free with me, James chasing us. We ran like maniacs screaming "Out of the way" "Sorry, move", thru the corridors. We ran past Jas and Amelia who stopped us and asked;

"What are you three doing?"

"Snivelly. Pink. James. Wrong. Run" I wheezed out and then we ran again.

"I'm beginning to think that introducing her to them wasn't the greatest idea I had…"I heard her say before we ran down the next corridor. We arrived at the stairs and stopped catching our breaths.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked an idea forming in my head.

"No…why?" they said.

"I've always wanted to try a thing…" a grin formed on my lips and my eyes lit up.

"Wouldn't it be wicked to ride down the banisters?"

"Wouldn't we fall down?" Free said, looking intrigued but worried.

"I know a spell" Celia said a smile tugging at her lips. We could hear James coming.

"Lets do it" Celia did the spell once we all were seated on the banister.

"Ready?" James came around the corner, Jas and Amelia following him, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Set"

"Are you crazy?" he screamed at us. I grinned and said;

"Yah, probably. Go!" and we took of screaming. But before we went I heard Jas say;

"Now I _know _that it was a bad idea introducing her to those two"

"Aaaaaaah! This is soo cool!" I screamed. It was like riding a roller coaster. When we finally reached the bottom stairs we fell over each other and then we started laughing.

"That was the wickedest thing I have ever done!" Celia exclaimed between laughing fits.

"Is wickedest even a word?" Free gasped.

"Who cares" I said and then we heard people coming down the stairs.

"Shit…hide!" Celia whispers and I duck "mission impossible style" while humming the actual mission impossible tune under my breath. We tried to hide…but alas we were not fast enough. We all had this "Oh snap" face on when the steps got closer. James appears and he is grinning, the pink hair gone.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen anyone do!" he says. And I thank the gods that he has forgotten all about the "prank incident".

Later that evening, Jas POV

When we had gotten the report form Free and Celia on what Char liked, and thought was romantic we started to put our plan in action. But we had to do it very carefully. When we sat down in the common room we purposely sat so that Sirius and Char would have to sit next to each other. Lily and I sat down in one love seat, James in the chair next to us, then sat Amelia, Remus and Peter in one couch and Alice sat on the floor next to Frank's chair. Leaving one loveseat left for the lovebirds to sit in, well they weren't lovebirds yet but in time they would be. They looked at us suspiciously but sat down next to each other talking and laughing with the rest of us…this was going to be a piece of cake…

* * *

**An:**Rewiews are as always very much appreciated!they make me write faster!!!the next chap wiil as i said before be up later today or tomorrow...yah...luv-Snuffles-sweetie 


	13. Wooing Can't Be That Hard

**An:**omg...2 chapters in the matter of hours...yaaaay me :) hope u like this one...i certanly do...x) and btw...next will be christmas..does anyone have any idea on christmas presents for the characters???Rewiewers are luved!!!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing...oh poppycock...that sucks duck...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13-Wooing Can't Be That Hard…_

I couldn't believe how fast time had gone…it was now soon Christmas. The "gang" had been acting a bit weirdly…well weirder than usual anyways, for a while. I have my suspicions but I will not voice them yet.  
Amelia and Moony was now officially a couple and I knew for a fact that Remmy-poo was considering telling her about his furry little problem. Alice and Frank were also a couple had been for about a week actually. And the rest was pretty much the same. In a week we would be going home for christmas holidays…

Sirius POV

"Guys…why are you telling me all this stuff Char likes?" I asked one day when the guys were informing me of romantic things and what not.

"Oh come on! We all know you like her…so we're helping you" Moony said.

"So that's what you have been up too for the latest month" I said nodding to myself. It all made sense now…the always trying to leave me and her alone, making it so that we would have to sit together. Just little things, but they were somewhat obvious when you think about it.

"But now you are doing something big" Prongs said grinning.

"I am?" I said confused.

Chars POV

The girls and I were sitting in the great hall talking a week before Christmas holidays, I was thinking about these weird happenings that had occurred lately. On our last Hogsmead trip we all had been sitting crammed up in a booth practically in each others laps! I and Sirius were sitting in the middle, and then everyone else disappeared leaving us alone. Another thing that happened was when we were all walking towards potions someone bumped Sirius into me so that we were standing really close to each other, me against the wall and him pressed up against me our noses almost touching. These kinds of things had been happening a lot…and I was suspecting tat they were planned.  
My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly music blasted out. Making everyone stop what they were doing. I looked up at the teachers table and everyone, except Dumbledore looked confused. Dumbledore actually looked at me and winked…weird…

Then I recognised the song…it was LMNT's "Hey Juliet". A nice song, not really my normal style…but it was cute. But it wasn't LMNT singing…no it was someone else…

_Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)"_

I couldn't see anyone but then suddenly three blokes came walking from behind the teachers tables…

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

"Oh My God…" I said and put my hands for my mouth. It was the marauders minus Peter. I could hear my friends giggling…And Sirius was singing coming towards me…I didn't know he could sing…I didn't know anyone of the marauders could sing.

_Every time I see you dance_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin'to do without me, yeaaah_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

He was now in front of me and our eyes locked.

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)"_

"_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

Here he actually dropped down on his knees. Singing to me. I was giggling slightly and I could hear other girls sigh.

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_'Hey Juliet, why do you do him'_

_Too far to turn around (turn around)_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

He stood up again and took my hand.

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah_

_I hear your friends talk about me, yeah_

_So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind _

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey Juliet)_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say 'forever'_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)_

_Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey, hey, Julieeet_

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

The music faded and he smiled. I was still in shock my hands seemed to be glued to my mouth and my eyes were wide.

"So…what do you say Char? Will you be my Juliet? Will you let me be your Romeo?" he said grinning and dropping to his knees once again. So cliché…and so absolutely romantic…

"Sirius, who could say no to a show like that?" I said smiling like and idiot I'm sure of it. I didn't think it was possible but his grin widened even more. He then swooped me up hugging me and giving me a light kiss.

"And just so you know…even if you just would have asked me normally…I would have said yes" I giggled at him when we broke apart. Only to hear thundering applauds from the whole hall…well almost the whole hall. James was jumping around whooping and shouting. When it had settled down Dumbledore stood up and said;

"Well I must say that this was a most interesting performance. Congratulations!" he said and once again there was lots of applauds. I was blushing madly and Sirius was still grinning. We sat down next to the others, or well Sirius sort of dragged me down next to him, and they told us about their marvellous plan. Some friends we have, huh? The whole time I could feel someone's eyes boring into my back. But this was soon forgotten when I felt Sirius arm around me and when he whispered something in my ear, making me giggle. Jas rolled her eyes at us and I swear I heard her mumble;

"I'm beginning t think that we shouldn't have done this…they are going to make me puke…"

A week later…

We were going home for Christmas holidays and I was supposed to help the boys pack, me being the responsible one…yeah right, Lily made me, had packed last night.

So here I was once again lying in the boy's dormitories. Only this time I was lying in Sirius bed while he was on the floor…or rather under his bed looking for something. Remus was looking at him trying to not laugh, he had also packed last night, and James was running around trying to find his quidditch T-shirt…which I could see was in his trunk already. Was I going to tell him this? Naah, it was much more fun watching him run around like a headless chicken.

"You know I love Christmas holidays…" James said suddenly.

"Everyone loves Christmas Prongs" Remus said.

"But I love the last week in school…"

"Eer…why?" I said looking confused.

"Because they put up enchanted mistletoes so I can kiss Lily, the love of my life" he said dramatically. We laughed at him.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss the girl I like, do I…"Sirius said grinning and winking at me coming up from under the bed, causing the guys to roll their eyes and me to blush, then he said;

"Oh bloody hell…I can't find it"

"What are you even looking for…and why would you put the thing under your bed?" Remus asked him. Sirius grumbled something for an answer but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Char? Are you in there?" Lily's voice came from outside the door.

"Yah. Im helping them pack" I answered grinning.

"Helping? You're just sitting there" Sirius said, mock glaring at me.

"Why you are very much right Padfoot…this needs to be taken care of" James said looking at me evilly. That is never good.

"Indeed Prongs" and after this I was tackled by two boys who were tickling me. Me pleading for them to stop. They did eventually. Lily rescued me out of there to have a present switch thingy with all the girls. But before we left I had a "miniature snog session" with Sirius, well that's what it was according to James…who was screaming;

"Stop, stop please stop you are hurting my eyes" and holding his hands for his eyes.

When we were gathered in our dormitory, we cried and swapped gifts cried a bit more and then told each other how much we were going to miss each other. Sure they were coming to the Potters new years party, but I was still going to miss them.

We then left because we were going to eat breakfast at Hogwarts. And indeed as James had pointed out there was enchanted mistletoes every were…but he didn't count on that he would only get a kiss on the cheek from Lily…well it still made him giddy…so I don't think it mattered.

Sirius POV

When Char left with Lily, the guys sniggered at me.

"What?" I said grinning.

"Do you two have to swap spit every single time you part ways…" Prongs said looking disgusted.

"Don't forget when they meet, Prongs" Moony said grinning slightly. I just sighed and said;

"Prongs if it was you and Lily you wouldn't have a problem with it…come on it can't bother you that much…and besides you were the ones who got us together" I grinned at them. They just grinned and we continued packing. We met the girls in front of the great hall, and there was indeed lots of mistletoes everywhere. Prongs actually got a kiss on the cheek from Evans. When we entered the great hall I caught ice cream boys stare. He was glaring daggers at our group…well at me since I walked in with my arm around Char. I just grinned at him and we all sat down to eat breakfast and then we were going to go home for Christmas…life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**An:**oh fluffiness...yah...so they finally got togehter!!!i hadnt really planned for it to happen this soon...but then i heard this song on the radio and i got this brilliant idea! so i couldnt help myself..x)anyways..luv/hate? rewiews are very much welcome!!!and the next chap is in progress...thh-thaat..thats all folks! 


	14. Sleepover & We Meet Another Flower

**An:** here my lovely readers and reviewers is the 14th chapter!!thank u all reviewers i just noticed that i have over 70 reviews...wauw...I'm soo...touched that people seem to like this story so much..and it inspires me too write more!! its thanks to sisterofsix that this chapter got out this fast actually..since i got a very inspiring PM from her :) the ending was abit rushed and might be somewhat...lame...yah...it's longer than usual though!! yah...enough ramblings..on with the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** If I said that i owned it..i would probably be sued...and that wouldn't be good...since i'm kinda broke at the moment..yah..so I do not own it...damn...wish i did though!

_

* * *

_

_Ch__apter 14-Sleepover at Lily's and We Meet Petunia_

James POV

When we got to our compartment on the Hogwarts express, I was happy that Lily and the other girls were going to share with us. Well since both Char and Amelia wanted o be with their boyfriends it wasn't that big of a surprise. Frank actually joined us and so did Pearson's boyfriend…Andy I think his name was. Wormtail wasn't there, when I think about it I haven't seen him for a while... Padfoot was first into the compartment; he put his and Chars trunks away. Then he jumped onto the seat next to the window and then dragged Char, who let out a surprised yelp, into his lap grinning the whole time. Moony who rolled his eyes sat down next to them and Amelia next to him. Andy sat down next to her and Jas on the floor. I sat opposite of Sirius and next to me was Lily, much to my happiness, next to her Alice and then Frank. We were all talking and I guess that Lily and I…well I surely felt a little bit like an outsider. Okay, Jas as they called Pearson and Andy was just sitting there talking normally, they weren't really a…fluffy couple or what you could call it, and they never had been. Plus they had been dating for about a year and a half…how I knew this…I don't know. Frank and Alice were talking, holding hands yes, but otherwise…nothing lovey-dovey really, they were and down to earth couple. Moony and Amelia were both far to shy to show any affection at all in public…and then there was Padfoot and Char…the complete opposite of the other three…lets just say they weren't so shy as Moony and Amelia…its not like they snogged right in front of us or anything…okay so it has happened once or twice…but that was my own fault for sort of walking in on them…anyways…the point is…being surrounded by couples made me feel a bit out of place…

I and Padfoot were in the middle of a game of exploding snap…or well…Char was moving the cards while Pads were directing her on what to do.

"Sirius, why don't you play? I suck at this game" she said looking frustrated.

"Aaw…come on sweets…you're doing great" he retorted. Ugh…they were sickly sweet sometimes…

"Yah…if great is having suck-ish cards and loosing terribly!" she said grinning. I laughed and said;

"Maybe it would go better if you didn't let Pads direct you"

"Hey, I resent that! I'm an awesome exploding snap player!"

"Snort…if you say so Pads…but I'm still winning" I said grinning at his pouting face. suddenly Lily and Remus left for perfect duties…Jas and Andy left to meet up with some of his friends, so did Alice and Frank. So I was left alone with Pads, Char and Amelia.

"Aah…more space" Padfoot said, stretching out over the whole bench somehow managing to position himself so that he was now instead lying with his head in Chars lap. I have to ask him how he does that…

"Aah…much better. I think I might take a nap" he said grinning, and we rolled our eyes at him. He actually fell asleep snoring softly. I took out a magazine and the girls chatted about something.

Sirius POV

I was having this awesome dream about a flying motorcycle when I felt someone poking me…most likely Char. So I smiled mentally and decided to scare her. So I grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her down practically on top of me, my eyes still closed. Then I heard some muffled giggles…and it surely didn't feel like Char, plus I started to notice and remember that my head was in Chars lap…but who was on top of me then? I slowly opened my eyes only to find Prongs' doing kissy faces just a couple of cm from my face.

"I didn't know you liked me like this Padfoot" he said

"Is there something between the two of you that I should know about Sirius?" Char giggled. Then I screamed bloody murder and pushed him off me, making myself fall down as well.

"Why would you do that? Now I will have nightmares!" I screamed jumping back up on the seat hugging Char.

"Help me…" I mock whimpered and buried my head in her shoulder. I felt her body shake from suppressed laughter.

"Aaaw…poor Siri…did the evil boy scare you?" she cooed while stroking my hair. While I could hear prongs snort and I could almost see Amelia rolling her eyes.

"Yes" I pouted.

"You are such a baby pads" prongs said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I'm in a very pretty girls lap and you're not" I said smirking at his pouting face. Then Moony decided to show up and tell us that the train was arriving at kings cross. We all made our ways out of the train, the guys carrying the girls trunks, Evans protested a lot, but gave in eventually…then we said goodbye to Moony and Wormtail…the girls hugged each other forever, I practically had to pry Char off Lily, while pointing out that she probably liked Lily more than she liked me, in a mock jealous voice. She just laughed and kissed my cheek reassuring me that she was not going to leave me for Lily anytime soon…

James POV

I just realized that I was going to be alone with Padfoot and Char for a week before Moony shows up. Aaw maan… I looked at them when pads was whining about Char liking Lily more than him, when she kissed his cheek he got this stupid grin on his face, that was stuck on his face until we reached mum and dad…I got hugs and greetings from both of them, Sirius and Char as well. I could see mum looking from Padfoot to Char and back again.

Chars POV

When we flooed home Mrs Potter told the boys to take our trunks upstairs but told me to stay behind. I looked at her curiously but sat down when she asked me to.

"So…is there something going on between you and a certain boy, I should know about?" she said, her eyes sparkling a lot like James would. I blushed and said;

"Maybe"

"Did he do it?"

"Do what?" I said puzzled.

"The song thing" she smirked…she actually smirked at me while I gaped at her.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, those boys couldn't do such a huge thing without telling mummy, now could they?" she said smirking. I just laughed and then started to help her with dinner. When we had eaten an owl swooped down in front of me and dropped of a letter, it said;

_Char_

_Guess what my dearest friend. I have decided to have a sleep over…to morrow!! So you better pack your bags and get over here then! _

_Love Lily_

I grinned and told everyone else and ran upstairs to pack.

**The next day**

"Okay…I'll be back to morrow afternoon…you boys have fun, don't try to go inside my room, don't do anything….too stupid…or at least try not to, okay…bye" I said the next day at noon standing in front of Lily's dads car. The rest of the girls were already in it. Sirius had been pouting about the whole thing for a while, James looked ecstatic…I don't know why…I should probably be worried about that fact, oh well…

We left for lily's house, left our stuff and then went Christmas shopping.

"I have noo idea on what I should get Sirius…I was thinking about a leather jacket…you know since the potters and James and Remus are all giving him a motorcycle…"

"They are? That's soo wicked" Jas said.

"But I think us girls could all give him that…" Alice said motioning for her and the others, they agreed.

"But…what should I get him then?" suddenly Jas got this wicked grin on her face and said;

"I have an idea"

"Should I be worried?"

"Very" then she dragged me towards a shop. And when I saw the sign I started to protest.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no…hell no…are you kidding me?"

"Nope…it's perfect" the other girls agreed. The sign read: Mademoiselle Mignonettes Lingerie Shop. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh come on Char…something sexy from here and a Santa's hat and you'll have a great present for him, which he will love" Jas said smirking, still trying to drag me inside.

"Oh…there's no doubt he will love it"

"Then what's the problem?" I had no real answer to that… Then they finally managed to drag me inside. We all tried out different stuff, laughing the whole time. And discussing different lingerie's and then we finally settled for one. The girl at the counter actually gave me this huge bow to go with it…Sirius was sure in for a surprise this Christmas…

Then we arrived to lily's house…unaware that a couple of mischievous boys were hidden in the garden outside lily's living room…sneaky little buggers…we all changed into our pyjamas... Then we started talking and laughing looking over photos that Alice had taken thru the years. I noticed Petunia standing outside the door eavesdropping. And I decided to do something about it.

Petunias POV

There she was my freak sister and her freak friends. I can't believe that mom and dad allowed her to have them over. Sure they looked and acted normal, just like Lily but I knew they weren't. Perfect Lily, the witch Lily, mom and dad's favourite, with her gorgeous red hair and green eyes. They were just like her all of them, beautiful. None of them had a horse face; none of them looked like sticks but at least I wasn't a freak. Suddenly one of the girls said;

"You know petunia, it's not nice to eavesdrop, and besides…you re more then welcome to join us" I stared at her embarrassed. She was the one with the brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing something that resembled a football shirt with this lion on it and the name; Black on the back of it. She smiled at me and the other girls did so as well.

"I'm going out with my boyfriend, Vernon. I don't have time" I said in a snorky voice. This was actually true, but he wasn't coming to get me for another hour. She just smiled and said;

"Come on…just join us" I don't know why, but I decided to do just that. They were looking at photos.

"They move!" they all giggled and one of them…they called her Alice said;

"Yeah…they are wizard photos." I couldn't believe it but I was actually having fun. Maybe Lily wasn't such a freak after all… and surprisingly I wanted to spend more time with my sister and her not so freak-ish friends.

Chars POV

I got Petunia to join us. We had explained the wizarding world to her and were now showing her pictures from this year.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at a picture of James.

"That's lily's future husband" Jas said smirking and the rest of us laughed while Lily looked furious. Then Alice showed us a picture someone had taken of our group in class.

Remus was scribbling furiously as was Lily next to him. On his other side was Amelia who was doodling and looking at him. On Lily's other side sat Jas almost asleep. On the row behind them sat Alice who was sharing looks with Frank across the room. Next to her sat James who was looking at Lily and almost drooling, next to him was Sirius who was passing notes with me who was sitting next to him. Peter was asleep next to me. Petunia laughed the hardest of us all and then asked us to tell her who the boys were.

"That is Remus Lupin, he's really nice and Amelia's boyfriend, that's Peter Pettigrew the other guys friend…don't know what to else say about him…that you already know is James Potter he's a huge prankster and that is Sirius…" Jas said.

"He is so handsome" Petunia sighed.

"…Black" Jas said grinning. Petunia looked like she was thinking and then snapped her head towards me.

"But your shirt says "Black""

"Yep…you are looking at mr Blacks girlfriend" Lily giggled. We all laughed and then she showed us a picture of Dursley.

"Well he's…certainly…he's probably a nice person" Amelia said.

"No he's not…he's an arsehole really…" petunia said grinning a bit. We all laughed and then there was a knock on the door. Lily and I went to open and there stood Vernon Dursley…bugger. He looked us up and down in this creepy way, Lily wearing an over sized t-shirt and pyjama pants that went to a little above her knees and I was in Sirius quidditch shirt and short shorts.

"Who are you?" he asked, not looking us in the eyes. His sight sort of rested in our chest area…creep.

"I'm petunias sister Lily…and this is my friend Char" he smiled a, what he probably thought was a charming smile. It made me want to throw up. Petunia chose this moment to show up, she took one look at him, sneered and then said;

"I don't feel like going out with you to night" I felt like we were intruding so I was just about to move inside when the creep grabbed me and said that he would take me out instead of miss horse face, what kind of bloke says that about his girlfriend? I yelped and tried to kick him and then screamed out of the top of my lungs when he actually had the nerve to touch my butt! Well it might have been unintentional…but still!

"Auuw…that hurts…let go!" I screamed.

Lily and petunia tried to get him off me but he just pushed them down….and that's when I heard it…

Sirius POV

"Where did they go?" I asked Moony when we noticed that three of the girls disappeared from our view outside lily's living room. We had been spying on them because prongs wanted to, and we were bored… then we heard it, a scream.

"That sounded like…Char" was all prongs got out; I flew to the front side after that. When I got there I got a shock. There was some bloke holding on to Char! And she was trashing trying to get him off her, Lily and this girl I didn't know were trying to help her but he pushed them down.

"Did you just touch my ass you creep?!" she shouted. And after that I saw red. I barged up to them screaming;

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing!" he whipped around and stared at me in confusion and Char took one look my way and cried;

"Sirius!" and I saw relief in her eyes.

Petunias POV

I can't believe that Vernon grabbed Char! Then this boy, the same handsome one from the pictures showed up. He looked livid and screamed at Vernon. Vernon looked very afraid. Sure he was a rather big bloke…but more round-ish then actual muscles or length. This…Sirius I think his name was…was tall and you just had to take one look at him to see that he was not weak.

"Let her go!"

"What's it to you…I was going to take her out to the movies since this one stood me up…and she wants to come" Vernon said pointing at me and then at char…who was shaking her head no the whole time.

"Get your slimy hands of my girlfriend" he growled, yes actually growled. This seemed to shake Vernon since he loosened his grip on Char so she could escape and she ran and stood next to us we hugged her and looked at the boys. Two other boys had shown up and were now advancing on Vernon. It ended with him running away screaming sporting a black eye and a split lip. The other boys were laughing but suddenly the one called Sirius stopped and got a worried look in his eyes. He whipped around and practically ran to Char and dragged her into his arms asking and checking if she was okay. She just laughed it off and said that she was just a bit spooked. Vernon had only hugged me and kissed me about twice…and we had been dating for three months…and here the boy was hugging and kissing his girlfriend over and over…in a couple of minutes…he actually cared…why couldn't I find a boy like that?

Jas POV

So we had all been spooked after the "Evil Creep" situation. And slightly amused over the fact that the marauders had been spying on us, we couldn't really be mad at them since they saved Char. We allowed them inside where Potter showed that he had bottles of Firewhiskey with him…they had obviously planned on getting inside…

The marauders, us, lily's sister, Firewhiskey and lots of muggle games…this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**An:**Reviews are as always highly appreciated!! luv u guys...u make me haaappii...yah...im working on the next chapter as i write this...well..not exactly..but u get the point...anywhoo...happy little christmas or..whatever its called...its this weekend...hmm...yah...random ramblings of a slightly distracted Snuffles-sweetie 


	15. Firewhiskey,Games & Hangovers

**An:**dearest readers...HUGE apology for not updating sooner...but u will get the next chapter soon..on christmas eve actually..i hav it finished but I'm going to be evil and not post it until then...sorry x)thank ye all 4 the lovely rewiews!!!

**Disclaimer:**even im not that stupid that i would say that i owned it-so i dont...own it...yah...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15-Fire Whiskey, Games & __Hangovers_

Lily's POV

When Jam…I mean Potter showed us that he had brought fire whiskey…I couldn't believe it at first. If mum and dad found out…if they even found out that there were boys in the house they would not be happy. We all sat down and the boys started going thru some pictures. Then when that got boring Jas suggested a friendly game of truth and dare…Friendly? Has the girl ever played this game? Since Sirius refused to move from the sofa he had occupied with Char, the boy would not let her step a meter from him since the…accident you might call it, we decided that we would just dare and ask each other questions randomly.

"Will you go out with me Evans?" was Potters first question. I saw Char bury her head in Sirius shoulder, Remus slap a hand to his forehead and the likes.  
"No Potter" they others laughed at his pathetic face…idiot. Petunia seemed slightly afraid of the boys…well she was used to that pig, so this was certainly a different experience for her. She looked so shocked when Sirius asked her if she was a muggle or a witch, and when Remus asked her to pass him the popcorn. I actually felt sorry for her.

We were all laughing at this joke Sirius made when I heard dad come down stairs. The boys were ordered to hide with the whiskey. They all dove behind the couch as dad entered the room.

"I though I heard male laughter" he said still sleepy. And thank goodness for that! Or else he would have noticed that Char was trying to hold in her laughter since a certain boy was tickling her feet from under the couch she was sitting on, the fact that Remus leg could be sighted from under the couch and that Jas was trying to stifle her giggles. He would also have noticed the oomph sound that came from said couch when Char kicked said boy.

"No dad. You must have imagined it!" I said, and he left believing me.

"That was close"

"No shit"

Jas POV

When James declared that he was bored, it was his fault no one wanted to play truth or dare anymore since he asked Lily out every chance he got, we decided to play "I Never". We started off with easy things like "I've never been to America" none of us except Lily and Petunia took a drink. The game got more exciting after a few rounds and we all were slightly tipsy.

"I've never...eerm…kissed a girl" Petunia slurred at one point. James, Sirius, Remus obviously took a drink but me, Alice and Char did as well, this earned us some weird looks.

"What? Me and my friend wanted too see if it felt any different…" Char said smiling innocently.

"Same here" I and Alice agreed.

"I've never eaten Strawberries" I said, since I was allergic.

"I've never kissed a boy"

"I've never licked someone's face"

"I've never sung on a stage"

"I've never fantasized about a teacher"

The questions got more…slurred and not so logic…the more drunk…sorry _tipsy _we got, according to James none of us were drunk, just tipsy…

"Shouldn't we boys go home? I'm not so sure that your parents will be so happy if they find us here" Remus said looking worried.

"Well…do you feel like going home in the middle of the night?" Lily said. They all shook their heads.

"Well it's settled then, you stay."

"Although you might want to wake up early…because if dad finds you here…and especially if you plan on sharing sleeping bags" Petunia said looking pointedly at Sirius…who grinned. Char just looked at him and said;

"Why are you so sure she meant us? Remus and Amelia are dating to" said couple blushed. He gestured at them with his hand and said;

"But they are Remus and Amelia…and we are…well us" he was now looking confused.

"Are you saying you don't want to share with me?" he then asked, pouting.

"Remind me again why you like him" James said grinning, while Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. We laughed at him and Char just shook her head.

After a while we all fell asleep. Not knowing that the next morning would not be so fun…

Remus POV

Since I and Amelia were the ones least drunk, we woke up first. And witnessed a very amusing sight. Sirius was snoring loudly, its amazing he didn't wake lily's parents up…Char was nearly on top of him, with her feet on James who was hugging her leg. Next to him were Lily, Jas and petunia…all of them in a pile. How any of them could actually sleep like that was a mystery to me. Then Lily's dad entered the room and let out a scream causing everyone to wake up.

"Dad?" a pale Lily said.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The boys showed up…and we talked and then it was too late for them to go home" petunia stammered.

"Do I smell booze?" everyone in the room paled even more and lily's dads eyes rested on Sirius and char who was sitting really close, this caused them to spring apart and smile innocently and then winching from the pain in their heads the quick movement caused. Then he shook his head and lily's mom came into the room doing the same thing as he had done…they didn't punish us so much…we just had to clean up and then Lily was warned that if this happened again, she wouldn't be able to come to the potters new years party. The rest was rather uneventful…well except when I walked in on Jas changing. I had been told by Lily to fetch some more paper from a room, the exact same room Jas was changing in apparently. After that I had a red handprint on my cheek…she did apologise, it had just been her first reaction. Sirius and James of coarse found this very amusing. We left rather quickly after that…

When we got to the Potters the remaining three were still suffering from hangovers…how they managed to clean in that state, I don't know. This amused mr and Mrs Potter a lot. Especially when the three of them were on their knees begging for hangover potion! This was an interesting beginning to the Christmas holidays indeed.


	16. Christmas

**An:**here is as promised the christmas chapter!! so merry christmas dearest readers! luv-Snuffles-sweetie

**Disclaimer: **_In a santa voice:_hohohohohohoo...i do not own it...meerryy christmas..!!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16-Christmas_

At Christmas Eve I was helping Mrs Potter with dinner and the boys were out looking for a tree. The dinner was going to be magnificent…but I was starting to get a bit fidgety and nervous about Sirius present…I had decided to give it to him tonight.

Dinner was uneventful really…just a normal Christmas dinner…the food was wonderful and everything was just great. When the dinner was finished and we had spent some time in the living room just talking, it was time to go to sleep…well according to James since the sooner we went to bed…the earlier we could wake up. He really is like a five year old kid sometimes…I left a note in Sirius room and then went to change…

Sirius POV

When Prongs had made us all got to bed…seriously he watches you until you are in your room. And he does it every bloody year…when I got to my room I was slightly bummed since I hadn't even been able to say goodnight to Char…but then I found a note on my bed from her that said;

_Sirius_

_Come to my room as soon as James has "assured that Christmas morning will come sooner". I have an early Christmas present for you…_

_Char_

I raised an eyebrow but then shrugged it of and went to her room. I knocked and then went in. The room was dimly lit and…it was empty.

"Char…are you in here?"

"Yeah…in the bathroom sit on the bed and I'll be out in a minute" her voice drifted out from the bathroom. I did as she instructed and sat on her bed looking around. What was she doing in there? I didn't have to wait too long to find out… The door opened and my mouth probably went to the floor.

There stood Char, dressed in a red, see thru, negligee. That went to her mid thigh. She was also wearing a Santa's hat and around her was a red ribbon. She looked like a little elf…well a very good looking elf. She smiled at me and said;

"Merry Christmas, Sirius. Do you like your present?" I just spluttered and then I managed to say;

"This…you are my present?" she just nodded and I grinned finally getting out of my shock, standing up. I went to her. And stood in front of her.

"I really don't think that any present can top this one of…" then I took her in my arms and kissed her started leading her towards the bed…

**---I'm just going to let you imaginations run wild here…since this IS a T rated story…and please tell me if the rating should be higher…since I'm a bit unsure about the rating…****thingy-ish…---**

The Next morning…Chars POV

When I woke up I felt really warm. This is weird since I'm often cold in the mornings…but then I remembered last night…and I also realized that the reason I was so warm for, was that Sirius had his arm possessively around me. I smiled and turned around laying my head on his chest. Then he opened his eyes looked down at me and smiled.

"Good morning, luv" he said planting a kiss on my nose.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius" he chuckled and said;

"Merry Christmas, Char" so there we lay in complete bliss, unaware of the chaos going on outside the room. We were also unaware of the fact that our moment would soon be ruined by a hysterical marauder…

Half an hour earlier, James POV

I woke up early on Christmas morning…as usual. The first thought that went thru my mind was; PRESENTS! I flew out of bed to wake Moony, since he was the easiest to wake. Then I went to Padfoots room…this might take a while I thought. But when I entered his room I found it empty…where could he be? I ran to Moony's room screaming;

"Moony…Padfoots gone! I've lost him!" he looked at me and said;

"Lost him? Wasn't he in his bed?"

"NO! And he always sleeps late…we must find him, who knows where he his and what he's doing? Its like loosing bubbles when I was 6 all over again!"

"Bubbles?"

"My dog…I lost him when I was six…"

"You're comparing your best friend to a dog?"

"Well he is one…sort of…I have to find him! I left Moony to dress and then ran around the house in panic, trying to find my best friend. Then I went to Char's room…I had to tell her the bad news.

Sirius POV

I was just lying there…doing nothing with Char in my arms when the door burst open and Prongs flew inside screaming something about that he had lost me…only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw us. Char squeaked from shock and nearly fell of the bed, and then drew the covers around her and shrieked;

"James!" his eyes grew big and he stared at us, stammering…

"Prongs…don't you know how to knock? And what's this about "loosing me"?" I drawled, amused at his nervousness.

"What, why…how…I" he continued to stutter, and then his eyes fell on the clothes that had been shed everywhere.

"You…just come down to open presents…okay" he said and then left. Char and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Poor James…he wont be able to look at us ever again, will he?" she giggled.

"Probably not…but it's his own fault for bursting in like that. We better dress and get down stairs though…before he sends Moony in here" we both started to dress and then we left the room heading downstairs, hand in hand. We were met by two flustered marauders…obviously prongs had told Moony…and an oblivious mr Potter and a…smirking mrs Potter…well that was weird. We sat down on the floor and prongs then eagerly started to hand out presents. It was fun as always…and not as awkward anymore since prongs got so caught up in his new broom, Moony was already reading a new book he got, and Char was still admiring the necklace I gave her…and me? Well I was still slightly in awe about the bike I got…this Christmas was without doubt the best Christmas ever!

Chars POV

Thank goodness that the awkwardness went away as soon as James got that new broom. I wouldn't have been able to stand it any longer…Sirius got me this beautiful necklace, that had a paw print on it with the inscription; To My Juliet, Love Romeo. It was soo sweet. He was still in shock from the bike…

The day before the New Years ball we were having a snow ball fight in the yard.

"Duck remmie!" I screamed when Sirius aimed a snowball at him. Remus successfully avoided it.

"Char…you are on my team…you're not supposed to help the opposing team" he pouted at me. I just laughed since James hit him square in the face. Then we both tackled dear Sirius and started to fill his shirt with snow.

"What is this?! Everybody on Sirius day, or something?"

"Rather you than me, mate!"

"I agree with jamesie" we continued like this, remmie-poo declared that we were acting like five year olds…again. We were in the middle of some sort of wrestling match when mrs Potter interrupted.

"James, your cousin is here!" said boy groaned as well as Sirius…I shot them confused looks.

"What? Your cousin can't be that bad?"

"Oh yes, he can…he is a bloody bore…and bore us to death with this educating stuff every new years, then forbids us to drink fire whiskey…" James started looking so sad you would have thought that he was making a speech at a funeral or something.

"…Forbids us to prank the ministry people, and just bores us to death" Sirius finished in the same tone. Then this boy that looks nothing whatsoever like James steps out asking us;

"What kind of childish nonsense are you up too now, cousin?" in a snotty tone. His hair was slicked on his head, it was blond, he looked really pale and he was dressed in this west and bow tie. It was slightly terrifying.

"We are having a snow ball fight…nothing you would want to participate in, Cole" James said rolling his eyes.

"That name…soo doesn't fit him" I whispered, thinking of Cole from charmed. The boys nodded in agreement. Cole's eyes rested on me.

"How rude of me…my name is Cole Potter…how come a young lady like you are here with…them?" he said gesturing towards the sulking marauders…or well Sirius was looking livid, James as well and Remus didn't look like he cared that much. And put his hand out for me to shake. I eyed it and said;

"Charlotte Reese…my friends call me Char…and these are my best friends and boyfriend, so I would appreciate it if you didn't insult them, thank you" I smiled a sarcastic smile and put Sirius arm around me, he smirked at Cole, took both James and Remus hands, they smiled and waved when we went inside.

"What a git…how can he even be related to jamesie?"

"Oh…I wish I knew…I'm hoping he's adopted…" we agreed and then Mrs Potter stopped us.

"Now you must be nice to your cousin James…and the rest of you as well"

"There goes pranking him then…" Sirius said sighing dramatically.

"Who said we can't prank him nicely…?" James said smirking. Oooh…I smell troublee.


	17. Auntie Char Prepares for The Ball

**An**: first i must apologize for the long wait...this took longer than expected...since i was unexpectenly sick for a whole week...it sucked...but now im done with this chapter! and its a bit longer than usual...thank ye for all the rewiews u make me happy!!!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter...only the OC's!!!

* * *

Chapter 17-"Auntie Char" Gets Ready For New Years Ball

According to James this ball was a big thing. A lot of ministry people were coming…and we were going to prank them apparently.

But first…what do you wear? According to jamesie it was some sort of fancy up do thingy…which means I must find a dress! This was not a problem since Mrs Potter dragged me out to find one. After a very long torment of dress shopping…okay I lied…I love shopping! Therefore it was not tormenting for me…only for jamesie who had somehow been made to attend as our bag holder. Poor bloke, I almost felt sorry for him…almost.

"How long will this take? I'm supposed to plan pranks with Padfoot" he whined when we stepped into the first store.

"I don't know…as long as it takes to find a dress…" I smiled at him who grumbled something.

"James…if you help, it will go faster" Mrs P. said smiling at her sons pouting face. He eventually gave up sulking and actually helped to pick out some dresses. I was bringing back a pink dress that hadn't suited me at all when I found him sitting beneath a clothe hanger talking to his palm. Wait what?

"Padfoot I told you I'm shopping with mum"

"Is Char there as well? Because I can't find her." Sirius voice drifted out from the mirror James was apparently holding. I could almost see the pout on Sirius face.

"Yes she is…"

"Why is she with you when she can be with me?" he whined. I snorted and James looked up at me. I mouthed that he shouldn't tell Sirius I was there and he grinned in agreement. I quickly ran to change into a…rather not so suiting dress.

"I don't know Padfoot…I was just dragged along…" here he stopped and gaped at me.

"Jamesie, what do you think about this one?" I said grinning, my eyes sparkling mischievously. The dress I was wearing was black, barely reached to the middle of my thighs, strapless and had a very revealing cleavage.

"I don't think that's very appropriate…I mean the ministry people might have a heart attack or something…" he stammered. I could hear Sirius hissing that James should turn the mirror so he could see. When jamesie did that I could hear him making weird noises.

"Oh…jamesie you little dolt…I wasn't going to wear it too the ball…I was going to wear it for the dinner you said you'd take me too…"

"He said he was going to do what?!" Sirius shouted, blowing his cover. Both I and James started laughing.

"Prongs what the…you are not…and _you _are not wearing that anywhere him…you could wear it when you're with me…but not…and why are you laughing? Where are you…I'm coming over there!"

"Sirius…calm down…Sirius!" he continued ranting.

"Padfoot! Calm down…we're joking!" he shut up and stared at us wide eyed.

"I knew that…" he said looking rather sheepish.

"But I want to come there anyways…Moony's doing homework and I'm hiding from your cousin…I'll take Emily…"

"Emily?" I said, confused.

"His bike…he named it Emily. Although I don't know why he picked that name…of all the names in the world…" James said rolling his eyes. Sirius grinned at me and I blushed slightly…how is it that one look from him and I still blush? Anyways I knew why he picked that name, but I was not going to tell James that in this moment. James gave him directions and I started to look after dresses again. I found one and I had just paid for it and was trying on some other dresses, when Sirius burst into the store, smiling like an idiot. He assured the lady that owned the store that was trying to stop him, that he had friends in there.

"Prongs, where's Char?" he pointed to the dressing rooms.

"Sir…sir you can't go in there…sir!" tha lady tried to stop him. I was just taking off a dress when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Hello darling" I looked in the mirror and was met by a grinning marauder.

"Sirius…what are you…didn't anyone try to stop you?"

"Yeah…but they couldn't…" he said, grinning wider, he then kissed me on the neck and I started squirming.

"Sirius…not here…siri..uus…" I said gasping when he actually bit me lightly. He just looked at me thru the mirror his eyes sparkling and winked. Cheeky idiot.

"Padfoot…Char…are you in there?" James voice said suddenly, Sirius put his head in the crook of my neck and then said;

"Bloody hell, he has to work on his timing" so James didn't hear and then said so he could hear;

"Yeah we're here…your timing is once again is absolutely…fantastic." I could hear James snort. Then I ushered a pouting Sirius out. When I finally was able to get dressed I stepped out from the dressing room. James and Sirius were talking and looked up when I stepped out.

"Are you done?" Sirius said.

"Yeah"

"So I was thinking…I forgot to give my little cousin Dora one of her Christmas presents so…do you want to come with me?" he gave me a puppy dog look and I just rolled my eyes and nodded. He dragged my outside to "Emily" and then we went towards his cousins' house. That's when it hit me, I was about to meet one of the only persons Sirius actually like in his family…

Sirius POV

Back at the potters I had decided that I wanted to introduce Char to Andie, Ted and Dora. We arrived at their house and Dora with her pink hair met us at the gates. She practically tackled me with a hug.

"Uncle Sirius!" she always called me "uncle", even if I wasn't her uncle really. Her mum had taught her too call me that, only to annoy me. Since I said I didn't care what she called me as long as it wasn't "uncle Sirius" and my dearest cousin of course taught the kid to call me just that. I felt so…old every time I visited now. Char grinned at me and mouthed "uncle".

"Hi my little squirrel…where's your mum?" I always called her "squirrel" since her favourite animal was well…squirrels…and she used to love to pretend that she was one.

"Here I am Sirius…wonderful that you could stop by. We haven't seen you for ages…and who's this?" she said gesturing towards Char who was closing the gate after us. I grinned and took her hand saying;

"Andie…this is Char, my girlfriend. Char this is my cousin Andie" Andie looked at me curiously and then smiled and said;

"Really…it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know you had a girlfriend" I just shrugged and Char said hi smiling as well. Then Dora turned to her only now noticing the other person in the garden.

"Hi I'm Dora, I like your hair" she said standing in front of Char. She sat down so that she was in the same level as Dora and said;

"I'm Char, why thank you. I think my hair is rather boring. Yours is much more wicked than mine" she grinned and Dora then started to ask her a lot of questions, and dragged her with her inside the house, to see her toys and what not. I caught Andie smirking at me as I looked after them.

"What?" I said smiling slightly.

"So…this is the first time you took a girl home to meet your family…she must be something special then eh? The only one of your girlfriends that I have met…and that was by accident…was that blonde, that called Dora a freak." I cringed when she mentioned that girl…I don't even remember her name anymore. But I do remember that I dumped her directly after that statement.

"I like this one much better" she smirked at my uncomfortable-ness. I smirked back as we followed them inside. We found them on the floor where Dora was showing Char how she could change her appearance. And Char was applauding and "oohing" now and then. I smiled at the sight…Andie went and got us something to drink. I was just watching them playing on the floor.

"I wish I could do that…then I wouldn't have to worry about fixing my hair every morning" Char said laughing.

"So you don't think it's…weird…or freakish?" little Dora asked looking a bit sad. Char looked perplexed and stared at the little girl in front of her.

"No! Why would I do that?" Dora looked up at her and said in a small voice;

"The other girl said so…" I felt a small stab in my heart when I watched the sad expression on my little cousins' face. I felt so bad for even introducing that blasted girl to them…even if it was by accident.

"What other girl?" Char said, okay…not good.

"Uncle Sirius had another girl with him in the shop…last year" I cringed, but Char just hugged Dora and said;

"Oh, Dora…that was a very stupid girl…that probably didn't have any brain at all…" Dora giggled at this and I snorted. Char smiled and continued;

"And both you and I know that these…lets call them powers of yours are incredible…and she was probably jealous" my little cousin was smiling a huge smile at her and then said;

"Really?" Char just grinned and nodded. Then Dora continued with new enthusiasm too show Char what she could do. I was just mesmerised by the sight of the two of them. I hadn't even noticed Andie standing next too me.

"I really like this one better…she gets along so well with Dora!"

"Yeah she does…" I said not taking my eyes of them.

"Quite a wonderful sight…eh cousin?" at this I looked away from them and said;

"What do you mean?" I was confused, what was she implying?

Then Andie and Char gasped. My head immediately returned back towards them and I made a weird noise as well. Dora had just morphed into a mix between Char and…me. She was giggling and Andie shot both me and Char amused looks. Char and I had the same shocked facial expressions. This was going to be…awkward. But Char started giggling and soo did Andie, I was still in chock. I hadn't even noticed Dora coming up too me.

"Uncle Sirius…come and play with me and auntie Char" at this new…"nickname" chars eyes widened and she made a weird facial expression. I burst out laughing and then followed Dora.

Chars POV

Dora was such a sweet little kid. I always liked kids, well except those who were related to me. It almost broke my heart to hear her say that some idiotic girl had called her a freak. But I assured her that this was not my thoughts. Then she did something that made me gasp. She morphed into a mix between Sirius and me. Okay…that was a bit freaky…was a little kid implying something here? Then she called on "uncle Sirius" I had to stifle a snort at that. It made him sound soo old…and then she called me "auntie Char" now I felt old as well…damn.

I stood up and went to Andie who was offering me some sort of drink. I smiled and thanked her.

"So I will forever be "auntie Char" now will I?" I asked her and grinned slightly.

"Yes probably…and sorry about that morph thing…she has just learned too mix two persons features and she likes to shock people. It wasn't too embarrassing for you was it?" she said in a slightly worried and half amused tone.

"No it wasn't…I was shocked yes…but she's such a wonderful kid…" I said smiling at the sight of Sirius playing with Dora.

"And she's so good at it! For being so young I mean"

"Yes she really is remarkable…soo…how long have you been going out with my cousin?"

"Since a couple of weeks before Christmas…" here she nodded and then smiled;

"He hasn't ever introduced a girl too us before…just his friends…"the marauders" or what they call them selves" her eyes twinkled a lot like Sirius' would and I grinned.

"I gathered that much…" here our little chat was interrupted by the subject of our conversation.

"You're not telling her a bunch of lies about me now, are you Andie?" he said grinning at his cousin, coming up too us with Dora on his left arm, and put his right around me. I started to make faces at Dora and she giggled adorably.

"Of course not Sirius…we were just talking about how wonderful you are" she answered with a roll of her eyes. He then smiled and said;

"Good" he truly can be slightly big headed at times…I almost burst out laughing at his pleased expression…the male ego…sigh.

"But I'm afraid me and my lady will have to leave now" his lady? Okay what was it in the drink he drank? I looked up at him with a surprised expression, he just smirked and winked.

"Noo…uncle Sirius, auntie Char…you can't leave yet!" little Dora cried.

"Sorry little squirrel…it's starting to get late…and we have a very important ball at the potters in a day, so we have to help prepare the house for that" she nodded sadly and then hugged him tightly. She then turned to me and I was surprised that such a little girl could give such strong hugs…she nearly broke my ribs. We said good bye to Andie who was still smirking at us, eyes sparkling and then we went to "Emily", and left for the potters.

Next Day, James POV

It was the day of the ball, everything had been going smoothly. If you ignore the annoying presence of my cousin. He was a complete pain in the…well you get the picture. Always hovering around us, trying to find out what we were doing/planning to do to him. The boy was torturing us with very different methods! The one that was most annoyed about my cousin was without doubt, Padfoot. Apparently Cole wouldn't leave him alone with Char. His explanation to this was, and I quote "It is inappropriate to do anything besides hugging, a light kiss on the cheek or mouth before marriage". And well Padfoot and Char being…Padfoot and Char, this little "arrangement" didn't work too well with them.

It was this topic that Padfoot and I were discussing at the moment.

"Prongs…cant you just occupy him for an hour or something…I'm dying here mate…" he whined to me when we were avoiding Cole in my room.

"Padfoot…would you like to "occupy" the monkey boy for an hour?" I sighed. He looked troubled for a moment and then shook his head.

"There…now you see my problem. I would very much like to help you my friend…and well even if I am rather disgusted on _why_ I would be helping you, that wouldn't be a problem…but actually having to spend time with my cousin…is a huge problem" Padfoot only sighed and nodded in understanding. Since we both knew what a bore Cole could be.

"But now on a lighter tune…my Lily-kins is coming over today! To my house!" Yes Char had asked to invite the girls over, for a before the ball thing. And my mom, who absolutely adored the idea (these were her words not mine), said yes without a second thought.

"Prongs…sometimes you worry me with this obsession with Evans…" I snorted and said;

"Says the guy who a minute ago was whining to me about not being able to be alone with his own girlfriend" he just pouted at me and said;

"But that's different…you're not even _together _with Evans!"

"No its not…that different…and in due time, Padfoot…you'll see…in due time…" I said a dreamy expression on my face. Padfoot just rolled his eyes and then after a minute of silence said;

"Speaking of Char…where is she?" I just shook my head at him, my best friend had certainly changed a bit the last months…but I also started wondering where she was. Since she was like a sister to me and she is usually with us avoiding monkey boy…

Sirius POV

We made our way thru the house looking for Char. We had been in all the rooms she usually were in, but no luck. We even managed to find Moony cooped up in a corner of the library, but no Char. Then prongs mentioned that he was hungry…when is he not? So we made our way too the kitchen…only to stop in the doorway. There sat Char smiling widely at…monkey boy? Even if I knew that Cole wasn't a threat or anything I still felt that damned jealousy stir inside of me. But then is observed her for a while and noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes, it was completely fake. In fact her eyes were full with discomfort. It looked normal at first glace and for someone who didn't know her well. When prongs entered with a huge cry;

"FOOD!" she looked up and our eyes met. She smiled a real smile and her eyes shown from relief.

"Sirius! James! Wonderful too see you…where have you been?" she blurted out still smiling.

"Yes…very wonderful indeed…" Cole sneered and looked at us. I just gave him a grimace and sat down next to Char, dragging her towards me and away from monkey boy. He looked slightly disappointed and annoyed over the fact that we were there, the complete opposite of Char.

"Thank you" she whispered discreetly in my ear.

"For what?"

"For saving me from Cole. He hasn't left me alone all morning. He's apparently trying to turn me against you guys and make me tell him all your secrets…and he's a bloody bore. He's been talking about the ministers views in different political subject for two hours now…and I feel like I'm going to die of boredom…" she whispered looking at Cole too see if he had heard her, I snorted into the glass of water I was drinking and nearly spilled it all out. Prongs and Cole looked at us with identical expressions of confusion on their faces, only Coles' mouth wasn't filled with some...unrecognizable food-substance. Then the doorbell rang. The girls had arrived…

Lily's POV

"I can't believe Potter actually lives in a mansion…" I said to the rest of the girls looking around. Yes I had seen it from afar…but now standing up-close…damn. I was slightly nervous about this experience.

"I can…his family is one of the richest and most influential pure blood wizard families" Amelia said matter-o-factley. I just glared at her and then the doors swung open and an over excited Char bounced out.

"Dearest friends welcome to Jamesies' home!" she screamed pouncing on all of us. We just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I do have to warn you though…a slimy git known as monkey boy or Cole…either one…has invaded the mansion…he also goes under the term as James' cousin…he's a git…avoid him and we will be fine." She said with a strait face. We just gaped at her when she didn't start laughing like she always does when she jokes.

"Are you…serious?"

"Completely" she then smiled and started to usher us inside. We were met by three marauders and a blond boy, who apparently was "monkey boy". He seemed polite enough, but Char didn't like him for some reason. She then dragged us upstairs to a room where we could get ready. There was only four hours left to the ball after all. We arrived to a room which looked like a huge dressing room. It had mirrors and beauty supplies everywhere!

"Wow" Amelia said.

"Mrs Potter might have gone a bit over board with this one" Char smiled and then we started to prepare. We were doing all those girly things you know, gossiping, fixing each other up from head to toe. When we were done we were very pleased with the results…and now we had a ball to attend.

* * *

An: there you had it...hope u liked it! rewiews are highly apprciated as always!!!  
so the ball is next eh? anoe have any ideas for random happenings at said ball??


	18. New Years Ball

**An:**DONT KILL ME!!!Im sooo sorry...my life took an unexpected turn there for awhile...so i havent really had the time...or been in the mood to write..even if i said that this chapter was going to come up...like ages ago...this chapter...well to be honest with everyone i dont really like it much...and you can almost feel the writers block i had while writing it...but i still hope someone will like it...even if it is suckish...

**Disclaimer:**do you honestly think i own this?...u do?...oh well...thats to bad coz i dont...mahaw...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18-New __Years__ Ball_

Jas POV

I was looking in the mirror observing my violet dress. Alice is wearing a cute pink dress. While Amelia is fidgeting over that Remus might not like her baby blue dress that is really cute on her. Lily's forest green dress is beautiful and makes her eyes stand out a lot. And Char doesn't look bad in her dark red dress either.

"Amelia…Moony is going to love you in that dress stop worrying" Char said rolling her eyes.

"And besides we have to go downstairs now, so you don't have time to change" Alice said pushing her towards the stairs. It was show time.

James POV

So here we were once again at the ball my parents hosted every year. And every year it was the same, Padfoot and I had to talk to boring ministry people and monkey boy would stop us from drinking and pranking. But this year was a bit different, Char was here. And so was my dear Lily, I might even get to kiss her at the strike of midnight. I have a plan on making that happen. But I will not tell about it now.

Currently we, as in Padfoot, Moony, Andy, Frank and I are waiting for the girls. How is it that it always takes so long for girls to get ready? But whatever they do up there it was definitely worth waiting for.

Jas came down first and stood next to Andy, grinning at the rest of us.

"Wow, Pearson I barely recognized you…now where are the others?" Sirius said grinning at her; she just rolled her eyes as Alice came down. Frank got this dreamy smile on his face when she stepped down next to him. Next came a blushing Amelia who surprisingly kissed a blushing Moony on the cheek. Padfoot sniggered at them but stopped when his mouth fell open because Char showed up. He also got a kiss on the cheek and after that he was grinning like mad. And then came Lily…and she was simply beautiful. She looked at me and blushed. She blushed!

"Jamesie you're drooling" Char whispered, and giggled slightly when I hastily wiped my mouth, only to find that I actually had been drooling a bit. Let's just hope Lily didn't notice. What if she did, oh no!

"She didn't notice" Char whispered to me, like she had read my mind. I shot her a confused look and she winked at me. How did she know what I was thinking? I then looked back to Lily and gulped.

"Would…would you like me to escort you into the ball room?" I said ruffling my hair nervously. She looked at me warily and then she looked at something behind me, smiled a small smile and said;

"Yes…that would be nice" I thought I heard her wrong at first, she never actually said yes before. I wanted to dance and sing, that's how happy I was! But a look from both Char and Padfoot told me that they could both tell what I was thinking and they were silently telling me not to do any of it.

So when we all escorted the girls in the ball room, we were corned by mom.

"James, Sirius, Char would the three of you go around and introduce yourselves please. James dads boss wants to see you and discuss something as always…off you go…enjoy yourselves!" and with that she was off again. So now we had to as always…introduce ourselves and talk to boring ministry people.

"I'm sorry but I have to take my leave" I said to Lily and bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed slightly, yes!

Sirius POV

I rolled my eyes at prongs. He looked like he was going to punch his fist in the air and scream yes, just because Lily smiled and blushed. Poor bloke.

Now we had to go the yearly tour, meaning we had to be bored by ministry members, sigh. And here we go I thought and put on a smile when an old couple made their way towards Char and me.

"Sirius, look at you. Such a handsome man you have become. And what a lovely young lady you have on your arm" madam Greentorn said beaming at us. The old lady always had a soft spot for me.

"Hello madam Greentorn…this is Charlotte" I said gesturing at Char. Who smiled and shot me an amused look. The madam then kissed both Chars' cheeks and started to animatedly talk with her. And Mr Greentorn started to talk to me about what I thought about the issues the ministry was having with the werewolf law. Thank goodness he picked a topic I knew and actually found interesting to talk about, for obvious reasons. We continued to talk to different people until Mr P announced that dinner was served. Thank god, I was starving! And I was not in the mood to discuss more political views with monkey boy and some old professor. And that's when I saw him, when I was escorting a giggling Char into the dining room. Ice cream boy, now what was he doing here? Char hadn't noticed him yet…but he had noticed her since he was staring at her. And as if things weren't bad enough with him just being here, monkey boy was talking to him. As if they had felt my gaze they both turned around at the same time. Ice cream having a look of longing on his face and monkey boy with a sly smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye that I didn't like…

"Sirius…please tell me that that isn't Josh…" Chars voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm afraid it is…" I sighed. I was so going to ask prongs about this, and as if he had read my mind he appeared in front of us with a blushing Evans on his arm.

"Prongs…one question. What is ice cream boy doing here?" Lily's eyes widened and prongs sighed.

"Sorry about that…they have just moved to or street apparently and met my dear cousin a couple of days ago and the git invited them."

"One more reason to prank him then, eh?" I said grinning and at the same time shooting a worried look at Char who was looking rather queasy.

Coles POV

I watched my cousin go up to Black and charlotte with a redheaded girl named…Lola…Lilia…Lily or something, on his arm. I had met this boy, josh was his name and he had some sort of relations with charlotte and my cousins' friends.

"So…can I ask you why you're staring at my cousins' lot?" He actually flushed a bit and then guiltily said;

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes…and since you seem to be staring at one person I particular. I come to the conclusion that you fancy said person" when he looked uncomfortable and said;

"Yes…but she's with _him _and would probably never look my way. And besides the marauders wouldn't let me near her…trust me…they've showed me that…" he said with venom in his voice. _The marauders _I sneered when he called them that stupid, childish name my cousin and his little gang called themselves. I smirked as a plan to anger my cousin and his friend and at the same time help this boy, began to form in my head. Oh yes this was a perfect plan and I was going to put it in action as soon as the dancing began.

"Don't worry my friend…I have plan" I got this sudden urge to laugh, but I pushed it away. Evil maniac laughs were not my style.

Josh's POV

When we had eaten a delicious dinner it was time for the dance to start. I watched as Black led Char out on the dance floor bowing and then starting to dance the traditional dance. I could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside of me. _He _was holding her, _he _was whispering in her ear making her giggle, _he _kissed her lightly and _he_ twirled her around the floor. When it should be me doing all of that. I sat in a corner watching them dance when Cole showed up saying only a few words;

"We begin now" I watched as _he _left her to talk to his stupid friends. I watched as an old man danced with her and I smiled when Cole went up to them and interrupted the dance, my smile widened when they started dancing. And when he shot me my sign I knew…the plan was in action.

Chars POV

When this old gentleman asked me to dance I could deny it. And then just five minutes later James freaky cousin came up to ask and asked if he continue, the old gent said yes of course, why shouldn't he? I faked a smile and curtsied. Then he started dancing with me and said;

"I met someone who would love to dance with you, you know"

"Oh, really" I said completely uninterested. But then I saw him, Josh, making his way towards us. Bugger. I could detect the glint that should have represented mischief in Cole's eyes, if it wasn't so cold…so cruel. Josh made his way to us and smiled at me, oh my freaking god…he didn't know that I knew that he had followed us that day in Hogsmead. It couldn't be explained in any other way…

"May I continue this dance?" he asked Cole but his eyes were locked on me. I saw Cole smirk and heard the words;

"Of course" come out of his mouth, while he practically forced me into the arms of Josh.

"Hello Char…can I call you Char? We…we haven't talked in a while" he said sounding nervous. He really didn't know did he? Now how was I supposed to tell him that I knew about him stalking me? I didn't really just want to blurt it out…I spotted Lily and signed with my had and eyes for her to get Sirius…now!

"No we haven't…and yeah that's okay I guess…"I said in a bored tone, thinking that if I acted like I didn't care he might get the hint. He obviously didn't since he then asked me a question I didn't think he would ask.

"I was wondering…if you would like to join me for dinner some time…" was this guy for real? He knew I was with Sirius, what kind of idiot asks someone's girlfriend out on a date? I looked at him shocked and said;

"Listen…Josh…I'm together with Sirius, you know that"

"Yes…but I think that he doesn't deserve you…and well…that maybe you would like to go out with me instead" the nerve of the boy…I was getting a bit afraid here and was glad when I saw Lily talking to Sirius. This boy could not be mentally stable.

"Excuse me…but I care for Sirius a lot…and just for your information I'm not planning on leaving him anytime soon…now let me go!" his grip hardened and his eyes turned cold.

"Why not?" he hissed, but then he was ripped away from me.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone ice cream boy?" Sirius growled, holding onto him James taking hold of his other arm. And with that they dragged him outside. All the girls swarmed around me asking me how I was and they were all shocked when I told them what Josh had said to me.

"Is he completely mental?" Jas said looking livid.

"I think he is…" I said uncertainly, feeling sorry for the boy.

"I couldn't agree more…love" Sirius voice said from behind me and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. The minute they did I felt safe again and the slight pity and fear that had played in my mind disappeared. And then I had to explain the whole thing to the marauders.

"You know…this means we have to prank monkey boy a bit more than planned, eh?" James said grinning like a mad man.

Sirius POV

I couldn't believe that ice cream boy even had the nerve to approach Char. But that was almost forgotten now, yeah, now we had to take care of Cole. I smirked looking at the idiot, I caught prongs eye and my smirk widened into a grin. It was payback time…

When Cole stepped into the "marked area" I waved my wand towards the spike punch bole. But it wasn't spiked with booze; oh no it was spiked with a potion. And since Lily Evans herself had made that potion, it was bound to work! Now how did we get Lily to make a potion for one of our pranks, you might wonder? Well we didn't…Char stole it from her.

The bole started levitating towards Cole and just when it was above him, I turned it and all the punch fell down on him. At first he just looked like a drowned cat but then small blue spots started to appear on his face. Then he screamed, the spots had quickly turned into very painful boils, that wouldn't disappear until after 24 hours. It was brilliant. And as if that wasn't enough prongs at that same time let out some miniature dogs that immediately started to jump on Cole and bite every part of him they could reach. The punch had also been meat scented. Everyone in the room stared at him and then started laughing. He then turned red, how we could see that, with all those boils on his face, I don't know. He then ran out leaving the rest of us to do the count down. I found a giggling Char and out of the corner of my eye I saw prongs slowly inching closer to Evans.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Years!" I saw prongs give Lily a quick peck on the lips before I drew Char towards me and kissed her, not a quick peck, no quite the opposite.

"Padfoot…you can stop now" prongs said suddenly and we parted. Both glaring at prongs who was looking rather disgusted but I did see the blush on Evans face. I turned back to Char who looked back at me her eyes sparkling and her cheeks were tinged with a rosy red colour.

"Happy new years Char"

"Happy new years Sirius" she grinned and kissed me again…oh yes…a happy new years indeed.

* * *

**An:**the next chapter...will be up...well im hoping soon...but im not promising anything..i have lots of ideas for it soo...and could anyone please give me some hints on how this story should end...cos i have ideas..but like 4 different versions...there might be a sequel...depends on how i decide to end it...but dont worry the story sint over yet! theres lots to come! luv-Snuffles-sweetie 


	19. Time Goes Fast & James Screwes Up

**An:**once again I find myslef here...apoloizing for the late update...excuses,excuses I know...but I had a serious case of writersblock plus alot of homework...I swear school is trying to kill us!but here it is...sort of suck-ish...but oh well...REWIEW!!

**Disclaimer:**Me do not own harry potter and friends...whyyyyy??

* * *

_Chapter 19-Time passes quickly when__ you have fun and Prongs Screws Up_

It's amazing how quickly time passes when you have a great time. We arrived back at school two days after the amazing new year's ball. We didn't even get punished for the Cole thing. Since everyone at the party had found it so amazingly funny.

January was unusually warm and so was February.

That's why a "friendly" game of quidditch, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was being arranged on the first of February. And that's where we are now getting ready to go down and cheer for our team.

James had been in hysterics about it since last week, annoying the rest of us to no end. Sirius had even been forced to go with him down to the pitch…an hour and a half early!

"Char…" Jas said suddenly, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Yeah" I said looking at her questionly. She was grinning slightly.

"I have an idea…let's all copy your shirt…you know the quidditch shirt Sirius gave you and all wear them…only we change the names" everyone except Lily thought it was a great idea. But that was mostly because hers had to say Potter. She still wouldn't admit that she fancied him, not even after the ball. After a couple of minutes convincing her into actually wearing it, we were all wearing different styles of Gryffindor shirts.

Soon enough we were all walking towards the pitch. People were staring slightly, but we didn't care.

Since Remus and Peter weren't on the team they met us halfway there.

"What are you guys wearing?" Remus said trying not to laugh. We just posed for him and then started laughing. We then went to get front seats at the stands.

"Hey, since when do these games have huge screens so we can watch the game on them?" Lily said. She wasn't the only one noticing the new additions to the pitch.

Then this kid that somehow reminded me of Colin Creevey with his camera hanging around his neck, stopped in front of us, and the moment he spoke I knew that he had to be an relative to him.

"Ladies a picture please, pose, let me see those smiles!" he said to us and we laughed and did as he said, soon after that we saw ourselves up at the screen. People started cheering and some wolf whistled. In that moment the players came onto the pitch and noticed the "show". We saw them and started throwing kisses at them laughing like idiots all the time.

"These are going in your yearbook" the boy said disappearing.

"Thank you to the beautiful ladies that I can proudly say comes from my own house; they are Miss Jasmine Pearson, Miss Alice Jones, Miss Amelia Andersen, Miss Charlotte Reese and Miss Lily Evans. And I think I might take the opportunity to ask if any of the lovely ladies would like to join me in Hogsmead sometime…" the thought that went thru my head was; this guy must be related to Lee Jordan…no doubt about it, and my thoughts were confirmed when professor McGonagall screamed;

"JORDAN!" that was followed by an;

"Sorry professor…OUCH…uum…some of the quidditch players have decided to remind me that none of the lovely ladies are available" everyone looked up at the screen which showed Sirius, James and Frank doing high fives, they had obviously hexed the poor boy. We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing once again.

The match started and Slytherin was as usual not playing a fair game.

"Can you do that?" I asked as the two slytherin chasers had together nearly thrown one of the Gryffindor chasers of her broom.

"Apparently" Amelia said while Jas screamed;

"Referee are you blind? That was foul play…or something!" I just shook my head and laughed at her enthusiasm even if she didn't get all the parts of the game. Then the Gryffindor seeker saw the snitch at the same time as James scored and made Gryffindor the leader.

"THOMSON HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Jordan screamed and everyone's attention turned towards him. We were cheering like mad and the Slytherin seeker caught up to the Gryffindor seeker whose name apparently was Thomson. Then a bludger sent of by Sirius hit the slytherin seeker in the stomach and the impact almost made him loose the grip of his broom.

"Ha-Ha…in your face, payback's a bitch!" Jas screamed while the others cheered, Gryffindor had won, Thomson had caught the snitch! We all ran down the stands towards the pitch when we heard it, a cry of pain. We couldn't see what happened and only one thought went thru my mind; was it James or Sirius that got hit?

James POV

We had won! I landed and did a high-five with Frank and Matthews, the other beater. Then I turned around to celebrate with Padfoot only to see one of the slytherin chasers take a beaters bat and hit a bludger strait towards him!

"Padfoot watch out!" but I was too late, he turned around too late and was hit in the stomach, he cried out in pain. I quickly ran to him as did Frank and a lot of people that had come down from the stands started to gather around us.

"Padfoot are you alright?" he grinned then winced when he tried to sit up.

"Yeah…I'm just peachy…it might bruise thought…" I rolled my eyes and then I heard it.

"Move! Out of my way, what are you looking at? Watch it so your eyes don't fall out! Are you deaf, move you cad!" Char's voice came thru the crowds, I looked at Padfoot and we both said;

"Did she just call someone a cad?" then she emerged pushing two Hufflepuff girls out of her way. She huffed and glared at them and then she spotted us and her angry glare instantly turned into a worried gaze.

"Sirius!" she rushed forward and fell down on her knees next to him.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Where does it hurt? What happened? Who did it? What can I do? Why are you laughing?" she started rambling and then she sounded a bit hurt when she asked the last question.

"I'm fine love…please it's just a bruise…Poppy will fix me up in no time…no really I'm fine, don't worry so much okay?" He said when she was about to interrupt and then kissed her on the nose. Okay now they're getting all mushy again…how many time do I have to tell them? Not when I'm around!

Then Moony and I helped him stand and we made our way to the hospital wing, Char hovering around us all the way. The slytherin got two months of detention. When we got to the hospital wing, poppy fussed over Padfoot, like she always does. The woman has a soft spot for him. Well it turned out that it wasn't just a bruise, he had broken two ribs as well. Char freaked out a bit over that. But poppy fixed his ribs and we were good to go. When we arrived at the commons people cheered and threw confetti at us. Padfoot and I had already planned on winning so we had sort of fixed everything on before hand. People might call us "big headed"…but we were just confident, and what's wrong with that?

Lily actually congratulated me and smiled, she smiled! She didn't even scold me about having the party set up on before hand. I was just about to find Lily again and ask her to dance when a girl named, Amber stood in front of me and gave me a drink and then asked me to dance. It couldn't hurt, could it? So I gulped down the drink and then told her I would dance one dance with her. Afterwards I would wish I hadn't accepted the offer.

Sirius POV

I was dancing with Char to Nazareth's "Love Hurts" when suddenly she gasped.

"What is it?" she just pointed to something behind me. When I turned I got the shock of my life, Prongs was dancing with Amber…and well they weren't just dancing, they were practically snogging right there on the floor! What was Prongs up to? He had been moaning over Lily for ages, and now when he finally might have a chance with her, he screws it up? I could see that Char was thinking the same thing.

"Let's just hope Lily hasn't…uh-oh…"she started only to become silent when she noticed a shocked Lily, staring at Prongs. She turned and ran up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Damn…" Char mumbled and then started to glare at Prongs; she turned to me and said;

"You take the idiot over there up to your dorms and I will go and check on Lily…" then she left the same way Lily did. I sighed and started towards Moony, I had to get help with this one. When I reached Moony and told him and Amelia what was up he sighed and Amelia gasped and ran to the girls dorms. Then Moony and I went to find Prongs. We found him still snogging Amber.

"Prongs…what in merlins name are you doing!" Moony said and I dragged him off the girl.

"Heey can't you see we're busy?" she said pouting.

"Sod off" I fake smiled and then nodded to Moony and we both dragged Prongs up to our dorms. The idiot really had screwed up this time. We threw him down on the floor and he just whined and Moony then checked him out.

"It looks like he's been drugged or something…"

"So…he didn't do it on purpose?" who are we kidding, this is Prongs we're talking about. He would never do anything this stupid on purpose…not when it involved his "Lily-flower". Moony knew some kind of spell to snap Prongs out of it.

"What…what happened?" he said groggily.

"You made an arse out of yourself mate" I said smiling sadly and explained the situation to him. he was shocked, then angry and then he looked like he was going to cry when he realized that he probably blew his chances with Evans.

"But how did she drug you?"

"She gave me a drink…" here he was interrupted by Char bursting in to the room. She spotted James and then ran towards him and pointed an accusing finger at him while saying in a dangerously low voice;

"What was that all about James? Lily is devastated, she was actually thinking of accepting to go out with you. And you just blew it, she doesn't understand why you did such a stupid thing…and neither do I!" she glared at him but the glare softened when she saw the sad expression on his face. She then sighed sat down and hugged him prompting him to tell her the whole story. She got mad again but this time at amber, we all swore that she would get it! We managed to cheer Prongs up and soon we were all plotting our revenge, it was getting late when Moony asked why Char was still there. She smiled sheepishly and said;

"Well…I sort of pissed Lily off by defending jamesie here and…well she locked me out…can I sleep here?" this threw us into a laughing fit and she spent the night at out dorm. To morrow Amber would get it…and we were hoping on getting Lily to forgive Prongs. Easier said than done…


	20. Forgivness & Valentines

**An:** Oh Merlins Bloody Pants...I'm soo sorry...I havent updated since...forever...but i just havent felt like writing nor have i had the time...but im on a roll right now and im already finished with the next chapter and editing the one after that...soo..HEH! reviews are as always very much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:**The easterbunny...and the angel Captn Jack on my shoulder told me that I dont own it...

* * *

_Chapter 20-Forgivness and Valentines_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was at first. But then I remembered…Amber and James snogging, Lily's minor breakdown, me defending James, getting kicked out, coming here, learning the truth and then falling asleep next to Sirius. I sighed knowing this would be a hard day. We had to make our evil plan towards the evil bitch aka Amber come true and the hardest part of today…getting Lily to forgive James. And this was not going to be an easy task…Lily was one of the most stubborn people I've ever met.

And now you might be wondering…what the fuck? They aren't even dating! Why is she mad?

Well wouldn't you be mad if the guy that had been bugging you since god knows when, the same guy that you hated for years only to find out that you actually liked him, the same guy that has proclaimed his love and faithfulness for you and only you…and now that he had finally might have had a chance since he had matured a bit…he goes and snogs another girl… just when you are about to accept one of his endless proposals to go out with him…he does something so incredibly stupid like this. I know I would be hurt at least…when I was thinking about this I felt butterfly kisses on my shoulder…Sirius.

"What are you fretting about? You are tense" he whispered, sleep still evident in his voice.

"James and Lily…what else…she won't just forgive him you know…" he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…she is one stubborn girl that one…" I giggled slightly and then sighed to.

"We have to help them somehow…those two are like…made for each other!" I said and he just chuckled but agreed.

"But first we must take care of the so called competition…" I snorted, so called competition indeed. Amber had nothing against Lily, I mean she had to drug Jamesie to actually get anywhere near him! We had it all planned out, you do not mess with one of the marauders and get away with it…suddenly we heard a groan and some mumbling. James had awakened.

"I had this crazy dream…oh no…" he started and when he spotted me, he groaned.

"Thanks a lot James…glad that I'm appreciated…" I sniggered at him, and Sirius sat up as well chuckling to himself.

"Sorry…but…please tell me that you are here for some random reason and not because Lily locked you out for defending me about something stupid I did." I smiled sadly and said;

"Sorry Jamesie" he groaned again.

"I was so sure it was all a dream" the mood in the dormitory wasn't so high when Remus and Peter woke up and we started to dress. It was about this time that I noticed that I was indeed in the boys' dormitories and didn't have any clothes with me, except the ones I was wearing the day before. Sirius grinned and let me borrow a black shirt from him. I smiled and then we all made our way downstairs. I spotted the girls and Lily shot our group a glare that could have scared Voldemort. I smiled and waved only to be ignored.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" I said and grinned slightly at the guys.

"I better patch things up between me and Jamesies flower…if we're ever going to get her to forgive you!" they nodded and I kissed Sirius and ran after the girls.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled and they actually stopped…all of them, including Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily…" she held up a hand and smiled.

"No…I'm sorry, I was really…well I shouldn't blame you…but I'm not going to talk to Potter anytime soon!" she hugged me and I sighed, so it was back to Potter now then. We went down to breakfast and sat as far away from the marauders as possible. Easier said then done, indeed.

Sirius POV

I watched as Evans led the girls to the other side of the table from where we were sitting. I saw Prongs sigh and stare at them.

"Mate…stop staring. You look pathetic" he just made a face at me and continued. I shared a look with Moony. This was going to be a long day. Just then the evil bitch stepped inside the hall and she actually had the nerve to smile and make her way towards us. Well it wasn't that bad since it only made it easier for us to prank her. When she stepped on a certain plate on the floor, a loud screech echoed thru the hall. Peeves flew in and dumped oil on her and then dumped sticking dung bombs on her as well. The kid that took pictures all the time snapped about 50 of her since…well we paid him to do it and she was stuck on the floor. Thanks to Moony's miracle sticking paste. How did we manage to do this in that short amount of time? Easy…we are the marauders after all!

But this was just the beginning; no one messes with one of the marauders and gets away with it!

Chars POV

Everyone laughed at Amber's…let's call it accident shall we? Even Lily, but when she noticed Jamesie looking at her she stopped laughing and scowled. Well at least she found the prank somewhat funny. When we had eaten and went by the guys James tried to talk to Lily but she ignored him. I gave him a sympathetic smile and followed Lily towards the common room.

"Char…when Lily is this mad…is it still okay for us to talk to Remus and Sirius?" Amelia said smiling slightly. I laughed and said;

"I sure hope it is…or else I wont survive this day" she smiled and then looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"So…what are you thinking about…you look like you need to talk to someone" she bit her lip and looked at me.

"Well…Remus told me something…very interesting and private about himself last night…and I don't know how to take it…" of course, I had noticed Moony's sullen expression last night and this morning, but I had focused on James' situation. He told me he would tell her about his "furry little problem" soon…but I forgot!

"Aah…he told you about his monthly…eer…issue, eh?" I said smiling a bit. But Amelia stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"You…you know? He told you…before me" she looked slightly disappointed and hurt.

"Eeerr…well…" I stammered not knowing what to say.

"He told you…a friend he only met awhile ago…before his girlfriend…" she looked really hurt now.

"Well not exactly…he didn't really uum tell me…I sort of figured it out" I said, and it was sort of true I mean, I already knew about it.

"How can you figure it out…when you haven't even known him for a year? And I, that has known him for five, almost six years and dated him for about four months didn't figure it out?" she said scowling. Well she did have a good point there…

"Okay…I lied…I didn't figure it out…" she looked at me with interest and hurt again.

"Eer…Sirius sort of blurted it out once when I asked where Remus was…and I promised to tell no one." I quickly lied. Amelia relaxed and looked at me with some humour in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes…he was rather mad at Sirius after that episode…" I grinned slightly. I understood that she felt hurt when I knew before her about Remus condition. And well a small white lie like this couldn't hurt anyone; I just had to tell Sirius and Remus about it.

When she smiled I knew that she had fully believed me.

"So…what do you think about it?" I asked carefully.

"Well…I'm not one for prejudices…but it's a lot to take in. I feel sorry for him…and…I don't know" she sighed and smiled sadly.

"It's good that you don't hate him at least…but is this going to be a problem…I mean…are you going to break up with him?" she looked shocked.

"What? No, of course not…I just have to get used to it…I mean I like Remus a lot, I might actually you know…_love_ him." here she blushed bright red and I grinned a wolfish grin.

"And his…"furry little problem" doesn't really bother me. He's still Remus and well…" here she stopped and looked at me, her eyes almost pleading for me to understand.

"I get it. And I cant even express how happy I am that you don't judge Remus for it…and well if you did judge him, I would have been obligated to hit you" she let out a shocked;

"Char!" I grinned and said;

"I'm serious here…ignore the pun…if anyone hurts Remus I would have to take action. He is very sensitive about this matter and well…he will be so happy that you wont break up with him and that you accept him! Soo…you love him." I grinned.

"Char, don't tease me about it…and well its not like you don't love Sirius, right?" now it was my turn to blush.

"Well…I don't know…I think I do" and then I gave her a look that said, leave it at that. And then we hurried after the others.

"Lily…you do know that James was drugged last night right?" I said when I walked up beside her.

"What?" I told her the whole story and how depressed James was last night and this morning. I saw her eyes soften and I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Is…is that true?" she said in a soft voice. I nodded and smiled.

"I…I don't know what to do…I guess I could start talking to him again…but nothing more." I did a mental happy dance and hugged her. Now I just had to tell James and we had to plot how to get them together for valentines.

James POV, the day before Valentines Day.

When Lily actually said that I was forgiven, I could have cried from joy. But I didn't, but it was close. But I thought that asking her out for Valentines Day was to push my luck a bit, Char agreed so I didn't.

We had pranked amber ever since the incident and she hadn't even looked at us for weeks.

When Moony told us that he had told Amelia about his furry little problem, and that she had accepted him, we threw a small party. Moony was very happy about that, and now he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Char said that I should ask Lily if she wanted to have a drink between friends with me, while we were at Hogsmead. But nothing else, and that was my plan…for now.

What I didn't know was how I was going to ask her that when she had already accepted to going to Hogsmead with Amos Diggory. But Char said that she had accepted when she was still mad at me and didn't really want to go.

Sirius POV, Valentines.

So today it was Valentines Day. And for once I wouldn't have to go to madam Puddifoots for tea; since Char said that we could do anything except that. Thank Merlin, how many times hadn't I been forced to go to that awful place and pretend to enjoy it. But now, I was with Char and I didn't have to go there. Instead I had planned something special.

So when we arrived at Hogsmead I immediately took her hand and dragged her with me towards one of the nicer restaurants in Hogsmead.

We arrived at the Golden Snitch, I know, I know, couldn't they have come up with something original? Apparently not. Well anyways, I lead Char inside and asked "Henry" who pronounced his name the French way, without the H. how do I know? He corrected me and then stared a bit too long at char's cleavage. I gave him a stare that made Henry stop, and twitch.

"Your table" he said with a French accent, a fake one, you could tell it was fake, that's just how bad it was. And motioned for us to sit down and handed us our menus.

"How lame was he?" Char snickered and looked up at me. I just laughed. I took her hand when we were looking through the menus, and she smiled at me.

"You know Char…we've been concentrating on prongs and his flower a bit much lately don't you think?" I smirked and she laughed and said;

"Well Sirius, they need to be concentrated on…if we're ever going to get them together"

"Yes maybe…but tonight…we're not even going to think about them. It's all about you and me…savvy?" she burst out laughing when I used the word "savvy", since we had teased so much about it.

"Savvy, Sirius" she smiled and I started to lean in towards her. Our noses were almost touching when that waiter cleared his throat and asked if we were ready to order. I huffed and Char giggled. We ordered and Henry left.

"He reminds me of prongs with his bad timing" I said and she burst out laughing. Our food arrived and we discussed normal things and just enjoyed being alone for once. Since the last couple of weeks had been all about Prongs and Lily.

"This table is too big…" I said and when she looked at me questionly I grinned and moved my chair so I sat next to her. Then I swung my arm around her at the back of her chair, and she tried to smother her giggles since an old couple had turned around to look at us. Henry arrived with the dessert, chocolate cake, and scowled at me. I just grinned and discreetly flipped him off when Char wasn't looking. We were well just enjoying each others company and kissing occasionally when I remembered the gift had made for Char. Yes you heard me right, made, not bought but made.

"I have a gift for you" I said while I reached into my pocket and enlarged it. She looked at the package curiously and started to open it. When she got the papers off she gasped.

Chars POV

When I was enjoying the lovely and really romantic dinner Sirius had planned he suddenly surprised me with a gift. Well I knew he had gotten me something…but I never ever would have guessed what was in that package. I opened it and found this beautiful framed drawing. It was of me and Sirius on Christmas morning in my bed, just before James burst in.

"Who made this?" I asked in awe. He actually got a bit flustered and said really quietly:

"I did…actually"

"You? You drew this? I didn't even know you drew!" I said looking at him. He always seemed to surprise me somehow.

"It's beautiful Sirius! I love it!" the grin on his face and the proud sparkle in his eyes told me that I had said the right thing…well that and the amazing kiss he gave me. I smiled at him and he just grinned and said;

"I have drawn quite a few drawings through the years actually…I haven't told anyone about it though…you're the only one that knows…so let keep it between us, eh?" this made me feel soo…so special…and I promised to keep it a secret. We finished our meal, much to the relief of Henry, I could tell from the way he almost threw us out. Sirius then led me back to the castle and to some unfamiliar corridors. I looked at him questionly but he just smiled and kissed the hand he was holding. I then watched as he started walking near a wall…three times he walked from one side to the other, and I knew exactly where we were. A door appeared on the previously empty wall. I looked at it and followed Sirius when he opened it and held it up for me. Even when I knew that what was inside that room would be amazing, I couldn't help but gasp. The room was beautiful. The walls were covered with deep red curtains, candles everywhere and a huge bed with lots of pillows in the middle. Well when I think about it, it looked like it was taken from a cheap romance novel…but me being a hopeless romantic…well to me it was really beautiful and romantic. I looked back at Sirius who was grinning. And then I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers…

"Sirius…when did you change?"

"The room did it for me…and you…" his grin widened here and I looked down and snorted. He must have thought my outfit up…it was a black lace bra and panties, plus this see thru silk-ish robe. I looked up at him and he was now offering me a glass of champagne.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I smirked at him when I accepted the glass.

"Maybe" he smirked at me and then he snaked his arms around me.

"Happy Valentines day, darling" he whispered.

"Happy Valentines…." I mumbled against his lips, before I kissed him. This had to be the best Valentines Day ever.

* * *

An: well there it is...hope ye liked it and the next chapter will be up...as soon as i get some reviews(blackmail...i know im feeling evil today...and the devil captn jack on my shoulder is telling me to write this down..yah)...and if anyone actually wants it x)


	21. Forgive Me?

**An:** wauw...I'm on a roll people...two updates in the matter of days? damn...thank you all for those wonderful reviews!! this is a rathe pointless chapter really..at least in my opinion...i just had this idea and had to put it in x)

**And now a question that is of most importance**...

_Deares_ _readers and reviewers._  
I have 2 ways...or 2 ideas rather on how this story will proceed...we are getting closer and closer to the seventh year and well..here's the question: should I:  
**A)** continue the storyline along the books...you know everything that happens in the books happen here and it gets kinda boring coause you sort of already know whats going to happen? ooor...  
**B)** go abit AU...but still sort of follow the original plot from the books with minor...or well rather big changes...and have this HUGE twist that I really dont think anyone can see coming...

I've decided to write and post both scenarios...but...I want one of them to be in this original story...and the other one I'll make this smaller oneshot recap thing or something...i dunno yet...but both will be posted either way...

So I hereby turn to you Reader...please tell me what you think I should do...and I will post which one I decide to do in the next chapter...which is finished and awaiting to be posted btw! so everyone review and tell me which one you like better!!

_Luv-Snuffles-sweetie_

Disclaimer: I dont own it...havent i said that already?

* * *

_Chapter 21-Forgive Me?_

"Have you seen Padfoot?" Prongs asked me when we were sitting in the common room. I had just left Amelia after our valentines date. And was currently reading and watching prongs pace around nervously.

"No Prongs."

"What about Char?"

"No. but they are probably together"

"Damn…this could take forever…I want to tell them about my progress with Lily!" I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he could be really selfish. I doubt that he even noticed that thanks to his little problem, Sirius and Char had had less time to themselves, the same for me and Amelia. They had all concentrated on James really. And I had no doubt about that it would be a while until Sirius and Char showed up. If I know Sirius he will take advantage of this situation as much as he can. When I thought this a giggling Char entered the common room followed by a grinning Sirius. Well at least someone was in a good mood.

"Padfoot! Char! Finally! Do you two know what time it is!?" prongs shouted as soon as he saw them. Padfoot rolled his eyes and said;

"Finally? We haven't been gone all that long…and why do I feel like we are being scolded by an angry parent…" he smirked at Char and she laughed. And prongs scowled at them both.

"For your information I have some very important news about me and Lily…"

"Prongs…cant you tell us tomorrow…Char and I already decided that today was going to be about us…" Sirius said, looking pointedly at him. James pouted and I looked at Char who had sat down in the couch next to my chair. I looked at the red mark on her neck and started chuckling.

"What are you laughing at Moony-kins?" she said pouting at me. I cleared my throat and pointed at her neck.

"It looks like some huge mosquito has taken a bite on your throat" I smirked when she blushed and slapped her hand on the mark and hissed;

"What? Give me a mirror" I handed her a mirror I just conjured up. She took it and started examining her throat. She swore and then threw a pillow at Sirius head who was still arguing with James.

"Oi! What was that for?" he said and turned around.

"This" she hissed and pointed to the mark on her throat. James got a bit red in the face, and Sirius just grinned and scratched the back of his head looking at her through his lashes. A look that he had perfected, a look that would make anyone forgive him.

"What about it..?" he said still looking at her. She made a frustrated sound and then said;

"Haven't I told you that I would really appreciate it if you didn't leave such obvious marks…at least without telling me so I can hide them?" she raised an eyebrow and stared him down. When he figured that the look he was giving her wasn't working he sighed and then gave her his best puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry love…I just couldn't help myself…and then I forgot to tell you…" he actually sat down on the floor next to the couch looking up at here with huge eyes. And I could see that she was already breaking…the boy was a mastermind.

"Please forgive me…you know I hate it when you're mad" she looked down at him, her lips twitched and then she sighed….

"You're forgiven" she said and rolled her eyes. Sirius grinned and then crawled onto the couch with her, gave her a quick kiss and then manoeuvred them so that he was sitting leaning against the couch's armrest with Char leaning on him. I chuckled and James stared at them.

"Why can't Lily forgive me that easily?" he blurted out. Char smiled at him and Sirius stopped playing with char's hair for a second and smirked at his friends saying;

"You just don't master the same skills I do prongs, it's impossible not to forgive me!" James just stared at him and then looked at Char who rolled her eyes and said;

"Unfortunately…he's right…at least when it comes to me…I can't be mad at him for long…"

"James…didn't you have news about Lily?" I said, deciding that we should change the subject. This made James light up and he started to describe how he found Lily at the three broomsticks where Amos apparently had left her when his ex-girlfriend who he had tried to make jealous showed up. Apparently James had hit Amos and then comforted Lily, and she was calling him James again. Char was going to go and find Lily but we told her that she hadn't come back from Hogsmead yet. Jasmine had showed up and taken her with her somewhere to cheer her up. This made her relax and we started talking about how to make Amos life miserable, now that we had finally stopped bugging Amber.

Amelia's POV

When Jas and Lily found me outside I couldn't believe what Amos had done to Lily. But the fact that James Potter had comforted her made me smile. She was now on somewhat good terms with him again. And while she wouldn't admit she fancied him…we all knew that things were processing. We found Alice who had just finished her date with Frank and made our way back towards the school.

"Have any of you seen Char?" Lily asked. I knew this was coming since the two of them were really close…and well Char was just someone you noticed was missing.

"No…but you don't have to be Merlin to guess where she is…or at least who she's with…" Jas said smirking. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yeah there was no doubt on who she was with, Sirius of course. We arrived at the common room and found Char. She was sitting on the couch leaning against Sirius; James was sitting opposite them in the same couch and Remus next to them in a chair. They were all laughing and joking around.

"She really fits in with those three doesn't she?" Jas said smiling. We all nodded and decided to leave her be we had hogged her attention a lot and she obviously needed to spend time with her other friends and boyfriend.

"I never actually thought I'd see Sirius Black stay with a girl for this long…" Lily said once we reached our dormitory. We all nodded in agreement.

"To be honest…I was really afraid that he was going to dump her like every other girl he's dated and well break her heart" she said looking at us.

"You're not the only one Lily" I said smiling. Because I too had thought about that more then once, when Sirius and Char first started to go out.

"But I think this is different…" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah…he really cares about her…I mean did you see the way he was looking at her downstairs?" Jas said smiling as well.

"Yes I did…and that's what got me thinking about it…she really is good for him. And he…well you can see that he would do anything for her" they nodded in agreement and then Jas smirked and said;

"and if he ever hurts her…he will be missing some really important body parts" we all stared at her and then burst out laughing. All secretly agreeing with her.

Char arrived an hour later telling us about the fantastic valentines she had with Sirius…yes this was very different indeed.

Chars POV

Weeks and even months went by and Lily, Amelia and Remus started freaking out about the tests at the end of the year. They thought that we all should study for them months in before hand. Did it work? No, I and the rest had a lot more calm view about the tests. The marauders except Moony and I concentrated on pranking Snape and Amos Diggory instead. We were now in May and nothing had changed really. Lily had become slightly friendlier towards jamesie but nothing near romantic. So we still had to work on that.

It was actually the week before the first tests was supposed to start when James, Sirius and I pranked Snape. The prank involving dung bombs, a ferret, some liquorice and a quill. It went a bit out of hand and we ended up duelling Snape. And got caught by Slughorn. So we were supposed to serve detention with him at seven, directly after dinner. So when I sat down next to Lily and she had to pull on one of my braids to get my attention I knew she wasn't going to like me that much today.

"Char…the girls and I are having a study date in the library and I'm hereby forcing you to come with us. You need to study" she told me looking at me with piercing eyes. The others just shot us amused looks. I started fidgeting and then gave her my most charming smile.

"Eer…sorry Lily, I can't" I winched when her eyes flashed.

"Why not? And you better have a good reason…because snogging Sirius is not a valid one" here Jas burst out laughing and Sirius butted in saying;

"Actually I think that it's a very valid reason" he quickly wiped the smirked off his face when Lily glared at him.

"WedueledandprankedsnapesoIvegotdetention" I mumbled really fast and she just looked at me and sighed rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" I sighed and repeated;

"We sort of pranked Snape and then got into a duel with him….so I can't study with you because…" I looked up at her and smiled slyly.

"I've got detention…valid enough?" she stared at me and then said;

"You pranked Snape…?" James and Sirius nodded and I just smiled and gave her a nod too.

"You idiots! You're wasting time….you could be studying instead of sitting in detention!" she scolded us.

"It wasn't our fault!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah!" James and I said together. Everyone looked at us as if we were joking. Moony rolled his eyes and said;

"How can pranking Snape and then ending up in a duel with him and getting caught not be your fault?"

"Well…" I said looking at James and Sirius.

"If Snivellus hadn't moved in the first place…" James said.

"We wouldn't have missed him and the prank wouldn't have gone wrong…"Sirius continued.

"So we wouldn't have had to duel him when he noticed us cursing…"I said pouting at the thought.

"And then we wouldn't have been spotted by Slughorn…" James said grinning.

"So we wouldn't have got caught…" Sirius smirked.

"And we wouldn't have gotten detention….so when you think about it…"I said winking.

"It's all Snivellus fault" we said together. All our friends stared at us and we looked around us and said;

"What?" together.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Do we smell?" we all said at once me and James checking our faces in a mirror and Sirius smelling himself.

"How did you…why…what?" Jas said looking at us. Moony sighed, rolled his eyes and said;

"Don't even bother trying to figure them out…." We just grinned at them but then we spotted Snivellus walking reluctantly towards us and our grins turned into scowls.

"What do you want Snivellus?" James said looking like he just stepped in something that smelled really bad.

"Yeah haven't you bugged us enough for one day, Snivellus" Sirius said smirking. I saw Lily scowl at us disapprovingly…but hey, this is Snivellus…see if we care.

"I don't like being anywhere near you, anymore that you do…but professor Slughorn told me that our detention starts now…and I was to collect the three of you…not that I see why I have to be punished…it was all your fault" he sneered at us. We shared small smirks and James stood first looking really intimidating since he was at least half the head taller than Snivellus.

"That's where you're wrong Snivellus…it was actually all your fault" he said as Sirius and I stood as well, looking down at him. He nervously looked at us and then sneered again, can't he do anything else?

"What makes you say that Potter…" he said looking at us in turns.

"Because we know so"

"That's not a reason"

"Sure it is" Sirius smirked.

"After all…we are…well…" I said grinning.

"Us" we said together smirking. Then we made a handshake and leaned really close to Snivellus screaming;

"HEH!" in his face, he got so surprised he fell down on his ass. We laughed turned around to our stunned friends and saluted them and said;

"See you later guys…we must attend detention…" James started strutting, yes actually strutting, away and Sirius put an arm around my waist and we walked after him. But before we went through the doors I swear I heard Moony say;

"Those three will somehow always be able to surprise me"

* * *

An: Anyone recognize the HEH! part? thought you would...and yep that was from 21 Jumpstreet...I was watching an episode with the McQuaid Brothers (my new heroes I LOVE them x)) and I just HAD to put that in there...x) Until Next Time...Ta! _Snuffles-sweetie_


	22. Summer & Surprises

**An:** 3 chapters! 3 chapters in a week! its...freaky...x)

Ive decided to skip some parts...and were going to fast forward alot from now on...well we are now entering their last summer...and soon enough seventh year is knocking on mydoor soo...hope you dont mind!

And thank you everyone who reviewed and shared their opinion on my...slightly nonexisting dilemma...so im going to go with B...and then write a one-shot...that will follow the books and whatnot...anywhoo...on with it!!

**Disclaimer.** JK is a genious...and she owns it. I own the OC's and parts of the plot...but otherwise...nothing...and oh yeah one of the lines belongs to the vampire Spike...you know the really cool guy from the TV show Angel...yah...

* * *

Chapter 22-Summer and Surprisers.

I couldn't believe it…I had attended my first year at Hogwarts already. Yes we had all finished our final exams. Lily, Amelia and Remus getting top grades in everything possible. The rest of us got decent scores as well. We were still trying to get Lily together with James…without much success…that thing with amber really made her think too much about everything…like she wasn't thinking a lot before…jeesh thanks a lot amber….

Well anyhow…we were actually packing now.

"Char…you will come to my house for our get together, right?" Jas said smiling at me from where she was standing. I smiled back and nodded and then continued to try and fit the mountain of things I was surrounded by into my trunk. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at me took out her wand and made everything pack itself neatly into my trunk.

"Wow…Lily…you have to teach me that spell" I said smiling at her.

"Char…Flitwick taught it to us yesterday…weren't you listening?" she said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He did, did he…hmm….during charms, right?" I said ignoring the other girls' giggles and stroked an imaginary beard in "thought".

"Yes…Char, Flitwick usually teaches charms yes" she said sarcasm dripping from the response.

"Really…good to know…and…aah…actually I wasn't in charms yesterday…hehe…" I let out a nervous laugh. Lily looked like she was about to explode.

"WHAT?" she all but shouted at me. I gave her a smug grin and said;

"Well you see…it's like this…we had to plan the "Slytherins can't have any food to morrow" plan"

"But the Slytherins had food on their table today" Amelia said looking confused. I nodded and pouted and said;

"We had a plan." They stared at me.

"Had a plan?"

"Yeah, a good plan. Smart. Carefully laid out. But we got bored." Jas started laughing.

"You got bored?"

"Yeah so we thought…eh…this is bollocks and then decided to just skip the class" they just sighed and I grinned back at them.

"Oh and by the way…has anyone seen my red t-shirt?" everyone shook their heads and I sighed thinking it was gone forever. And I really liked that shirt…

How did time go this fast, you might wonder? Well I have no answers to that question…well other than that we just had so much fun. And now we were going home for the summer, I had it all planned out I thought…but I didn't know that Sirius had a huge surprise for me.

James POV

"I hate packing" I said when I was trying to fit everything into my trunk, I got and grunt of agreement from Padfoot who was in the same predicament as me. Moony was calmly reading on his bed. Everything neatly packed into his trunk. I started tossing different shirts into it when my hand caught a red t-shirt that was way too small and a bit too feminine for me.

"Uh…who's shirt is this?" I asked looking at the others. Padfoot looked up and grinned.

"That's chars" he said holding up his hand so I could toss it to him.

"So that's where it went…" he mumbled when he caught it thinking I didn't hear him. I rolled my eyes and continued packing.

"Why don't you just use that spell Flitwick taught us yesterday?" Moony suddenly pointed out, without even looking up from his book.

"What spell?" Padfoot and I said together. Moony just sighed and did it for us.

"Well….that was useful…" Padfoot said, staring at his now packed trunk.

"How come we didn't know about it?" I said pouting. Moony, once again without looking up from his book said;

"You weren't in class…you skipped it to plan "how to make the Slytherins food disappear""

"That's where your wrong Moony…the plans name was "Slytherins can't have any food to morrow"…not…whatever you said…"Padfoot grinned and I said;

"Yeah…what he said" and grinned at Moony. He just rolled his eyes and then we carried the trunks downstairs where we met all the girls. Being the gentlemen that we are we took it upon ourselves to levitate both our own and one of the girls trunks down to the main entrance where we would leave them for the houselves to take them down to the train. We then made our way to the great hall to eat our last dinner for the year. We all sat together laughing when Dumbledore stood and held his mandatory speech. Only this time it was more sober…and a lot more warnings about this Voldemort guy who was getting more and more followers as time went by. It worried us all but we didn't really think that much of it, not yet anyways.

When we started towards the train Padfoot suddenly ran past me with Char squealing and giggling on his back.

"How does she do it?" Lily asked. I looked back at them when Jas said;

"I was wondering the same thing…how does she actually make him carry her down to the train? I thought she wouldn't be able to get him to do that…and now I lost the bet"

"What bet?"

"I bet her that she couldn't make Sirius carry her to the train" everyone laughed and I said;

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger, so it was stupid to make a bet like that…he would do anything for her…"

"And there's always the possibility that she told him about the bet and is going to share the winnings…" Moony said from behind them where he was walking with Amelia on his arm. We all looked at each other and then we burst out laughing. We caught up with them down at the Hogwarts express and all shared a compartment. We were finally going home.

Sirius POV

We reached the platform 9 ¾ where mrs and Mr P picked us up. I was nervous because I had something very important to ask Char…and tell the potters. I had gotten a letter from my dead uncle Alphards' attorney considering the apartment he had left me. And I suddenly got an idea. I felt that I had taken advantage of the potters' hospitality long enough. Well I know that they didn't mind having me there…but it still felt a bit rotten. So yeah…you guessed right. I was thinking about moving into that apartment. I just had to fix it up and get the guts to ask Char to…to move in there with me. I really hoped she would say yes. I had a feeling she would…since we had talked about living at the potters and feeling a bit guilty about it. I just didn't know when or how to do it. I had decided to consult mr and Mrs Potter before I told Char about it. But it was hard to lie to her when she asked me what was wrong, she knew me too well…

We reached the potters and James and Char ran up to their rooms to unpack, but I stayed back with mr and Mrs P.

"Mr P…Mrs P, can I talk to you?" they looked at me and Mrs P smiled knowingly.

"Of course Sirius, sit" I sat down with them at the kitchen table.

"What's on your mind?" Mr P asked smiling at my squeamish form. I grinned and said;

"Well…remember when my uncle died, and left me all that money and…and an apartment?" they both nodded.

"Well…I've been thinking and…I'm thinking about fixing it up and moving there…this summer. I feel like I've taken advantage of your hospitality long enough"

"Sirius…you're not taking advantage of anything." Mr P said smiling.

"Harold is right…you're more than welcome to stay here…but we can also understand that you want to move out. And we're okay with that" Mrs P said smiling that all knowing smile of hers. That always made me feel like she knew what I was about to say long before the words actually come out of my mouth. I grinned at them and then Mrs P got this glint in her eye that resembled the one James would get when he was about to prank someone.

"And if I'm right…which I think I am…you're going to ask a certain miss Reese to move along with you…am I correct?" how in the name of Merlin did she figure that one out? Was I really that transparent?

"Yeah…" I said grinning at them. They both smiled at me and Mrs P told me that she thought that it was a wonderful idea. And that I should ask Char right away…but I declined…I wanted to ask her in a special way…and I guess I would have to tell prongs about my plans.

Later that evening…

"YOU'RE WHAT??" Prongs screamed at me when I told him about my plan.

"Shut up Prongs! I haven't told Char yet and I don't want her to know until the opportune moment…okay?" I grinned and he just shook his head.

"Are you sure about this Padfoot? I mean you're only seventeen after all…"

"Which means we're of age"

"Yes but…damn you…I always thought I'd be the first one to move in with a girl…" he pouted. I laughed at him. Now I remembered…his master plan for him and Lily. First they would move in together then get married and have lots of Prongs and Lily juniors…he had planned this since we were 14.

"I haven't asked her yet prongs"

"She'll say yes…no doubt…so when are you checking the apartment out?"

"To morrow…figured that I would take Char with me and ask her then" he nodded and then we went to sleep.

Chars POV, the next morning.

Sirius had been acting all fidgety around me but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. And I knew something wasn't right…

I was very surprised when he asked me if I wanted to take a ride with him on Emily. But it was a happy surprise so I agreed. We rode down the street and then when we reached a deserted area we took off into the air, flying that bike is always soo much fun. We landed in an alley in a nice neighbourhood. And I had no clue on what we were doing there.

"Sirius what are we doing here?" he just grinned and said;

"Have I told you about that uncle of mine that left me some money and an apartment?"

"Alphard, yes. You told me about him…why?" I was now utterly confused, what did that have to do with anything.

"Well we are now at that apartment…" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain further. He just grinned and led me towards the door of the old building.

"And you see…I've been thinking about fixing it up and moving in here…this summer"

"Really? That's so wicked!" I grinned and then we met with Mr Turtleneck, and no that is not a nickname for a guy in a turtleneck…the guys name was actually Bernard Turtleneck. He apparently was Sirius dead uncle Alphards attorney, and he was there to give Sirius the keys to the flat. We smiled at him and then laughed about his name before we went to the second floor and apartment 4. The door said A. Black and was made out of dark wood. Sirius new abode…well it would be in a couple of weeks. And let me tell you, that flat was huge! When you stepped into the hallway your first impression was that someone very wealthy lived there. It was huge and had green walls and looked really homey. We stepped into the living room which was huge and very classy decorated, but you could see that it was all picked out by a man…since everything had this masculine touch to it. It really was a bachelors' abode. You could see the kitchen since there wasn't any wall between the living/dining area and the kitchen. Only a desk island that was covered in black marble separated the tile floor in the kitchen and the wooden floor in the living area. Sirius uncle even had a huge TV…that was interesting…and a huge fireplace.

I opened one of the doors and found a huge bathroom, all decorated in black. Sirius found a small library well…it was a small library in a rather large office. The flat also contained another bathroom, two guestrooms, and the master bedroom with a connecting master bathroom. And of course the balcony that looked over London…even if we weren't that high up, done by magic no doubt.

The flat was located in the outskirts of London, but still not far from the Centrum and not that far from Diagon alley actually.

"Sirius…this place is beautiful…and huge!" I exclaimed. He grinned and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me saying;

"You like it?"

"Yeah…it's a bit masculine decorated…but that's understandable…otherwise it's awesome" I grinned. He cleared his throat and started fidgeting again.

"Then…then you wouldn't have anything against…moving in here with me would you?" I gaped at him. Had I really heard him right? Did he really want me to move in with him?

"Really?" I said a smile tugging on my lips.

"Yes really…I wouldn't joke about anything like this Char…and I've already informed mr and mrs P. all we have to do is fix the place up…get rid of the furniture we don't want and…well move in" I started laughing and then I threw my arms and legs around him hugging him. He didn't expect me to do that so he lost his balance and fell down on the soft carpet with an "oomph" sound.

"Sorry…and yes, yes of course I'll move in with you" I grinned at him, he just shook his head the best he could from where he was lying under me.

"You really are something Sirius, you know that right? No one has ever been this good to me as you have…and…I really do love you" I smiled gently at him, sure I had told him I loved him many times before…but I never actually meant it as much as I did now.

"I'm not the only one who's been good you know…you are amazing, Char…and I love you too" he said grinning up at me but behind that grin I could see that he was as serious as I was.

"You've turned me into a corny, mushy idiot, Char" he said grinning and making a face. we laughed on how lame we were acting but hey…what can you do?

I smirked and then decided to turn things into a lighter tune, something we could handle without being to corny.

"Seems like I have you trapped Mr Black" I teased, only to yelp when he quickly turned things around and flipped us over so that he was on top. I pouted at him and he smirked.

"Seems like the tables has turned Miss Reese" he taunted back, before leaning in and kissing me. Things where just getting…hmm…interesting when a voice said;

"Can't you two control yourselves at all? Here I come over to see what Padfoots new place looks like and I find you two snogging on the floor…" we both looked up at James who stood there grinning.

"Oh shut up prongs" we both said before standing up, well Sirius stood and then helped me up. And then we started planning what we should do with our new home.

* * *

here it is...and well hope ye liked!! the next chapter is finished...surprisingly...and is just waiting to be posted...yaaaaaaaay! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	23. Moving in and Visiting

An...another chapter...haha...im sooo on a roll...yaay me x) anywho thanx for the reviews!

disclaimer. me owns nada.zip.nothing.

* * *

Chapter 23-Moving in and Visiting

"Don't you like this colour Char?" Lily asked me when we were looking at colours to paint the walls with. It was a pale, but still warm yellow that would look perfect in mine and Sirius new hallway in the apartment. The girls had been thrilled when I told them the big news, and had all volunteered to help us move in and fix the place up.

"Yeah…that will be perfect" we didn't really need actual paint, just the paint maps…since Moony knew this spell that coloured the walls for us. But we had to have an exact picture of the colour first.

Yesterday we had packed all of Alphards stuff we didn't need, and shipped them off to a storage that he had owned and now it belonged to Sirius. In the middle of the packing there had been a knock on the door and I went to open it. And elderly lady stood there with a plate of cookies.

"Hello…may I help you?" I said smiling politely. She smiled back and said;

"My name is Isabel Johnson, and I live in number 2…downstairs"

"Oh…hello…we didn't disturb you, did we?" I asked worried that we had already started off on the wrong foot with one of our neighbours.

"Oh no not at all dear, are you one of the ones that are moving in here?" she smiled.

"Yes actually I am…me and Sirius, he owns the place. I'm Charlotte Reese by the way" we shook hands and then Sirius came up to the door.

"Who's at the door, Char?" he asked looking at the old lady.

"Sirius, this is Mrs Johnson, one of our new neighbours" I said smiling.

"Oh call me Isabel, please dears…it's so refreshing with new young faces in the building. And I thought I might as well introduce myself and offer you some of my home baked cookies as an moving in gift" Sirius shook her hand as well and we both smiled and thanked the sweet old lady. At least now we knew that one of our neighbours were nice.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on my door" she smiled as she started to walk downstairs.

"Thank you Isabel…and the same goes for you, bye" Sirius said and we closed the door sharing the cookies with our friends. Those cookies…where the best cookies I've ever eaten.

We hadn't met any of the others living in the building yet, but we would in due time. Lily and I and the rest of the girls actually, were not only looking at colours for our walls, no we were looking for the basic stuff. Towels, plates, glasses, cups etc. you know everything you need in a house. As for furniture, that was the guys' mission. Well the girls and I had helped picking them out, but they were in charge of getting them back to the house and inside it. We were very worried. So that's why we were trying to speed our shopping up, so we could be back at the apartment as soon as possible. To make sure that no accidents occurred. Like they did yesterday, when Sirius and James figured that it would go much faster to just throw the boxes out the window instead of walking up and down the stairs with them. Oh yeah, it went faster alright…and they almost hit an old man in the head in the process…and oh yeah they hit Peter once too…he had to go to saint Mungos. I wonder how he is, haven't heard anything from him…oh well. After that little stunt they were banned from using magic to slowly levitate the boxes down like the rest of us had been doing…why they didn't think of that, I don't know…

So here we were trying to find everything we needed and then get back to the guys…one could only hope that nothing had gone wrong.

Remus POV

"Sirius…are you sure that your supposed to be doing that?" I asked when I watched Sirius, who was outside on the balcony catching the sofa pillows that James was flinging up at him with his wand.

"Don't be such a worrywart Moony…besides…what could possibly happen?" he said while catching another pillow. CRASH.

"Ooops…"

"Yes Sirius…what could possibly happen?" I said my voice dripping of sarcasm as I watched the hole in the window, where something that James flinged up had crashed through.

"A pillow couldn't have done that" Sirius said scratching his head, ignoring me completely. He then turned around and leaned over the railing to shout at James.

"Prongs, are you sure that you're only flinging pillows up…WHOA" here he threw himself on the ground when a small table came flying through the air and strait through the same hole the previous table had caused.

"PRONGS!!"

"WHAT?" his voice came from the truck he was standing in.

"What in merlins knickers do you think you're doing? I said bloody soft things like pillows only!" Sirius screamed down at his friend.

"But I'm out of pillows and soft stuff…"

"So! You just broke my window you idiot!" I could hear a faint oops coming from the ground and I decided to take a look at our sometimes daft friend.

"Prongs I thought Padfoot was supposed to be the stupid one" I grinned down at him and shot a sideways glance at my other friend.

"Yeah…heeeey" he said looking offended, while James just started laughing.

"Anyways…char is going to kill you two" I said smirking at the thought of when our dear friend would see what kind of mess they had made. Sirius eyes widened and James stopped laughing abruptly.

"You're right…" Sirius whispered and we heard someone running up the stairs and a minute later James was standing with us.

"We have to fix it" he said staring at the hole. Then they both turned to me, both of them begging with their eyes,

"Oh no. this is your mess. You clean it up!" they shared a look and then smirked.

"We'll tell Char you were helping us"

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"She doesn't know that"

"Damn you…" I said and sighed…they were right. I would somehow get dragged into this anyways. So I repaired the window quickly and we were just putting the tables back on their feet when the girls walked in. Char walked up and kissed Sirius cheek and Amelia did the same to me. James was leaning his cheek towards Lily, implying that she should do the same…she threw a pillow at him.

"You've done a lot guys" Amelia said smiling.

"Yeah…good work…did anything interesting happen?" Char asked looking at us.

"No, nothing" we all said at once, sharing a small grin. Char raised an eyebrow but obviously decided that she didn't want to know.

Sirius POV

I had been slightly hyper ever since Char told me that she was going to move in with me and well that small conversation we had before that didn't hurt either.

And the work on the apartment had really progressed. We were all sitting on the floor of our newly finished living room celebrating that we were almost finished. I had managed to get some fire whiskey and butterbeer; prongs had managed to "steal" some food from Mrs P. although we highly suspected that Mrs P knew that Prongs was going to "steal" the food and had made it for us. We only had to fix up the master bedroom and one of the guestrooms and then we would be able to move in. it had only taken us about three weeks. But that was all thanks to our friends and magic…if we didn't have magic we would probably still be packing my uncles stuff into boxes!

"So when are you actually moving in?" Jas said breaking my train of thought.

"In two weeks if everything is ready by then…" I said grinning.

"Yeah…but we still need to pack all our stuff at the potters…" that's when it hit me. I still had some thing back at that place that was supposed to be my home, that I hadn't colleted yet. How could I have forgotten? It wasn't really anything important, but I guess I wanted it never less. I would have to talk to Char about it tomorrow…but now we should just have fun with our friends.

When I woke up the next morning, we were back at the potters; I stretched, sat up and looked down at the sleeping girl next to me, I had taken to sleeping in her room, either that or she slept in mine. Char, she looked so damn innocent when she was laying there, a small smile playing on her lips, completely different from the laughing, scheming minx I knew she could be. I grinned and started to kiss her face, successfully waking her up.

"Morning beautiful" I said grinning at her. She just smiled lazily and mumbled something that sounded like "smornghif". I chuckled and started to poke her sides, where she was extremely ticklish. She started giggling and swatting at me. At that moment Mrs P knocked on the door and came in smiling at us. Both Char and I blushed, yeah I know…but this was really awkward. But Mrs P just grinned and told us that breakfast was ready, and then she left. Char started to get up but I stopped her, she looked at me questionly. We had some how reached a point where we sometimes didn't even have to speak to know what the other one wanted, or was going to say. We just had to share looks; this came in handy when we were pranking someone since we didn't have to talk. She sat down and waited patiently for me to start.

"Char…you know that I ran away from my so called home…and what kind of people my…the Blacks are" she nodded, urging me to continue.

"Well…you see…I left some things there…and I would really like to get them back…and my parents are gone today…its and yearly thing…so I was wondering…"

"If I would like to come with you and collect your things…right?" she said smiling. She really knew me, didn't she? I just nodded and she smiled and kissed my cheek telling me that she'd go with me to "Casa Black". So we ate breakfast and then we were off on Emily.

Chars POV

So Sirius had asked me to go with him to Grimmauld Place…I had always wanted to see that place for some odd reason. It was Sirius first home after all. And now we were on our way there, and I found myself being…oddly nervous. Yes Sirius had said that Walburga and Orion, I was more worried about the former, would be gone…but what if he was wrong? And he hadn't mentioned Regulus, who I actually would like to meet…I had seen him at school once or twice…but never actually talked to him. His character had always fascinated me, so I would really want to meet him. Not that I was going to tell Sirius that!

We arrived at Grimmauld Place 12. I was expecting it to be hidden…but then I realized that it wouldn't be hidden until it became the order of phoenix headquarters. I stared up at the house, which mailbox said 12. It looked wore down and…well it looked like no one had lived there for a very long time.

"Don't let its appearance fool you" Sirius grumbled while looking gloomily at the house. He really didn't want to come here…but whatever it was that he wanted to get had to be important. As soon as we stepped inside the gates…everything changed. The old faded façade faded and instead it looked brand new. The rose bushes that had been dried out and brown were now full with smelling roses and green leaves. It was kind of cool. We reached the door with the snake knocker and that awful motto…'Toujours pur'…always pure. We didn't knock, we just stepped in. I looked around, it was just as I imagined. Only with less dust. It was dark and well dark.

"Really lovely…isn't it?" he said grinning a bit. I just smiled back and said;

"Yeah…it's as lovely as a hospital" he chuckled and then he took my hand and we started to walk up the stairs. Well after he checked if anyone was home, quietly since he didn't want to alert Kreacher.

"What a…interesting choice of art…" I said when I spotted the elf heads on the board. Eeew. We reached the top floor rather quickly. Me holding tightly onto Sirius hand the whole way and walking as close to him as I could without actually walking on him. So I was a bit nervous okay? I was in a house that held two of the scariest people I have ever heard of, I had reasons! I looked at the sign that said Regulus name but then I was dragged into Sirius room. It looked exactly like the books described it. I raised an eyebrow at the swimsuit posters and Sirius scratched his head and grinned. I rolled my eyes and shrieked when he without warning drew me to him.

"You know…I've never had a girl in my room before…it's kind of exciting…" he grinned and kissed me. Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat…

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something…but what in merlins name are you doing here?"

* * *

an- what thinks you? tell me, because i really appreciate the response im getting...and its making me want to write more..as u probably have noticed..that and the fact that i have tons of inspiration right now...for some reason...looovelyyy...Ta!-Snuffles-sweeite


	24. Regulus

**An:** Another chapter...im warning you now..im going away for the weekend so the next cahpter might not be up as quickly...  
and i've gotten guesses on who the mystery person is...and they've all been right so yaay you guys! its regulus...no shit...and i've always been intruged with his character and i dont think he was evil and slytherinlike...so the first change is coiming now!

**Disclaimer:** No. Dont own it. Never claimed i did either...

* * *

_Chapter 24-Regulus._

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something…but what in merlins name are you doing here?" a voice said from behind me. Both Sirius and I froze. And slowly I turned around and looked into the grey eyes of one Regulus Arcturus Black. Those eyes…so alike Sirius, but they didn't show the same love and warmth that Sirius' showed. But I still couldn't see any evil in them…at the moment all I could see was amusement and curiosity. I felt Sirius relax a bit behind me but he still wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Reggie" he said.

"Siri" Regulus answered with a smirk. I had to bite me cheek not to laugh, that was the most ridiculous nickname I have ever heard. Sirius made a choked sound and then he hissed;

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"And I thought I told you not to call me Reggie" Regulus calmly retorted. That's when I realized the biggest difference between the brothers. Sirius was more…passionate, about anything he did. He had a temper but on the other hand he loved and cared for those who were close to him. Regulus on the other hand…showed little emotion when he said things, and I would bet my own ass on that he hadn't done anything impulsive or passionate in his live. So even if they looked so alike…they were yet so different.

"And who's this then?" he said looking at me. Apparently I had toned out for a bit. I felt Sirius grip tighten and then he said;

"This is Char…my girlfriend. Char this is my brother…Regulus" I smiled and held my hand out, even if I doubted that he would actually take it. So I was really surprised when he took it and actually kissed it, smiling at me…hmm…and here I thought I had this guy all figured out, apparently not. Sirius made a weird noise and I chose to ignore him. I smiled and said;

"It's really nice to meet you"

"What are you doing?" Sirius said from behind me. I turned and looked at him questionly asking;

"What?"

"Yes Sirius, what?" Regulus smirked at his brother. Aah sibling love, can't you feel it?

"What are you doing…why are you nice to her. She's everything you're supposed to hate, remember?" Sirius said harshly. I turned and stared at him, I know he really doesn't like his family but Regulus hadn't done anything but being nice to me.

"Sirius…he didn't do anything" then he gave me a look that I really didn't like.

"You don't know him like I do…so could you…please…not interrupt?" he snapped, and the please sounded really forced. I crossed my arms and stepped out of his grasp and snarled;

"Fine. I'll shut up" I didn't even look at him after that. I know that he hated being here and everything, but he didn't have to snap at me for trying to be nice to his brother. The closest relative to him that I had met, well except Andy and Dora. But this was different, this was his brother.

"I wasn't trying anything Sirius…I was merely being polite. And you really should be nicer to her…" Regulus voice said. I didn't even bother turning around, I was pissed. So I started to look around Sirius room instead and listened to them talk, but acted like I didn't care. Because I knew what Regulus would do…and if he hadn't joined Voldemort yet then…maybe we could stop him. Help him. I never believed that Regulus was evil, he was just mislead and didn't have the guts to anything about it.

"Yeah right…she's a muggleborn…you hate those. Remember" Sirius said, clearly ignoring Regulus last statement.

"And shouldn't you be with dear old mum and dad at the Malfoy's yearly whatever?" I heard Regulus sigh.

"Im sick. Or that's what I told mother. And I don't…don't hate muggleborns…I used to…but so did you, remember" Sirius stayed silent.

"Siri…I mean Sirius. You might find this hard to believe but I've changed. I swear. I don't want to be that guy I was before…I don't want to torture muggleborns. I don't hate them, it's all an act. Don't you see? I don't really have a choice…" here he stopped and I turned for the first time. And I looked into the pleading eyes of Regulus. Standing there, begging his brother to believe him.

"Everyone has a choice. And I know you, I know Slytherins…this is just some scheme." was all Sirius said. He could be such an ass sometimes. I was about to say something but Regulus beat me to it.

"People change Sirius. You of all people should know that. And no…when you're in slytherin, you really don't have a choice. At least if you're alone. You're forced to play along, unless you want to be beaten up. And you know what would happen if mother found out that another one of her sons didn't believe in 'Toujours pur'…" His eyes were still pleading for Sirius to understand, to believe him. Sirius didn't say anything; he just stared at his brother like he was looking for some sign that he was lying.

"I…the others…McNair, Nott and Parkinson…they…they tortured a muggle Sirius…and they wanted me to do it too…I couldn't. I couldn't do it. He was still a person! He was the same as me…he couldn't have been older than me…he…they killed him! Killed him! In…in cold blood, right there. Just like that…like it didn't matter. They took someone's life, and they didn't care!" here he paused and took a ragged breath.

"I was okay with it…when it was just some snide comments and small duels at school…but it aren't anymore…that guy…the dark lord. He's looking for followers. They are all joining him, they want me to too…but I can't, I don't want to. This isn't some stupid comment to someone in the corridor or a small duel that lands someone in the hospital wing anymore…it's murder…" he sounded hysteric and he looked at us both pleadingly, tears in his eyes. When the first tear rolled down his cheek, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked strait up to him and hugged him. I just couldn't take that sadness anymore. Sirius was about to protest but I looked at him tears in my own eyes and said;

"Shut up Sirius…whatever you were going to say isn't going to help…so just shut up. And I believe him…I believe you Regulus" he looked up from my shoulder where he had put his head and let his tears fall.

"You…you do?"

"You do? Char…he's…he's" Sirius stuttered.

"Your brother! And yes I believe him…just look into his eyes Sirius…its right there, he's not lying" Sirius looked torn and Regulus was still staring at me.

"I…I was actually hoping for you too come by…so I could talk to you…" Regulus mumbled to Sirius. And the surprise on his face almost made me laugh, but I was still mad at him for being so damn stubborn and insensitive.

"You were…why?"

"Because you're my older brother Sirius. You used to be my hero, you know…and you made it out of here. So you of all people would be able to help me…I didn't think you would want to…but I…I really need help Sirius. I don't know what to do anymore." His voice hitched and it was like he had some kind of breakdown right there because he started sobbing harder and the helplessness in his voice was killing me and I hugged him tighter. Yes I loved pranks and laughed at stuff like hanging Snape upside down in the air…but that didn't really harm anyone. This was…this was someone's real distress and pain, and he was begging us to help. It was like he had stuffed all those emotions up inside and was now letting them out…all over my pink t-shirt…but that didn't matter. I just held onto him and I don't think that anyone has really listened to him…or hugged him like this in ages. I looked at Sirius and found that he now had tears in his eyes too…he finally realised that his little brother wasn't lying. I looked at him and he stared back at me the same emotion in both our eyes, sorrow…pity maybe. Regulus sniffled and said;

"I tried to stop them…I told them to stop…but they wouldn't listen. They just said that I was stupid and then they…" he couldn't continue.

"What did they do Reggie?" Sirius said quietly. Regulus withdrew from me and sent me an apologetic and grateful smile and then he just lifted his shirt. I couldn't hold back a gasp and a curse.

"Bloody Hell…"

"Those bastards" Sirius hissed. His entire upper body was filled with bruises. And there on his back were the words "COWARDLY TRAITOR" carved into his skin. They looked awfully painful. I touched them lightly and he hissed.

"Sorry…we need to put something on those…" I mumbled more to myself then to the boys.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't believe you Reggie…I just…it was hard to believe…but I do now…" Regulus let his shirt fall and he looked at both of us. Then he broke down again. Both Sirius and I rushed forward and hugged him…or well Sirius sort of hugged both him and me. But this time Regulus was mumbling; thank you, thank you, over and over under his breath. Somehow we manoeuvred him over to Sirius old bed and sat there in silence.

"Im going to help you…I swear to you. I will help you out of this" Sirius said looking at his brother, this time with no malice, no hate…not even sorrow in his eyes, just determination.

"We…we are going to help you" I butted in. Sirius looked at me and sent me a small smile. And I wasn't mad at him anymore…we would have to talk about his stupid behaviour later, but that could wait.

"Thank you…but how?" Regulus said now that he had calmed down.

"Well first…you have to leave this place" I said in matter of fact tone. They both nodded.

"Char and I are moving into uncle Alphards old apartment…its got two guestrooms…" Sirius said looking at me. I grinned and nodded, I didn't mind. We had to help this poor boy.

"But wont I…intrude or something…?"

"There's more then enough room for you…so as soon as we're finished with it…and have settled there. Then you need to…are you sure you can do this?" Regulus nodded wanting Sirius to continue.

"You have to run away…we will inform you on when were done…and then the first opportunity you get, you leave. And then when we've all finished school and your ready…we'll just find you your own place. Deal?" they shook hands and then there was the problem of the Slytherins in school.

"Well next year…you just have to hang out with us. We can take care of them. Sleeping arrangements and stuff like that…we'll figure that out when we get there" Sirius said and we both nodded in agreement.

"That's not the year I'm worried about…after this next year…you'll all be gone" this was true. What could we do then?

"What if we talk to Dumbledore?" Sirius suggested. It was worth a shot. Suddenly something I had read somewhere popped into my head.

"I…I have an idea. Do you think you could take two years at once? I mean I've heard you're really bright…could you take the sixth years classes and the seventh years classes…and do the NEWT's a year earlier…we could talk to Dumbledore about it"

"You're a genius Char!" Sirius blurted out and I blushed…damn him!

"Well I'm ahead of everyone in my class…I've already taken some of the sixth year's classes…and I know a lot that you learn in your seventh year…" Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"You've always studied too much Reggie…sometimes I wouldn't even know we were related…but if anyone could pull that off it would be you" Regulus face lit up at Sirius words and I couldn't help but smile. They discussed some minor details about the plan while I just listened not wanting to disturb their brother bonding time.

When we realized that we had to get out of there before the "devil woman" showed up, Sirius quickly, magically packed all his stuff besides the posters.

"Might as well leave a mark, right?" he winked at me and Regulus who laughed. We then left Grimmauld Place, promising Regulus to finish everything at the apartment quickly.

We arrived at the Potters a lot later than we had planned, so James was naturally freaked out. We told him about Regulus and he barely believed it.

"How can someone be so evil?" he said referring to those bastards that had done all those things to Regulus.

"I don't know prongs…I don't know" Sirius said sighing.

"But it's been a tiring day…I think im going to bed" I said smiling and bidding them good night. Sirius followed me quickly and all but ambushed me at my door and dragged me inside his room.

"Char…I'm sorry…about how I acted back there…I was just…" he said looking really sad.

"Shocked?" I said giving him a small smile, my anger had faded along time ago. But I knew we needed to discuss it.

"Yeah…but that didn't give me any right to snap at you…I'm sorry…forgive me?" he said as he conjured up a red rose and gave it to me. I smiled, who could stay mad at this guy, for real?

"You're forgiven…you were in shock…and I guess I sort of pushed it a bit…and well…I'm sorry too…but you shouldn't have snapped…" he smiled and I smiled back at him, he motioned for me to sit in his lap and I did.

"It was only a matter of time before we had our first real fight anyways" I said grinning slightly. He nodded in agreement and grinned.

"But…Sirius…why wouldn't you believe him? He's your brother…your blood…and you were down right mean to him. And acted like an asshole" he sighed and hugged me closer.

"After all these years…I guess I believed that I had lost him to them…to Bella and everyone. We used to be really close…but then he started hanging out with the Slytherins and I got into Gryffindor and everything…" he sighed again and I urged him to continue.

"I just found it hard to believe that he could change…and god, when he started crying and you hugged him…I thought I was going to snap right there…"

"Why?"

"Because I thought he'd hurt you…and you just…you were so nice to him and believed him at once and…"

"I didn't believe him at once Sirius…I just didn't think he was evil. If you looked into his eyes you could see that he wasn't lying…"

"I guess you're right…I was just too stubborn to see it…wasn't I?" he sighed and grinned at me.

"Yes, yes you were. And I won't always be of the same opinion as you Sirius. Just because I mostly am doesn't mean I'll always be thinking like you."

"I know, I know…I just wasn't expecting you to be so damn nice to him"

"I know" I said grinned.

"So all is forgiven and forgotten?" he smiled at me, making sure I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Forgiven yes…forgotten, no. it's good to remember and learn from ones mistakes"

"Since when did you become soo deep?"

"I read it in one of Moony's books" I admitted grinning sheepishly. And then we both burst out laughing.

"And I promise that if I ever act like a complete ass again…you have my permission to slap me over the head" he said grinning.

"I'll remember that" I said winking at him. And then I yawned leaning against him.

"Let's go to sleep. We have a challenging day ahead of us" he said dragging me down with him on the bed. I just giggled and lay down next to him.

"Love you" he mumbled and kissed my shoulder, I smiled and mumbled;

"Love you too" back to him. Only one thought passed through my mind; this day didn't turn out as planned at all…before I felt my eyes drop, and I fell asleep.


	25. One Home,One Brother & A Cat

An: Thank you so much for all the awesoe reviews! I never thought that the chapter about regulus would be so like! I had no idea...seriously. thnx again!

Disclaimer:It belogs to the allmighty JK.

* * *

_Chapter 25-One Home__, One Brother and a Cat_

A week had passed since we had been to Grimmauld Place. Sirius had borrowed James' two way mirror and sent it to Regulus, so we talked to him on daily basis. We had told everyone about his situation and this made us work harder and faster on the apartment.

Three days later…

We were now finished and were sending all our stuff from the Potters to the new apartment. I was standing in front of the Potters house checking all the boxes to see if I had missed anything when I heard this small sound coming from behind one of the boxes. I carefully walked towards it, wand drawn. Since I thought it might be a prank. I looked over the box and there I saw the cutest kitten I have ever seen! It was black and had scruffy fur; I hadn't seen that kind of fur on a cat before, and these huge blue eyes that seemed to look right through me. I picked the poor kitten, which had gotten stuck trying to get into the box, up. It immediately started to stroke itself against me and purring.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing, huh?" I grinned down at…hmm…him. I checked. He started to play with a string from my shirt and I giggled at his absolute cuteness.

"I think I might keep you" I mumbled tickling his stomach, giggling when he purred and swatted at my hand with his paws.

"Yeah…I'm so asking Sirius if I can keep you"

"Ask Sirius what?" said Sirius voice from behind me; I could hear the grin in his voice. I turned and watched him wrinkle his nose when he spotted the kitten in my arms.

"Um…what is that?" he said a smile tugging at his lips.

"A kitten…isn't he cute. I found him he had gotten stuck" I said cooing at the small animal in my arms. Sirius smiled and patted the kitten.

"Really…what were you going to ask me then…" I could see he already knew the answer to that one.

"If I could keep him…please, Sirius, please" I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes holding the kitten up so that he was looking at Sirius as well with his big blue eyes.

"I don't know…"

"We can't just leave him on the street…he might get hurt. And just look at him" I said pleading with him. He sighed and then nodded. I squealed and hugged him, kissing him passionately, but being careful so I didn't crush my new pet.

"Okay…if I knew that saying yes, would reward me like this. I would have agreed immediately" he grinned at me and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"What are you going to call him?" he said petting the kitten, which started to play with his fingers. Soo cute!

"Sidney and Sid for short" I said smiling. He looked at me playfully and asked;

"Sid? Why Sid?" I grinned back and said;

"After Sid Vicious…bass player in one of the greatest bands ever, the Sex Pistols…I would name him after John Lydon….but that would just be a bit weird…and Sid fits him" Sirius just shook his head and started to shrink all the boxes. I put Sid down and started to help him. A couple of minutes later James came outside carrying a box we had forgotten. And Sid basically attacked the poor bloke's leg. Apparently he doesn't like striped, blue pyjama pants. James was not so fond of my new pet after that…and Sirius just liked him more, petting him and mumbling;

"Good cat. Very good guard-cat, Sidney." When he thought I couldn't hear him. When James had stopped cursing my new pet, we started to put all the minimized boxes in a bag that I took with me when we rode Sirius bike to our new home. Sid was curled up inside my jacket, between me and Sirius. Clearly enjoying himself, the way he was purring. As soon as we got there, we were met by James and a very annoyed Lily who had apparated there. Lily thought Sid was one of the cutest kittens she had ever seen; while James mumbled something about a devils cat…We started to unpack everything, putting it away in drawers, cupboards and other places. I let Sid out and he immediately started to investigate the new place.

"I'm going to go to Diagon to get some cat stuff, okay?" I said realizing that we needed food and things for Sid.

"I'll come with you" Lily said and with that we apparated to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. We said hi to Tom who wanted us to stay for a drink and then went down to the Diagon entrance. We headed strait for Magical Menagerie. Once inside we located the Cat section. We picked up two bags of cat food.

"This way you don't have to come down after more as quickly" Lily said. That's when I spotted the collars.

"Lily look…we have to get one of these!" she giggled in agreement and the witch that owned the store told us that the collars wouldn't get stuck anywhere and wouldn't cause any discomfort for the cat, they were charmed that way. I looked at a black one with small spikes on it and a name plate.

"This one would be so suiting" I said grinning. Lily looked at it and laughed. We also got him this sleeping basket, food and water bowls and of course toys.

"You're spoiling your cat" Lily said grinning and I just shrugged a smug smile playing on my lips.

"Would you like to engrave the cats name on the collar?" the witch in the store asked us when we were paying for our stuff. I nodded and told her to put the name Sid on it with bold letters. Lily and I grinned at each other and then we started to make our way back to the apartment, hoping that everything had gone well.

Sirius POV

"That cat is the devils cat I swear!" prongs said staring at our newly found pet Sid. I grinned and shook my head, he was overreacting. I looked at Sid who was playing with a sock.

"Are we talking about the same cat, prongs?" I said.

"He attacked me!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like deer's" I said grinning. Prongs scowled.

"Well he shouldn't like dogs should he? I know, transform into Padfoot and lets see what happens" I grinned and did as he said. Sid turned to look at me and trotted up to me sniffing me. He then started to stroke himself against me. I let out a bark that sounded like a laugh and prongs scowled even more.

"I still don't like the way he looks at me" he muttered when I transformed back. I just laughed and then I decide to inform my little brother that he could come here when he wanted and was ready for it. He told me that the devil woman and my so called father were going to go to a party to morrow. He was invited as well, but he was going to try and get out of it. Just when I closed the mirror Char walked inside with Lily behind her, carrying a bag each filled with stuff. She grinned and put the bag down on the floor taking out a collar from it and then squatted down and called for Sid. Who actually came running towards her.

"Look what I've got for you" she said and put it on scratching him behind the ears.

"He's like a bloody dog" prongs said looking amazed. I too was a bit surprised that he actually came when she called. She just grinned and stood up.

"Have you heard from Reggie?"

"Yeah…he might be able to escape to morrow…not sure yet though"

"Okay"

"Are you two staying for dinner?" she asked Lily and prongs. Lily smiled and nodded, Prongs was still staring at Sid.

"Get over it mate!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He finally did and told us that he would indeed stay for dinner. No surprise there, since when has Prongs said no to food? So we ate pizza and talked about different stuff. Then they left. Lily slapping Prongs when he asked for a good night kiss. Then we went to sleep. I was almost asleep with my arm around Char when I felt something walking on my leg. I looked down and saw Sid slowly making his way up towards us.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Char asked turning around.

"We have a visitor" I mumbled. She looked down as well and let out a small giggle when she spotted the small kitten trying not to get caught in the sheets.

"Char…he's not sleeping in the bed. I like Sid as much as you do. But he's not sleeping here" I said not wanting to share pillows with a cat.

"Don't worry, I'll make him go away" she grinned and pecked me on the nose. Then she picked up the kitten and got up carrying it with her.

"What are you doing you naughty kitten…here you are supposed to sleep in your basket. Stay here, okay?" I heard her say to the cat. Then I heard her come back to the bed and put her arm around me.

"He's going to stay now I think…" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Did you just talk to the cat like he could understand you?" I asked her teasingly.

"He's a smart cat…he understands me perfectly" she mumbled back. I just chuckled and then wrapped my arms around her.

"Night Char"

"Night Sirius."

When I woke up the next morning, Char was already up and I had a small fur ball next to my face. Apparently Sidney had decided that the basket wasn't good enough for him and had joined us…or well me at the moment in the bed. Sid licked me in the face as a greeting and I just made a noise.

"Morning to you too" I muttered and got up not even bothering to get dressed. That's one of the perks of having your own place, you can walk around in just boxers and no one will care. I had just started to stand up and walk to the kitchen when Sid meowed announcing that he wanted to come with me. I just shook my head and picked him up walking to the kitchen where Char was making coffee. Wearing only one of my shirts that barely reached the middle of her thighs…I think I just found another perk. She turned around just as I walked in and grinned at me.

"Look who I found in the bed…and then he insisted on being carried to the kitchen" I said putting Sid on the floor; he directly headed for his bowl filled with food.

"I know…but he climbed up there when I woke up. So he didn't sleep there" she said grinning and accepting my good morning kiss. I just shook my head and started to help her with breakfast. We had just eaten and Char was taking a shower and I was lying on the sofa still not dressed with Sid on my bare stomach, watching TV. I had never really understood what muggles liked about it, but this show about some police officers was really interesting.

"Oh my goodness…sorry" I suddenly heard Amelia's voice say. And I looked up at Moony and said girl.

"Heey Moony, Amelia" I said grinning. Moony rolled his eyes and a blushing Amelia mumbled something about water and almost ran into the kitchen.

"Sirius…there is a thing called clothes you know" he said in a teasing tone.

"And there's a thing called knocking Moony"

"We came through the floo" he answered when Char came in from the bedroom her hair still wet.

"Moony hi…is Amelia here too?" she said grinning.

"Yeah…in the kitchen. She got a bit…flustered" he said grinning slightly. She looked confused for a moment and then she glanced at me for help and she made this really funny face and said;

"Ah…Sirius get dressed." and then she picked up Sid and went into the kitchen.

"Why? I know you would prefer it if I walked around like this all day long!" I shouted after her and Moony chuckled.

"Get dressed!" was all she shouted back. I grinned at Moony and did as she said.

When I got back they were all sitting outside on the balcony drinking ice tea. I grinned and sat down next to Char and Amelia blushed as soon as she saw me. She really was a shy girl that one…and she suited Moony perfectly. I mean if he had walked in on us like Prongs had so many times he would be just as flustered as she was. We sat there talking about nothing important for a couple of hours and then we went out to a restaurant around the corner for lunch. When we had said our goodbyes and gotten back home…home, it sure felt nice calling it that. Well anyways we started to fix the things that need to be fixed. We still had some stuff in boxes and Char made the guestroom that Reggie was supposed to stay in, more…I don't know. More comfortable for him. The day went by pretty quickly and it was a rather boring day really.  
We were making dinner both of us a bit anxious about Regulus. I was setting the table when I heard a dull sound outside our door. I frowned and made my way towards it. Perhaps it was one of those mischievous boys that lived upstairs from us. I had been a victim to their prank earlier in the week. They reminded me of prongs and myself, I even gave them a couple of ideas…I liked them and they had been over yesterday to play with Sid. I had then pranked them so I thought this might be their payback. I opened the door and saw no one. I shrugged and looked down and let out a strangled noise. There on the floor in a bloody mess, was my brother, Regulus.

* * *

An: the next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow...:) hope you enjoyed it!


	26. Bastards

**An:**thank you all for the fantastic reviews! and as a reward you get the next chapter..yaaaaaaaaaaay!!

**Disclaimer:**Snuffles-sweetie owns nada.

_Chapter 26-Bastards_

"Char get over here!" I heard Sirius shout from the hallway. I frowned at the panicked sound of his voice. I dropped what I was doing and walked into the living area asking;

"Sirius what are you screaming about…oh my god" I gasped when I saw the bleeding boy he was helping to the couch. I turned around on the spot and quickly gathered some towels and a bucket filled with warm water. I sat down next to Regulus who was moaning and started to wipe the blood off his face, Sirius was swearing and looked like he would hit someone any minute.

"How bad is it?" he asked me when he had finally stopped swearing.

"Not so bad actually…he's got a cut above his eyebrow and one on his arm, that's where all the blood came from. He's got some new fresh bruising on his abdomen…otherwise nothing. It looks a lot worse than it actually is" I said smiling slightly. And then I healed the cuts with a spell Mrs Potter had taught me just in case. I also managed to heal some of the fresher bruises. Regulus seemed to awake when I healed some of the bruises, which had obviously been the source of his pain. He opened his eyes and looked at us and smiled a bit. Clearly happy that he had managed to get himself here.

"I did it…I lied about not feeling well…so I didn't have to go to the party…but Avery and Mulciber…they decided to check up on me" he coughed and I have him a glass of water. When he had taken a couple of clunks he continued.

"They got suspicious I guess…since I didn't attend the Malfoy's thing. They beat me up but didn't question my reluctance to attend…they thought it had to do with that…muggle. They beat me up and left. That's when I grabbed my things and left. I'm not allowed to apparate yet…so I…I walked." here he quieted down again and I smiled at him sympathetically. He had walked the whole way here, bleeding.

"I'm going to get you some food. But before that…you need to get a bath" I said smiling a bit and then Sirius and I helped him to the bathroom and I left to fix the rest of the dinner while Sirius found him some towels and other stuff he needed. Then he came up behind me when I was putting the finishing touches on the casserole I was making.

"How is he?" I asked when I felt his presence behind me. He put his arms around me and his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Better. Still a bit shook up and sore. But I think the bath is going to help with that and food." I smiled and then he helped me serve the food. Regulus showed up a couple of minutes later looking a lot fresher but still tired. We didn't talk much and he ate two portions and then almost fell asleep at the table. Sirius and I had to help him to bed; he was so weak and tired that he could barely walk. The minute he fell down on the bed he was asleep. We cleaned the kitchen and then we sat down in the couch. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Sirius POV

Regulus showed up all beaten up. We helped him, healed some of his injuries, gave him a bath, food and then sent him strait to bed. I felt like a parent for some odd reason. I was now sitting in the couch with Char not really watching the show that was playing on the TV. I looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't really paying the show any attention either.

"Penny for your thoughts" I mumbled into her hair. She smiled and said;

"Guess"

"Regulus?"

"Yeah…what are we going to do about those guys that attacked him? And well...we both know that your parents won't be happy about this."

"No they won't…and those bastards…well they will be happy if they never meet me" she sat up looking at me.

"Are you telling me that you're not going to find them and beat them up?"

"Not unless they find me first" I said. I know that she thought that I would just run after them but Regulus had asked me not to. I don't know why, but I promised him I wouldn't go after them. Char just nodded and for some reason I felt like she understood why even without me explaining it too her. We fell silent again and just enjoyed sitting there together. After a while we both went to bed, exhausted.

Chars POV

When I woke up Sirius was still asleep. The whole flat was quiet and I decided to get up. So I went up, not bothering to get dressed. Wearing Sirius quidditch shirt and a pair of short shorts. I entered the kitchen and started to make coffee and started looking through the cupboards. I heard a small noise and turned around and spotted Regulus standing there staring at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. I grinned at him and turned around saying;

"Morning, how do you feel today? Sleep well?" he still looked a bit flustered and that is understandable. I mean here I am this girl that he knows very little about. He probably knew my name, that I was with Sirius and that I was a Gryffindor the same age as Sirius. And that was probably it. And here I stood wearing very little, of course he was embarrassed. And coming from the strict family he came from he probably never attended a breakfast where half the tables' occupants weren't dressed. Judging from his fully clad form.

"I'm much better, thank you. And I slept very good, considering." He sounded so damn formal. We had to change that, and I had no doubt that within the week he would be a lot more comfortable.

"How do you like your eggs?" I said grinning at him determined not to let some embarrassing silence take over the kitchen.

"Scrambled" he said plainly.

"Really? That's my favourite too…now we're two against one on that front…Sirius likes his fried" I chatted on happily grinning t him. He grinned back and seemed to relax. I told him where he could find the stuff he needed and he actually helped me set the table while I made the eggs. Sirius appeared a couple of minutes later, wearing only boxers no surprise there. I didn't even notice him come in until I felt his arms around me.

"Morning…" he muttered and I turned around giving him a quick kiss before I turned back to the eggs. He took a cup of coffee and then sat next to his brother, who once again looked flustered. Sirius noticed this and asked;

"What's up with you? You're all red and blotchy-like…" I snorted at his blunt question and when poor Reggie could only muster some stuttered words I cut in.

"I think he's all flustered because of our choice of clothing…or lack of rather" I grinned and winked at the poor boy when I put the eggs on the plates.

"Is that right?" Sirius said smirking. Regulus put his head in his hands and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort and then he nodded. Sirius and I shared a look and then laughed at his obvious discomfort of our lack of modesty.

"Well…get used to it…because im not going to start getting dressed when I don't have to" Sirius said honestly still smirking at his brother. Reggie shook his head and the poor bloke was still blushing. But he was chuckling. So I don't think he would be scarred for life at least. We finished breakfast and I simply charmed the dishes away. The brothers were still bickering friendly and I just rolled my eyes at the silliness.

Regulus POV

Sirius and I were bickering. But it was friendly and we didn't mean anything by it. Sirius suddenly picked up a cat I hadn't seen and Char explained that his name was Sidney but they called him Sid for short. I looked at the girl curiously. I could still not understand why she was being so nice to me. According to Sirius that's just the kind of person she is. But still…I expected her to hate me. I have been mean, tortured, although only verbally, hexed and teased muggleborns like her all my life. And she knew that and yet here she was completely understanding and kind. I had seen her at school of course; she had been the talk of the school when she showed up hanging around with the famous marauders. People described her as mischievous, always smiling and slightly crazy. Just like the marauders, but like them she was kind and she helped those who wanted her help. And people like McNair and Nott hated that. But that's because they didn't understand it.

Our bickering was interrupted when Char said;

"Well you two can bicker all you want. But I'm going to take a shower" I nodded and Sirius got this wicked grin on his face and said;

"I'll join you!" standing up as well and Char who was already half way through the living area shouted back;

"No you won't" and Sirius pouted but the glint in his eyes had not faded. He handed me the cat and said;

"Here…he'll like you. He's only bitten James…and Peter" that was supposed to be encouraging?

"Bitten!" I blurted out staring wide eyed at the cat. He laughed and said;

"Yeah. But that's just Prong. Sid likes to tease him for some reason…and well…he doesn't like Peter. He's only teasing Prongs but he actually bit Wormtail so much that he started bleeding. Oh well…don't worry though" and with that he dashed after Char. I heard her squeak and my brothers bark like laugh and then a door slammed.

"Don't worry" I mocked him and looked at the cat that was staring back at me. Then he started to purr and stroke himself against me.

"Well you're not that bad…" I said and then gave him some sausage from my plate. I grinned down at the cat and then decided to look around my new home. I found the library/ office and the second guestroom…or it was the only guestroom now. Since Sirius and Char had told me I could do whatever I wanted with my room.

I looked at the pictures that hung on the walls. One was of Sirius and his friends, another of Char and a bunch of girls. I spotted one with Sirius and James where they were laughing and playfully punching each other. One was of Sirius and Char smiling at me and kissing occasionally. But the one that caught my eye the most was one of Char, James and Sirius. They were at the lake at Hogwarts, James was grinning madly his hair more ruffled than usual and Char was on Sirius back both of them grinning like maniacs. I laughed to myself and thought of Char who had exclaimed that we needed to take a picture with me in it. She was obviously the one that had insisted on all the photos.

I spotted the box that Sirius had explained was called a TV. Apparently it was a muggle device that entertained them. I figured out how to turn it on and watched in amazement at the cook on the TV telling and showing me how to make the perfect Crème Brule.

"Now how did you get in there?" I mumbled amazed at the thing. Who knew muggles could actually accomplish something like this…without magic! Then I heard a door open and my brother came strutting outside looking rather pleased with himself. I just chuckled at his silly expression and then turned back to the TV. I think I was going to like it here.

* * *

**An:** Hope ye liked...the next chapter should be up sometime next week...Im workin on it...and I'm going to be away from the computer for the weekend so that might prelong the wait...


	27. Babysitting & Isabel

**An:** this is a rather pointless chapter really...well...one important character appears...other than that...naah...enjoy! and thnx so much for the reviews! you guys rox my sox!

**Dsiclaimer:**As always. It does not belong to me. well the OC's do...but nothing more...

* * *

_Chapter 27-Baby sitting__ & Isabel_

It had now been a month since Reggie showed up at our door and everything was working out really well. He had finally become relaxed around us and our friends. When he first met James he looked like he was going to throw up any second, yep that's exactly how nervous he was. But can you blame him? He probably thought that James was going to hate him or something, after what the Slytherins told him about us, evil bastards the lot of them.

We had visited Dumbledore at Hogwarts and told him of our problems. He had already heard of Regulus escape and was more than happy to help us. He promised that Regulus would be able to share dormitories with Sirius and the marauders. But we would have to take care of the rest of the Gryffindor's. And if he worked really hard, he would be able to graduate with us. They had to work out a schedule and he was going to have to use a time-turner. He was to do some of the sixth year's classes as well as all our classes, but we all believed that he could make it. Plus we were all going to help him.

Andie had been over yesterday to visit him. Happily telling him how proud she was.

She also told us that her aunt, meaning Walburga, had thrown a fit when she had found Regulus gone. And well the letter he had left her telling her that he ha left to live with his older brother, couldn't have helped much.

Apparently Regulus was no longer a part of the Black family tree. Sirius was so proud. Orion had ignored the whole ordeal. And when asked about his sons answered; what sons?

I think that hurt them both a bit but it was soon forgotten. Andie herself couldn't have been prouder.

She had three reasons for visiting; one was of course, congratulating Reggie, the second was that Dora had missed her uncle and aunt and the third was the matter of her and Ted's anniversary. She told us about it and then she asked us if we could look after Dora today. Ted and Andie were celebrating their anniversary, by going out of town and asked us if she could spend one night here. We accepted of course.

An Hour Later

There was a knock on the door and Sirius went to open it. I heard Dora scream;

"Uncle Sirius!" and Sirius bark like laugh echoed in the whole flat followed by an oomph sound. Dora had obviously tackled him. I laughed and rolled my eyes at Regulus who was grinning as well. He came walking in with Dora slung over his shoulder kicking and screaming. When he let her down she kicked his leg and he fell down on the floor in mock pain.

"Auntie Char!" she squealed as soon as she spotted me. I squatted down and held my arms open she ran strait into them and gave me one of her famous bone crushing hugs. I saw Andie and Ted walk inside both of them smiling and Ted was carrying Dora's overnight bag. I greeted them and picked up Dora at the same time. Regulus hesitantly greeted his small cousin as well. The little girl in my arms squealed at the sight of him and blurted out;

"Uncle Reggie" oh yes, he had only met the girl twice. But he had already charmed her and being dubbed as "Uncle Reggie", to mine and Sirius amusement and his discomfort. Dora was told to be nice and shared her goodbyes with her parents and then we were left alone. Dora was occupied with Sid while Sirius and Regulus discussed something about quidditch and I made us a light lunch. They would have helped, both of them being the gentlemen they thought they were had offered. But I declined, knowing that they would be more in the way than actual help. We had planned on going to the park, a request by Dora and well…we had nothing better to do.

When we had eaten we went off to the park all four of us…no excuse me. All five of us, Dora had insisted on taking Sid with her in a leash. It looked rather funny. She was soon playing and showing him off to the other muggle kids. Regulus was sitting on a bench watching everyone. Sirius and I you wonder? We were acting like immature kids ourselves and were competing on who of us could swing the highest on the swings. Dora noticed and was cheering us on, as were the other kids. Regulus was chuckling but seemed to be quite content in just watching even if both Sirius and I coaxed him to join us. Why were we even doing it? Well…I dared Sirius and he couldn't resist.

Regulus POV

I was watching Char and Sirius swinging and acting like small children. It was amusing to watch them play around and laugh and entertain the kids. Suddenly I heard a light laugh next to me. I turned and saw this girl. She looked average but when she turned her eyes towards me I was mesmerised, he eyes were a light blue and I had never seen such eyes before.

"Do you know them?" she asked, her voice was soft and she smiled at me. I found myself smiling back and I said;

"Yes…that's my brother and his girlfriend" she smiled again and her eyes twinkled.

"I thought I saw a resemblance. I'm Isabel" she said and reached out her hand towards me. I looked at it; she was a muggle no doubt. My mothers warnings and preaches went through my head. About how dirty her hand must be. But I glanced at my laughing brother for a second. Then I smiled and took it saying;

"Really…I'm Regulus" nothing happened. My hand didn't melt, it didn't feel dirty and lightning hadn't struck me down. Suddenly Isabel laughed loudly but still softly. I don't actually know how she managed that but she did. And I turned around to see the kids practically worshiping my brother for something he had done. Char stood next to him shaking her head and then she hit him on the arm. He looked at her in mock shock and then started to chase her, the kids…and Sid chasing after the both of them.

"Are they always like that?" Isabel asked. I turned back to her and those eyes met mine again.

"Yeah…almost." I said smiling.

"Uncle Reggie! Uncle Reggie" Dora screamed suddenly and I turned to the little girl who was running towards me with Sid in her arms.

"Yes, Dora?" I said when she reached us.

"Uncle Sirius and auntie Char said I could play hide and seek with them if I left Sid with you. Can you look after him pleease?" she looked up at me smiling. And I said;

"Of course I will" and picked up Sid and watched her run back to the group of children.

"Your niece is so cute" Isabel said and I turned to her looking at her questionly.

"Niece? Oh no, she's my cousin" I laughed and she started giggling as well. We talked and watched as my dear brother and his girlfriend running around like small children. And I was slightly surprised that I was actually having a conversation with a muggle…and actually enjoying it. And here I had been told that if I even went near a muggle I would get some disease or something. But Isabel is…Isabel is just like me. Only she cant do magic. And when she shyly looked at me and asked me if I wanted to go and tale a coffee or something with her some day I almost choked. I stuttered forward a yes and then before she could do anything but smile at me Sirius made his presence known by sitting down next to me a swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"These kids sure know how to have fun"

"If fun is acting like five year olds then yes" I smirked back at him. He just laughed and then Char plopped down next to him making me slide towards Isabel witch made me blush slightly. I hate it when I do that, but I simply can't help it.

"I don't think we should have given Dora all that sugar filled food Sirius" Char said grinning.

"Yeah…I'm beginning to think that it was a mistake myself…" he answered also grinning. I looked at my small cousin that was running around and laughing hysterically. She was more hyperactive than usual.

"Did you two feed an already hyperactive kid more sugar?" I said in a scolding tone. They both smiled innocently and Sirius muttered;

"Perhaps…" at the same time that Char mumbled something that sounded like;

"We didn't mean too…" I started laughing and glance at Isabel that was giggling quietly.

"Andie's going to kill us…isn't she?" Char said making a face. Sirius eyes widened at the thought for a moment, but then he got this sly smile on his face and said;

"If she ever finds out that is" they both turned to me and gave me identical looks that told me that I could under no circumstance tell Andie about this episode.

"Well…at least she'll sleep…" Sirius said laughing. Then Char noticed Isabel and she raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed again.

"Look at us…being all rude. Sorry bout that. Im Char" she smiled and put her hand towards Isabel who shyly shook it and answered;

"It's nothing to worry about. Nice to meet you. I'm Isabel" Sirius noticed her as well and gave me a grin and then shook her hand introducing himself as well. They talked to her for a bit but then Char said;

"I think we should collect Dora." Sirius nodded in agreement and they both stood. Sirius turned towards me and smirked and said;

"But by all means, Reggie you stay. Char and I are capable of taking the little squirrel home…" I was just about to stand with him when he said this and I glared slightly at him.

"I seriously doubt that…but I think I'll stay for a while" they both grinned at me and then left with Dora and Sid. And I was left all alone with Isabel.

Chars POV

Sirius and I walked towards our apartment both of us grinning at the small predicament we left dear Reggie in. Sirius was carrying Dora who had a major sugar-crash earlier and I was carrying Sid.

"So…do you think Reggie likes this Isabel girl?" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes at his obvious curiosity.

"I don't know Sirius. And we will not but our noses in his business" I said as I opened the door. Aah, who am I kidding? As soon as the boy was going to walk through that door we were going to grill him for details. Like the curious, snoopy and sneaky people we were. We put Dora to bed; it was rather late after all. And then we waited. When he came through the door we jumped on him. It was like an interrogation.

"Who was she?"

"Are you seeing her again?"

"What do you think of her?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she a muggle?" the questions shot out of our mouths like bullets out of a gun. The boy looked shocked and much disoriented. We even managed to drag him to the couch. We were both staring at him waiting for him to answer our questions.

"I…I…why is this any of your business again?" he said when he finally realized what we were asking him. We both grinned and explained that we had every right to know. He rolled his eyes and seemed to figure out that he had no other choice but to tell us.

"Well…as you know her name is Isabel, she's my age…yes she's a muggle and…" here he blushed, he's so cute when he does that.

"And…yes I'm seeing her again." Sirius and I burst out laughing at him obvious discomfort. And then we congratulated him.

"I'm very proud of you little brother. She seems nice. And a muggle…just think what Walburga would say." He laughed this evil laugh and then continued;

"This s great" he continued chuckling in glee. Reggie and I just stared at him and shared a look.

"She seems very nice Reggie." I said smiling, trying to ignore my boyfriends slightly mad reaction.

When Reggie had gone to sleep I turned to Sirius and asked;

"What's up with you?" he smirked at me and said;

"Just imagine my dear old mum's reaction if she ever found out that her favourite son is going out with a muggle" I had to laugh with him at this. Because it was an amusing thought indeed, if not slightly terrifying. One could only hope that Walburga never found out.

* * *

**An:** one can only hope indeed...the next chapter should be up later this week...if not tomorrow already! a small teaser: One word mates..._fight._


	28. A Fight

**An:**Thank you every single reviewer! You made my day...days...whatever! Onwards!

**Disclaimer:** Me owns zip.nada.nothin.

* * *

_Chapter 28-A Fight_

"You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"Me! You're being an unreasonable twit!"

"Me, unreasonable? You're the one that's acting like a complete ass!"

"Well maybe I should leave then!"

"Fine, leave then!"

"I'm leaving!" the next thing I knew the door to the apartment was slammed in my face and I heard the distant sound of a motorbike roaring into life and speeding away. I let out a frustrated scream and kicked the wall. Then I looked up into the worried eyes of Regulus who was standing in his door.

"Heey Reggie. Sorry you had to hear…and see that" I mumbled while sliding down the door parking my ass on the floor. He sighed and came and sat down next to me.

"What was it about?"

"Something silly…are you staying home tonight?" he looked surprised at my change of subject but answered me anyways;

"No…I'm going to the movies with Isabel" I nodded and smiled slightly. He had been going out with Isabel for three weeks and a half now. And it was soon time to go back to Hogwarts, and time for Reggie to tell Isabel that he was a wizard.

"Okay. I'm taking Sidney with me then…can't very well leave him alone." He looked at me again and said;

"Alone?"

"Yeah…I'm going to Lily's…might crash there I think. I need some advise from my best friend" he nodded understanding. And then I packed a small bag, took Sid with me and apparated to Lily's house.

Petunia opened the door.

"Char! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Lily came to the door before I could answer. And she squealed and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Char! What are you doing here?"

"I just asked her that Lil…" Petunia huffed. I grinned and Lily rolled her eyes and said;

"Well I didn't know that Tuni" I just shook my head and followed them inside.

"Cute cat" Petunia said petting Sid. I grinned slightly and Lily gave me a questioning look.

"So…what brings you here?" she said when we had greeted mr and Mrs Evans and the three of us was sitting in her room.

"What? Can't I visit my best friend for no reason?" I said grinning a false grin. She noticed immediately, of course. Over the last months Lily and I had grown really close and she was really my best friend, my sister, and I loved her to death. She knew me almost as well as Sirius did, so of course she sensed that something was wrong. She raised a sceptical eyebrow and said;

"Char, darling. You are too cute sometimes. You show up at my door with a bag, your cat and you are looking sad and slightly distressed. And you want me to believe that nothing is wrong." I sighed and closed my eyes for a second.

"Sirius and I had a fight" I mumbled. Petunia gasped; yes the girl was really a gossip queen. And even when I knew what kind of person she was in the books…well she was nice now. So I liked her and had my hopes up for her. Lily made a face and said;

"Really…but you and Sirius never fight. You agree on almost everything. It's scary sometimes." I groaned and nodded.

"I know"

"The only thing you two ever disagreed on was that thing at Grimmauld place." Yep, Lily knew about that. I nodded again and stuffed my face with chocolate brownies that's Mrs Evans had made for us.

"What was the fight about?" ah, the unavoidable question. I smiled sheepishly and said;

"It was something really stupid"

"Come on tell us"

"No I mean it. It was really stupid…so stupid and lame that I..." they both waved their hands in a motion that urged me to continue.

"That I...don't even remember what it was about" I mumbled really fast. Lily and petunia stared at me after my embarrassing confession.

"Char…are you serious?" Lily said, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Completely. It was something so small and unimportant that started out as small bickering and then developed into a shouting match" I smiled a bit at the absurdity of the whole thing. They both started snickering and I groaned.

"I owe him a huge apology and I've got some serious growling to do, haven't I?"

"Well you weren't the only one shouting were you?" Petunia said wisely. I grinned at her and said;

"Nope. But I did all the name calling" they both rolled their eyes at me and Lily said;

"So you're staying here tonight then?"

"Yep. I think we both need to cool down. And he's staying at James's place for tonight anyways" she looked confused and said;

"He told you that he was leaving for James place?" I smirked and said;

"Nope, he told me he was leaving. But I know him. And I know that he went to James's place. No doubt about it" we shared looks and then started laughing.

"It was bound to happen sometime anyways…its not like we can agree on everything"

"You're right…and as Jas would have said it; it was bound to happen and afterwards you'll have amazing make-up sex" I stared at Lily when she said that, it was soo…un-Lily-like.

"Lil!" petunia gasped and giggled with Lily.

"The ironic thing is…that Jas actually said that to me once" here we all burst out laughing again and then we spent half the night giggling about girly things. And then fell asleep close to morning; we actually watched the sun rise. It was an amazing sight. And during that amazing sight I tried remembered exactly what Sirius and I had fought about. But I just couldn't remember, it had to have been so silly. Damn. I really need to apologize to him. We really are idiots sometimes.

Sirius POV

When I reached the Potters I was still fuming. Char and I had our first big fight and I was still angry. I didn't even bother knocking and just said hello to Mr and Mrs P before I went up to prongs room. He was lying on his bed reading a quidditch magazine when I practically stormed in. he looked surprised and shocked and almost fell out of the bed.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here?" I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Char and I had a fight" I mumbled.

"What! You two never fight! You agree on anything and everything! It scares me sometimes…you're kidding…pulling my leg right, pads?" he said grinning. His grin faded when I shot him a glare.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he gulped and smiled sheepishly.

"No not really"

"She called me an ass prongs"

"You can be one sometimes…" he said and I didn't have to look up at him to know that he was grinning at me.

"Thanks mate" I said sarcastically. His grin widened and he asked;

"What was it about?" I started thinking and as I tried to remember what the fight was about…I found it impossible to remember. I shook my head and started chuckling at the silliness of the whole thing. I looked up at Prongs who was staring at me.

"Padfoot, what's so funny? Are you going to tell me what this fight was about or not? So we can fix it or something" I chuckled again and said;

"Honestly…it was so stupid that I don't even remember what it was about in the first place" he just gaped at me and then started laughing uncontrollably. When he had calmed down he panted out;

"You're kidding right?" he looked at me and then started laughing again.

"You're not…this is fantastic…I have to floo Moony" and that he did. When Moony arrived and I told him the whole story, well we were all laughing at that point.

"You should go and apologise…and knowing Char she'll want to apologise as well" Moony the all knowing one said as soon as we had calmed down.

"You're right…but I think I'll stay here and let things cool down and go home in the morning…" James raised an eyebrow and smirked;

"In other words you want time to think out a plan on how to charm Char so she wont be mad at you anymore" I smiled sheepishly, he got me there I guess. Because even if I knew that it wasn't really my fault…it was both of our faults. I still felt like I had to do something to make her happy again. The guys and I talked through the night until we fell asleep on James floor.

The next morning when I woke up I decided to leave immediately. I felt that I shouldn't prolong this any longer. So when I descended the stairs I found a smiling mr and Mrs P in the kitchen.

"Sirius, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you stayed the night" Mrs P exclaimed, but the twinkle in her eye told me that she knew exactly what was going on, as always.

"Good morning…and yeah. I had a small…eer…tiff with Char and thought that it would be for the best that I let myself and her cool down before I made my way back" I scratched my head and smiled at them. Mrs P giggled and Mr P chuckled and said;

"So you're on your way to beg on your knees for her forgiveness, now, aren't you?" I started laughing and said;

"Something like that yeah." He smiled smugly at me when his wife left to wake up Moony and Prongs and said;

"When there's a…tiff, was it? Between Mary and I...I've noticed that flowers are a very helpful gift. Makes them forgive you easier when they see how charming you can be and how thoughtful it was of you to bring flowers" he winked at me and I started chuckling. At the same time the three other occupants of the house came down the stairs. I told them that I had to leave and they all grinned at me. I shook my head and thought about what Mr P said. And I stopped by a flower shop and picked up a huge bouquet with red roses, Chars favourite. I was grinning to myself when I reached the door. I opened it and was met by a quiet apartment. I walked inside and looked around, not a sound was heard. Suddenly I spotted Reggie lying on the couch reading. I shot a spell at him the made him jump and look at me.

"That was unnecessary, you could have just opened your mouth" he said looking really grumpy.

"Sorry…is Char still asleep?"

"I dunno" I slumped my shoulders in defeat, she was still mad. Damn.

"That bad eh?" I asked looking at the closed bedroom door. He just shrugged again. I let out a frustrated groan at his unhelpfulness.

"Is Char still in there then?" he looked at me again and said;

"No" I stared at him open mouthed and said;

"What do you mean no? You just said that you didn't know if she was still asleep, which means that she hasn't come out of there yet" I was growing more and more frustrated with my little brother at the moment.

"No it doesn't. You just assumed such. The reason I don't know if Char is asleep or not is because she's not here" he said matter-of-factly. I felt my eyes widen and I shouted;

"What do you mean she's not here?!" he calmly put away his book and looked at me.

"She took Sid and left…about fifteen minutes after you, last night." I dropped the flowers and muttered;

"What?" I quickly went to the bedroom and sure enough, there was no sight of Char or Sid…and some of her clothes were gone.

"What's up with you Sirius? You're looking awfully pale…" Reggie's voice came from behind.

"She…she left me?" I mumbled, not wanting to believe it. Reggie's eyes widened and he looked flabbergasted.

"What?! No you idiot…she went to Lily's to cool down and decided to spend the night. The only reason she took Sid with her was because she didn't want to leave him alone. Because I had a date with Isabel" I felt myself relax. How could I even believe that she would actually leave me for a small fight? I felt really stupid and Reggie and I laughed at my own stupidity. Then the door opened and Char walked in talking to Sid not even looking up. She looked up and the smile on her face fell. We stared at eachother, uncertain on what we were supposed to do. But I decided that this was silly and then I ran up to her a swooped her up in my arms twirling her around the room.

"What the…? Sirius what are you doing!? Put me down!" she shrieked, but soon she was laughing with me. I finally put her down but didn't take my arms of her.

"I'm sorry" we both blurted out in the same time. We stared at each other and I swear I heard Reggie mutter;

"Oh Merlin help me" we both burst out laughing.

"We're pretty stupid aren't we…" she stated and smiled at me.

"Yeah…I bought you flowers" I handed her the roses and she beamed at me.

"Sirius! You didn't have to…they're beautiful though" I smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She smirked back and kissed me.

"So…everything's good between us then?" I said smirking.

"Yep. But uum…you don't happen to know what the fight was about do you? I seem to have…forgotten" she smiled sheepishly. I let out a bark like laugh and shook my head.

"You too eh?" she started giggling and I started chuckling again. Then we heard a snort from behind us. We turned and saw Reggie grinning at us.

"You two deserve each other" he said smirking. After that we started laughing again.

* * *

An. I just realized that they had to have a fight...but i couldnt find any reasonable reason for it...i realized that it is still too eraly for them to have a fight about something actually important...but dont worry i have it all planned out...in my head...hehehhee...the idea-smurfs are going crazy in there...x) anywhoo...next chapter is just waiting to be posted...so review..and i'll get the next one up later today or to morrow...Ta!

-Snuffles-sweetie


	29. Remember Seventh Year

**An:** The next chapter as promised...and we are now beginning to get closer and closer to the bitter parts of the story...  
and one quetion...how old was lily and james when they got married/had harry...how many years had they been out of school that is? I dont want to screw up the timeline comepletely...and i cant seem to find this information anywhere...or maybe i just missed it...  
and as I said earlier...Im going to be fastforwarding a whole lot from now on...hope noone minds...

**Disclaimer:**J.K. owns it all and im nowhere near as brilliant as her and have never claimed such either...

* * *

Chapter 29-Remember Seventh Year

One week. That's what was left until we were supposed to go back to Hogwarts. Reggie had taken Isabel out for dinner last night and had planned to tell her about being a wizard. He hadn't come home yet.

"How do you think it went?" I asked Sirius who was playing with Sid.

"Well…I like Isabel. She's nice and I think she took it well" I nodded in agreement but I couldn't help but be worried about my step-brother. Yes I had started to think of Reggie as my little brother. I started pacing after a while. Hoping for him to walk through that door and tell us how it went. I think I was more nervous than Reggie himself had been last night.

"Char…Char…calm down!" Sirius chuckled at me and dragged me down on the couch next to him. I grinned sheepishly and told him that I was going to go and find a book to read. I was looking through the shelves of the library when I heard the door open. I rushed outside and me being the always graceful one hurried so much that I fell flat on my face.

"Oow…" I heard chuckling and looked up at the two brothers who were laughing at me.

"Reggie! How did it go? What did she say?" I shouted and jumped up. He continued laughing and told me to relax. We all sat down and then he started to tell us.

Reggie's POV

_I waited for Isabel at the Italian restaurant that she had picked__ out. I was checking my watch every second and twirling the single rose in my hand around my fingers._

"_Reggie?" I looked up when I heard her voice. And there she was, Isabel. She looked beautiful her hair was flowing around her shoulder and she was wearing a deep blue dress._

"_Isabel. You look beautiful" I handed her the rose and she thanked me shyly. She smiled at me and thanked me. I offered her my arm and then we entered the restaurant. I was still nervous and I think she noticed. I think that my left eye twitching gave me away. _

"_Reggie? Are you alright?" she asked when we were eating. Apparently my nervous babbling and eye twitching finally made her ask._

"_Yeah…I'm just…a bit nervous" she giggled when I almost spilled my glass of water._

"_Nervous, what for?" I bit my lip and said;_

"_Isabel…I have something to tell you. Have you ever heard of wizards and witches?" she froze in mid step…or well her fork was half way to her mouth._

"_I might have…why?" she asked, a bit, was that a suspicious tone in her voice?_

"_Well…I am a wizard" I blurted out, thinking that it was for the best if I told her the truth immediately, instead of stalling it any longer. She smiled at me and I waited for her to say something. The longest minutes of my life or maybe it was seconds? It felt like an hour before she finally opened her mouth._

"_Is that soo…__" that's all? That's all she's going to say? I was having a minor panic attack in my head at that moment. _

"_That's all you're going to say?" _

"_Well…I don't have a problem with it. And I had a small feeling that you were one" my mouth were probably hanging as low as it could at that moment._

"_How would you…you are a muggle aren't you?" she laughed and said;_

"_Yes I am a muggle…but it was expressions like that one that gave you away. You and your brother don't really think before you say stuff. At least when you're talking to each other. You were having a discussion about quidditch once when I was talking to Char…they are both magic too, right?" I nodded slightly in a dace after her explanation. Were Sirius and I really that careless? Of course we are I thought and mentally rolled my eyes. _

"_Okay…you're right…but how do you even know about stuff like, quidditch?" I said. That still had me a bit confused._

"_My cousin. He's a wizard." Well that explains it._

"_What school does he go to?" maybe I knew him, but he was probably a muggleborn so I didn't think I would._

"_Beauxbutons. His dad works in France…but you go to…Hogwarts, right? Eddie told me about the different schools…"_

"_Yeah…you don't know how happy this makes me. And it also makes things a bit easier" she laughed again and took my hand._

"_It does doesn't it…" I grinned and kissed her hand._

"And well…that's it" I said grinning at Sirius and Char.

"That's not it! You came home just now! Tell us the details!" Sirius said punching my shoulder.

"I'd rather not"

"Come on Reggie…I told you all the details of mine and Char's Valentines' date when you asked me for advice" I rolled my eyes at his argument and said;

"Yes but I didn't actually want to hear all those details!"

"Sirius, he doesn't have to tell you…and you did what?!" Char said glaring at him when she realized what he had said.

"Nothing, baby, nothing" he said smiling charmingly. She punched him in the arm and glared at him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't tell him all the details, I swear…love please" he said and then shot me a look that said: "agree or else".

"It's true Char" I said grinning. She just pouted and discreetly winked at me, while my brother continued to plead with her. I just shook my head at them and then stood to go and get something to eat. After all I was rather hungry, being really happy does that to you.

Chars POV

It was now time to go back to school and we were having a minor panic moment at the apartment. Everyone was running around looking for their stuff. But thankfully we found everything we needed and then apparated to kings cross, well Reggie flooed. We put our trunks in a compartment and then went outside again, since we somehow had made it there early. I was looking around for any familiar faces when I saw Lily's red hair.

"Lily!" I screamed and started half running towards her; I hadn't seen her since the fight with Sirius.

"Char!" she screamed and started running towards me. We met halfway and hugged each other tightly, laughing.

"Lily, I've missed you. I didn't have time to visit"

"I've missed you too…and same here" we were still holding on tightly to each other when a voice said;

"Should I be jealous or ecstatic? It is kind of hot after all" I turned and smacked Sirius on the arm. But soon we were all laughing.

"Hi Sirius, Regulus." Lily said grinning when I retreated back to Sirius arm and stopped trying to choke Lily. Regulus nodded a greeting and Sirius grinned and said;

"Hello Lily…is that a head girl badge I see?" he said and sure enough. There on Lily's chest was the golden badge. I had to hide a knowing smile since both Sirius and I knew who had been made head boy. We had gotten an ecstatic fire call a couple of days ago after all.

"Yeah, mum and dad were so proud. Sorry that I didn't send you an owl…I completely forgot. And well…I wanted it to be a surprise. You don't happen to know who was made head boy do you. I'm hoping for Remus." I stifled a giggle and said;

"No we don't know." sharing a smug look with Sirius.

"Shall we find a compartment? Ladies?" He said holding out his arms for both of us. I rolled my eyes and laughed with Lily, but we humoured him and took an arm each. Ignoring the people that were staring at us.

"I am one lucky guy aren't I? One pretty girl on each arm." Lily and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. An amused voice suddenly said;

"Always the charmer, eh Sirius?" we turned and spotted Moony standing there smiling.

"Moony!"

"Remus!" we screamed and then Lily and I jumped on him both hugging his slim form. And Sirius smirked and then pouted playfully;

"So you choose him over me…I see how it is" we just laughed and Lily said;

"I don't see a head boy badge…so it isn't you then. Damn…I hope it's not a slytherin" Moony looked confused and said;

"You don't know who the head boy is?" Sirius and I both gesticulated for him to shut up and he thankfully got it.

"No…do you?" Lily said, oblivious to our silent conversation.

"No…I just thought that you might have been told in your letter" thank goodness for Moony's smartness. She nodded and then we made our way to the compartment. Three of us waiting for one special marauder to show up.

Sirius POV

Man was it hard to not tell Lily who was head boy. I had to bite my cheek to prevent myself from shouting it out. One after one all our friends showed up, all of them…except Peter…got really enthusiastic greetings. Peter had to leave to go to the hospital wagon since as soon as our dear Sidney spotted him he jumped on him and bit his finger. Must have something to do with his animagus form, I think.

Soon only one was missing, prongs. And knowing him he probably waited as long as he could before bursting in.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted when he stepped inside, his hair more windswept than I had ever seen it and grinning like the maniac he is.

"Jamesie!" Char said and hugged him. When everyone had been greeted a silence developed in the compartment.

"James. What's that on your chest?" Amelia said peering at it. And I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing at prongs proud expression. He puffed out his chest and said;

"A head boy badge" silence. Then Lily screamed;

"WHAT?" everyone stared at her and I finally started laughing with Char who obviously had been trying to hold it in as well.

"Have you stolen the head boys badge, Potter!?" Lily exclaimed looking shocked but not as horrified as I thought she would be. Hmm…interesting.

"No…it's mine. I'm the head boy" prongs said grinning proudly.

"Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Jas blurted out laughing.

"That's what we said!" Char said grinning. After that everyone in the compartment were laughing, even Lily. Then they went to the prefects meeting with Remus and Amelia, who was the new girl prefect for Gryffindor. When they came back, Lily and James told us that if we were really quiet and went in pairs, we could all sneak into the huge heads compartment. Grinning we all agreed to the plan.

James POV

Everyone's faces when I told them I was the head boy were priceless. And I would never forget them. We were sneaking into the heads compartment at that moment, Lily and I being the first ones. She didn't seem as horrified as I thought she would be, and that made me happier than I had been for a while. After us came Moony and Amelia, Jas and Reggie, Jas and Andy had broken up over the summer, Alice and Frank…and now we were waiting for Padfoot and Char.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, noticing that he was gone.

"Eh…Sid bit him." Reggie said holding up the cat that looked like it was smiling smugly. I swear that cat creeps me out.

"Where are those two?" Moony said suddenly. And everyone started wondering what was taking our last partners in crime so long. Suddenly they burst in Padfoot exclaiming;

"Damn this place is huge"

"What took you so long?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously. They shared a look and grinned and Padfoot said;

"We got…eer…distracted"

"Yeah, distracted" Char said sitting down in his lap when they had found an open spot. I rolled my eyes and decided that I didn't even want to know. We were all discussing different things and just enjoying sitting together all of us. When Amelia suddenly said;

"This is the last time we're doing this" this made us quiet down and think about what she said. She was right. And that was a sad thought; this was the last time we would ever ride the train to school.

"That's just sad" Alice said and we nodded in agreement.

"We should do something to be remembered by" Padfoot smiling mischievously. We all stared at him and then all of us started grinning. We quickly sneaked back to our compartment. It was ours; we had always sat in it…well except for this year. We all watched on as Moony, being the only one who actually knew how to do it, carved in words with his wand, right under the compartment window. This would always be remembered as our compartment, when he was finished, he leaned back and we all admired the work.

_The Marauders, __the Maraudettes and Friends Compartment._

_We solemnly swear that we will always be up to no good. _

_Remember_

_Prongs and his Flower._

_Padfoot and his Love._

_Moony and his Star._

_Frankie and his Allie._

_Jas_

_Reggie_

_Wormtail_

_And Sidney._

_Mischief Managed._

* * *

_An: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I Promise you wonderful readers/reviewrs that and cross my heat and hope to die. ;p. anywho...hope you liked it..._


	30. And So The Bitterness Begins

**An:**As promised here it is...the next chapter should be up tommorrow or later in the week...dunno yet. thnx for the reviews and help!

**Disclaimer**:Of course i dont own it...pfft...

* * *

Chapter 30-And so the bitterness begins

The feast was no different from other years. Well one thing was slightly different. Everyone was staring at us for some reason. And I was not the only one that noticed.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Alice said looking around nervously. Everyone else started looking around as well…and sure enough. People were staring.

"I haven an idea" Sirius said grinning. Everyone stared at him; this was going to be interesting.

"Do tell Padfoot" prongs said smiling at his best friend.

"Well… we're the oldest in this school. We're the marauders. The head boy and girl are sitting here. And we're simply just really popular and well Reggie is a slytherin and sitting with us…" we all stared at him. And at some point, he was well…right. I looked around and one pair of eyes caught my sight. Ice cream boy was glaring in our direction but his eyes softened as soon as they met mine. I quickly averted my eyes and continued scanning the hall. The Slytherins were glaring rather viciously at us…but that's kind of old, isn't it? I still felt that burning sensation of ice cream boys' eyes on me but I forgot it as soon as I felt Sirius calming arm around me. I smiled at him and then started thinking about our small memorial thing in the compartment. Lily had not really liked the part of being called "Prongs' flower", but she didn't object that much. I think she secretly liked it.

When the midgets had been sorted and the food arrived we ate and then went to the common room. We just sat there laughing and enjoying the company. Life was perfect, if we only knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Reggie had moved in with the guys since James had gotten his own common room and dorm, well he shared the common room with Lily, but you get my point. The Slytherins tried to corner him a couple of times but one of the guys was always near by and soon they gave up. Which really surprised us. But it didn't bother us. He told me he had been writing to Isabel and she had apparently moved out into a small apartment and the way things were going he might actually move in with her after school.

After school…I could not believe that after this year we wouldn't come back. And I had only been here a year!

The first thing that was different about our classes was that everyone started with a speech about our N.E.W.T.s. Lily, Remus and Amelia were making schedules for studying already. The rest of us…didn't care that much.

And then there were those career advice sessions. James and Sirius wanted to be aurors along with Reggie, Frank and Jas. Lily and Alice wanted to be healers. Remus didn't want to talk about it; since he knew the problems he would have finding a job thanks to his furry little problem. Amelia didn't know and neither did I. I was thinking about, possibly working in some shop when McGonagall came with a suggestion. Madam Malkin, in Diagon alley was looking for someone that could help her in the store and sew and design new clothes. And well I liked drawing and designing. So I was going to apply for that, she was going to start a smaller schooling next summer.

The deaths and rapports of different attacks were increasing every day. Voldemort had begun his terror. But in all honesty, we didn't have the time to be horrified. Only when the deaths happened to involve someone at schools relatives, that's when it was really noticeable. But we were still inside the comforting walls of Hogwarts and the outer world was like a whole different dimension.

Another thing that was different was that Lily was being much nicer to James. After her small breakdown directly after the feast she admitted that she actually liked him. Well we sort of made her tell…

**--Flash Back--**

"Lily, Lily…calm down!" Jas said when Lily had made us all come up stairs with us.

"Yeah…James being head boy isn't that bad Lily!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Not that bad! I know…it's not that bad…but Im going to share a common room with him! Him of all people! And then I might not be able to…" she stopped herself. And the rest of us were staring at her.

"What do you mean you know it's not that bad?" Jas said suspiciously.

"And hide what exactly?" Amelia said. She started looking panicked and made a beeline for the door. Alice and I stepped in her way.

"Do tell Lily…" Alice said smirking.

"Yeah…we'd love to hear it" I said. She started stammering and then she sat down on a bed. We all jumped on it next to her. We were all staring at her, questioning her calmly. The only thing that was missing was the spotlight and we would have been in an interrogation scene from any old police movie. And just like in those movies…she cracked.

"I…I like James, okay? I have for some time now…" we all started laughing, we knew it.

"Then why have you rejected him?"

"I'm scared…he'll leave me when I finally give in…you know…if he's only into the chase" I actually hit her over the head.

"Oow, Char!"

"What are you saying woman! Jamesie is crazy about you! The boy loves you and only you. And no I'm not lying. I've listened to his damn wining for hours!" I ranted. Jas grinned and said;

"Next time he asks you out. You will say yes!"

**--End of Flashback--**

The next day I told James to try his luck. And he asked her and she said yes. James didn't even hear her accept at first. He just looked crushed at first and then he realized what she said. He danced around the common room after that. I couldn't help laughing at his happiness. They went out on the first Hogsmead trip and became boyfriend and girlfriend not long after that. They broke up a week later after a fight. But made up again, two days later.

When December rolled in we were all pretty much swamped in homework. We didn't really have time for anything else. It was really depressing. Christmas was getting closer and closer.

When time came to go home for the Christmas holidays we had decided to celebrate it at the potters since they had invited; me, Sirius, Reggie and Isabel. Reggie was going to celebrate it with Isabel's family and was going to meet them for the first time. He was really nervous and asked Sirius for advice.

Sirius POV

When Reggie came to me and asked me for advice, I couldn't have been more surprised.

"Well…you should be charming but not too charming. And whatever you do don't get caught being to…intimate…with Izzy. What else…uum…you should have flowers or something with you for her mum…and shake her dads hand and be really respectful toward him…" he was looking horrified at that point.

"Reggie…just be yourself and don't worry" Char said rolling her eyes at me.

"That will never work!" I said and she pouted at me.

"Just do as I said Reggie…being charming is always good…not that I've met that many parents…I've never dated a girl long enough to actually do that. Well I've met two girls parents…Susie's adored me…and Amy's hated me…both meetings were accidental…and well I cant meet Char's since she technically don't have any" I mumbled.

"So he can't really give you advice, can he?" Char said smiling smugly.

"Like you've met the parents…you haven't met mine and I'm glad for that!" I said looking at her smugly, thinking I had her.

"No I haven't met yours…and I don't want to and I'm glad for that too…but I have "met the parents". And they all loved me…but all parents love me, I can be really cute when I want to" she grinned and Reggie and I laughed. Then it hit me.

"Heey…whose parents have you met?" we had never really discussed any of her ex boyfriends…it hadn't come up. I knew she must have had someone…but we never discussed it, and I didn't think it would be multiple ones!

"Uum…we never talked about this did we…" she said looking squeamish. I shook my head and both Reggie and I leaned in, interested.

"Well I met Dave's parents…but I don't know if that counts…we had been friends since kindergarten and we just tried being a couple. It didn't work out. I also met Jesse's parents, but that was accidental really…and then there's Dylan. I met his parents. They loved me" she smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"How long were you together with this Dylan?" I said with an icy tone when I said the blokes' name. I could feel the jealousy bubbling in my blood…even if I knew that he didn't even exist here.

"All together or the longest period?" she said winching. My eyes widened and Reggie blurted out;

"Both" she sighed and said;

"The longest period it was…uum…six months I think but all together…three years. It was an on again off again thing. Don't know why I went back to the ass so many times though." I pouted and she grinned at me.

"But he's got nothing against you love" that made me feel cocky and smile again. It's pathetic I know, but I couldn't help it. Reggie rolled his eyes and asked if we had any actual advice for him.

"Be yourself"

Chars POV

When Christmas arrived we were exhausted and it was really great to finally have a break. We went home and then on Christmas Eve we went over to the potters. Lily had been there earlier for lunch and mr and Mrs P loved her. No surprise there. The dinner was amazing and when we woke up we shared presents. Sirius and I went home the next day to spend that with Isabel and Reggie. As it turned out everything had gone fine and Isabel's parents loved Reggie. We went out for dinner the four of us and Isabel earned herself a new nickname; Izzy.

New years was spent at the Potters new years ball. The whole holiday had been wonderful and relaxing.

Then came the week after the holiday was over and we had gone back to school. The week our own terror started. As I already said Voldemort had started his little war against society. But it hadn't affected us. Until then.

I will for always remember that day. It was a rainy Tuesday and I was sitting in Sirius lap in the common room talking with Lily, Remus and Amelia. When James burst in looking frantic. Sirius and I both shot up and Sirius said;

"Prongs, what's wrong?" the horrified, sad and scared look on James face will forever be etched in my memory. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Sirius and I rushed up to him and Lily stayed a bit behind us.

"Dad…dad…dad's dead" he said, so quietly that I almost hadn't heard him. A wave of sorrow, confusion and anger rushed over me and Sirius got a similar expression on his face.

"Voldemort" James whispered and then tears started to fall down his cheeks. I mumbled;

"Jamesie" and then threw my arm around him, I beckoned Sirius to me with my other arm. He stepped into it and grabbed me with his own arm and put the other one around James who did the same to us. There we stood silently crying for a man that had been a father to all of us…even if he just was a surrogate father to two of us. We released James so he could hug Lily for a while. We sat down and James solemnly told us that Dumbledore had summoned him earlier.

"He told me that dad had been killed. Voldemort attacked our house…mum's alright…she's in Paris with friends. They are trying to get a hold of her." we all let silent tears fall. After a while we were left alone by the others.

"Guys…lets go to the shack and get piss drunk" I said. It was one way to deal with pain, our way. And well…we had done exactly that when we found out about Reggie's predicament, the stalker episode and when I had a minor breakdown about being in "Potter World". We just never told anyone. They smiled sadly and nodded. We sneaked away to Hogsmead and got loads of liquor and then sneaked into the shack.

I was sitting between James and Sirius and we were all drunk, drunk enough to dull the pain but not enough to not be able to think clearly…well almost clearly. We had cried for about an hour but now the tears were gone and we were just sitting there with tear streaked faces. All of us had had smaller anger episodes and chairs and bottles had been thrown into the walls.

"This sucks"

"Amen to that"

"Guys…let's make a pact. Let's all try and get rid of this…" here James stopped his speech and tried to come up with a good word.

"Bastard Moldyshorts guy" I supplied hiccupping.

"Aye…bastard Moldyshorts guy…lets make his life hell…" he continued.

"Or better yet…send him to hell" Sirius said. James and I nodded and we all looked at each other. We raised our bottles and toasted;

"Lets send the bastard to hell" and then we drained our drinks. Hissing when the liquid burned all the way down our throats. They both leaned against me and James mumbled;

"Best friends forever, right guys?"

"Yeah…we'll help each other through anything and everything" Sirius said.

"Yeah…and…we'll love each other until the bitter end, eh?" I said choking a bit. The "ayed" and we clinked the new bottles toasting to our friendship. Because we were friends until the bitter end. Best friends for life. We probably fell asleep after that…mostly out of too much drinking. Little did we know that a bloody search party was being organized to search for us at the school.

* * *

An: and so it begins...


	31. The Beginning or The End?

**An:** As I said I'm going to fastforward alot and this is the fastforwarding part really. thank you all loyal rewivers and readers. I can not believe how well liked this story has become...I never thought that it would be, honestly. and since I bagan this story...long before I read the seventh book...I have to change some of my original ideas...but meeh...doesnt change much.

**Disclaimer:**It all belongs to the genious J.K. Rowling. But some of the plotline are comepletely mine. And the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 31-The Beginning or The End?

Moony's POV

I couldn't believe that those three had disappeared in the middle of the night. But I had an idea on what they were doing. Drinking themselves to stupor. That's how those three idiots handle pain after all…but I never thought that they would worry us like that! And least of all Mrs Potter, who had showed up an hour ago, crying hysterically. And finding out that your son and sort of adoptive son and daughter were missing didn't help.

"Does anyone have any idea on where the three missing students could be?" professor McGonagall said through clenched teeth. Although she sounded more worried than mad. I raised my hand and everyone stared at me.

"Yes Mr Lupin" professor Dumbledore said looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. I felt slightly guilty since he had accepted me into this school when no other would have. He had helped me and yet I felt like I had betrayed his trust when I let my friend risk their lives. But I couldn't just not tell them, could I?

"They…they might be in the shrieking shack, professors" I could feel their gazes and Mrs Potter said;

"The shack? What on earth would they do there?"

"Uum…drinking?" I said carefully. I heard the girls groan and professor McGonagall huffed.

"WHAT? In a situation like this?" Mrs Potter said looking at me in disbelief. I smiled sadly and said;

"Yes…it's their way to deal with…pain" this made Mrs Potter change her expression from a disbelieving and slightly annoyed one to a soft and understanding one. We all made our way to Hogsmead and to the shrieking shack since we couldn't really use the secret tunnel. And that's where we found them. Leaning against each other and asleep. There were liquor bottles everywhere, broken and whole ones. And the whole room reeked liquor.

"Idiots" I mumbled and the other sniggered a bit. It was a sad situation but these three had successfully brought some humour into it…and they didn't even know it.

Suddenly a groan was heard and Char started to stir. She opened her eyes that were red and looked at us dully.

"Bugger" she said and then started to shake the other two. They groggily sat up both of them white as sheets. They stared at Char who nodded towards us and then groaned and held her head in pain. They looked up at us dully and both of them said;

"Aaw bugger" we took them back to the school and to the hospital wing, where they were scolded by Mrs Potter. But I don't think they could comprehend much of it in their hung-over states. When they finally sobered up they apologized and were allowed to spend the day with Mrs Potter.

Chars POV

We spent the rest of that day with Mrs P. she was devastated of course; she had just lost her husband. But I think we helped comforting each other. It was a sad day that involved a lot of tears but something good came from it too. I bonded more with Mrs P and I really felt like she was my real mum.

"Mrs P…" she smiled gently at me and said;

"Please Char, call me Mary. You are somewhat an adult now and like a daughter to me." if she only knew how much that small comment warmed my heart. I smiled at her and said;

"Okay…Mary. I'm really sorry for your loss…I hate saying that. It sounds so uncaring and lame but…I don't know what else to say" she smiled again and told me that she understood. She left late that night and I spent the night in the boys' dorm, as did James.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I knew what I had to do. I had to have a talk with Dumbledore. So when we had eaten breakfast I headed for Dumbledore's office. When I reached the gargoyle I stared dumbly at it.

"Now what would the password be, hmm? Ice Mice? Lemon Drops? Lollipop? Peppermints? Chocolate Covered Macadamia Nuts?" When I said the last one the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the magic staircase appeared. I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Seriously?" I mumbled slightly confused at Dumbledore's incredibly long choice of password. I went up the stairs resisting the urge to hum "We're off to see the wizard". When I reached the top I didn't even have a chance to knock at the door. I was expected.

"Ah, miss Reese! I was wondering when you'd show up" the old wizard behind the desk said. When I looked at him flashes from the sixth and seventh book went through my mind. And I started to doubt myself. Was it wrong of me to tell him everything, could I really trust this man? I knew his sort of manipulative ways…I knew of his past, his future…I knew everything. But I also knew that I would never be able to help anyone without his help. He was one of the greatest wizards through all time after all. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down and offered me a lemon drop.

"I had a feeling that you would like to talk to me after this. And I also take it that you didn't know about Harold Potters unfortunate death…" how blunt of him eh? And so totally Dumbledore-ish in some strange way.

"Yes and no. I knew it would happen, just not the exact date…and I had forgotten"

"You have forgotten a lot haven't you?" he said smiling gently. I snorted and said;

"Yeah. How about everything? I've been so caught up with…with having fun, falling in love and just living life…and that made me forget about everything I know. All the terror that will happen…" Dumbledore smiled a very kind and gentle smile at me and then offered me some tea. I smiled my thanks and looked at him.

"When?"

"When will I ask all of you to join the order? Two days after graduation…but I will inform you of the meeting a week before graduation" he didn't even have to ask me what I meant; he knew exactly what I was talking about. I nodded and then he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"And I've been doing some research on what we could do to prevent certain events from happening" I smiled and he winked at me.

"Really…but you're not going to tell me until the opportune moment, right?" I said knowing he wouldn't tell me of his plan yet.

"Exactly…I think its best that you don't know yet…until I know that it's…even possible to do"

"But you do have a plan?"

"Possibly yes"

"Thank you headmaster" and that's the moment that I knew that I could trust Albus Dumbledore, but I also knew that I was not going to trust him blindly. One of the greatest wizards or not, we all have our weaknesses.

* * *

When I stepped out of Dumbledore's office I was not in a good mood. Because I couldn't believe how much I had forgotten. Or well not exactly forgotten but I had just…pushed all the horrors out of my head and had been occupied with having fun.

But now my head was swirling with thoughts about the future and the past again. I went into the first abandoned classroom I found and just sat down to think.

How could I actually get so distracted that I forgot about knowing everything that will happen? But I soon realized that, that wasn't the only thing I had forgotten. I had forgotten the place I used to call home, my world. How could someone forget about their mum, step dad, Brothers, Friends? Well I'm a great example for all that, because I had indeed forgotten.

My step dad wasn't that hard to push out of my mind, he was a bastard that hated me after all. I simply didn't fit into his perfect blonde family. My mum started to act more and more like him every day and my little brothers were to small to understand. So it wasn't really that hard to forget them when you had loving people like Harold and Mary Potter around. When I thought of Mr P I had to stifle a sob, it was still hard to think about the man that I had come to like and look up to. He had become a father figure to me after all.

But back to my previous dilemma…how does one forget their best friends? Vi and Dave. The three of us that were supposed to be best friends for life, never forget, never stop loving and most important always be together. What happened to that? Had I really forgotten my two best friends in the world? And just as that thought went through my head, a slightly disturbing voice in my head appeared and said; _no you haven't…because they aren't your best friends anymore._ And as hard as it was to admit...the voice was right. As evil, mean and heartless it makes me sound, I hadn't forgotten them; I had simply…replaced them. Instead of Vi my best friend that knew everything about me and was always there I had Lily, this loving and amazing girl that I would die for. And instead of the bloke I used to call my brother Dave…I had James, this great and funny bloke that was my new brother.

And then there's Sirius…he was my best friend, my love and no one could compare to him. Not even Dylan. I hadn't even thought about him for ages…well not since that discussion with Reggie. Dylan was my first…everything. But he was a bad boy, a player, a cheater and mean. But his bad boy persona was the thing that drew me to him. He was my first true love, or that's what I told myself but he hurt me…many times. Vi always told me how bad he was but in my lovesick mind I didn't see his faults. We broke up…so many times that it's not even worth trying to count how many, and even though he continued to hurt me. I still went back to him, because I thought that I could change him, I thought I loved him and he me. I was stupid and naïve. I didn't even know what love was back then…I do now.

I must be a really mean and evil person…but the more I thought about it the clearer it became. It hurt to think it but it was the truth. I didn't miss anyone from back there, it wasn't my home anymore, this was. I had found my place here and I didn't miss my old life. I may sound heartless but…I had a new family, new friends and a new love and they were ten times better then the old ones. So…why should I miss them? After that I really did forget about the past, and the crazy thing is…it didn't hurt at all.

* * *

The weeks that followed were dull. None of us was at high spirits really. And since James, Sirius and I usually were the optimistic ones…well you can guess that we weren't in the best of moods really.

Mr Potter's funeral was a week after his death. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I were the ones from our group that attended. It was sad yet beautiful. There were roses and lilies everywhere. Mrs Potter held a wonderful speech about her husband and an old friend of theirs tried to lighten the sombre mood with jokes in his memorial speech. It didn't really work. Actually I don't remember that much of the funeral…because I spent most of it crying into Sirius shoulder who had his arms around me through the whole thing. But I do remember throwing a single rose down on mr Potters casket, saying;

"Goodbye…dad"

* * *

But the sombre and dull mood we had been in for weeks changed when the opportunity to prank Snape came up. After that things went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get when you were hanging out with the marauders and this evil dark lord was terrorising the country. And oh yeah, the N.E.W.T.s were approaching and Lily was being a Nazi study sergeant. No one was getting out of the study sessions.

So here I am now sitting in the great hall writing my transfiguration test. Or well I was actually done and was just sitting there twirling a strand of my hair. I looked over at James who was staring at Lily, who was still scribbling furiously as were Moony, Amelia and dearest Reggie.  
Frank looked like he was asleep and Alice was trying to subtly throw paper balls at him to wake him. Jas was silently flirting with a guy in front of her. I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle. I then glanced at Sirius who was doodling and looking up at me every now and then shooting me smiles.  
Then I spotted Peter who was chewing on his quill obviously nervous. I had been thinking a lot about him lately and before you even start thinking it. Eew…get your mind out of the gutter. I knew who he was, what he was and what he was going to do. I just didn't really know when he was going to join and I wasn't entirely sure on why. Well I knew parts of it…but not everything. I didn't think he had joined yet…but he would soon…could I change it? Could I somehow make him not join? But I realized that Peter and I weren't the best of friends…I never really tried being friends with him. Mostly because of what I knew…so I wasn't really the person that should talk to him about that.

When the N.E.W.T.s was finally over, we could all relax. We were sitting underneath a tree near the Black Lake when the owl came flying towards us. It informed us of that we were supposed to meet with Dumbledore two days after graduation. While everyone started discussing and speculating on what our headmaster would want. I just kept quiet; hating the fact that I knew things they did not.

Then the graduation day came. We were all wearing our black cloaks and sitting outside. Our relatives were there. And up at the stage stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. We were all called up and got our diplomas in alphabetical order. Then we all stood there and had our pictures taken got the yearbook which were filled with pictures and memories. Later we celebrated by going out to a bar and having fun. When we were dancing, laughing and just being generally happy one could only wonder; why couldn't things stay this way?

* * *

**An:**The next chapter should be up after the weekend...me thinks...and well...it really begins now doesnt it? since the next chapter can only be discribed by two words: Order and Disagreement. yah...fancy that, eh? anywho rewievs as always make me happy...and well other then that. have a nice day!  
.Snuffles-sweetie


	32. The Order

**An:**I got loads of reviews for the last chapter! wicked...x) and well here you have the next chapter. And it pains me to say that the next one ( the one after this one that is) wont be up in a while. Since I'm going to be at our cabin all week...and we dont have access to the internet here. But my faithful laptop is coming with me...and I will be working on the story...I just wont be able to update. Not sure on when I'll be home yet...butI will...eventually...x)

**Disclaimer:**I Snuffles-sweetie swear on the pain of death that I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 32-The Order

Two days after graduation we all met up at Hogwarts again. It was time.

Dumbledore met us at his office and we were told to sit down.

"I have summoned you here today to tell you about a group called The Order of the Phoenix. It's an order that fights Voldemort." I looked at the others and everyone looked really interested. He told us everything about the order. He explained how serious the war was getting and how much power Voldemort had and was gaining. He explained the dangers and seriousness of joining the order. And of course that he wanted us to join, because they needed as many people as they could get Sirius and James immediately agreed but Dumbledore just chuckled at their enthusiasm and told us that he didn't want us to answer right away; he said we should think about it for a week and then meet up again. We all decided to go and eat lunch together and discuss it. We chose this small restaurant in a muggle part of London where we thought we wouldn't be listened in on.

"I'm joining" James said with determination shining in his eyes. We all knew why it was so important for him to join, the same reason Sirius agreed with him only seconds after that and for the same reason I stated;

"And so am I" I noticed a weird look in Sirius eyes that I couldn't place but it was gone so fast that I thought I had imagined it. Lily said;

"Me too" the others agreed on after one. Peter was the only one who hesitated a bit…and well Izzy didn't have anything to do with it so she didn't say anything. The girls and I decided to meet up again later to have a girl's night out.

We went home after that, Sirius and I that is; Reggie went to Izzy's place. When we got home Sirius got that weird look in his eyes again and I asked;

"Sirius…what's wrong?" putting my arms around him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me" I said giving him and encouraging smile.

"I…I don't want you to join the order Char" he said hesitantly. I immediately backed away from him.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I don't want you to join"

"What do you mean you don't want me to join…why?" he reached for me but I backed away.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" his voice was rising with his frustration and so was mine.

"I could get hurt anyways!"

"Yes, but the risk is much bigger if you join!" he was now pacing the room and waving his hands in the air.

"And if all of my friends and boyfriend joins then I will be in just as much danger. Because if the deatheaters ever find out about the order and who the members are, they will assume that I'm in it!" I rambled on and he stared at me.

"Sirius, I can't just sit by and watch! You of all people should know that!"

"I do know that baby but I just…I can't even stand the thought of anything happening to you! And being in the order doubles that possibility!" I huffed and glared at him.

"I know that. But the way the things are going everyone is in danger. And I will not sit by and watch my friends fight for me!"

"But…I understand that but…"

"But what, Sirius? You want to help your friends too right? You can get hurt too right? But you don't see me ordering you not to join!" I was fuming at that point.

"Of course I don't want to see my friends hurt. And I want to fight. But Char…I love my friends and I'd do anything for them but the one I love most in this world is you. And I…god!" he let out a strangled scream. I walked up to him and looked him strait in the eyes.

"Sirius. I am going to join. You can't order me not to" he stared at me and said;

"So is this how every decision is going to be? I voice my opinion and you're just going to do whatever you want anyways?" he asked me looking hurt. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes at that comment.

"No, of course not. But you can't ask this of me Sirius…" we were staring at each other and hadn't even noticed the door opening. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we looked at Reggie. I drew my hand through my hair and sighed and then said;

"I'm going to go over to Lily's…we were going to have a girls night out…and I just…I need to be away from you for a while, okay?" I said a tear rolling down my cheek, because I just didn't understand his problem.

"Char…" he pleaded but I just shook my head and said;

"I'll see you tomorrow" and with that I kissed his cheek lightly avoiding his eyes and apparated.

Sirius POV

I let out a frustrated scream and felt Reggie's eyes on me.

"What!?" I screamed glaring at him. He looked a bit shocked at my outburst but then narrowed his eyes and said;

"No need to snap at me. What did you do?" I sat down and mumbled something unbearable.

"I'm flooing the other guys" he said and did just that. I took a bottle of Firewhiskey and was about to drain it when someone ripped it from my hands. Prongs and Moony was standing in front of me. And Prongs was the one that took the bottle. He looked at me grinning and said;

"Heey pads…Reggie called us and said that you and Char had a fight…what's up?"

"Yes Padfoot what did you do?" Moony said giving me a questioning look. I groaned and decided that should just tell them.

"I told her that I didn't want her to join the order and then that led to an argument." they stared at me and Moony said;

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because it's true. I don't want her to join" prongs sighed and said;

"I told Lily that I wasn't too happy about her joining either…but I wasn't going to stop her. And Padfoot, you and I both know that you can't stop Char from joining"

"I know that! I just…I just don't want her to get hurt"

"She's in as much danger anyways…whether she joins or not. And she will join" Moony said smiling slightly.

"I know and I don't really want to make her not join. I just voiced my opinion…in a…insensitive way. I was an ass…" they started chuckling at me and I couldn't hold it in any longer either. Now I just had to apologise to Char and make her understand why I reacted like I did.

"I can't wait until to morrow…let's go guys" and with that the three of them followed me to the Evans house.

"Why hello boys…what can I do for you? Looking for the girls no doubt?" Mrs Evans said when she greeted us at the door.

"Yes that's exactly why we're here Mrs Evans" prongs said smiling charmingly. She smiled back at him and said;

"Well they're not here…they went out to a club. But I can give you the address…you'll find them there" she went inside and then gave us a note with the address on it. We all apparated to an alley near the club and magically changed our outfit so that they would look more suiting. We grinned at each other and then went inside the club. Prongs spotted Lily immediately and directly made a beeline for her. I got separated from the other guys when I was looking around for Char. And when I saw her…I couldn't believe my eyes and I thought that I could actually feel my eyes turning green.

Chars POV

When I reached Lily's house I was crying. I just couldn't understand why Sirius was freaking out. Or well I sort of understood but he didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. I composed myself before I knocked and then I was met by the squealing and screaming voices of my friends. I let out a giggle and let them drag me in. but as predicted Lily almost immediately noticed that something was off. She asked me what was wrong and the girls made me sit and tell them everything.

"He honestly told you that he didn't want you to join? What an ass" Jas said snorting.

"Jas, you're not making her feel better" Izzy, who also had been invited, said. I smiled thanks.

"But he was rather cute about it wasn't he? He can't stand the thought of you getting hurt! He really loves you" Amelia said sighing and smiling.

"I guess"

"But he still shouldn't have practically trying to forbid her to join!" Jas said. Lily had been awfully quiet but now she spoke up.

"It was rather stupid of him. But he's just afraid and concerned like the rest of us. James talked to me about it too…he said that he wasn't that happy about me joining…but he wasn't going to stop me. And from what you just told us, he didn't specifically tell you that he was forbidding you to join. He just isn't that keen to the idea…because he loves you." Aah Lily, how I love her.

"You…are so right. But I don't think I'll see him until tomorrow" I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah…let him sweat" Jas said and we all started laughing.

"Lets go out!" Alice said suddenly and we all agreed and changed our outfits acting like the girls we are. We apparated to a club that Izzy knew about and then walked inside.

"This place is great" Alice said when we looked around, we all nodded in agreement and Jas dragged Lily, Amelia and Alice out on the dance floor. Izzy and I decided to have a drink at the bar.

"So how's things with Reggie?" I asked when we were sitting at the bar. I grinned when she blushed and said;

"Fine…we've been thinking about moving in together" I "awed" and she blushed even more.

"I mean he loves living with you and Sirius…but he figured that the two of you would like to be alone and not have him around all the time…and well he want to move in with me so…" she continued rambling and I chuckled at her nervousness. And told her that I understood what she was talking about. And then she giggled but got this serious expression in her eyes.

"So…how are things with you and Sirius? I mean besides this thing that's going on now…" I smiled at her concern and said;

"Fine. We're just disagreeing on something for a change" then this sort of cute guy came up to us and ordered a drink. He turned towards us and then said;

"Oh…those shoes are really nice" pointing at the heels I had borrowed from Lily. Smiled a bit confused and said;

"Thanks" he grinned at me and then asked if he could sit down. I looked at Izzy and neither of us saw anything wrong with it so we smiled and said that he could. He introduced himself as Damien and then we started talking and he suddenly said;

"Well personally I'm here because I had a fight with my boyfriend. The little wanker wouldn't let me borrow his shirt. What about you two, are you single or..?" I started giggling as did Izzy and I finally understood why he was so interested in my shoes.

"No we're both taken" I said smiling.

"Oooh…do tell. I bet they're really handsome" Izzy and I started laughing and Izzy said;

"Well…yeah…they're actually brothers…" and I smirked and said;

"Of course they're handsome…or else we wouldn't be with them, would we?" I winked and they both burst out laughing. I couldn't believe that Izzy and I were sitting here talking to this total stranger about…well our relationships. But Damien was just like one of the girls and we just couldn't help it…we were laughing about something when someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned around and looked into the eyes of Sirius. And he looked…well he had a weird look on his face. I smiled at him slightly and said;

"Sirius…what are you doing here?" I nodded at Reggie who was standing beside him.

"I came to see you…" he mumbled sending Damien glares that I bet he thought were subtle. They were as obvious as Dumbledore's beard. I finally understood his weird facial expression, he was jealous. And I couldn't help but smile.

"So this is the famous Sirius you've been telling me about…Char you didn't say he was this gorgeous! Your description was not even close to the real thing…if you don't want him…I'll take him!" Damien said before I could even introduce him. And the look on Sirius face was priceless. Then Damien complimented Regulus as well.

"They do look alike…two for one, eh?" he said winking. The boys were looking mighty uncomfortable at this point. And Izzy and I couldn't help but giggle. When Sirius had finally gotten over the fact that a guy was calling him handsome he cleared his throat and locked eyes with me.

"Char…could we talk in private?" of course I knew what he wanted to talk about. I knew it was coming…but I had hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with it until tomorrow. I nodded and went outside with him.

Sirius POV

When I saw that guy with Char and Izzy I could feel the jealousy bubbling inside of me. And when I saw them laughing at something he said it got worse.

"Please tell me you don't see what I see" I said to Reggie who was standing next to me.

"I can see what you see…but it's probably nothing" he said trying to calm me down. It didn't work. I started walking towards them and cleared my throat. Char looked at me and the guy said something about me being handsome. Okay…what the? Char and Izzy giggled at Reggie's and mine discomfort. Then I asked Char to come out with me, she agreed. When we stepped outside it was kind of chilly and Char who was wearing just a top to her jeans started shivering.

"Here" I said and gave her my coat.

"Thanks" she said smiling. Then she looked down and I was thinking about what I should say to her.

"So…what are you doing here? Well I know why you're here…but how did you find us?" she said looking up at me through her bangs. I smiled at her and said;

"We went to the Evans' house. And Mrs Evans gave us the address" she smiled and said;

"So you're playing spies now, eh?" I laughed and scratched my head.

"Sort of…but um that guy in there…when I saw him I thought…I…" I didn't even know what to say to that.

"You were jealous." She said matter-of-factly smirking at me.

"I was yes…" I said hesitantly and I could feel my blush rising on my neck. She giggled.

"But I had no reason to be did I…because…Damien was it? He's…eer…" she was looking amused and said;

"Gay, yes. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No I don't…I just…I was surprised…" she smiled again and I grinned but then I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Char…about earlier. I'm…I'm sorry. But I'm just so worried…and well; I'm not forbidding you to join. I'm just not that happy about that and I just hope that you understand that and why." I rambled on and she was smiling sadly at me.

"Sirius I do understand…but I just hope that you understand on why I want to join" I nodded and then I held my arms out and she stepped into them. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then we heard applauds. We both turned and saw all our friends there. We laughed and then went inside hand in hand.

Chars POV

A week later we met up with Dumbledore and we all signed the paper that said that we were pledging ourselves to the order. I stayed back and asked Dumbledore a question that had been on my mind a really long time.

"Professor…should I tell them about Peter?" Dumbledore looked at me sadly and said;

"No"

"Can you tell me why?"

"Not yet I'm afraid…" damn you Dumbledore…

* * *

**An: **Hope you guys liked it! and well...i realized that ive gotten over 200 reviews! DAMN. that alot...so thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. you guys make my day. Ta!  
Snuffles-sweetie


	33. Jobs & Teardrop Shaped Diamonds

**An:**And I'm back!! Yaaaay me! I had a nice time...well sort of...most of my week was spent by sitting and staring gloomily out at the rain...so that sucked...and now i have the flu...more suckish...and comepletley irrelevant...but here's a long chapter! Thanx reviewers!

**Disclaimer:**I dont own it...Dejavu anyone?

* * *

Chapter 33-Jobs and Teardrop Shaped Diamonds

The week after we agreed to join the order all our schooling started.

The day before that Reggie moved out of our apartment and into Izzy's. We helped him of course. Remus and Amelia had moved into this small cottage looking house that Remus grandmother had owned, she had died a year ago. Alice and Frank moved into this suburban house that his mother had bought for them as an engagement present. Yes our dear Frankie and Allie had gotten engaged the day after our order meeting. Lily and James were looking at apartments but hadn't found anything yet.

When we were supposed to start our new career lives I was nervous…who wouldn't be? We were all going to the ministry of magic, since the aurors were having their admission tests there, the healers were having a first meeting there before going to saint Mungos, Amelia was going to apply to the writing course for the daily prophet and I was supposed to attend an addition of sorts for the designer program. Yes not everyone that had applied would be able to continue with it. So you can just imagine how nervous I was. I was currently in our kitchen panicking and Sirius was just chuckling at me.

"What are you laughing at you prat?" I said teasingly. He just continued chuckling and grabbed me and dragged me into his lap.

"You're fretting love. You shouldn't worry so much" he said kissing my face trying to catch my lips with his.

"Says you who have your place fixed already" I smiled and finally allowed him to kiss me.

"Yeah…but you shouldn't fret anyways…I've seen your work and you're you so everything will be fine"

"How can you be so optimistic?" I asked him laughing at his explanation.

"I just can" I smirked and he kissed me again.

"Seriously Padfoot…can't you keep your hands off her for one minute?" James voice sounded and we both looked up at him and Lily who were standing in the doorway.

"And can't you learn how to knock, prongs?" Sirius said grinning. We both stood up and then we went to the ministry. When we arrived we stood in the hall saying goodbyes since we had to go in different directions.

"We'll meet up for lunch, right? Good luck Char!" Lily said and then Alice and she went off. I waved at Amelia and then turned to Sirius.

"Everything will be fine. I'm cheering you on, okay? Good luck" he said and kissed me.

"Thanks…see you at lunch" I smiled and then turned and walked towards my future job.

I stepped into the office and was shocked to see that it was filled with both guys and girls, a lot of them. It was the amount of people in that room that shocked me. I mean I knew that a lot of people had applied to this…but not this many!

This made me even more nervous since only six of us would make the cut. I took a deep breath and walked inside looking for an empty seat. Suddenly I heard someone say my name and I turned around and spotted someone dressed in this eccentric blue shirt and this blonde styled hair…it was Damien.

"Damien! What…what are you doing here?" I had thought he was a muggle.

"You're a witch? And you're applying to this program! You just became my best friend darling" he said grinning at me. I laughed immediately feeling more relaxed, because I knew someone here now. And I think that Damien just had that effect on people.

We sat down and then madam Malkin appeared giving this amazing speech about wizard and witch fashion through the years. I was intrigued and then she showed us some of her own future designs. Damien and I were whispering about some of the creations and giggling to ourselves when this scrawny blonde witch hissed at us to shut up. Both Damien and I made insulted faces. And then spent the rest of the lesson flipping paper balls at the back of her head. She hated us; I'm pretty sure about that.

When that was over it was time for individual interviews. When I hear those two words I immediately think of this small room and interviewers that are staring you down trying to make you miserable. And are shooting you questions that are impossible to answer in a right way…you know like Idol…except without the singing and Simon Cowell. The interview for the Madam Malkin Fashion Designer Program…was nothing like that. It took place in this bright room where every item in the room went in some shade of beige. I didn't even know beige had many shades. I was supposed to sit in this incredibly comfortable plush couch in front of a table. Behind said table on chairs that matched the couch sat Madam Malkin herself of course, an employee at the store named Miranda, Francesca Lafontaine this amazing designer that was huge in the wizarding world, she was the head of Lafontaine Fashion a brand that every witch knew about, and then there was Mitch Gandell a reporter for Witch Weakly. They all smiled at me and I tried to stop fidgeting with my hands.

"You are Charlotte Reese…correct?" madam Malkin said and I said yes. They asked me simple questions like; how old I was, which school I had attended, my status in life and why I wanted the job. I answered as well as I could and all in all I think it went pretty well.

When I stepped out of the room I was practically attacked by Damien who seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

"Can you believe we just met The Francesca Lafontaine my hero and role model" he burst out shaking my shoulders. I laughed at him and said;

"Well I thought it was pretty amazing…but you're obviously more excited about that then me" he laughed and said;

"Did you see her shoes? I wonder if they're in her new line…"

"Damien you're obsessed with shoes"

"I am not…I just happen to like them a lot…unfortunately I can't wear them" I giggled and said;

"Why not? I wouldn't judge you" he laughed as well and said;

"Not you maybe…but other people would…not that I care about that…much. The real reason I don't wear shoes like that is that my feet are too big. And I just don't have the legs for them"

"You don't have the legs?"

"Nope…mine are too stocky-ish…I'd kill for your legs though…ooh we should go shoe shopping!" I laughed and agreed.

"What about lunch?" he said checking his hair in the mirror.

"You're hair is fine…and I'm meeting up with the gang for lunch, sorry" I said grinning at him.

"Thank you…and okay. I wont keep you from that gorgeous man of yours…oh and your friends too…" he winked and I punched him on the shoulder jokingly. Then it was time for lunch and I met up with everyone. We went to this small café in Diagon alley, where we all sat down and started to talk about our days. I told them everything that had happened to me and Sirius and James told us a hilarious story about their first auror lesson.

"The head auror is this guy called Alastor Moody. But everyone calls him Mad Eye. He's got this magic eye that spins and can see everything…and scars here and there…" James began and Sirius continued;

"He even saw us trying to put some of Zonko's itching powder down this one guys back"

"Wait…hold on…the two of you tried to prank someone the first day?" Lily said staring at her boyfriend and Sirius. They both grinned and nodded.

"Yeah but Moody noticed us…"

"Yeah…but he did tell us that it was very sneaky of us and that he liked our tactics" I started laughing and said;

"He complimented you two for trying to prank someone?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and they just nodded grinning. I turned to Reggie for confirmation and he just sighed and said;

"Yes he did say that…but he also said that if he ever caught them doing anything like that during his lessons again he would punish them in a very creative way" we all burst out laughing and James and Sirius looked slightly embarrassed. The discussion continued with us talking about our different lessons. Lily and Alice where a bit nervous about everything they would have to learn about different diseases and stuff, but otherwise everyone was happy with their choices. We separated again and hour later and headed to our specific places. I met up with Damien and the two of us took our seats again.

"Now you will make groups of three and together you will create something to show the judges…and then based on that and your previous interviews we will pick who has made the cut. The results will be revealed in the afternoon" Damien and I quickly grabbed each others hands and grinned at each other.

"Oh this will be fabulous…but now…who is worthy of working in the brilliant presence of us" Damien said and the both of us put on superior facial expressions looking over the crowd. But that didn't last long because we burst out in giggles a minute later. The bony blonde that we had annoyed earlier looked at us and we just shoot her a look that said "don't even think about it". In the end this girl named Lucinda Villanueva had the guts to approach us and we became our group. The three of us worked great together and we had these amazing ideas that soon became this gorgeous dress. It was dark blue with silver stars all over it. It was made of silk and a very thin fabric in different shades of blue. When we turned our work in we felt very pleased and confident. After that…we waited. It was terrible really, they made us sit around and wait for an hour before they came and announced who had been accepted. When they finally started every single person in the room was sitting on needles.

"Martina Wallen" madam Malkin called and this blonde and very Scandinavian looking girl walked up to the judges and was handed a bunch of papers and sat down on one of the chairs that had magically appeared next to the podium.

"Lionel Ferguson" Damien whispered a high-pitched;

"Gaaaaay" in my ear when this skinny kind of nerd looking boy dressed in and designer suit walked up to the podium. I giggled and shoved him.

"Claire McDougal" the scrawny blonde that Damien and I had annoyed smugly walked up to the podium and Damien and I shared pained looks.

"Charlotte Reese" I think my mouth dropped and I started laughing when Damien pushed me forward and I almost skipped to the podium and did a bow just for Damien's benefit…he was applauding me all the way coaxing Lucinda to join him.

"Lucinda Villanueva" I started applauding along with Damien as did some other people when Lucinda walked up to the podium blushing.

"And last but not least…Damien Stanford" I let out an excited scream and Damien looked like he was about to faint. Then Madam Malkin gave the others a "sorry that you didn't get picked, no sore losers, you're good, better luck next time…yadda, yadda" speech. I didn't listen to it since Damien and I were giggling like little schoolgirls and dancing around. We somehow managed to get Lucinda to join us and well we earned a couple of disapproving glares from Claire and Lionel…and some amused ones from the other judges and Martina.

It was obvious that we would be standing for the humour in this business.

Then we got to know that we were supposed to work in shifts…some days in the boutique as salesmen/women and other as designers and then some days we would be in class. We got schedules so it wasn't as confusing as it sounds. Our first actual work day would begin tomorrow at nine, in class.

When we exited the room Damien and I were still hyper and babbling on with Luci as we had come to call Lucinda. When Damien suddenly stopped and said;

"Well, well…who do we have over there" I turned and spotted Sirius and the rest of the gang waiting for me. When they saw me they started waving and Sirius looked at me as if asking how it went. I grinned and ran towards them jumping into Sirius arms squealing when he swung me around.

"So I take it it went fine then, eh?" he said grinning and I told them everything. I got congratulations from everyone and I can honestly say that it was one of the more exciting days of my life.

About three weeks later James and Lily found the perfect apartment for them. It wasn't as big as ours but very nice never less. And the fact that it was only two blocks away from us was a huge plus. We helped them move in of course without any complications. Well…almost no complications…because I'm pretty sure that that hole in the wall that Sirius and James caused when they were moving in the couch wasn't intentional.

We stayed over for dinner because we were supposed to attend our very first order meeting that night. It was going to be held at this small pub near the Scottish border. Very incognito and secret society like.

We apparated there and walked into the pub and as instructed walked to one of the back rooms. There we were met by and fairly big group of people, that were laughing and discussing their days with each other. The mood was high and well…to be honest it wasn't at all what I had in mind for a meeting that was supposed to be about the dark lord who was planning world domination. It looked more like a book club or something. I looked around and spotted Mad Eye Moody, a redheaded couple that couldn't be anyone else but Molly and Arthur Weasley, a tall black man that for some odd reason reminded me of that guy from Blade…only without the leather…Kingsley Shacklebolt no doubt and then of course the two twins who were laughing and joking about. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Said twins spotted us and made their way towards us. Well towards me and Lily since James, Sirius, Reggie, Frank, Jas and Peter had gone to talk to Mad Eye, Alice and Amelia to talk to a woman named Dorcas Meadows, I didn't know her and Remus was currently discussing something with a short man with a not so discreet purple hat covered in feathers. Well anyhow…the twins approached us and one of them said;

"Hello…you must be some of the new recruits am I right? I'm Fabian Prewett the handsome one of the Prewett twins" he grinned and shook our hands, Lily and I giggled both of us reminded of our dear boyfriends and I of course was reminded of Fred and George Weasley…

"And my name is Gideon Prewett…and as you can see I'm the handsome one, my ugly brother is just in denial" Lily and I laughed harder when he shook our hands and mock glared at his brother.

"I'm Charlotte Reese…and yes we're…new recruits, was it?" I said smiling at them.

"And I'm Lily Evans" Lily said smiling as well. At that moment I felt an arm snake around my waist and I heard the unmistakable voice of Sirius saying;

"Well hello, Prewett's…fancy seeing you here" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah…not hitting on our girls are you?" James said from my left obviously standing behind Lily. Lily and I shared a look that said "boys" and rolled our eyes. Gideon and Fabian made mock shocked identical facial expressions and said;

"Hitting on? Girls? Us?" we all laughed a bit and then Fabian said;

"Hello Potter, Black…and of course you two would be the ones that stole the prettiest girls in the room" both of them checked our faces for blushes and then got slightly disappointed looks on their faces when they found none. Lily and I were so used to James and Sirius that we didn't blush at things like that anymore…well if it wasn't James and Sirius saying them. Because somehow Sirius always managed to make me blush.

Our first order meeting was uneventful. It pretty much was about the new members (us), and some info about Voldemorts' progress. It was rather boring really…but I couldn't help but be thankful for that, because that meant that nothing too big had happened yet.

* * *

"Char...I've been thinking" James said one morning, about two weeks later, when he was sitting in our kitchen

"Don't hurt yourself Jamesie" I retorted not even looking up from the designer book I was studying. I was planning this new design that Damien and I had been working on.

"Hahaha, very funny. But I'm being serious here…"

"And here I thought I was Sirius" Sirius said when he walked into the kitchen grinning.

"Oh, hahaha, the two of you should be comedians" James said sulking a bit. Sirius and I laughed at him and then I said;

"Just tell us James"

"Well…I've been thinking about proposing to Lily" I stopped what I was doing and Sirius paused in mid drink.

"Really" I said looking up at him for the first time. He looked nervous and was fidgeting.

"Well…I think that it's a great idea" Sirius said grinning and I went up and hugged James.

"Oh Jamesie that would be so awesome" he grinned at us and then started to tell us about his master plan.

"So…have you gotten a ring?" I asked smirking. He smiled proudly and nodded, and then he started to dig around in his pocket and fished out this little black box. He handed it to me and I opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold ring with a teardrop shaped diamond on it, surrounding the diamond was smaller pink stones.

"What do you think?" he asked me nervously.

"Its beautiful James…not really my taste…but Lily…Lily will love it"

"Really?" he said looking really hopeful.

"I'm sure of it" I said grinning and giving it back to him. I remembered Lily looking at a similar ring a couple of days ago in Diagon alley when we were there shopping…she had fallen in love with it. I was sure that she would love it and that she would say yes.

"When are you asking her, prongs?" Sirius said grinning.

"To night"

"To night! And you're telling us just now!" I said laughing.

"Prongs! We're not supposed to withhold information like this from each other" Sirius mock scolded, shaking his finger at his best friend.

"Sorry" he mumbled and then we all burst out laughing. We spent the next hour preparing James mentally for the whole thing.

James left to prepare and all Sirius and I could do was wait…

* * *

AN: There it is...huzzah...yah...review? Ta! Snuffles-sweetie


	34. Proposal to a Flower

An: This is a really short chapter. But the next oone i alot longer promise ;p...and I'm back school again so the chapters will come less friquently...since apparently we didnt have enough homework last year and they will hand out more...they are trying to kill us...seriously...

Disclaimer: Me owns Nothing but the things you dont recognize from somewhere else...x)

* * *

Chapter 34-Proposal To a Flower

I was nervously pacing our living room floor waiting for Lily to step out of the bedroom.

I was playing with the small box in my pocket with one hand and ruffling my hair with the other. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my entire life. But thanks to Padfoot and Char I wasn't as nervous as I could have been if I hadn't gone to them for advice at first. I had been planning this for a month now and yet I was not sure about everything.

I had made reservations at this French restaurant that Lily loved and was now waiting for her to get ready.

"James…why are you pacing?" I heard the sweet voice that belonged to Lily say suddenly.

I jumped a bit and turned around to address her. But my voice caught in my throat when I saw her. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless emerald green dress that reached her knees and her red hair was flowing around her shoulders. And her eyes…those beautiful green eyes were shining more than ever. What had I done to deserve such a beauty?

"You…you look beautiful Lily" I said smiling when she blushed and smiled at me.

"Thank you James, you don't look half bad yourself" I chuckled and gave her the bouquet of daisies, her favourite flower that I had bought for her. She grinned and thanked me and then magically put them in water.

When she was done I offered her my arm. She took it and we apparated.

We arrived at the small French restaurant and Lily smiled when she recognized it.

"You remembered…" she mumbled and I smiled at her. We went inside and the waiter led us to our table. We sat down and ordered. Im not exactly sure on what I ordered I was so busy thinking about everything else that I just ordered the first thing I saw on the menu. But it couldn't have been too weird since Lily didn't give me any looks.

I took her hand and we talked about everything and anything. Sure I had been on dates with girls before and I had had some none important girlfriends before Lily. But no one was her…none of them made me feel as comfortable as she did.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked me smiling.

"Just thinking…" I told her smiling. When the desserts arrived, a guy with a violin and one that was singing came to our table and started to play Lily's favourite song. I had ordered for them to do this of course. Lily gasped and giggled.

"Did you do this?" she asked me smiling and eyes shining.

"I might have" I said smugly.

When we had eaten and paid, I paid of course, I took her hand and told her that I had a surprise.

"Another one?" she said looking surprised. I just grinned smugly at her.

We apparated to Hogsmead and I led her to the park that had a small pond in it. This was where Lily and I first kissed. We reached the small bench under a tree…the same tree we sat under almost a year ago.

"James…what are we doing here?" she asked me smiling. I smiled back nervously and told her to sit. I took a deep breath and started the speech I had prepared in my head.

"Lily. You are my first love. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you…and the day that you agreed to go out with me was the happiest day of my life. I love you Lily Marie Evans" I went down on one knee and she gasped. I took out the box and opened it and showed her the ring.

"Lily Marie…will you marry me?" I held my breath and looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes and then she whispered so quietly that I barely heard her;

"Yes…" I grinned and she started laughing through her tears.

"Yes…yes of course I'll marry you" I slipped the ring onto her finger and then I took her in my arms and kissed her. She smiled at me and said;

"Oh James…I love you too" I just grinned, and I knew that I had to be the happiest man alive.

Sirius POV

I was sitting on the couch with Char leaning against me and she was playing with Sid who was in her lap.

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" I said and she looked up at me grinning.

"Maybe…but they probably won't stop by and tell us until tomorrow" I started chuckling and said;

"I think they'll show up tonight" she stared at me and said;

"Sirius…if you asked someone to marry you…would one of the first things you do be visiting one of your best friends to tell them?" I grinned smugly and said;

"Nope…but we're not talking about me…we're talking about Prongs" she looked thoughtful for a while and then she grinned and said;

"You're right…but I still don't think they'll stop by tonight…"

"I bet you two sickles that they do" she grinned at me and said;

"You're on" we shook hands just as the doorbell rang.

"And that would be them"

"No way…it's someone else" we both went for the door and sure enough there stood a beaming Prongs and Lily.

"Char, I'm getting married!" Lily said and hugged Char who was staring at me over her shoulder. I grinned and mouthed

"Two sickles" to her. Then I dunked Prongs on the back and offered him some Firewhiskey. The girls were giggling and admiring the ring but they soon joined us and the conversation was filled with talks about weddings.

When they left I grinned at Char and she scowled playfully at me.

"I can't believe you were right...damn you"

"You owe me two sickles…but I can probably think of some other kind of payment" I said smiling smugly putting my arms around her.

"Is that so?" she said raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded and nibbled on her ear. She started giggling and pressed herself against me and started to give me the same treatment, I groaned. But then she broke out of my embrace and ran away giggling and batting her eyes at me. I growled playfully and said;

"Don't tease me Char" she laughed and jumped out of the way when I advanced on her.

"And why no-ot" she said in a sing song voice, laughing at my frustrated face. I jumped for her again and this time I caught her and threw her over my shoulder.

"That's why" I said grinning smugly and smacking her bottom. She squealed and screamed;

"Put me down Sirius!"

"I think not" and with that I carried her away, her still squealing and trying to get down.

* * *

An: the next chapter will be up later today...i think...or possibly tomorrow...or later...im not sure yet...x)


	35. Two Weddings & An Aunt Named Philip

An: here it is...i decided to devide the wedding in two chapters...so here's the first one...alot longer like a promised...and the next one will be up soon..x)

Disclaimer:I dont own it. Period.

* * *

Chapter 35-Two Weddings and an Aunt Named Philip

So Lily and James were going to get married. They wanted to get married quickly at the end of the summer. But first we attended Frank and Alice's wedding. Where Alice became Mrs Frank Longbottom. It was small event really…they got married in a small church with only us and their closest family attending. It was a simple gathering…quite the opposite of James and Lily's wedding.

James POV

I was at the aurors office talking to Padfoot and another auror named Wilkins when Lily showed up.

"Hello Lily" Padfoot said grinning. She said hello and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" I said after we had introduced her to Wilkins.

"I'm supposed to meet Char and Damien here…they are designing my wedding dress…should I be worried?" she said looking at Padfoot.

"I don't think so…but you never know what those two will do" he said laughing. Then this guy who was in our auror class named Tucker showed up looking excited. I put my arm around Lily since this guy was a real pig that hit on everything with a skirt. Padfoot hated him because he had said some impropriate things about Andie when she had visited him last week.

"I just saw this real cute chick walk into the office…I think she's on her way here" Wilkins looked around but neither Padfoot nor I reacted.

"Oh come…on what's up with you two!" he said clearly annoyed at our lack of interest.

"Well maybe the fact that my fiancé is standing next to me and Padfoot has a girlfriend" I said sneering at the idiot. He sneered back and then started looking for the girl. Padfoot and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. That's when I saw Char walking down the corridor, towards us. At the same time Tucker said;

"There she is…" he started fixing his hair and put on this smirk that I bet he thought was charming. He looked like he was about to throw up…I looked at Padfoot who was ignoring him, thank goodness because if he knew that Tucker had been talking about Char…well we all know what would happen. I grinned when Char sneaked up behind Padfoot and motioned for Lily and me to be quiet. She put her hands before his eyes and said;

"Guess who" Padfoot froze when her hands touched him but he relaxed as soon as he heard her voice. He grinned and said;

"Moony how many times do I have to tell you…?" Char took her hands off him and appeared in front of him. He grinned at her and she said;

"Moony? I don't know if I should be insulted or feel sorry for Moony because he sounds like a girl" she grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Neither, I think…" that's when he noticed Tucker ogling Char and Wilkins trying to make him stop. So Padfoot took Char in his arms and kissed her. She smiled and then turned in his arms and looked at Lily.

"So Lily-kins…are you ready to spend the day with me and my oh-so-fabulous partner in crime?"

"Im not sure…can anyone be prepared for that?" Lily said smirking.

"Touché" Char said nodding. That's when Tucker decided to interrupt and introduce himself.

"Hello…I'm Artie Tucker…" Sirius glared at him and I could see his grip on Char tighten. Char didn't even look at him when she said;

"Really…that's good for you…Lily we should really get going. Damien is probably getting really antsy already. And if we don't show up soon, he'll come looking for us" I had to smother a laugh at Tucker's displeased look and Padfoots' smug one. That's when we heard a voice calling;

"Char, darling! What in the name of satin is taking you so long!" and we spotted a very eccentric dressed Damien coming towards us. Today he was wearing a deep red jacket and a violet shirt under that, a pair of black jeans and boots, plus a pair of very expensive looking sunglasses was perched on top of his groomed head. Char had actually started to copy is style a bit since she started working at Madam Malkins'. Because today she was wearing a deep blue top and a red flowing skirt and black boots, a pair of sunglasses was perched on top of her head.

"In the name of silk, Damien? Where have you heard that expression?" Char asked grinning.

"I haven't…I just made it up. And I'm trying it out on you…I think it could be a new catch phrase…don't you think?"

"Naah…I would go for something else." He pouted playfully and then they kissed each others cheeks…they always do that.

"Why do you always greet each other like that?" I asked confused when he turned to Lily and did the same thing. Lily was not as used to doing it like Char was though.

"Because James…that's how they do it in France! And it is very chic…I was there a couple of weeks ago…" he said like it was obvious.

"And he's trying to make it an international way to greet people" Char said smirking. Damien pouted again and then he sighed and nodded. We all started to laugh.

"Well anyways…if the two of you could drag yourself from your men…we have much work to do" he said smirking. Char rolled her eyes and then kissed Padfoot and said;

"I'll probably be late…because this might take a while…"

"Okay…how about we go out to Antonio's for dinner then…I could call Reggie and Izzy and see if they want to join us" he said thinking.

"Can we join too…since Lily obviously will be late as well?" I said grinning, they nodded and we decided on that.

"Char I've been thinking…this dress it should match the ring…you know it is way too boring to have a plain white dress…what if we put some pink in it" Damien said suddenly and Char looked thoughtful.

"Really…I've been thinking along the same lines actually"

"Well great minds do think alike. And what about the trail…?" they both started chatting and walking obviously really absorbed in their work, they didn't even notice that they left Lily behind.

"How long do you think they will get before they remember the bride?" Padfoot said chuckling. We all started laughing when we heard Char saying;

"Aren't we forgetting something?" and Damien answered;

"Of course…The flowers! What colour are the flowers supposed to be? We can't have blue roses and a pink dress! Has Lily chosen them yet?" they both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Lily!" they both shouted and then turned to look at our laughing lot, both of them having matching looks of confusion on their faces.

"What are you doing over there, darling?" Damien said.

"Yes Lily…hurry up now" Lily started laughing and said;

"So the two of you didn't forget me at all?" they both looked insulted and said;

"Of course not…" both of them looking slightly embarrassed. We laughed and Lily turned to me and said;

"I'll see you later" and then she ran up to the waiting pair. They all hooked arms and started walking again. The last thing I heard was Lily saying;

"Damien…what on earth is a…what was it…cut sleeve?" and Damien answering;

"Oh, love…you have soo much to learn…"

Chars POV

We arrived at the store and an enthusiastic Madam Malkin greeted us. We said our hellos and then ushered Lily into the designing area and in to a room especially used for making wedding dresses. In the room was a platform in the middle surrounded by mirrors. And of course a designing table and other things that we would need.

"So Lily…have you got any ideas on your dress?" I asked.

"Actually no…so you're free to do whatever you want" Damien started clapping excitedly and I started thinking.

"I have actually…done a small design already" Damien said looking through his papers. I raised an eyebrow but wasn't really surprised. Wedding dresses were Damien's speciality after all. He took out a sketch and both Lily and I gasped. He had designed a princess like dress with many layers; it was all done in white with some really light pink layers. It looked a lot like Belle's dress from The Beauty and the Beast. That gold one she wears in the end.

"Its fantastic Damien" I said smiling and Lily agreed.

"Well I am a genius" he said smirking. I laughed and then Damien and I told Lily to stand on the platform in the middle of the room. Then we started planning. I altered the sleeves a bit and made the trail a bit longer and then we started pinning, cutting and sewing it all together. Then we made Lily try it on. We had to alter a couple of part but with magic it went really fast. And soon Lily stood there in her beautiful pink and white dress. And strangely enough it didn't clash with her red hair.

"So about the bridesmaids dressed…how many do you want and what colour?" Damien said already looking through some designs for that.

"Well about that…Char can I ask you something?" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah sure…shoot"

"Would you like to be my maid of honour?" I gaped at her and then I let out an excited peep and hugged her.

"Yes! Of course I want to be your maid of honour!" we started laughing and hugged even more.

"This is all wonderful…but for Gucci's sake be careful with the dress it is a Damien Stanford and Charlotte Reese original after all…" Damien said smiling smugly. We laughed even harder and then we started to plan the other dresses. We decided that the maid of honour, me, should wear a darker pink then the others but otherwise they would be matching dresses. They were sleeveless and actually we were inspired by the ballet dancers' skirts. Only the ones we designed would be made of silk.

"We have to assemble all the girls and try them out later" I said smiling. With that we decided that we were done for the day and then we went to Antonio's for dinner. Antonio's was this Italian restaurant that was located in one of the blocks that were between home and James and Lily's apartment. And it had come to be our favourite restaurant…and besides the owner Antonio and his wife Tatiana loved us. When Lily and I arrived the other were there already waiting at our favourite booth. We spent most of the evening chatting about the upcoming wedding and the fact that we should arrange a Bachelor party for James and a bachelorette party for Lily. Neither really wanted nor needed one, but we insisted.

Sirius POV

A week after we talked prongs into having a bachelor party we arranged one. This was also exactly two days before the actual wedding. We had decided to help each other out with the party. And that all of us should have one choice. The first thing we did was to go out and eat at this very famous stake house, somewhere you didn't bring girls to, this was Frank and Moony's choice.

After that I said that we had to go to a bar and get really drunk, Wilkins, Frank, Reggie and Tucker agreed. But the idiot Tucker somehow managed to get us all to a strip club. He was the only one that was completely sober at that point so that's my guess on how he got us there. As soon as we arrived James wanted to back out, Moony and Frank weren't to keen either. And strangely enough I had no real want to go inside either. But somehow we found ourselves at a table drinking…well at least the drinks were good.

"Oh come on you guys…why so sombre looks! This place is great!" Tucker grinned and we all rolled our eyes.

"Well maybe because I just got married" Frank said.

"I'm getting married in a week" prongs said smiling goofily.

"I've never been into this kind of stuff…and I have a girlfriend" Moony said looking really uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"And well…I have a girlfriend too…" Reggie said. And then Prongs grinned and said;

"And pads over there is practically engaged anyways"

"What? I'm not!" I said staring at him.

"Oh come on Sirius…it's only a matter of time before you pop the question to Char" Moony said grinning.

"Yep mate…you're next" Frank said toasting me.

"But…come off it guys…we haven't even…discussed anything like that" I said feeling uncomfortable.

"So you're saying that you don't want to get engaged…or marry Char?" Reggie said.

"What! I never said that…I just said we hadn't even talked about it…she might not even want to get married…"

Remus POV

I understood that this conversation was making Padfoot a bit uncomfortable. Well the whole place was making me uncomfortable. The others nodded in understanding at his statement but before anyone could say anything else, the conversation was quickly interrupted when Tucker said;

"Yeah…you've got your girls…so what? Its not like they do anything like this for you" he said pointing at the girls that were dancing and taking their clothes off. I could feel myself flush and I looked at the other guys that were rolling their eyes. Well all of them except Padfoot who was looking smug…too smug. And I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"No way Black! You're kidding…right?" Tucker burst out and everyone stared at Padfoot. Who was just smirking.

"Damn you Black…tell me when that girl of yours get tired of you so that I can get a shot, eh?" Padfoots smirk vanished and he growled at him.

"Don't you ever say that about her again…understand" the poor bloke gulped and nodded. But James was obviously curious so he said;

"Umm…when?" Padfoot grinned again and said;

"My birthday"

"But Char gave you that shirt and that watch you wanted" he said looking confused.

"That's the presents you saw"

"To much info bro" Reggie said rolling his eyes. And with that the conversation stopped and the guys decided to head to another bar, I gladly agreed. We left Tucker behind. At the next bar they concentrated on getting as drunk as possible and I pondered on what the girls were doing.

Chars POV

So we were having a party for Lily. We decided to head to one of the many spas to get a full treatment. We were currently all getting our nails done, laughing and chatting.

"I can't believe you joined us Damien" Amelia giggled and looked at the bloke who really didn't look out of place at all, sitting there in a white robe that matched the ones the rest of us were wearing.

"What, do you think I should have joined the guys and went to a strip club and chugged kegs or something…revolting" he shuddered and we laughed at him.

"I really can't see you doing that darling" I giggled and he playfully poked out his tongue at me.

"Do you really think they went to a…you-know-what club?" Tuni said blushing.

"Yep" Jas said smirking. I laughed at Tuni's shocked expression and Lily looked thoughtful and said;

"I really don't think James would like a place like that"

"I don't think any of the guys would really…but they've got that creep Tucker with them so it wouldn't surprise me" I said gagging.

"I think we should but him farthest away from everyone of us at the wedding" Damien said smirking.

"Oh yes…let's put him next to James Aunt Philip" I said grinning.

"Aunt Philip?" the others chorused.

"Her name is Filippa…but she's got a moustache and generally looks like a man. Therefore Aunt Philip" I said grinning. They laughed and Jas choked out;

"Let's put him between Monkey boy and Aunt Philip…"

"And in front of our great, great uncle Joseph that smells like garlic" Lily giggled. That had us laughing for a good ten minutes. But this really good looking guy came in saying;

"Ladies…your massage tables are finished…" we all looked up and thanked him.

"I call the cute guy" Damien said hurrying towards the door.

"No fair…I called him first!" I said running after him.

"You already have one at home, give up!" he said blocking my way.

"What about Luc?" I said smirking. The others raised their eyebrows.

"Luc and I are over sweets" he said grinning and Izzy said;

"Who's Luc?" Damien sighed and I grinned.

"Luc is this very charming Frenchman Damien was dating…"

"What happened?" Alice said looking intrigued.

"Sigh…it was just the air in Paris I think…the air of amour…he charmed me with his accent and trips to the Eiffel Tower…and those really yummy croissants…" I had to choke a laugh at his dreamy expression.

"Turns out he was a right bastard who only needed a lift to England to meet up with his world-travelled, very fantastique and very German lover…" he scowled and I couldn't help it…I started laughing.

"You can have the cute masseuse" I said through giggles.

"Thank you, darling" and with that he strode out and towards the massage rooms.

"Now do you understand what I have to work with every single day?" I asked the girls through giggles. They laughed and then we followed Damien to the massage rooms. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing different kinds of treatments and then we headed out for a club.

* * *

The next day was the day before the wedding. It was spent fixing the last things that needed to be fixed and then Lily spent the night at our place. Sirius was over with James since the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding.

Lily and I where lying in our pyjamas talking and watching movies and eating lots of sweets. I was cuddling Sid when Lily suddenly said;

"Char…I'm getting married tomorrow" I grinned up at her and said;

"That you are Lily…You'll walk down that isle and become Mrs James Potter and then you'll go to the reception where everyone will shower you with well wishes and presents" she laughed and then she said;

"What about you Char?" I tore my eyes from the TV screen and looked at her and said;

"What about me? I'll probably have a little too much to drink and have to rely on Sirius being sober enough to get us home…he probably wont so we have to put our trust in Moony…" she laughed and said;

"That's a very…lovely prediction Char…but that's not what I meant. What I meant was…are you ever going to be walking down that isle and become Mrs Sirius Black?" she grinned mischievously and I laughed but sighed.

"I…I don't know…I never really thought about it…"

"What? Char the hopeless romantic never thought of getting married?" she teased and we both laughed.

"Actually…no…I haven't…I mean we've never discussed getting married…and well I have no need to get married. I believe that you don't have to marry to be a couple…I mean…my parents weren't married" I smiled and she laughed.

"So you don't want to get married?"

"Oh I didn't say that…If Sirius asked me I'd say yes without any hesitation…but if he doesn't…well I'm happy with that too…" she nodded in understanding and then she got a thoughtful expression on her face and she said;

"Char…do you ever think of…you know…having kids?" she blushed slightly and I stared at her and then laughed.

"Lily…we're 18 years old…what's up with these grown up thoughts? But yes I have actually…I'd love to have kids…someday….but not in the near future I think…"

"Well…I saw this mother with her baby earlier…and I just realized that I wanted that…I mean just look at Molly Weasley and her kids. She's got five of them already...and I just, want that. I even started to think of names" I giggled with her and said;

"So what did you come up with?"

"Harry for a boy…and Marie for a girl" I smiled and thought that at least she'd get to name her kid Harry.

"I've always liked the name Christopher…don't know any nice girl names though…" suddenly Lily laughed and grinned at me her eyes sparkling.

"What do you think Sirius and James would say if they heard us discuss kids?" I laughed too and said;

"Sirius would freak out…and so would James…I think that those two are still too immature to have kids"

"What do you think they would like to name their kids?" she asked curiously.

"Knowing them…Sirius and James Jr. and no I am not kidding" we both laughed and she said;

"They wouldn't…would they?"

"Oh I know they would…I bet you two galleons that the first name James suggests will be James Jr…same goes for Sirius"

"You're on" she said and we shook hands. Then we watched Gone With The Wind, both of us mouthing the line;

"Frankly me dear, I don't give a damn".

Wedding Day, Still Chars POV

I was awakened by a hysterical Lily the next day. She was in hysterics because her hair was a mess, she had forgotten where we put her dress and she was simply nervous. If I wasn't so tired I would have laughed at her panic-stricken expression. But someone else laughed. Damien had showed up and was watching us amused.

"No worries ladies, your hero is here" he said grinning and I fell back down on my pillow. Only to get smacked in the head by a brush. I glared at Damien who was whistling innocently and flipped him off. But then I realized that today was Lily's wedding day and I sprung up.

"Thank you for waking up" Lily sniggered and I smiled at her.

"Well…you don't have to worry; I have the dresses, make-up and everything" Damien stated proudly grinning like a loon. We laughed and then it was time to get ready.

"Lily shower…you too darling" Damien said making a shooing gesture. That's when I noticed that he was already dressed in a purple suit and a screaming pink shirt and his hair was perfectly groomed.

"You're wearing that to the wedding? You'll get more attention then the bride" I laughed and he said;

"What? Oh of course not…I'll wear a black suit… it is Lafontaine by the by…but a peacock blue shirt won't be too…eye-catching will it? Because I refuse to go as a penguin" he ranted and I just shook my head and headed for the showers, not even bothering trying to figure out what kind of shade of blue; "peacock blue" was. When I had showered and dressed we started to work on Lily.

"Char hand me that rose, thank you darling"

"Is that supposed to look like that?" Lily said.

"YES!" Damien and I screamed in union and stopped her from ruining her hair.

The other girls arrived half an hour before the wedding would start and Damien and I left them with Lily in the small room in the church to look at everything.

"Oh those imbeciles…that damn bouquet is going to block everyone's view of the bridesmaids! Who have they hired!?" Damien muttered and started to move the flowers around. I looked around and then started to help him re-decorate. Who ever decorated this church must have been blind.

"No…this is all wrong…wrong, wrong, wrong!" Damien moaned and then both of us started to transform the blue flowers to the pink they were supposed to be.

"Hello love…don't you look ravishing" a voice said from behind me and I looked back at Sirius and grinned.

"You don't look half bad yourself…how's James?" he started chuckling and said;

"Nervous. Terrified. Happy…take your pick…it's a rainbow of emotions I swear" I laughed and then he helped us with the final arrangements. Damien went to take care of the guests…he didn't trust anyone else to do it. Sirius and I went our separate ways to talk to the bride and groom. The wedding was about to begin.

* * *

An...So tell me what you think! yeah...next chapter on the way...x)


	36. From This Moment On

An: i decided to make this cahpter abit different...but here it is...the wedding...x) thnx fo the reviews...loved them...and yeah...

Disclaimer: My shoulder angel that looks like captn Jack told me that im not allowed to say that i own this...because i dont...and thats that...he says...savvy?

* * *

Chapter 36-From This Moment On

_I do swear that I'll a__lways be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_For better or worse, I will love you with_

_Every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_-Shania Twain, From This Moment On-_

Sirius…

I arrived at the small room that James was in only to find Moony and Wormtail there trying not to laugh. I gave them a confused look and Wormtail pointed at something in the corner. I turned and had to bite my cheek so I wouldn't laugh out loud. There was Prongs, his hair messier than ever, his tie untied and he looked stressed. His eyes where wide open and he looked like he was going to throw up any minute…better watch out for my shoes…

"I can't do this…what if she doesn't come? What I she's changed her mind? What if I throw up on her dress?" he asked me when he spotted me.

"Prongs…Lily won't leave you. And if you throw up on her dress…well then I'm pretty sure Damien will kill you" I grinned and he laughed weakly. Before I could say anything else the door opened and Mr Evans poked his head in and said;

"It's time"

Char…

When I approached the small room Lily and the girls was in the first thing I noticed was the sound level. It didn't exist. I was expecting my friends to be full of chatter but it was silent. I saw the door and all the bridesmaids were outside when they spotted me they looked relieved.

"Char! Thank goodness you're here! Lily is freaking out, you have to help her!" Amelia said and I raised an eyebrow at Jas, Alice and Petunia the three remaining bridesmaids.

"Uum…why?"

"We don't know! Just go in there and fix it!" I shook my head and did as they asked. I entered the room where I found a hysterical Lily.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this…" she mumbled not even noticing me.

"Yes you can" I said matter-of-factly smiling at her, she looked up and I saw the panic in her eyes.

"Char"

"Lilith" she did a double take and said;

"Lilith?"

"Yeah…I wanted you to snap out of it" I grinned. She actually laughed and looked more relaxed.

"See…I'm a genius" I said.

"And modest too" she said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Lil." I said and then I said;

"So what's up buttercup? What are you fretting about?" she smiled but then she frowned again.

"What if he changes his mind?" she muttered quietly.

"Who? James? James Potter? Jamesie? Your husband to be? You're kidding right Lil? He loves you…he's been wanting to marry you since forth year" I said smiling at her. She giggled a bit but she still looked nervous.

"Lily it's just before wedding jitters…okay?" I smiled gently and she nodded and took a deep breath and relaxed. Then lily's dad knocked on the door and said;

"Girls…its time"

Remus…

Padfoot calmed prongs down. And then we made our way to the altar. Prongs, Padfoot, I and Wormtail now stood there waiting for the girls to arrive. Prongs was fidgeting and Padfoot tried to make him stop. I spotted Damien running around ordering people to this and that with a headset on…and a very blue shirt. Then the music started…

It was time.

Amelia…

Lily freaked. She was just nervous, that's all. It's understandable really. But now we were standing in line, waiting to be able to walk down the isle and start this wedding. I looked through the window in the still closed doors and saw all the people seated in the rows. But my eyes were drawn towards the altar where the guys stood, Remus looked so handsome. Then Damien slipped inside and grinned at us and said;

"It's time"

Damien…

Those idiots that Lily had hired knew nothing. Next wedding we plan I'm hiring the staff, period. Although one of them was cute…no, no…this is not a time for those kind of thoughts I have a wedding to attend. Speaking of…I should probably fix the girls dressed before the groom decides to kidnap the bride and elope… but first, where is that damn photographer? Ah there he is and in place too…he's getting a bonus. Onwards to the dresses!

I slipped inside and fixed Jasmine, who was first in line's dress. I signalled to the guy that handled the music and it started to play. I signalled Jasmine and she started to walk, next was Alice, Amelia and then Petunia. Then there was a small pause and then I made a good luck sign to Char and she walked down the isle as well. Then I fixed our lovely brides' dress and then the wedding march started and she and her father took their place in the isle. I slipped away to the front row and waited for them to walk down the isle.

It was finally time.

James…

Padfoot tried to calm me down. It helped a little. I watched the girls walk down that isle one after one and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I saw Padfoot wink at Char. Then the wedding march started and I straitened. And there she was, next to her father. Lily. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw her. She was beautiful. The dress suited her perfectly; Damien and Char really had outdone themselves. The time that it took for her father and Lily to walk up to us seemed to go in slow motion. But then she was there next to me. Her dad kissed her cheek and then he sent me a small smile. Lily then turned and looked at me with sparkling eyes. I took her hands in mine and then we both turned to the priest.

Lily…

That walk down that isle was one of the longest walk of my life. I was nervous but as soon as I saw James, I relaxed. I walked up to him with my dad and then he kissed me on the cheek, then I gave my bouquet to Petunia and I stood in front of James. He smiled at me and then we both turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we have gathered her today…" I didn't hear much of what he said after that all I saw was James.

General POV

The whole church was silent as they listened to the words of the priest. Everyone's eyes where on the couple in the front.

Lily Evans in her beautiful white and pink dress, her red hair was up in a complicated up-do and the veil hung loosely around her shoulders.

James Potter dressed in a black muggle tux, mostly because half of the people gathered there were muggles. Even if all attending knew that he was a wizard and that Lily was a witch.

His shirt was white with some very small gold details and his black hair was messier than ever.

The priest said the usual speeches and vows.

And it was time to take their vows.

"James, please repeat after me…" the priests voice said and then James started to repeat every word.

"I, James Harold, take thee, Lily Marie, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He smiled and the priest said;

"Lily, please repeat after me…"

"I, Lily Marie, take thee, James Harold, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She smiled at him.

And you could hear small sniffles coming from both the mother in-laws and even Mr Evans looked teary eyed. All the brides' maids were in some stage of tears.

Then they watched as James' best man Sirius Black handed the priest the rings. The priest took them, blessed them and turned to James and nodded.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." And with that he slipped the gold ring with his name engraved on it onto Lily's finger. Lily smiled and then repeated the same line.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." She slipped the ring with her name engraved on it onto James finger and smiled. The whole wedding party smiled with the couple and more sniffles could be heard plus the sound of someone blowing their nose loudly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said and then nodded and said the final words.

"You may kiss the bride" and that's when James Potter for the first time ever kissed his wife Lily Potter.

Petunias POV

So now my little sister was married. I smiled when I watched her and James rush out of the church while we threw rice on them. Then we all transported us to a building near by for the wedding reception. We all stood and waited for the newly weds to come inside and when they arrived a voice boomed out;

"May I present for the first time ever…Mr and Mrs James Potter!" and everyone cheered and applauded. I saw James friends start to wolf whistle and the couple came in laughing. We all sat down to eat and I had been placed close to the couple and next to this guy that apparently worked with James, his name was Alexander Wilkins. And he was quite the gentleman. We were eating and laughing and the mood was high, I found myself being charmed by the very charming man next to me and I couldn't help but blush. Suddenly Sirius stood up and clinked his glass, everyone quieted down. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Welcome everyone; I hope that you are having a great time. I as the bestman thought that I should start the toasts. A couple of days ago Remus reminded me that I was supposed to give a toast and I panicked since I had completely forgotten about it. And then I started wondering…which embarrassing story about James should I tell? Well since they are so many I had to ask Char if she would help me with choosing one. She suggested that I should tell you about the time that James in an attempt to impress Lily with his non-existing potion skills, managed to blow up Lily's potion and land both him and her in detention. Myself I preferred the time James decided that he a new look would make Lily like him. The spell failed miserably and he walked around with purple skin and a bright blue mohawk for two weeks…As you can see James has been trying to impress Lily for as long as I've known him. This is since first year, when he became my best friend and my brother. Through the years I have watched my brother try to win fair Lily's heart and fail miserably. Until our last year when he finally decided to become less bigheaded and she finally said yes. I never think I've seen him so happy. And I cant even try to come up with anyone more perfect for James then Lily…so…To Lily and James!" his speech made everyone laugh and then we all repeated;

"To Lily and James" next up was Char who smiled at the couple and said;

"And I as the maid of honour am going to go next. Unlike Sirius I actually remembered that I was supposed to do a toast. And unlike him I will skip all the embarrassing stories about Jamesie…since there are none about Lily. Everyone seems to forget those, I highly suspect a memory charm…well anyways. I tried to come up with what to say and I ended up with thinking of a thing James once said to me about Lily and his love for her. so I chose to read this poem that I think represents their love.

Today is a dream realized from years past

The white dress, the wedding cake, the promise of a love that lasts

Today is the beginning of a journey the two of you now share

The vow to love, honour, and cherish now seen in the rings you wear

But tomorrow, tomorrow you will wake as husband and wife

Where the person next to you is yours for life

And so my wish to you both is that when you wake each day

You will turn to each other with the same look you share today…

To James and Lily" she smiled and I saw Lily mouth thank you to her. the reception continued with some toasts and then they cut the cake smiling and laughing. And then it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. Alexander turned to me and then we attended the first dance.

Chars POV

The wedding was a huge success. Everything went smoothly and soon enough it was time for the first dance. They had picked "From This Moment One" by Shania Twain to be the first song they danced to. Soon mrs and mr Evans joined them and Sirius came up to me bowing. I giggled and accepted and soon we were dancing around.

"This was a success, eh?" he said grinning.

"It sure was…" I grinned back. He dipped me and I let out a surprised sound. He grinned proudly and then he got this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know I heard one of Lily's cousins say that it's a tradition for the bestman to sleep with the maid of honour. We shouldn't ignore tradition should we?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that so…so what would you have done if Lily made Petunia her maid of honour?" I smirked at his shocked expression. We both glanced at Petunia who was dancing with Wilkins. Hmm…interesting.

"Then I would have…ignored the traditions" he said lamely obviously disappointed that his attempt in charming me had failed. I grinned and pecked him on the lips causing him to grin. We danced a few more danced…drank a bit more champagne and took pictures.

Then it was time for Lily to throw the bouquet. All the not married girls took their places. Jas and I in the back both of us giggling at Lily's cousins who looked desperate to catch it. Lily threw it high. It flew through the air, over the heads of the desperate cousins and right into my hands. I looked down at the bouquet in surprise and when I heard Jas giggle at me I started to blush. I caught Sirius eye and he grinned at me. Lily's cousins looked devastated. I saw James pat Sirius on the back and say something that if I read his lips right, looked like;

"I told you so" the party continued on and soon it was only us left. We said goodbye to the bride and groom that were off to their honeymoon in France, yes Damien was ecstatic about that. At this time Sirius and I was as predicted slightly tipsy. Moony found us sitting against the wall giggling to ourselves.

"How much did the two of you have to drink?"

"Not much…I promise Santa" Sirius slurred and I giggled and said;

"Yes…only itsy bitsy little…spider…hmm…hmm…" Moony sighed and then he helped us up and Sirius leaned against him and I leaned against Sirius. I think I saw a giggling Petunia leave with Wilkins but in my state of mind I also thought that I saw Damien dancing with a bear so I couldn't be sure. Moony somehow managed to take us home…with the help of Amelia. I don't remember much after that…apparently there is a thing called; "Too much to drink".

* * *

An; duuudes and dudettes...thats that...onwards to the next one...dunno when it will be up...could be a while...yah...thanx for reading and reviewing! Ta!


	37. Duel

**An:**Late Update. I Know. Apologies. But like I said, School has begun...and that will slow down on my updates. Plus I am now out on ILA which is you know when you go to a wrokplace as a trainee...  
About this chapter...it really isnt an important chapter...it's more of a fill in chapter that reminds us of that they are indeed at war. R&R...x)

**Disclaimer:**Have I not told you 36 times already that i do not own this? Well maybe 37 will get it into your head. Or well...Char's mine...and some other OC's...Damien's mine...well you get the picture...x)

* * *

Chapter 37-Duel.

Waking up with a terrible hangover is not something I recommend to anyone. But that was the predicament I found myself in the day after the wedding. I groaned and realized that I was still wearing my dress and somehow I had ended up in our bed at home.

"Thank you Moony" I muttered and glanced at Sirius who was snoring loudly next to me. I somehow managed to get up and into the shower. When I stepped out I felt a lot more human…with a pounding headache. I found one of Sirius shirts and a pair of stretch pants. Then I managed to move myself to the kitchen and put on the coffee…and find a bottle of hangover tonic. Aaah…the wonders of magic. Where would I be without this wonderful tonic? Probably on the floor writhing in pain…I looked up when a tapping was heard on the window. It was an owl with the prophet.

Sirius thought that it would be nice to get the prophet delivered so now a new owl came and did just that everyday. I opened the window and gave the owl three knuts and took the paper from it. The headline read; **Mass Muggle Killings…Followers of He Who Must Not Be Named Suspected. **I sighed…it had begun. Voldemort had begun his little war against society. His terror filled plans had been put in action. The aurors had been working non stop on different cases. It was terrible. I heard a groan and looked up. Sirius walked into the kitchen looking…well hungover. I grinned and said;

"May I offer you some of this fine Hangover Tonic, sir? The best there is…I assure you that" he groaned again and reached for the bottle.

"How can you be so perky after last night…?" I grinned again and said;

"I already took the tonic" I watched as he chugged down a large amount of tonic and offered him some coffee. He smiled, already looking a lot better and said;

"You are an angel love" I couldn't help but smile and then I threw the paper on the table and he looked through it. It was just a normal morning really. It's weird really how normal things get after a while. Not that living with Sirius ever felt weird…we were just so used to it. Even before we moved in together.

We got the news that Petunia had indeed gone home with Wilkins last night…and apparently had a wonderful time…who would have thought, eh? This came from a direct source…Petunia herself called and told me. That and the very interesting fact that James had charmed the damn bouquet to fly into my hands. Sneaky little bastard.

The day continued on as any normal day, it was Sunday so neither of us had any work. But that was all going to change…

* * *

Late in the afternoon we got the alarm. A huge deatheater attack. And we were requested there. Sirius looked at me and I smiled grimly. Both of us silently asking for the other to be careful. Then we apparated.

No one could ever be prepared for the sight that we were met by. Smoke, fire, muggles screaming, bodies and lights of different spells flashed everywhere. I got separated from Sirius sometime during a small duel with an inexperienced deatheater. Not that I was a pro when it came to duelling. I saw Damien, who had joined the order awhile ago and made my way towards him. He grinned grimly at me and said;

"What are we doing here really? We're designers! We don't like fighting…" I grinned back and shot a curse at a non-suspecting deatheater.

"Helping humankind I suppose…and our side needs all the help they can get" that's when we heard it. The scream.

"He's here!" it was a woman's voice, I didn't know whose. But we all knew who _he _was. Voldemort had arrived at the scene. I had never really felt a so powerful emotion before. Pure fear. The cruellest wizard known to our kind had just arrived…meters away from me. I couldn't see him but the fear that was radiating from everyone was enough to know that he was near. At that moment I saw him. His pearly white skin and snake-like features. I pondered over them for a second, wasn't Tom Riddle described as a handsome man? But then it hit me, horrocruxes. Of course he had already made them; he had already separated seven pieces of his soul from his human body. He was not human anymore, he was not Tom Riddle. He was Lord Voldemort. When I pondered on the horrocruxes I realized that Dumbledore should be able to destroy them…before he made the last one…Harry's scar. I needed to tell him about them…but should I mention what one of them really was? Before I could think any longer, the second shout came.

"Dumbledore!" The moment that shout was heard all the fear disappeared from everyone's faces. And the death eaters disappeared. It was strange…why would they disappear like that? Yes it was commonly known that the only one Voldemort feared was Dumbledore, but still…why flee so quickly? Suddenly Sirius appeared next to me bleeding from his forehead.

"Sirius…what happened to you?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing much…Bella actually managed to get one lucky hit, but are you okay?" I ignored his question and froze. Bellatrix, that name made my blood freeze, she got a lucky hit? I don't think I would have worried so much if it was anyone else but her…but my knowledge of Sirius death and who caused it made me freak out a bit. Understandable right?

"You can all go home…nothing more can be done tonight" Dumbledore stated and I looked at him.

"I need to speak to you" I said and he nodded motioning for me to follow. I sent Sirius a small smile and followed Dumbledore.

"Horrocruxes" I said as soon as we arrived at his office. He stared at me his face grim.

"What about them?"

"Tom Riddle has created horrocruxes" Dumbledore looked terrified, shocked, repulsed.

"He managed to create one…" he mumbled and I couldn't help but chuckle coldly. He looked surprised at my reaction and I said;

"Oh no…you misunderstood…he created several ones. Seven of them to be exact." If he looked revolted before it was nothing against now.

"Seven…"

"We can destroy them…you can destroy them. I know where they are…" I said smiling hopefully. He looked intrigued and nodded numbly.

"If you destroy them…you weaken him…" he nodded again and I told him everything. As it turned out he had already suspected Tom for making a horrocrux. But I don't think he ever thought that he would succeed…especially with making several ones. Dumbledore did have a plan. And he hoped that it would work. I said goodbye an hour later and then I went home. Only to find Sirius pacing around in the kitchen. He hadn't even washed his cut.

"Sirius! What are you doing? Your cut could get infected…" I said and directly summoned some stuff to clean it with. He huffed and said;

"It's a small cut Char….what did you talk to Dumbledore about?" I sighed and pushed him down on a chair and started to clean his cut.

"You know that I'm not actually…from here" I started and he nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't thought about that…for a long time"

"Yes…and you know that I know…things…things that I cant tell you…even if I wanted to, right?" he pouted but mumbled something about that he understood.

"Sirius…you do know that I hate not being able to tell you, right? Dumbledore made me promise" I looked at him, afraid that he wouldn't understand just how much it pained me to keep things from him. I hated lying, I wasn't very good at it and I just got this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I tried. So I told him the truth…even if it pained me. He smiled at me and said;

"Of course I understand love" that made me relax, but I still wasn't sure that he really understood. Then he hissed when the antiseptic touched his cut. I grinned and said;

"Just a scratch huh? And yet here you are hissing from pain. Want me to kiss it better?" he pouted and then got this mischievous look on his face and said;

"Yes please" I rolled my eyes but decided to humour him and kissed his forehead. He grinned at me and then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, it was Reggie and Izzy.

"Hey…just wanted to check that you were okay after the attack" he said.

"Yeah. We're fine. What about you I didn't even see you there" I lead them inside and then went and put on some tea and threw a pie that mrs P had baked for us in the oven.

"I'm fine. I came to the scene late…" Reggie said smiling a bit. I grinned and then we all sat down for tea.

"So what are the two of you doing for Halloween?" Izzy said obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I don't know…we haven't really thought of it" I said.

"Well…we were thinking about hosting a party…but…" Izzy smiled mischievously and I started grinning.

"Our flat is much roomier right?" she started laughing and nodded.

"Why not" Sirius said grinning and then we started to plan the Halloween party. A party no one would ever forget.

* * *

**An: **Well...there you have it. Short, yes. The next chapter...is underconstruction at the moment...yeah...Ta!


	38. Halloween Party

An: Late update. I know. Sorry x). hop you like it...its sort of lame...but i jsut wanted to pdate...  
Question. Should Sirius propose to Char in the near future? That is before or after christmas. I have evrything planned out...except that minor detail x) when? x)  
as soon as you answer my question...the next chapter shuld be up...could tkae a couple of weeks but...x)

Disclaimer: I do not own it...dejavu anyone?

* * *

Chapter 38-Halloween Party

The week before Halloween was a very stressful week. First there was the fact that we were planning on having one hell of a party next week. Second there had been a huge attack on a muggle village yesterday, 50 people young and old had been killed. It was horrible. Third a very famous designer had come to the store looking for someone new to work for him. His name was Jasper Virgo, head of Virgo fashion. He had suddenly appeared on the market half a year ago and had taken the wizarding world by storm. And now he was looking for people to work for him. The whole staff was really excited, especially Damien, Luci, me, Lionel and Claire. Damien and I were discussing the matter…amongst other things one day in the shop.

"So who do you think he'll pick?" I said looking through a magazine. Damien rolled his eyes and said;

"Um…hello? Have you seen Claire's puke-green dress…and our own fabulous designs? And lovely Luci's lovely cinnamon dress of course…now compare our magnificent things with a puke-green curtain and tell me which one you like best" I looked at him and started laughing.

"So how did James and Lily have it in France?" he said looking ready to jump me for details about his favourite country.

"They had a great time…apparently James took Lily to see everything worth seeing"

"Oh that's great" then we heard the horrible shriek otherwise known as Claire's voice say from the front room;

"Oh hello…what can I do for you sir?" I cringed and Damien made a face.

"Poor bloke" Damien mouthed and I stifled a giggle. Luci came in and said;

"Poor guy…Claire is flirting with this cute bloke outside." We all started giggling when I heard the annoyed Claire say;

"What? What would you want her for?" I vaguely recognized the voice talking back to her but I couldn't hear it clearly. Then Claire came in to the back room scowling.

"Someone's looking for you" she said glaring at me. I looked at Damien and Luci. They both shrugged and then we made our way to the front room, Claire had already walked there and was currently glaring daggers at us. We had apparently stolen her customer and possible date object. I rolled my eyes and then I spotted Sirius standing there looking slightly bored and subconsciously looking at Claire from time to time, shuddering. I grinned and said;

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" he looked at me and grinned and practically jumped on me and kissed me.

"Hello love…do I have to have a reason to visit my lovely girlfriend at lunchtime?" I raised an eyebrow and ignored the outraged sound Claire made. Damien said;

"Hello Sirius" and Sirius nodded at him still looking at me.

"Okay…what do you want?" he made a mock hurt expression and said;

"Me? Want something…what makes you think that?" I giggled and said;

"Well the fact that you rarely come here when we haven't decided anything…and that look on your face" his face fell and I could almost see the word "damn" going through his head.

"Oh you know me to well…I was wondering if you could take the rest of the day off…so we can go costume shopping with Reggie and Izzy" I smiled and said;

"That wasn't so hard was it? And I'll have to check with…" I didn't get farther because at that moment madam Malkins chipper voice said;

"Of course dear! Take the day off!" I looked back and grinned and thanked her. I said goodbye to Damien and Luci and gave a mock wave to and outraged Claire, then Sirius and I walked outside only to be met by Reggie and Izzy. We started walking down the street talking when Reggie suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you…?" Sirius said but then he apparently saw the same thing Reggie did because he froze. Izzy and I looked confused and started looking for the source that made our boyfriends freeze up. Then I spotted her. A tall woman with black hair, she had a superior and very aristocratic air about her. And if her face hadn't been twisted into that scowl and her dark eyes wouldn't have held that evil, malicious look in them…she would have been beautiful. I was looking at none other than Walburga Black, Sirius and Regulus mother. Oh shit.

"Let's walk the other way" I mumbled and took Izzy's hand and tried to turn Sirius around. Unfortunately we were too late. A shrill voice said;

"Regulus is that you?" I looked at Reggie's pained face. And well Sirius didn't look any better. I felt Sirius snake his arm around me in a tight grip and I saw Reggie do the same to Izzy.

"Mother" both brothers said when they turned around. And we were all facing Walburga and this tall man with dark, greying hair. His face was thin and long but you could see where the boys got their looks from. His eyes where what stood out the most…they were grey, almost the exact colour his sons eyes were. He didn't even seem to see his sons.

"You are no son of mine, and I can not believe that you dragged your poor brother into your schemes" she snarled at Sirius who scowled back. Then she caught sight of me and Izzy. And I knew what would come.

"And what is this filth? Do not tell me that both my sons are fraternising with mudbloods…" Sirius grip tightened.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" he growled and Reggie said;

"That was uncalled for Mrs Black" she staggered a bit when her favourite son was so cold to her.

"Regulus…I will…I will not tolerate that either of you are…with this filth" I looked at Izzy and she looked really hurt, she knew about the prejudices but…I don't think that she had ever been prepared to be called filth like that. I saw that she was close to tears and I took her hand and silently told Sirius that I would take Izzy with me. He nodded a small nod and Reggie looked relieved. Just as I pushed Izzy in front of me and was going to walk away the cold voice said;

"And where do you think you're going? You do not turn your back to your superiors…afraid aren't you filthy little…" I turned sharply and said;

"No I am not afraid…but I refuse to stand here and let you insult my friend. I don't care what you think about me, but I will not let you hurt my friend" and with that I started to push Izzy away.

Sirius POV

So we met the bat lady. Also known as my mother. She insulted Char and Izzy and Char stood up to her. I watched as Char led Izzy who looked like she was going to break down in tears any minute away.

"How could you mother? How could you insult my love like that?" Reggie suddenly yelled. I stared at him; I had always been the one that stood up to her. He always stayed quiet…I guess he really has changed. I grinned at him and then turned to the woman that was supposed to be my mother.

"And I will not tolerate that you insult my girlfriend like that" she just glared at us and father…well he hadn't even acknowledged that we were there. Both of us shot resentful looks at the woman and then we left. We found Char comforting Izzy on a bench outside one of the potion shops. Reggie walked right up to them and started to mumble something in Izzy's ear while telling Char thanks. She walked up to me and I looked at her.

"So you're not insulted or sad about what the bat lady said to and about you?" she gave me a smirk and said;

"How can someone not be insulted by that? But upset? Not really…I know what she's like so…I wasn't surprised and I was ready for it" I nodded. We looked at Reggie and Izzy, who had calmed down finally. She smiled shyly at us and then Char said;

"So are you two ready to go and find some costumes?" Izzy smiled gratefully and then we started to walk towards the shop.

Chars POV

I wasn't really surprised over Mrs Black's smaller attack and it wasn't really…hurtful because I was prepared. We started walking towards the muggle part of London since there was a dress shop there. Damien told me about it. We all stepped in and started to look around. I grinned when Sirius showed me a nurse suit. I shook my head no and he pouted. Izzy spotted it too and rolled her eyes and shot me a look. Then Reggie turned up with a similar suit only this one was a French maid suit. This time I rolled my eyes and then the two of us went to look for something together…rather than having the boys find any more perverted dresses.

"How ironic wouldn't it be if we dressed up as witches…you know the way muggles see them" Izzy said grinning. I laughed and said;

"Yeah…but I don't think our boys would agree to that…plus I really don't want to have my face filled with warts" she laughed as well and then we started to look through the racks again. Suddenly Sirius was beside me dressed in this old mafia kind of suit and matching hat. I grinned and said;

"Where did you find that?" he showed me and next to it I found this really amazing blue, fifties dress. It even had a matching boa to go with it. We had found our costumes. Reggie and Izzy got a matching Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride costumes. I laughed a lot about that one, yeah. Then we were done we made our way home and Sirius and I started to plan for the party.

Next Week, party.

We had invited some of our closest friends and told them to invite a friend. That would have summed it up to about…20 people? The amount of people that now crowded our apartment was about 40. So we were a bit surprised. But really, the more the merrier, eh? I watched as Lily struggled to make her way towards me and laughed when she huffed at some unknown bloke dressed as an elf.

"Hello Lily" she grinned and smiled. The green fairy dress she was wearing sparkled.

"Hello Char…did you really invite all these people? I don't even know half of them"

"Neither do I..." I grinned and she laughed. Then Sirius and James, the latter was dressed as a king, figures eh? When thy stepped closer this divine smell hit me. I started to sniff around and noticed that it was Sirius. I buried my head in his shirt and he looked down at me surprised and I heard James and Lily laugh.

"Merlin you smell good…what is that?" he finally understood what I was doing and grinned.

"A cologne James bought in Paris…apparently Lily hates it so he gave it to me" I turned and stared at Lily.

"Hates it! Lily how can you hate it, it smells wonderful?" she just rolled her eyes and I continued to discreetly sniff on Sirius shirt. The party continued on and we were told by vampires, a clown, two pirates, a surfer and a flower that our party rocked. I think I dance one or two dances with Damien, who was dressed like a…well I'm not entirely sure on what he was supposed to be. It was a suit in very eccentric colours…so not so much different than his normal dress code. No problems accrued, thank god. Even with that many people everything went smoothly. The party continued through the night and we danced and drank…perhaps a tad too much…every single one of us forgetting about the war that was going on.


	39. Roses

An: Here it is. The cahpter everyone has been waiting for. Or well..I have waited to be able to type it down x)

Disclaimer:I own Nothing. Savvy?...Rum?

* * *

Chapter 39-Roses

_Grow me a garden of roses_

_Paint me the colours of sky and rain_

_Teach me to speak with their voices_

_Show me the way and I'll try again_

-Poets of the Fall-

Sirius POV

I sat in James and Lily's kitchen a month after our Halloween party and about a month before Christmas. I was staring at the small black box in my hand. Said box containing a diamond ring. Then prongs walked into the kitchen and looked at me surprised.

"Padfoot…what are you doing here in my kitchen? How did you even get in?" I grinned and said;

"You told me where you hid the spare key in case you forgot." He grinned and nodded when he remembered.

"And I'm here…because I need your advice" he took one look at the small box in my hands and then he grinned and sat down.

"As you know, Char and I have been together for…quite some time and I've been thinking…about…asking her to marry me. And well…" suddenly he started to wave his hands and said;

"Wait…stop, stop…is Sirius Black…The Sirius Black, ladies man extraordinaire, asking me for advice?" He was grinning like a loon and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble there but…no" his grin faded and he scowled at me.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I need to tell you about my plan and then I want to know what you think about it" he nodded and I started to tell him the plan that I had planned for weeks now. When I finished he grinned and said;

"That's bloody brilliant mate…but can I see the ring" I threw the box to him and leaned back and watched with a satisfied smirk when his eyes bugged out. The ring was platinum ring with one big ruby and four smaller diamonds shaped like roses on it. I had it special made and to be honest Damien already saw it and approved.

"Padfoot…this is…so Char" he said and grinned at me. I nodded and said;

"That was sort of the point yes…" he rolled his eyes in annoyance and made a weird sound.

"So…when are you asking her?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not sure…I was thinking next weekend?" prongs thought about it and nodded.

"That will be…good…so Friday then?" he asked looking thoughtful, I stared at his weird expression and hesitantly said;

"Yes…why?" he grinned and said;

"Then I can come and visit you on Saturday!" I shook my head and said;

"No absolutely not, prongs. You will not ruin this…Sunday, earliest okay" he sulked but nodded reluctantly. I grinned and then made my way home…who am I kidding, he's going to be there on Saturday…no doubt.

A week later, Chars POV

"Char darling!" Damien's excited shout alerted me when he came running into the back room one Friday. I looked up from the design I was working on and raised a surprised eyebrow.

"What's up buttercup?" I said grinning. He grinned at me and showed me a beautiful red dress. It was a knee length dress that would flow around the legs and hug the bodice.

"What's up with the dress?" he grinned and said;

"It's for you" I looked at him surprise and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"For…me?" he nodded eagerly.

"Yes darling for you I have a request that you get dressed immediately and then we will fix your hair…" I shook my head and he tried to get me out of my chair.

"Wait…what?" he somehow managed to wrestle me away from my chair and into one of the dressing booths.

"Damien…why am I dressing up in a fancy dress?" I growled when I stepped outside wearing said dress. I had to admit that it was gorgeous and I could see the Damien parts of it. It was a typical him style I guess. He just grinned and gushed over how lovely I looked, completely ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes and decided to just tag along with his plans. He did my hair, just in simple curls and some simple make-up. When he was done he did this "tada" gesture and looked mighty proud of himself. I smiled at him and then turned and gave him a stare. He gulped and said;

"Was there anything…you wanted to…ask me?" his fingers fluttered all over the place and I grinned at him.

"Yes. Why am I wearing this dress?"

"Sirius asked me to"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" I raised an eyebrow and said;

"Really?" He grinned and said;

"Yeah…and you are supposed to go to your apartment….now" I shook my head and started to think about what Sirius possibly could have planned. It had been a while since he surprised me with something like this. I was starting to get really excited and maybe even a bit nervous. I grinned at Damien when he shooed me out of the stored and told me to apparate and not let that man of mine wait for too long. So I did as I was told and apparated home. I unlocked the door and walked into the dark hallway. I could hear soft music playing in the living area and the smell that met me was divine. I think that it was some sort of chicken because the strong spice smell reminded me of one of the Indian restaurants Damien and I visited all the time.

"Sirius?" I called when I stepped into the living area and then I gasped. The lights were dimmed and a table stood in the middle of the room. It was covered with a white tablecloth and made for two. There was candles lit everywhere and when I looked closer a saw that everything was covered in rose petals.

"Like it?" Sirius voice said from the kitchen doorway and I looked up at him smiling. He was dressed in a nice white shirt and dress pants and he was grinning that grin that I loved. I walked towards him smiling and gave him a light kiss.

"Sirius…what is all this? I love it…but…what's the occasion?" he grinned and leaned down and kissed my neck and whispered;

"Surprise love" I pouted playfully and then started to sniff the air.

"What is that smell…it smells wonderful" he grinned and said;

"A special recipe on curry chicken…but its not done yet…so can I tempt my lady with a glass of wine?" he grinned and gave me a glass. I smiled and took it. Then the music began again and I recognized one of the first songs Sirius and I danced to. He grinned and offered me his hand. Soon we were swinging around the room. When we stopped he helped me into my chair like a gentleman and then went into the kitchen to bring out the food. And when he did I couldn't help but smile. He had really worked on this because the dishes looked like they came from some five star restaurants rather than our kitchen. And if it looked and smelled good…the taste was one hundred times better. But even when I talked pleasantly to Sirius and ate the fantastic food, I couldn't help but wonder…what was all this for?

Sirius POV

I had planned it for weeks…maybe even months. It had to be spectacular. I had worked on that recipe for two weeks now. I asked Antonio from our favourite restaurant to help me, he was more than happy to help "young amour" as he put it. I told Damien to make Char a dress and make her wear it before sending her home. I fixed up the whole apartment, placed candles and rose petals everywhere, just because I know how much she loves roses. The whole day I worked on the dinner and the apartment and I couldn't help but take the ring out of my pocket and look at it from time to time. I was nervous, I admit that. But my nerves disappeared as soon as I saw her walk in and her eyes widened at amazement. But when our dinner started and it was getting to the time where I was going to ask her…the nerves appeared again. I took a deep breath and…

Chars POV

When Sirius made the dishes disappear with a twist of his wand I chuckled and he smiled back. But there was something in his eyes that told me that something was up he seemed…fidgety and nervous. It just wasn't in Sirius nature to be nervous…so for him to be acting nervous made me nervous. And when he abruptly stood up…well that made me jump in surprise. He grinned at me and took a deep breath.

"Char…the moment I met you I knew you were different. Not just the fact that you were from a completely different world than I…no definitely not just that. It was just something about you. And as I got to know you…I couldn't help but fancy you, could I?" he said grinning and winking at me. I started giggling and looked at him curiously…I had a small feeling on where he was going with this…

"Flirting with you was no problem…but getting my head out of my ass and actually telling you how I felt…well I needed some help with that." I couldn't help but laugh lightly when I remembered how he asked me to be his girlfriend…or his "Juliet" as he put it at the time…with that song and huge performance. It seemed so long ago now…

"We've been together for some time now…and I doubt that I will stop loving you anytime soon" I smiled and I could feel my eyes tear up. He went down on his knee and even if I had expected him to do this I could help but gasp and my hands automatically flew to my mouth.

"Char…even if this may sound sappy and so cliché…I just can describe how I feel in any other way. I love you from the bottom of my heart and you would make me the happiest man on earth…if…if you would give me your hand in marriage. So…Charlotte Emily Reese, will you marry me?" and with a flourish he presented the most beautiful ring I have ever seen to me. I could help but gasp again at the beauty…and how…"me" it was. The red ruby rose glittered and I turned my eyes to Sirius face. He was smiling gently at me and his eyes twinkled. I smiled back at him and nodded and whispered;

"Yes" because I was sure that my voice would fail me. I started laughing and tears of happiness started to flow down my cheeks.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" I blurted out. He gave me a huge grin and slipped the ring on my left ring finger. When the ring was securely on my finger I practically tackled Sirius to the ground with a hug and showered him with kisses.

"Oh Sirius the ring it's…breathtaking! I love you!" I exclaimed and he chuckled and whipped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Glad you liked it…" he mumbled and stared at my smiling face. We both laughed and he helped me stand. He then smirked mischievously and started to lead me towards the bedroom. And when I though the surprises were over for the night I was once again proved wrong. I gasped when I stepped into the room. The whole room was covered in rose petals and candles were placed here and there. I felt Sirius arms snake around me from behind and he started no kiss my neck…oh dear…

Sirius POV, a couple of hours later.

She said yes. Not that I ever doubted that she would…but still she said yes! I never thought that I would see the day when I was engaged and be…happy. I watched Char as she lay beside me slumbering. I stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to me.

"Sorry if I woke you" I muttered…not really sorry at all because I had this wonderful idea.

"No problem…I was just resting my eyes anyway…why are you looking at me like that?" she smiled and I grinned, she knew me too well. Of course she would know that I was up to something.

"I was thinking…"

"Sirius…what have I told you about thinking?" she grinned at me and battered her eyes playfully. I grinned back and tickled her.

"As I was saying…I've been thinking and I would like too….draw you" she raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Have you not drawn enough pictures of me, hmm?"

"Well…yes I have drawn quite a few yes…but I haven't drawn you with that ring on your finger" she smirked and then made a mock thoughtful face and said;

"And why do I get this weird feeling that you want to do this now. And that you want me to be…nude." I smirked and said;

"It's a possible perk yes…but I just want to capture that expression on your face. And remember this day" I pouted and I could see that she was breaking already. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" I grinned and pecked her on the nose and picked my drawing tools from the drawer in the bedside table.

"You planned this…didn't you?" she accused me and I just smiled at her. Then I started to draw her. She lay completely still looking at me. She once told me that she loved to watch me draw…because of the utter concentration my eyes showed when I did. When I finished I smiled and signed it with a flourish.

Chars POV

Oh Sirius…he knew exactly which buttons to push to get me to do anything. And they say that _I _have _him _wrapped around my finger. I think that it goes both ways. I watched him draw me. And yes I was not allowed to dress…but I promise nothing would show really…since I had my left arm draped over my chest and the ring glittered on my hand.

When he was done he grinned and slowly turned the drawing towards me. I gasped. Sure I knew that Sirius drew well but…this was the most beautiful picture yet. There I was, lying in bed looking strait at me. My hair was flowing around me and my eyes sparkled…I still don't understand how Sirius can capture feelings like that. Because I could se the content, happiness and pure bliss that my eyes reflected. Even my ring seemed to sparkle!

"Do you like it?" he asked smiling. I stared at the picture and said;

"Yes…it's beautiful…but no one but me and you are going to see it…right?" he grinned and said;

"Char…do you seriously think that I would share this splendid view of you with anyone?" he was grinning like a maniac and I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips. Then I felt something on my legs…our dear cat Sidney was climbing up towards us and wedged himself between us and purred, falling asleep. Sirius chuckled and laid down bringing me with him…we were asleep minutes later.

When I woke up the next time it was morning. Sirius was awake as well and suggested that we should have breakfast in bed. I smiled and nodded, then I got up and took on the white shirt he had on last night. He followed me to the kitchen where we both started to whip up some pancakes. Then there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock, it was ten a clock.

"Who would come here this early on Saturday morning?" I said looking confused. Sirius sighed and said;

"If that's prongs I swear to god that I'll punch him…" I giggled and watched him walk into the hall to open the door. When I didn't hear him screaming at James I went to investigate. It wasn't James. It was Dora. I was shocked, what was she doing here at this hour, alone?

"Dora…what's wrong?" I asked when I saw that she was crying. She looked up at me and then ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Auntie Char! It was awful…I ran away from home!" I looked at Sirius who looked just as shocked as I felt. I patted her on the back and tried to calm her down.

"Why did you do that…what happened sweetie?" she sniffled and looked rather embarrassed. Sirius sat down next to us and said;

"Come on love…you can tell us" she looked at him and then she said;

"I…mum got mad at me…because…well I showed a girl that I could change my hair…she was magic! But I didn't know for sure so she could have been a muggle and then I got upset and came here" I sighed and Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"Dora…that was a really dangerous thing to do" Sirius said and I nodded.

"Your mum just care about you and you would have gotten in trouble when you showed that girl…and coming here alone is also very dangerous…" I said in a slightly scolding tone. She looked down and mumbled;

"I know…I'm sorry" I smiled as did Sirius. He picked her up and then we went into the kitchen making more pancakes, so much for our breakfast in bed. We finally managed to cheer the poor girl up when Sirius heard someone come out of the floo…thanks to his dog ears. He discreetly slipped out of the kitchen and winked at me.

Sirius POV

I could not believe that Dora had run away from home. I just hope she didn't get that idea from me. I carefully slipped out of the kitchen and walked into the living area. Where a frantic Andie and Ted…well Andie was frantic and Ted was trying to calm her down.

"Sirius…oh Sirius Dora she's…" Andie started as soon as she spotted me.

"…in our kitchen eating pancakes with Char" I interrupted and gave her a small grin. She looked really relieved and said;

"Oh thank god she's safe" Ted looked relieved as well and then Char came out to us.

"Hi Andie, Ted" she said smiling. Andie looked at her weirdly and then looked at me.

"Did we…or…err Dora interrupt something?" she said smirking and Ted snorted. I looked at Char and she started blushing.

"What?" I said, not really getting it.

"Your…outfits" Andie said still smirking. I looked down and only now did I notice that I was still just wearing my boxers and Char was in my shirt. Oh.

"No we were actually making breakfast" Char said waving her hand towards the kitchen. When she did that, Andie gasped and took a hold of Char's hand.

"You're engaged!" she screamed staring at the ring on Char's finger. Both Char and I grinned and I said;

"As a matter of fact yes, yes we are"

"It's huge!" Andie blurted out and Char started laughing while Ted clapped me on the back and congratulated me. I smiled and then we saw Dora at the doorway. When Andie finally let go of Char's hand Dora ran to her mum, muttering apologizes. Andie forgave her but said that Ted and her were going to discuss some kind of punishment and that right now they were just happy that she was okay. They left after that Andie still smirking at us and winking when she stepped into the fireplace, Ted following his wife's lead and rolling his eyes. I put my arms around Char and said;

"So how about that breakfast in bed then?" she turned and looked at me.

"Sirius…we just ate…that plan sort of failed…" I pouted but she just laughed at me and told me that I could eat more if I wanted to but she was going to take a shower. And I decided to join her. I lifted her up while she screamed at me to put her down and carried her to the closest bathroom.

Later when we were done we both walked out only wearing towels heading towards the bedroom, when someone cleared their throat. Char jumped and squeaked almost dropping her towel; if I hadn't had my arms around her she probably would have dropped it. We both turned and stared at prongs who was sitting on our couch half smirking and half scowling.

"James!" Char screamed at him and I scowled back at him.

"Prongs…what are you doing? Trying to scare us to death?" he had the decency to look ashamed, but only for a second. Then he grinned and said;

"I told you that I was going to check…and from the looks of it she said yes, eh?" I rolled my eyes and Char snorted and said;

"I'm getting dressed." I sat down next to prongs and then I hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Sirius…what are you doing!"

"Did I not tell you to not come here today?" I glowered at him and he gave me a weird look.

"But…forget it…" he said grinning. Then Char stepped into the room and smacked prongs at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the…Char! Why?" she smirked.

"Same reason as Sirius" prongs scowled and I high fived Char. Then our fireplace burst into life and Lily stepped out.

"What is this? Has everyone decided to visit us on the same day?" I muttered.

"James Harold Potter! How dare you leave before I wake!" prongs looked utterly terrified and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's bothering you two isn't he…?! Lily said smiling.

"A bit yes" Char said smirking. Then lily's eyes got huge and she ran towards Char and grabbed her hand.

"He proposed to you!" squealed and hugged Char.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked prongs, he paled and Lily turned on him.

"You knew!?" I have a feeling that I shouldn't have said anything about that. Oops. Char started giggling and Lily turned back to her smiling.

"Oh Char this is great! And the ring…oh the ring is beautiful!" they both continued to discuss the whole proposal for a while, and prongs congratulated me. when the girls where done squealing Lily turned on prongs again and dragged him home…to lecture him I'm sure…Char sat down next to me and said;

"Wow. Now this was one interesting day, wasn't it?" I drew her into my arms and said;

"Indeed it was"


	40. New Beginnings,Time and Duels

**An:**I apologize for the late update. and am very sorry to say that the lateness will continue. I am currently swamped with schoolwork and really stressed out. And I try to write on this as much as I can...but unfortunatley that is not often :( and that is rather depressing. Reviewers. you guys make my day!

**Disclaimer:**Why do I feel like Im repeating myself here? I do not own a single thing..except char and damien and some other OC's, but wait...maybe I dont own them...maybe they own me?

* * *

Chapter 40-New Beginnings, Time and Duels.

_Just for a moment_

_Everything I treasured was gone_

_Just for a moment _

_I faced my life alone_

_Oh how I love you_

_-Aqualung, Just For a Moment-_

There is one minor detail about being newly engaged that annoys me. The fact that everyone seems to feel free to grab your hand and drag it to their faces. It's like it some unspoken rule that everyone should do that. Because it has now been a week since Sirius asked me to marry him…and I have lost count of the amount of people that seem to like to glue themselves to my hand for several minutes per person. Oh yeah…that and they fact that Sirius and I have received several death threats by owl from my dear soon to be in-laws. They had somehow found out about the engagement.

But other than that…life was great. Voldemort seemed to have taken a smaller break in his world domination thingy. But that worried me, if he wasn't killing muggles…what was he doing?

Lily was constantly asking me when we were going to have the wedding and truth to be told…I had no idea. We hadn't really thought that far yet. We both agreed that we didn't want to have a short engagement and marry as soon as possible like Lily and James did. No we wanted a longer engagement…how long? Well we weren't exactly sure yet. But we would figure that one out soon enough. We were both very content in being engaged for the moment.

Christmas was once again approaching and we were all planning for that as it were.

But the most recent excitement was the fact that any day now…Jasper Virgo was about to announce who was going to get to work with him.

Damien came running into the backroom of the shop one day looking rather hysteric. He was flinging his arms around and screamed;

"Char darling" and I just looked up at him with a surprised look on my face.

He had to stand still for a moment and take a few deep breaths to calm down. I shook my head at his antics and looked down at my design again and waved my hand for him to continue.

"Jasper Virgo…is coming…in five minutes…to announce who can work with him" he panted out and this made my head snap up.

"What?" he made some weird hand gestures and I stood up.

"He's here!" the excited high pitched voice of none other than Claire suddenly screamed. I wanted to puncture my eardrums…but in the excitement of Jasper Virgo's presence made me ignore my hurt ears. I stared at Damien and he stared at me. Then we squealed. And ran for the door only to stop and walk very professionally inside madam Malkins office where Jasper and a very emotional Madam Malkin were waiting. Oh…Claire was there as well…

We all stood in front of them when madam Malkin said;

"Oh loves…today two of you are going to be leaving us and go into the big fashion world and work with Jasper here." She sniffled a bit and I couldn't help but smiled at the woman that had helped so much.

"Yes…and unfortunately only two of you will come and work with me" Jasper said smiling. I held my breath and took Damien's hand.

"Miss Reese and Mr Stanford…I would be honoured if the two of you would like to come and work with me" I breathed out and Damien let out an excited sound.

"Oh Mr Virgo…it will be our honour" I blurted out and he smiled.

"Please…call me Jasper" he said and told us to follow him. We flooed to Virgo Fashion headquarters. This huge very modern building in the outskirts of London. To the muggles it looked like an old warehouse. We stepped into the building and were met by this clean and very modern styled office where a secretary sat behind a desk. She smiled when she saw us and Jasper said;

"Hello Doris" Damien and I smiled and greeted her.

"Doris is our main secretary and she handles all the mail and almost everything and everyone goes through her" he explained and led us through a corridor filled with very abstract paintings. I have always been a lover of art…but abstract art…somehow always confuses and sometimes really scares me. Then he showed us a pair of glass doors that apparently held his office and next to that was another corridor filled with similar doors. He led us to the fifth one and said;

"Your office" we stepped in and gaped at the room. It was huge and held two normal desks and two working desks. One wall was just a huge window and the other ones where bare.

"I thought that you should be able to put your creative minds together and design your own office" Damien and I thanked him both rather astonished. He showed us the personal room and every other single space in the building. He also introduced us to every other person that worked there. It really was amazing.

This happened a month ago. Now Christmas Eve was approaching fast and we were all going to spend it at Mrs Potters as usual. New years came and went. And soon we were in January. That's when Voldemort decided to show himself again. It was a rainy Tuesday and Damien and I were working on a new line for spring. Suddenly Kinsley's patronus burst into our office.

"_Huge Attack. Need Backup. Hurry." _We looked at each other and then we apparated. The sight that met us will always be etched into my mind. Dead bodies lay here and there. Fire had erupted on several placed the smoke was thick and the smell…was nearly unbearable. Duels was being fought everywhere. Deatheaters with and without masks were fighting against our friends. The first person I recognized was Molly Weasley, her flaming hair was hard to mistake. I watched as she dodged what looked like the cruciatus curse that a deatheater still wearing a mask threw at her. I also saw a second deatheater approach her from behind. I didn't think, I acted. I ran as fast as I could and shot a stunning spell towards the approaching deatheater, he fell. Molly looked behind here and at the same moment the first deatheater took aim. I shot a spell at him but I only managed to shoot his mask off. I stared at the man behind the mask. He looked wild, his long hair fell down and those evil eyes bore into mine. I didn't know who he was but he fell when someone stunned him. I turned and continued to fight my way through, trying to find anyone. I saw when that green light hit an innocent muggle and he fell down dead. But that was not the most terrible thing that happened that night…not even close. I had just found Lily when Voldemort appeared, right in front of us. I have never felt such fear before. His lips quirked into something that might have resembled a smile. I could feel Lily shaking next to me and I reached for her hand. But in that moment Dumbledore appeared and before I knew it a huge duel between the two erupted. That's when I spotted her…Marlene McMinnon…she was fighting…when a green light hit her and she fell down. Dead. I have never seen anyone I knew die before and that was nothing I ever wanted to see again. To see how the light fades from someone's eyes. It was horrible. Then suddenly a man caught my eye. It was him, the same deatheater that almost killed Molly. He grinned at me and raised his wand. I reacted on instinct.

"Stupefy!" it missed.

"Avada Kedavra" he screamed and I dodged. I was shocked, I had just been inches from being killed.

"Crucio!" I jumped out of the way again.

"Stand still you little…" he growled at me. I breathed deeply. When he shot a spell at me again, a stinging pain erupted somewhere in the shoulder area. I looked up at the man, he was grinning. I didn't know what to do. He shot another spell and pain shot through my legs. After a while I couldn't feel them anymore and I fell down. Suddenly he moved towards me and crouched next to me grabbing my face. I struggled the best is could without being able to move my legs.

"Well, well, well…I didn't recognize you before…but you're that blood traitor Black's little whore, aren't you?" he sneered at me and I sneered back.

"What's it to you" I spat out, I know stupid to talk back to him…but I couldn't help it! This time he actually slapped me in the face, and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. I saw him grin and raise his wand…but something inside me made me push him away, I don't know how I managed but I did. He looked surprised at first but that quickly changed into an expression of anger. But before he could do anything I shot a binding spell at him. He was so shocked that he tripped over a rock and fell. I managed to sit up and see if I actually hit him…the sight that met me was revolting. Apparently he had fallen so hard and his head had hit a stone…the impact made his head crack open. He was bleeding a lot and staring dully at nothing. He was dead. The last thought that went through my head was; I killed him. And then everything went black…

Sirius POV

Fire. Smoke. Duels. How terrible it sounds….this was my element. I was an auror after all. When the fight was over we had captured at least ten death eaters. That's when I started to worry and look for my friends. I found prongs and lily, prongs limping but otherwise he was fine and retelling some bravado I'm sure he didn't even do. I found Moony who was missing an eyebrow. That was rather funny…but that's when I noticed that I couldn't see Char.

"Has anyone seen Char?" I said looking around. Lily's face paled and everyone shook their heads. I tried not to panic but it was hard.

"Everyone spread out and look for her!" prongs said taking command as soon as he saw that I wouldn't be capable to do that. We did, and I started to feel even more anxious as the minutes passed by. Then I heard Lily scream;

"Oh my god! Sirius over here!" I ran as fast as I could towards her voice. And when I reached her I let out a gasp. There she was…my Char. Her eyes were closed and she was bloody. Lily was bent over her and then she looked up at me.

"Is she…" I couldn't even force the rest out of my mouth, the pain was unbearable.

"No…she's breathing" that made me relax a bit but not completely.

"But…she's bleeding a lot…we have to get her to st Mungos." Lily continued and I didn't hesitate once I carefully lifted Char into my arms and then when I was sure that she wouldn't get anymore hurt I apparated.

It was pure luck that I apparated right in front of one of the healers.

"Oh my…please this way!" she exclaimed and I carried char into one of the rooms. The healer called for help and then they started to examine char while I anxiously stood by.

"I'm sorry sir…but you'll have to step out" a healer said and took my arm to lead me out. But I shot a glace at char and said;

"What? No I…that's my fiancé I don't want to leave her…" he looked at me sympathetically and smiled and nodded.

"I understand but you'll have to step out" I reluctantly let myself be led out of the room and sat down in the waiting room and glared at the retreating healer when he returned into the room. Not long after that lily and prongs came rushing towards me.

"How is she?" lily blurted out as soon as she saw me and I looked into her worried eyes sadly and said;

"I don't know…they won't let me stay in there with her…" I pouted and she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about that…we do that to everyone…I forgot…but I might be able to get in since I work here…" she smiled and then walked away and prongs and I watched as she smiled at us and was let into char's room. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"She's going to be okay Padfoot" Prongs said and I could see his expression even if I wasn't looking at him.

"Did you see all that blood?" I asked sounding really defeated. He didn't answer he just sighed and I was glad for that. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him anyways. A shrill yell interrupted my pessimistic thoughts.

"Where is she? Oh you little twit let me pass! Move!" I looked up and couldn't help but grin a little when a frantic Damien entered the room. His normally groomed hair stood on end and his clothes were a mess. If he could see himself right now I just knew that he would freak out. That's when he spotted me and made a beeline towards us.

"Is she alright? Why are you looking at me like that? Can I do anything?" his questions shot out of his mouth so fast that I barely heard them at all.

"I don't…" when I was about to tell him that I didn't know how char was I was interrupted by the door opening and a healer came out looking around. I stood up and he spotted me.

"How is she?" I blurted out before he could even open his mouth. He smiled a bit and said;

"We managed to stop the bleeding, she is stable but still unconscious"

"What happened to her?" prongs took the words out of my mouth. The healer shifted a bit and sighed.

"She was hit by a spell that causes a lot of pain and wounds…there is a possibility that she will have large scars that will hurt for a while…" I almost choked on air, a lot of pain? She had been and maybe still was in great pain? The healer saw my expression and said;

"But she is not in pain now" I visibly relaxed and then asked;

"Can I see her?"

"Yes of course, Mr. Black" he chuckled lightly and led me towards the door. He just opened it for me and then closed it behind me. The room was once again empty…except for Lily and char. Lily stood up as soon as she spotted me and said;

"I'll leave you alone" she smiled and patted me on the shoulder, then she left. I slowly walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair that Lily had just occupied. I took Char's hand and stared at her face. She looked so pale, so fragile. I hated this, seeing her here. I just…wished that I could protect her from the whole world…I never wanted her to join a duel again…but I knew that that wouldn't be possible. She couldn't…wouldn't just sit on the side and watch us fight. I think I sat there for an hour before I fell asleep, still sitting in the chair and holding onto Char's hand.

Char's POV

Darkness. Everything was dark…like before…but this time I could feel no pain. My muscles felt stiff but there was no pain at all. I tried to open my eyes…but they wouldn't open at first. When I finally managed to get them open I was blinded by the extremely white walls. At first I panicked because I had no idea on where I was but then my gaze fell on the person sitting next to my bed. Sirius. He was sleeping soundly and holding onto my hand. That's when it all hit me, the duel, the deatheater…how I killed him. I bit back a sob at that thought. Then I tried not to think about it and concentrated on Sirius instead. I started to stroke his hair and just watch him sleep. He looked so cute…but worn somehow…like he had been up most of the night…he probably had. Almost as soon as my hand touched his face he started to stir. When he woke up he looked really disoriented. And when he noticed that I was awake his whole face lit up and he mumbled;

"You're awake" I smiled and said;

"Yeah" we continued to just stare at each other for a while before Sirius finally spoke up.

"What happened char?" he said looking at me pleadingly, he knew that I wouldn't really feel like talking about it, but he also knew that I couldn't resist that face he made. I sighed and started to tell him the story from the beginning. He held my hand through the whole story and didn't interrupt once. The only time he said anything was at the end when I was rambling;

"And I though he was going to kill me…and I just managed to push him away and I shot a stunner at him and he…fell and he hit a rock…and he…he died! Died Sirius! I killed him…I killed someone…" I was sobbing and Sirius shushed me hugging me when I couldn't continue anymore I was just sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh…shh…char…you didn't kill him…he fell…you didn't kill him"

"Yes I did!" he just sighed and didn't argue anymore. I knew that he was probably right…I hadn't intentionally killed him…but I just felt so bad…we talked for at least an hour and during that time Sirius managed to convince me that I hadn't killed the deatheater. After that I fell asleep again…I was just so tired.

When I woke up Sirius was sleeping on a bed next to mine…someone had obviously made him sleep now that I was getting better. A nurse was checking on me and she smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"You must be hungry. Do you want me to get something for you to eat?" I smiled and nodded she left and was back before I could blink. I smiled in thanks when she handed me the food…which wasn't the normal looking hospital food. No this was not an unrecognisable gue _(An. Don't know if all hospitals have that damn gue for food…I just managed to get it once and…one word mates…ew.) _that most hospitals…well those I've visited served, nope. This was this full course meal that looked delicious. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this hungry and I started to shovel the food into my mouth. Soon enough I heard chuckling and looked up to see Sirius awake and watching me. I gave him a small embarrassed smile and told him to go and find something to eat. He stood up and said that he had promised to show Damien where my room was so he could visit anyways…apparently Damien had made him promise to owl him when he could visit. I shook my head and smiled again when he kissed my forehead and took off.

Sirius POV

A week later Char was released from the hospital. She was feeling much better and everyone was very relieved that she didn't suffer from anything too serious. Me more than anyone. When she was realized she according to hospital policy had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair. She hated that and almost refused to do it. But when I told her that refusing meant that she had to stay there, so she reluctantly agreed. Damien had arrived earlier to make sure his partner was looking fabulous, and say what you want about Damien…but the guy knows what he's doing.

When we reached the door Char all but jumped out of the chair and glared at it. I grinned and scooped her up in my arms and prepared to apparate. She scowled at me and asked me what I was doing. I just grinned and told her that I was not allowing her to walk just yet. She glared at me and Damien laughed when I waved goodbye and apparated home. Now maybe things would go back to normal. Yeah right…

* * *

and that ladies and gents was the 40th chapter. Loovelyyy...i didnt really like it...and to be honest im just filling theese chapters up with random stuff...so that i can get to october already x) oh yes...from there on things will be oh-so interesting. Anyone have any ideas for anything? Do tell...I love to get suggestions...Ta!


	41. Summer Holidays

**An:** I feel sooo bad for not updating for so long. But I'm swamped with schoolwork...my finals are coming up and I have a huge projekt that needs to be done. And sadly this is the rate that I will continue updating in, until I'v managed my Finalprojekts and exams...and all the extra homework the teachers from hell seems fit to dump on us...and then whine about how important out are and how we should work on those...sry for the rant...im under huge stress right now and everything seems to go too fast and theres too much to do.  
Any way...Im really excited over the coming chapter so when I have time...im going to work to get it out this month...not promising anything but....im hoping and wishing...Thank you reviewers and readers that stick by me! You are awesome and I owe you guys for making me smile on very stressful days.

**Disclaimer:**The flying monkey army with neon green feathered wings destroyed my room because I stood by the fact that I dont own Harry Potter or JK's other characters.

* * *

Chapter 41-Summer Holiday

Death. That's the word that comes to mind. When this is the first thing in your mind when you wake up, you just know that things aren't good. Marlene …three aurors that where really close to Sirius and James. All of them, dead. The last couple of months have been hell. Everyone we knew…people all around where scared to death, pardon the pun. And people seemed to be dropping like flies.

The same night as the huge attack…the one I was hurt in, the one Marlene was killed in…her whole family was killed as well. She didn't know that they had been killed…maybe that was a good thing.

Speaking of the fight I was hurt in…Sirius refused to let me get out of bed for two weeks strait. His reason? Well apparently a healer had told him that I needed rest. And according to him rest meant that I was to stay in bed for two weeks. He wouldn't even let me walk to the kitchen! He insisted on carrying me bridal style, claiming to be practising for after our wedding when we decided to have that. I just rolled my eyes and went along with it. It was amusing the first two days…then it got really annoying…I eventually got so annoyed that we got into a huge screaming match about it. He kept trying to calm me down and kept saying things about this not being good for my health…it ended with me throwing a pillow into his face and refusing to talk to him for a whole day…he let me walk after that.

But back to the depressing stuff…No one really knew how to act anymore…but then Dumbledore collected the remaining order and told us this;

"Death is a terrible thing…but we must keep our spirits high, and hope. There's always hope" a very Dumbledore thing to say eh? Yeah figures…I have been a lot more sceptic against the man since I started to remember the books a bit more lately. Sirius wondered what was wrong with me when I sometimes mumbled about some of Dumbledore's supposed "brilliant plans". They weren't really that brilliant if you truly looked into them.

On a happier note Reggie and Izzy had gotten engaged and planned to get married in a month…quietly. Sirius grumbled about his little brother marrying before him but we both knew that we didn't want nor had the time to get married at the time. Sirius had been swamped with work thanks to Voldemort's minor killing-sprees. Yes I say minor because nothing that could be counted as big had really happened lately, well in the last two weeks that is. That and he really were climbing up, he already had his own office that he shared with James…And me? Well I was swamped as well but thankfully not because of a self-destructive dark lord…no spring was coming and new designs were in demand even with a war going on. But keep in mind that this war is mostly situated here…in the UK…not out in the rest of Europe or in the states…ooh no they had no clue. Well I guess they knew about it…but they didn't really know how bad it actually was sometimes. So they demanded, yes demanded, fashion and since Damien and I worked for the biggest fashion mogul, we had a lot to do.

Spring went by and we all attended Reggie's and Izzy's small but very beautiful wedding.

Suddenly summer was here. Voldemort had taken a break again and that was making everyone nervous. What was he doing during these breaks? Sirius and James have a theory…they think that he just has these breaks to make us nervous. I'm sceptic though. He's probably scheming something utterly terrible. But enough about that.

As I said before, summer was here and since Voldy thought it was appropriate to take a break we decided to take one too.

Apparently Damien thought that renting a beach house would be an amazing idea, who could honestly not agree to this? So here we are packing our bags…or well Damien is packing our bags for us…oh yes our stuff weren't good enough to join his own marvellous creations…his words not mine. Never mind that most of those creations where created by the both of us…

When the bags where filled to the top we all apparated to a small town near the coast and to the beach house Damien had rented for us.

The place was awesome! One of the walls, the one facing the beach, was completely made of glass. And it had obviously been magically improved…since it was a lot bigger on the inside. It was very modern and really light. Everything went in tones of white, beige and light brown. Simple, yet so nice. When we dumped our entire luggage in our respective rooms Damien exclaimed;

"Well I think that the girls and I should go to the beach for a girl's day and you lads can do whatever you want" he made a dismissive motion with his hand and the rest of us laughed, and agreed. So the boys were practically forced away to do…something…and judging by James and Sirius grins I didn't even want to know.

The girls and I…and our faithful companion Damien all dressed in swimsuits and headed for the beach. We sat down and started to talk about different things…it felt like we hadn't actually talked in ages.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Alice said suddenly looking a bit awkward. I wondered what could be so awkward for her, but I didn't have to wait long.

"What would you guys say if…if Frank and I have been talking about having…a baby?" she was met by blank stares and I could see how nervous she was feeling. Suddenly we all erupted in squeals a screams of joy.

"Really Alice!?" Amelia said smiling.

"Since when?" Jas said looking stunned but happy. She told us that they only talked about it once or twice but they definitely wanted a child.

"And I said that I wanted to hear what you guys thought first…" she said and blushed slightly.

"That's great Alice" I said grinning and then I noticed that Lily was squirming.

"James and I have thought about it too!" she blurted out and we all stared at her. The same reaction erupted again.

"What is it with you married people and babies?" Jas said laughing, which made all of us laugh.

"So what about you Char?" Damien said peering at me. I made a surprised sound and said;

"What about me?"

"Have you and Sirius discussed the baby topic yet?" Lily said grinning. I started giggling and said;  
"No…come on guys we can't even decide when we want to tie the knot yet!" Amelia gave me a small grin and said;

"That doesn't mean that you can't talk babies" everyone else agreed and I sighed and said;

"Well…not exactly…I mean yeah we both agreed that we definitely want kids…just not now" the other ones nodded and we started talking babies.

"So…have you discussed which gender you want yet?" Jas said to Alice and she smiled and said;

"Yeah…I want a boy and Frank doesn't really mind which one…but I know that he wants a girl" she smiled dreamingly and Damien said;

"What about names?" Alice smiled and said;

"If we get a boy I want to name him Neville, Basil or Landon…for a girl I would like April, Layla or Moon" I stared at her and said;

"Moon, Alice? You want to name you daughter Moon?" she shrugged and said;

"I want original names"

"No kidding" Jas said scrunching up her nose. We all just laughed and Lily said;

"What about Frank? What does he think?"

"He hasn't thought of anything…I mean we haven't even tried to have a baby yet…we just talked about it…I'm just…getting over excited" I smiled and said;

"That's okay…Lily's been thinking of baby names since her wedding day" I smirked at Lily and she turned red when everyone laughed.

"You're kidding!" Amelia gasped out and I proudly shook my head and snickered. Lily then started to throw food at me and soon we were all having a huge food fight. It felt good to do something like this for once.

"You are ruining my hair and my outfit! Now I have to change!" Damien screamed suddenly and then got hit with a pie…yeah, this was awesome.

Remus POV

So the girls practically forced us to go out on our own. We ended up in a small muggle bar drinking beer and throwing darts. It was actually kind of amusing…never thought I'd say that…

"So…Moonykins…How are things going with Amelia?" Sirius said suddenly while throwing a dart. I shook my head at the completely random question…just a minute ago; he was discussing the difference between normal muggle brands of whiskey and fire whiskey.

"Um…good I guess…why do you ask?"

"Are you asking her the question yet?" James said suddenly, scaring Frank a bit since he was staring strait forward seemingly completely concentrated on a fly on the wall. Apparently he wasn't…

"What question?" Frank asked looking confused. Sirius grinned and answered;

"_The _question" Frank looked confused at first but then he smiled and his eyes lit up when he got it. I rolled my eyes and said;

"I don't know…"

"You know I always thought that Padfoot would be the last one to be engaged…ouch!" James still hadn't stopped staring at the fly when he said this but suddenly he jumped and stared at the dart that was stuck in his shoe…apparently it had gone the whole way through. Frank and I shared a look and sniggered at Sirius proud facial expression and James angry one. It didn't last long, and soon we were all laughing.

"But seriously though Moony…how are things going?" Sirius asked. I sighed and said;

"Pretty good…I guess…I just don't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do…I mean she can still change her mind about me, she might realize what kind of monster I really am sooner or later…" I saw Sirius and James share a look and then James said;

"Moony, Moony, Moony…when are you going to understand, that none of your friends…especially your girlfriend cares about your monthly issue?" I sighed and said;

"But what if…" Sirius started to wave his hands around and said;

"No "what ifs" Moony! Come on…just take on day at a time…like me and Char…speaking of, she should be here any minute, promised that I would take her for a ride on Emily." I rolled my eyes and smiled gratefully at the same time. Sirius can be really…well serious when he wants to and then in the same sentence change into something else. I mean…who actually names their bike?

But it got me thinking about that small, not very expensive ring that I had been carrying around for weeks now. Would I really have the courage to ask Amelia…? In that moment my thoughts were interrupted when someone stepped into the pub. Sirius turned and grinned while reaching for his leather jacket. I turned as well and there stood Char grinning. She came up to us and kissed everyone on the cheek…well Sirius demanded "special treatment" and got a peck on the mouth and a cheeky grin. She smiled at the rest of us and sat down.

"Char." James greeted her and nodded looking very serious.

"Idiot" she said back with a strait face. He just frowned at her and the rest of us laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes and said;

"Char lets go" she grinned at him and said;

"Yeah, let's do that" they stood up and went out waving at us. James soon mumbled something about Lily and we all decided to leave…we didn't get far before we met up with the rest of the girls. Apparently Char had dragged them with her and Damien had left to do something. Lily and James soon departed as did frank and Alice and jasmine apparently saw someone she knew. That left me and Amelia alone…for once.

She smiled shyly at me when I grabbed her hand and asked:

"Would you like to take a walk along the beach?" she just smiled and nodded. So there we were…walking down the beach in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence…I was thinking about what Sirius and James asked me about while I fingered on the ring…could I really do this? Where we ready for it? Well I guess there was only one way to find out…

"Amelia…we have been together for quite some time haven't we?" I said suddenly looking at her. She turned to me surprised, I barely noticed that we had stopped and were now facing each other.

"Yes Remus…" she said looking slightly confused but her eyes shown from…was that hope and excitement?

"I was wondering if…if you would like to take it to the next step?" I was fidgeting and couldn't stop beating myself up for asking her in such an unromantic and stupid way. Just because of my damn nerves.

"Remus…are you?" now I was certain that she looked hopeful and tears had started to shine in her blue eyes. I smiled gently and went down on one knee…it's now or never…

"Amelia…I love you…will you marry me?" now she actually started to cry and she nodded mutely, unable to utter a single word. I silently took out the diamond ring I had purchased and presented it to her. She kept crying but a huge smile played on her lips.

"Oh Remus...I thought you'd never ask…of course my answer is yes" the happiness I felt when these words came out of her mouth can't even be described. And at the same time I was slightly beating myself up for not listening to my friends…but most of all for not trusting Amelia, for not believing that she actually loved me. A monster. But here she was, accepting my proposal, accepting me. Then, I kissed her.

Chars POV

When we arrived back at the beach house I knew something was up. The fact that Damien was standing silently watching something in the kitchen, from behind a wall was a huge give-away. I motioned for Sirius to silently follow me, and we snuck up n me eccentric partner in crime. The poor guy never had a chance.

When I picked him on the shoulder he leapt a foot into the air but somehow managed to stay quiet.

"What are you doing?" I whispered trying to keep my amused giggles at bay. He glared at me and mockingly said;

"What if I don't feel like telling you after that little stunt?" I just pouted and he rolled his answer,

"Our dear Mr. Lupin has finally proposed to his soon to be blushing bride" I could actually feel the squeal building up in my throat and apparently Damien could see it because he clapped his hand over my mouth and gave the grinning Sirius a "how do we put up with this one" look. I somehow managed to keep quiet and then the three of us peered out behind the wall and saw Remus and Amelia standing there talking. A bright diamond ring glittering on her left ring-finger.

Three weeks later, right outside on the beach, Amelia became Mrs. Remus Lupin. After that the summer flew by and soon it was once again autumn and we were all back at our different jobs. Voldemort had stayed somewhat quiet and life was just quiet and even slightly normal for a change. Then came November and everything turned again…


	42. Surprising Christmas Presents

**An:** I know what you're thinking. Holy Shit An Update Already! and yeah..I know I said this would tak a while...but I was so ecited over this chapter so I just sat down and typed like an idiot...even though I shouldnt...I should be working on my school-projekt...oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Badabingbadaboom...guess what this is...its a paper signed by me stating that I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 42-Surprising Christmas Presents.

Sirius came home one day and told me some story about Peter and a girl. When I heard his name I couldn't help put wince, since I knew what he would do…I had a hard time acting normal around him. He showed up for Remus and Amelia's wedding and then stayed with us at the beach house and now he was hanging with us a bit more again. When the guys asked what he'd been up to lately, he waved it off with a story about his mum being sick, and that he had to care for her…I didn't believe him but kept quiet.

I had some interesting "talks" with Dumbledore…since I knew that the prophecy was getting closer and that something had to be done. Dumbledore on the other hand apparently had a plan, one that I could not know of. And every time I brought up the subject "Peter", he just told me to act normal and don't do anything…he had things covered apparently. Every single meeting I had in secret with him ended with me storming out of his office angrier and more confused than when I got there.

When November came everything was going great. Damien and I were really making progress in the fashion world. Our dear boss Mr. Jasper Virgo had really given us free leashes to make our own brand. Damien thought that we should call it "Stanford & Black" and when I asked why, he simply said;

"Well it is a bit unoriginal I know…but it's easy to remember and our last names suits together don't they?" when I looked at him quizzingly and pointed out that;

"My last name is Reese" he smugly answered;

"For how long?" I just glowered at him and then we continued with our work. The name did sound good after all but we weren't releasing our first line until after Christmas, sometime next year maybe, and Damien strongly suggested to Sirius, when he came to take me out for lunch one day, that he should hurry up and marry me already. To which I blushed chrisom and Sirius just looked a bit frightened thanks to Damien's choice of wearing a feathered hat, that day.

So as you can see, things were for once as normal as they can get when it came to our little posse.

Lily and James as well as Alice and Frank had been talking about babies a lot and I smugly knew that they soon would get their wish. But why ruin their surprise? What I didn't know, even if I, at that moment, thought I knew pretty much everything, was that soon I would get a surprise of my own…

It was a Wednesday at the end of November and I was at work, as usual, nothing strange about that. When I suddenly had this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Realizing what it was I hurried past Damien, who was covered in green cloth for some odd reason, and into our private bathroom. Where I promptly threw up everything I had eaten that day.

I could hear Damien curse when he tried to untangle himself from the green silk and then his hurried and flamboyant movements came closer. I didn't care to listen anymore because I hurled another time. Soon he was next to me holding back my hair and asking me all kinds of annoying questions like; "Did I want water?", "What had I ate?" and the likes. But then a very important question stumbled across my hazed mind.

"I thought you said that the stomach flu was over" yes I had indeed suffered from what I thought was a light stomach flu.

"It was" I said weakly and then a look of realisation crossed my dear Damien's face. Then he broke into a smile, one I didn't quite like…

"Why are you smiling like that?" I said, very afraid. His smile only widened and then he said the five words that changed my life, right then and there;

"Char, when was your last period?" this small question turned my life upside down and caused me to throw up again. Damien was ecstatic and on my command hurried to the closest drug store to get a…a…I can't even say it! And here I was, alone, sitting on the bathroom floor thinking and waiting. How long does it take to run to the drugstore?

Damien's POV

Char was in shock…I didn't really want to leave her alone in that state, but this mission could not be trusted with anyone else…I had to do it myself.

The boy in the drugstore who suffered from a severe case acne looked at me strangely when I, a vision in blue, swept into the small drugstore, my arms waving. He looked even more surprised and probably questioned my sanity when after my outburst of

"Eureka!" I arrived at the counter with three bright pink boxes labelled "First Response!". He pushed his glasses, which actually were the latest model on the market, up his nose and said;

"Um…sir…are you sure…" I quickly cut him off and thrust some money in his hand while taking the boxes and saying;

"Yes, here keep the change…toodles!" with that I swept out of the store, only leaving a cloud of Lafontaine's latest cologne for men in my wake. When I arrived back at the office Char hadn't moved. She was sitting on the floor staring blindly in front of her. I carefully approached her and said;

"Darling…how are you feeling? I got the tests…" she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"As good as I can feel I guess" she mumbled and then reached out for the pink boxes. She stared at them, rolled her eyes and said;

"Do they have to make them in these obvious, ugly boxes?" I chuckled lightly and then closed the door behind me. Then, I started pacing. In my opinion hours had gone by when Char appeared in the door with three small sticks in her hand, she placed them on a plate that normally held candles and sat down on the couch next to them.

"We have to wait 10 minutes" she said and then put her head in her hands. I started pacing again, this time glancing at my sliver Gucci watch every other second. Ten minutes felt like ten hours. But soon enough they had passed.

"Darling…" I started when Char didn't react.

"I know…I…could you look at them for me? I just…can't…" she muttered staring at me. I nodded, carefully hiding my excitement since it was obvious that Char still wasn't out of the shock. I carefully approached the three sticks…how strange really…three plastic sticks can change someone's life…I picked the first one up and looked at it then at Char who was staring at me. I didn't even have time to open my mouth, the answer must have been obvious on my face, before she said;

"Positive…right?" I nodded and she made a face. I checked the other two and soon we were both staring at three pink plus signs…

Chars POV

Pregnant. I am pregnant. Carrying a baby. There is something…someone living inside of me. Those three plus signs were screaming at me…goading me. I barely heard Damien ask;

"Char…why do you look so sad? Isn't a baby…normally…eeh…good news?" he was hesitant to ask, I could tell. But I didn't blame him, I was probably pale as a sheet and my face couldn't have been even close to the one of a happy mother to be.

"I…" I had to clear my throat before continuing and Damien handed me a glass of water. I smiled my thanks and then tried again.

"I don't know how to feel, Damien. I mean, yeah a baby is happy news…and I've always wanted kids but…Sirius and I haven't discussed kids…or well yeah, we both agreed that we want them, someday! Not now and…I'm just scared of how he will react" Damien smiled at me and said;

"Char, darling, Sirius loves you. And even if neither of you have planned…nor might even be prepared to have a baby…I just know everything will work out alright…" I smiled and sighed.

"Thank you Dr. Stanford" I muttered and he burst out laughing.

"But how…and when should I tell Sirius about this?" I asked him sadly.

"Well I think you should at least go to a healer first, just to be sure. So you don't give the poor guy a heart attack for nothing" he smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea…but Damien…I don't think…that I'm ready to be a mum" I put my head in my hands and tried to keep my tears at bay.

"Char…" he tried but I interrupted him.

"How could this happen? Or well I know how it happened but…why now? I'm not ready…Sirius definitely isn't ready…I don't even know if I want to…I…can we go to the healer today?" he looked at me with sad eyes and nodded, and then he called the healer to book an appointment.

"They didn't have any free spots until tomorrow" he said looking at me warily…as if he was waiting for me to break down and have a fit.

"Tomorrow? As in…I have to wait a whole day to know for sure?" he nodded and I let out a frustrated sound.

"How am I supposed to keep this from Sirius for a whole day? The bloke always knows when something's up!" Damien shook his head and then suggested that we should continue with our work. I just nodded thankful for having something to take my mind of the latest evolvement in my life…it didn't work.

When I got home I was exhausted…and I just wanted to relax, perhaps take a bath and then work on some paperwork. I was not prepared for what met me at our apartment door. There stood little Peter, apparently waiting for one of us to get home. I plastered on a smile and said;

"Hi Peter, what are you doing here?" he smiled at me but there was a look in his eyes that I didn't like, I could only hope that Sirius would be home soon.

"Hello Char…I just thought that I'd visit you guys…no reason really"

"Really…that's…nice. Sirius isn't home yet though…" I rambled on about something unimportant like the weather while he followed me inside. I politely asked him if he would like to stay for dinner, secretly hoping that he would say no, but he agreed. I sighed, and flipped on the TV and started to prepare some dinner, there goes my relaxing night I thought to myself while I listened to Peter talk about some article in the Prophet.

"So Pete…what's been going on in your life?" I asked smiling innocently. He directly stiffened slightly but smiled uncomfortably back at me and said;

"Nothing much really…" he was interrupted by the door slamming and Sirius shout of;

"Honey I'm home" he happened to watch a TV show where someone did that and now does it every time he got home.

"In the kitchen" I said loudly and I could hear him approach.

"That smells great love…Pete! What a surprise, you staying for dinner mate?" I tuned out after that and just continued with dinner, while Peter and Sirius talked. We ate and discussed…or well Sirius and Peter discussed Quidditch and order business while I sat silently brooding. I knew that I should probably act like normal, but it was hard. The knowledge of the possibility of being pregnant seemed to tire me out and I could swear that I felt different. Sirius and Pete talked on through dinner, seemingly oblivious to my scattered-brained existence. But when I retired and told then that I was going to take a bath, I noticed the gleam in Sirius eye…he knew something was up, he just didn't say anything in front of our friend. I sighed to myself as I tapped up the bathwater and undressed. I reached for the book that I had brought with me when I slipped into the warm almost too hot water. I stopped trying to read the book when I realized that I had been staring at the same line for five minutes, I was too distracted. I glanced down at my still flat stomach through the bathwater. Soon it wouldn't be flat anymore…I was staring so intently and so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Sirius POV

I could tell that something was bothering Char the whole evening. But I didn't pry when Pete was here…and I couldn't just tell him to leave either, I mean he had been very absent lately and now when he seemed alright again none of us could just shove him away. But it still bothered me, not being able to talk to her when clearly she was distressed. That's why I made my way to the bathroom as soon as the door closed behind Wormtail. I quietly entered the bathroom and looked towards the tub. Char was sitting there, staring at the water apparently very deep in thought, she didn't even notice me.

I leaned against the doorpost and observed her. I think I stood there for at least five minutes before I had enough, I cleared my throat and her head whipped up and she looked at me startled.

"Sorry if I scared you" I muttered and walked towards her, then sat myself next to the tub. She looked away and smiled slightly.

"A sickle for you thoughts" I said quietly stroking the wet hair out of her face. She glanced at me and gave me a hesitant smile.

"Nothing…just thinking about work" she was lying; she turned her head away and twirled her hair. To someone who knew her well, like me, these were obvious signs that she was lying. But I decided not to press her…she would tell me…sooner or later.

"I'm going to bed love…I've got a lot to do tomorrow…" she muttered and briefly kissed me before she stood up and went to bed. I followed her and laid down next to her…she was faking asleep…like I wouldn't know the difference…what in Merlin's name was up with her?

Char's POV.

I woke up feeling nauseous, rushed to the toilet and threw up. Thank god that Sirius started early this morning and wasn't here to witness this. I didn't know f it was actually morning sickness, probably, or nerves. I hadn't been able to sleep very well all night, just thinking about everything. How was I supposed to help anyone, especially Lily and James if I was pregnant? Well I was pretty sure that I was, but I wouldn't believe anything until after my doctor's appointment. Because I knew that if this was the case…Sirius would most likely lock me up somewhere and not let me do anything…that is after I've told him and his first reaction…and do I even have to start with Dumbledore…he probably will cut me out and tell me even less information. Damn, why did this have to happen to me, why now?

All this went through my mind as I sat on our bathroom floor. I managed to pull my act together and picked out one of Damien's fabulous creations, and made my way to the office. When I got there I was met by a hyperactive and fretting Damien. He was sitting at his desk a coffee mug in his hand and talking animatedly in his headset-phone, while flipping through a colourful book. Today his blonde hair was fixed in a messy fashion and he was wearing a bright green shirt that would have looked terrible on anyone else but him. He glanced up when I stepped into the office and smiled and did an awkward wave with his coffee cup.

"Maurice, darling…I hate to tell you this but that shade of orange is never going to enter our collection…I know that Lafontaine is doing that…" he stopped and listened and rolled his eyes at me, while I hung up my coat and made my way towards his desk.

"And that is one of the reasons that the soon to be founded Stanford&Black won't have it…Maurice, can I ask you something? Good, now listen carefully. I am your boss, aren't you supposed to listen to me? I do listen to my workers, you know that Char and I appreciate your work but Maurice…pumpkin orange will never be chic…I have to go now…Ta!" he looked up at me with an annoyed expression and then I reached for the coffee cup he tutted me and took it away.

"Not good for you. Want me to join you at your appointment?" I looked annoyed and nodded, that's when I noticed what he was reading. The very colourful pages of "Your baby and you" glared up at me, and here I thought he was reading Witch Vogue…

"Damien…what are you reading?" he looked at me sheepishly and said;

"Darling, we need to be prepared…and look, it's filled with popular baby names" I just stared at him and said;

"Damien…you are aware that I am not 100 percent sure that I am pregnant…and that you are not the baby's dad" He pouted and declared;

"I am well aware of that…but I am going to be this baby's very generous and fashionable uncle Damien! And I'll spoil him or her silly" by now he had a silly grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes and sat down and tried to work. But I ended up staring at the clock, waiting for it to turn three…when my appointment would be.

When Damien and I stepped out of the office we were blinded by flashes from someone's camera. Being two of Jasper Virgos most noted designers made you news in some of the fashion magazines. But Damien and I just shared an annoyed look through our sunglasses and then gave tight smiles to the photographer. When we reached the apparition point I felt like I was going to throw up. We arrived at Saint Mungos and I gripped Damien's hand tightly, this was it. We both went to the front desk and I told her my name and she pointed us to the third floor and a waiting room. We sat there fidgeting, I always hated hospitals. Damien was reading Witch Weekly and mumbling about something.

"Char…look at this picture of us! The angle is terrible" I looked at a picture of me and Damien having lunch with Jasper a couple of weeks ago. I shrugged, not really in the mood to comment anything. Damien looked at me and patted my thigh soothingly. Just as he was about to say something a smooth voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, but are you Miss Charlotte Reese?" I looked up and I think my eyes must have widened comically. Before me stood a man in healer robes. He had blonde hair and his green eyes sparkled, his features were incredibly handsome…almost unnaturally so.

"I…uuh…Yes that's me" I managed to splutter out. He smiled this incredibly white smile and reached out his hand towards me.

"I am your healer, Dr. Ethan Ryan" bloody hell…was the only thought that went through my head as I shook his warm hand. I took a sneak peek at Damien and almost laughed, he was gaping at the Dr.

"Please follow me" Dr. Ryan said in a smooth voice and Damien and I followed silently. Well almost silently…

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why do you always get so damn lucky when it comes to gorgeous men?" I smirked slightly at my distressed companion, who discreetly checked his hair in a glass door we passed. We entered a room and Dr. Ryan asked me to sit and roll up my shirt. Damien for a moment forgot about the doctor as he sat down next to me taking my hand.

"Are you the father?" Dr. Ryan said smiling that blinding smile again.

"No!" Damien blurted out rather loudly, but the good doctor just quirked an eyebrow and his lip twitched.

"Um…no…I am one of her best friends…completely single…" he muttered looking away. I just shook my head and then followed the doctors' movements.

"Dr. Ryan…?" he smiled and interrupted me.

"Please call me Ethan, I like to have a personal relationship with my patients…since we are going to see a lot of each other if this light here turns blue" he said smiling and gestured with his wand towards my stomach.

"Ethan…well…you explained what I wanted to know already I guess, I was just curious on how this works out." He smiled again and then told me that a simple charm was going to be cast and then a green or a blue light would appear the latter if I was indeed pregnant. He cast the spell and we all stared at my stomach. Only a minute later my stomach seemed to glow slightly and then the light increased. My whole abdomen was shining in a bright blue.

"Congratulations Miss Reese…you are almost two months pregnant" Ethan said happily and I couldn't hold back a small smile and a tear.

Sirius POV

I hated the fact that I had to leave Char before she woke; especially now when I knew that it was something wrong with her.

"Black! Isn't this your Char?" Wilkins said to me when we were sitting in the coffee room having a break. And sure enough in a picture in Witch Weekly was Char, Damien and their boss. I shook my head; it was strange having your fiancé in the papers every now and then…even I had been caught on film once or twice for some article. I just nodded and then watched as Prongs walked in with a strange face.

"What's up Prongs?"

"Padfoot…is Char…ill?" he asked looking at me, I raised an eyebrow and said;

"No…not that I know of. Yeah she was acting a bit strange yesterday when Pete visited but…otherwise no, why do you ask?" he looked at me nervously and answered;

"Because I just saw her walk out of Saint Mungos…with Damien looking rather shaken up" my mind went blank. Saint Mungos? What was she doing there? Something was up, and I needed to know what.

"Prongs…want to pay our fiancés a visit?" it was soon tie for lunch and I knew that Char always ate lunch with Lily and Damien if they didn't have any meetings. We apparated to Diagon Alley and made our way towards a very popular restaurant "Victus Ortus" where everyone that was somebody went for lunch, Damien insisted that they ate there. We went inside and well we go there so often that the waiter knows us by know.

"Sirius, James…the girls and Damien are over there" he said when he spotted us and pointed on a table in the back, our usual table. We nodded in thanks and then made our way towards them. When we got closer we could hear Damien and Char arguing, strange…

"Damien…why are you trying to order for me?!" Chars voice said, she sounded very annoyed and irritated.

"Char you know what Ethan said, it is very important that you watch what you eat during these coming weeks" who the hell was Ethan and why was he telling my fiancé what to eat? Probably some sort of nutrition specialist Damien knows about…I hope…

"I am very well aware of that, but Damien I want the Ravioli Pesto Crab…you know how much I love that…and I really feel like eating it" she whined and I grinned slightly, I just knew that she was doing her puppy dog eyes right now.

"Char, darling…I don't fall for those eyes, and I am not sure that the crab is good for you, I can always ask Miguel the chef I dated that works here…"

"What are you two on about? What do you mean good for her?" Lily's voice, matched my thoughts precisely.

"Don't you think that Lily's choice of Pasta Veggie Scramble would be better?" Damien said, obviously ignoring Lily.

"Well that does sound good…and it really is the pasta I want…okay then, I give in"

"Thank you darling…but, we are taking this up with Ethan and I am so making you a list of things that are good for you…oh…" we were now directly being Char and Lily and Damien stopped talking when he noticed us.

"Hello Sirius, James" I saw Char stiffen, strange she never reacts like that to me, what is going on…

"Hi guys" Lily said smiling, but I saw her look at Char suspiciously.

"Hey" Char said softly a small smile on her lips, but her eyes were panicked and she shared a strange look with Damien. We greeted them and I sat down next to Char and attempted to steal a small kiss but she turned her head and I hit her cheek instead. What in Merlin's pants was that about? She never does that!

"So…who's Ethan?" Prongs said casually sending me a smug and yet calculating look.

"A very handsome doctor" Damien sighed and looked dreamy. Doctor, a handsome one? My mind went back to Prongs seeing Char and Damien walk out of St Mungos, what was up? Char had a pained look on her face and Damien looked like wanted to eat up the words he just said.

"Wait…Ethan…as in Dr. Ethan Ryan, who works at St Mungos…but he's…" Lily said a look of realisation on her face and Char looked even more panicked.

"Married isn't he?" Damien said looking crestfallen. Char laughed lightly and Lily shook herself out of her little moment of realisation…I wish I could read minds right now.

"No actually he's not" Damien smiled and Char shook her head. Then the waiter arrived and we all ordered the whole time I tried to catch Chars' eye, but she seemed to be avoiding me. I was getting very frustrated and when we were done, she was apparently just going to leave like that but I stopped her outside the restaurant.

"Char…what's going on?" she looked at me and then bit her lip.

"I…I need to talk you about something…but I'd rather do it at home" she muttered looking away when she finished. I nodded and turned her head towards me.

"Okay…but promise me that you will be there and tell me everything…because I can't take this anymore, love" she looked a bit nervous and pained again but nodded. Then she left with Damien, having a very heated whispered conversation. When we got back to work I couldn't concentrate, my thoughts were on what Char was going to tell me. And the longer I sat there the worse the thoughts got. At first she was just ill, then deathly ill. Then she didn't want to be with me anymore. She was having an affair with this doctor person…I dismissed most of them, but still I worried. I have never been so reviled when my shift ended. I hurried home and found Char sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. I slowly walked towards her and sat down next to her. We sat like that silent, for a couple of minutes until she turned and looked at me.

"Sirius…I went to the doctor today" oh Merlin no…she was ill…

"Because Damien and I…we err…discovered something yesterday and I had to take a test to be sure, but I wanted a healer's opinion and well…Damien and I were right" I was lost. I didn't understand anything.

"Char…I'm lost" I said smiling slightly and she smiled as well.

"Sirius I…ugh…I…what do you think of kids?" what the…well I wasn't really expecting that.

"What? Well you know I love babysitting Dora and I guess they are cute…" she laughed quietly and looked up at me with amused and worried eyes.

"No Sirius…about having kids of your own" now I was even more puzzled.

"Char, what that has got to…" I trailed of as a small light went on inside my head. Was she saying that…?

"Char…are you…are we…are you saying that…?" I stuttered out staring at her wide eyed. She looked at me with just as wide eyes and then she took a deep breath and said;

"Sirius. I'm pregnant" I swear that I saw small stars and I only had the time to think; I'm going to faint, before everything went black.

Chars POV

Well that went great. He fainted. I finally managed to splutter it out and he fainted. This was going great. I sighed and accioed a wet compress and started to lightly press it against Sirius forehead waiting for him to wake up. I thought back to my meeting with Dr. Ryan…or Ethan as he asked me to call him. He explained a lot to me and really was a great healer and I was very happy about having him with me through all this. But he wanted to meet me and the father next week, to check that everything was okay and talk to the both of us. By then we would have entered December and I would be about two months along, Ethan had been kind enough to help me figure out a calendar.

I had tried to imagine Sirius reaction all day. This was actually one of my options, not really the one I was hoping for but…finally the man in my lap stirred and muttered something. I stroked his hair and waited patiently for him to wake completely. When he did his grey eyes met my brown eyes and I didn't know what to say but;

"Are you alright?" he looked at me and then sat up.

"Yeah…I'm just…shocked…I...we, pregnant really?" I nodded nervously and watched him scratch his head.

"Well…I wasn't exactly expecting that…"

"What were you expecting then?" he smiled sheepishly and muttered;

"Everything from that you were deathly ill to that you were leaving me for some handsome doctor" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sirius…honestly!" he chuckled as well but we soon sobered up again.

"I know that we hadn't actually planned anything like this. And I know that none of us are exactly…well…err ready for this. And I'm nervous and scared as hell…" I rambled on but suddenly Sirius interrupted me by putting a finger to my lips.

"Love…slow down. I don't know if I can be ecstatic about his yet…I think it'll have to sink in first. But I do want kids with you so don't worry about that, we might not be ready but hey we can do anything right, babe? And you're not the only one scared shitless…" I laughed and hugged him. We ate dinner and Sirius finally understood what was up with Damien's fussing at lunch and demanded that he got a copy of that list. Great he was already going into overprotective mode. Later when we lay in bed Sirius popped up on his elbow looking at me, when he suddenly put his hand on my stomach.

"Does it feel any different?" he asked quietly staring at his hand that was making patterns on my bare stomach.

"No…not really…well except for the whole throwing up thing, and I get tired more easily…but otherwise…no. beside Ethan said that I would start to notice anything until my third month, and then it's mostly my boobs growing" Sirius eyes widened and I rolled mine.

"Really…well…I don't mind that"

"Of course you don't…" I muttered and he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Speaking of Ethan…he wants to see us both next week…Wednesday, December 6th…can you make it?" he nodded silently. We continued talking for at least an hour before we both fell asleep.

The morning after I told Sirius was like the previous one I flew out of bed and threw up, only this time a sleepy Sirius stumbled into the bathroom and held my hair back for me. When I was finished and had brushed my teeth and we both were sitting on the floor he said;

"So…this is how its going to be for a while, huh?" I just gave him a small glare and nodded. He grinned and ruffled my hair and then dragged me to the kitchen where he insisted on making me a very healthy omelette. And just as he was about to serve me that very tasty looking omelette and a steaming cup of coffee his eyes widened and he snatched the cup from me. I stared at him open mouthed when he gave me a glass of orange juice instead.

"Even I know that caffeine isn't good for you" he said grinning and I just pouted, how was I supposed to survive without coffee?

Sirius POV

It was now a week after Char told me the news; I still wasn't sure what to think of it. But I knew that I wasn't upset anymore… today I was going to meet this doctor she had been blabbing about…or well Damien had when he was at our place last night. We hadn't told anyone yet, but had planned on telling Lily and James after our appointment when we were going to have dinner at their place tonight. When we arrived at St Mungos the nurse told Char that Dr. Ryan was waiting and we could go strait through. I walked next to Char, oddly nervous toward the room. When we entered we were met by a blond man with a shining smile and even if it felt strange I had to agree…the guy was handsome.

"Char…so good to see you again! And this must be the lucky father to be, right? I am Dr. Ethan Ryan, your fiancé's healer, but I would prefer it if you called me Ethan." I shook his hand and said;

"Good to finally meet the man my fiancé's partner at work have been bugging me about, Sirius Black, just call me Sirius" I grinned at him and I noticed that his eyes sparkled at the mentioning of Damien. Hmm…interesting. He then instructed Char to sit and roll her shirt up and then he explained the procedure that he was going to do to us, I could easily see why Char was so happy and comfortable with having him as a healer. Even if I was slightly displeased by having another man touch my fiancé at first, I now knew that I had nothing to be worried about. He made some complex waves with his wand over Chars stomach and I took her hand in mine smiling encouragingly. She grinned back and then we both stared at the bubble that appeared.

"That part right there….that's your baby" Ethan said pointing. It was so…small…barely existent. Suddenly a thumbing sound echoed in the whole room, was that? Ethan confirmed my thoughts just a minute later when he stated quietly.

"And that…is your baby's heartbeat" I locked eyes with Char. We stared at each other silently, listening. That was the first time that everything really hit me. I was going to be a dad. Char and I were going to have a baby. And I smiled.

When we got back from the doctors I couldn't stop smiling and neither could Char.

"Its really more…real now…isn't it?" she said quietly when we got to our apartment. I nodded and grinned at her. Then we both started to make dinner…Lily and Prongs were going to be here in two hours after all…when everything was finished there was a nock on the door and I went to open it.

"Prongs! Have you finally learned how to knock?" he grinned and punched my arm while I hugged Lily and pointed to the kitchen where Char was.

"No…Lily made me…I told her it was unnecessary." I just laughed and then we made our way towards the kitchen where the girls were flipping through some magazine. When we had eaten I noticed that Prongs was more hyper then always and looked like he was going to burst any minute.

"Lily and I have some news!" he suddenly blurted out grinning madly.

"Really…so do we" I said in the same giddy tone. Lily raised an eyebrow and Prongs took her hand locking eyes with her and she just shook her head, rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Padfoot…Char…I am going to be a dad!" he screamed standing up grinning. I couldn't help but laugh and Char just smiled knowingly like she knew all along. Lily shook her head and then I looked at Char and she nodded.

"That's awesome Prongs…and guess what?" he looked at me with huge eyes and overall he looked like an overexcited kid.

"I am going to be a dad too!" his expression was hilarious and Lily just smiled like Char had.

"I knew it…that's why Damien has been so important about what you eat lately" she said smiling at Char and she just shrugged grinning. Soon prongs and I were patting each others backs and congratulating each other…Lily and Char were staring at each other. Suddenly they hugged tightly and screamed;

"I don't have to be fat alone!" Prongs and I just stared at them and then laughed. When that episode was over we all sat down and talked.

"I think we should tell mum all together" Prongs said.

"I was thinking about that too…I mean she's like a mum to me and Char too"

"And well my parents adore Char like niece or something so they would love to know too" Lily said smiling.

"How about this…we keep silent until Christmas. Celebrate said holiday all of us plus the parents together and tell them then?" Char said her eyes sparkling. We all thought about it and agreed. When Lily and Prongs left and Char and I were lying on the couch a brilliant idea popped up in my mind.

"Hey Char…I've been thinking…what if…" she listened to my proposition and grinned nodding.

"That sounds wonderful Sirius"

Chars POV

Christmas was approaching and things were hectic. Everyone wanted something special for different Christmas parties and Damien and I were swamped. It didn't really help that I got tired and moody very easily lately. But not even I a hormonal woman could be unhappy when Christmas Eve came. We had all decided to reveal the new arrivals to our little gang to the parents on Christmas Eve, today. Lily came to our place to get finished and we laughed and sang Christmas carols while baking cookies that we were going to take with us to the Christmas dinner at Mums, she had asked me to call her mum a year ago when she got tired of us calling her Mrs. P all the time. Sirius and James were just joking around occasionally helping us. I was just putting the last cookies on a plate when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled as Sirius hands drifted to my stomach and he kissed my neck. I had noticed that lately, every time Sirius hugged me or something his hands always ended up at my stomach even when we slept. It was really cute, and I don't think he noticed himself.

"Love…why can't I have one cookie?"

"Because mum will kill me if you ruin your appetite" I said smiling at him. He just pouted and when I thought I wasn't looking, took a cookie after all. He was such a kid sometimes.

When we arrived at mum's, she had sold the old Potter mansion and moved into a very spacious town house after dad died, we were greeted by and enthusiastic mum.

"James, Lily, and darlings come in. Your parents are in the living room dear"

"Sirius, Char! You two rascals have to visit more often! Are you keeping her locked up somewhere Sirius!? Char you look absolutely radiating" she smiled and almost choked us with hugs. When she released us we smiled and said;

"Mum you look amazing"

"I brought cookies!" Sirius said holding the plate for her. She smiled widely and said;

"Thank you Char…and I'll tell Lily thanks for these as well, eh?" Sirius pouted.

"Did you actually think that I would fall for that dearie…I may be old, but I'm not stupid" she smiled and ushered us into the living room.

"Mum, you're not old, you don't look a day over thirty" Sirius said charmingly and mum laughed and patted his cheek, while everyone else in the room laughed as well.

"Always the charmer Sirius. But keep those wicked charms of yours to your fiancé" we said hello to Lily's parents and then made our way towards the dining room and I noticed mum eyeing me and Sirius suspiciously. I looked down and noticed Sirius was once again stroking my stomach and I discreetly swatted his hands away, he was going to give away the surprise. We sat down and cheerfully ate the wonderful Christmas dinner. And no one could ever have guessed that we were in the middle of a war. When dinner was finished we all retired to the living room again and sat down for tea. Sirius and I shared a look with Lily and James and they nodded, it was time. James cleared his throat and stood.

"We have a early Christmas surprise for you parents" he said smiling charmingly. The Evans looked at him curiously but mum obviously knew what was going on…when didn't she?

"Lily and I…are going to have a baby" Silence. Then a cheer erupted and they were smothered in hugs and well wishes.

"I am going to be a grandmother" Mrs. Evans said happily. Sirius cleared his throat and stood just like James had and they eyed him curiously.

"Well this feels stupid…but…Char and I also have a surprise, we are going to have a baby as well" the same reaction followed and mum smugly said;

"I knew it…well James and Lily wasn't as obvious as you two but…" Sirius gaped at mum and said;

"What do you mean obvious!?" she snickered and her eyes glinted mischievously when she said;

"Sirius…you have never been able to keep your hands to yourself…" here Sirius looked embarrassed and we laughed, mum continued;

"But lately your wandering hands always stray to your lovely girls stomach" she smiled and Sirius looked guilty.

"Well now we know that why the two of you seem to be glowing" Mrs. Evans said smiling at Lily and me. Soon Lily and I were engaged in a discussion about babies with the future grandmothers, while Sirius and James were talking to Mr. Evans.

James POV

We were talking to Mr. Evans about him becoming a grandfather and us as dads.

"Boys, listen carefully. Those girls of yours are going to be a bit moody for some time now, and you need to be prepared for that. They will also be very insecure about being…fat" I stared at him and Sirius said;

"But…we all know that it's not fat" Mr. Evans chuckled and said;

"I know that…we know that…they know that. But still, the girls are used to being slim and they are going to feel insecure about it" Sirius still looked unconvinced.

"But…Char really isn't that kind of girl…she doesn't normally care about things like that" Mr. Evans chuckled again and nodded;

"Neither was my Antonia, but she still became very upset when she started showing. They all do. So I suggest that you should have small gifts prepared to show them that you still care and find them as beautiful as ever…or else you probably will spend a couple of nights on the couch" Sirius and I nodded rapidly. Both of us taking mental notes.

"Jewellery always works" he said and winked. And then we all chuckled together. Then I noticed a gleam in Sirius eye and he shared a silent conversation with Char. She nodded slightly and smiled. I was confused…what were those two up too now? Suddenly they both stood and made their way up to stand in front of us, everyone looked at them curiously.

"As you all know, we are in engaged…have been for some time." Sirius began.

"And well…we've decided on a date" he continued grinning like a loon. All I could think was, finally.

"And since both of us always wanted a summer wedding on the beach or a winter wedding with the snow falling around us, we decided on one of those. But sine I am going to be huge as a whale when summer comes, we decided on a winter wedding…because we both agreed that we want to be married before the baby comes." Char continued smiling, winching a bit when she mentioned the "hug as a whale" part.

"So we both decided…that we are going to have our wedding…on December 30." Sirius said grinning. They were met by silence. I did a small calculation in my head and raised an eyebrow. Lily beat me to say anything though.

"Guys…you do realize that this is…six days away…less then a week, right?" they both nodded and Sirius shrugged.

"We don't want anything big."

"And Damien has been working on my dress for ages anyways" Char grinned. Then we all erupted in congratulations and then mum voiced her opinion.

"Well it's about time…but now we have a lot of planning to do." And Sirius and Char shared a look that said that they already had most of it planned. This certainly was a Christmas full of surprises.

* * *

**An:** I have had this chapter planned forever! And just wanted to type it down...its been spinning in my head for months now actually.  
a)YES the dear Dr. Ethan Ryan is ..very x 10000...much based on one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have fallen inlove with that series and the movie was really cool...I swear Edward/Robert is hot but whne Dr Carlisle/Peter first appeared on screen...DAMN...half of the female population in that cinema swooned. I just know it...a huge GASP was heard atleast x)

B) do tell me what you think? and reviewers you guys make my day! loved every review and one review about Peter made me realise that I hate the guy so much that i has sort of forgotten about him...eer...heheh...oops? bu do not dispair...he will enter the plot more form now on and so will dear snape..i ahave it all in my head...x)

C) and CeliaLauna...ure/our dear Edward/Collins has arrived...x)

Love-Snuffles-sweetie


	43. PreWedding Antics

**An:** Dear Readers. I am terribly sorry for the long wait. My life has been...well hectic. But I will try to make the updates more frequent from now on.

On a happier note. This chapter is not the actual wedding. The **Next One **is though. And I am having a huge problem choosing a dress fro char and their song...so if anyone has any ideas at all, they would be really appreciated. And it will make me write faster, that is a fact.

And well...if anyone want's to read something else I've written...feel free to check out my recently established **BLOG **link can be found on my profile...That would be much appreciated.

Thank you all supporters and Reviewers. You all rock my world. On with it!!!

**Disclaimer:**This is getting old but...I hereby pledge no ownership to the things you recognize from somewhere else.

* * *

Chapter 43-Pre-Wedding Antics

I was getting married in five days. We really surprised everyone with our all too fast decision…this is according to them, not us. We knew that dear mum, Damien and the girls wanted us to have this huge wedding. And since we did not…we surprised them by springing it on them in the last minute. It might get stressful and Damien especially was not pleased, however…it was worth it.

Damien, as predicted, was freaking out about my dress; he had designed different ones, every single one absolutely fantastic. But according to him, not one was great enough.

"Char…you are one of the most talked about designers in the wizarding world, right now. We are almost done with our own label. Sirius is one of the greatest aurors out there right now. It doesn't matter how small and secret you two try to make this wedding…the press will find out. And I'll be damned if all of us doesn't look great." I just shook my head and continued sketching the bridesmaids' dresses, even if I didn't say it out loud, I agreed with him.

And if Damien was having a small breakdown when it came to the clothes, mum was freaking out about everything else.

"I can't believe you two!" she scolded earlier today when Sirius and I tried to calm her down and tell her that we had everything under control.

"Yes I want you two to finally get married…but in five days!"

"Mum…we already have the minister booked, as well as the church." Sirius said calmly. Mum continued to rant and didn't let us go until two hours later when she apparently "had enough".

Dumbledore's reaction was the one I feared the most…so I went to see the old man the same day. I was nervous and didn't really know what to expect. So I scheduled a meeting with him, not really hoping for anything. So I made my way to Hogwarts. The students that were still there for Christmas looked at me curiously, some of the older ones still remembered me from school and those who didn't knew me from the papers. I ran into professor Sprout, who had always liked me for some reason and ended up chatting with her for a while before I could continue. I also stumbled upon a less joyous professor McGonagall who curtly nodded her greeting but I still saw that small smile she gave me. Then I finally reached the gargoyle.

"Come in" his voice sounded when I knocked on his office door. I stepped inside and was met by the now familiar office and the twinkling blue eyes that I had once only dreamed of actually seeing. I smiled slightly and sat down and accepted when he offered me some tea. I looked down at the beverage that had now replaced my favourite warm drink…coffee.

"So…what brings you here today Miss Reese?" he asked but those eyes couldn't fool anyone. He already knew.

"Well, headmaster…Sirius and I are getting married in five days. And we would be very pleased if you attended our wedding" his eyes twinkled even more and he smiled.

"Ah…young love. It is very nice to hear about such good news in these dark times. And yes I will attend. I did have some news for you…but I think that can wait for a few days" I looked at him curiously, thinking about what that could possibly be. And it really couldn't be that important if it could wait…right? Or did he have some other motive by waiting to tell me?

"Okay sir…I do have another thing to tell you about. I'm pregnant" I told him bluntly. He looked at me and for a second I saw a strange emotion flicker in his eyes but it was gone so fast that I couldn't understand what it was.

"Really now…and you are worried I presume"

"Worried that you will use this to keep me out of the loop, yes. And I tell you sir, that I will not accept that. Everything will go as planned…even if I am with child. The baby has already been born when I need to do anything anyways"

"I assure you miss Reese that you will be as much involved as you would have been, before this happy news arrived…congratulations to both you and Mr. Black" he smiled and I nodded satisfied. We discussed the matter of the horrocruxes for a while and I pointed out that we weren't certain about the hiding spot for the medallion…since Reggie never joined them. Dumbledore assured me that it was all being taken care of…he had apparently already found the Ravenclaw one…and destroyed it. He wouldn't elaborate when I asked him why it was taking so much time though. I left the school feeling rather satisfied with my accomplishments. Now I just had that small bachelorette party that Jas insisted on throwing me to worry about. It was tonight. I was actually more nervous about that then the actual wedding…who knew what Jas had come up with?

Later that day…

The girls are arriving in five minutes. I am nervous as hell. So they can't get me drunk and make me do something stupid, thank god…but I'm sure that Jas would figure out some crazy thing to do to me. Sirius was still at home because the guys were dragging him out tonight too. We were lying on the couch when Sirius suddenly said;

"Char…I never thought that I would say this…have I really become that old?" I rolled my eyes and said;

"Sirius you are not old…you'll be 20 in February…" he just grinned and said;

"But honestly Char…I'd rather stay home with you…doesn't that make me sound…old?" I just laughed and said;

"Well Sirius…maybe a bit…but I doubt that many grandparents are thinking along the same lines as you when they want to stay home" don't think that I didn't know where his hands were wandering…he just smirked at me and I climbed on top of him and kissed him. We were in the middle of a very heated snogging session when a very familiar voice screamed;

"My eyes! My eyes! Must you do that?" we broke it off and looked at James who was grinning smugly at us and Sirius just groaned and looked like he could kill his best mate any second.

"Prongs…how many times do I have to tell you to knock? Honestly…man." James laughed and I just smiled and slid off Sirius who pouted. A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation. I went to open the door…expecting Lily, Jas, Alice, Amelia and Izzy…it was them but they weren't alone.

"Celia, Free…oh my god! I haven't seen you two in ages!" I exclaimed happily when my two pirate obsessed friends tackled me with hugs.

"I know…it's been too long!" Free said grinning like some sort of lunatic.

"And what's this we hear about you getting yourself knocked up and soon to be married huh?" Celia continued grinning as well. I just giggled and then hugged everyone else. Jas then dragged me inside our bedroom and told me that they were going to dress me for the evening. I stared at the outfit that lay before me.

"Are you guys serious about this?" I said slightly nervous. Jas rolled her eyes and said;

"Yes…you, Lily and Alice just had to go and get yourselves pregnant…well the two latter had actually planned it…and I'm not really surprised about you either the way you and Black go at it…"

"Jas!" I said blushing, and yes Alice had announced her pregnancy too.

"Well anyways…so we can't get you drunk….so you wear this or get something even worse" she smirked and the other girls giggled.

"Oh so Lily gets a spa-day and I get a skimpy outfit?" I said smirking. I sighed and looked at the tight, very low-cut jeans and high heeled boots that lay before me….and don't even get me started on that skimpy top that basically was a piece of cloth that covered my boobs and a part of my stomach and just had strings as a back piece. It showed way too much skin for my likening.

"Come on Char…" Izzy smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes and looked at the other girls' outfits…that weren't nearly as skimpy as mine, but close, and nodded in agreement. They all cheered and I flipped them off and started to get dressed.

"Besides…think of it like this…in a couple of months you won't be able to wear anything like that" Jas said matter-of-factly. I glowered at her and said;

"Thanks a lot Jas…you are such an amazing friend" they just laughed…pricks.

Reggie's POV

We arrived at my brothers flat; we were going to take him out for the night. I was still in chock from all the news he told me earlier that day…

_Izzy and I were just lounging in front of the TV when the doorbell rang. I got up and found my brother and almost sister in-law standing there grinning. __I just smiled and hugged them both and led them into the living area where Izzy greeted them the same way. We sat down and I looked at the fidgeting couple in front of me. They had something important to tell us, I could tell. _

"_Spit it out brother dear" I said my Slytherin patented smirk creeping up on my face. So I might not really be like the other Slytherin's…but I still had some of their qualities. He just smirked back and said;_

"_Well you are invited to our wedding, on the 30__th__ of December…" Izzy squealed and hugged Char tightly who smiled happily. _

"_Really? Finally!" she said laughing lightly._

"_I know" Char muttered winking at Sirius. I congratulated them both…but I had a feeling that this wasn't all they had to tell us…_

"_And no to the perhaps even bigger news" Sirius said as he slung an arm around Char._

"_You're going to be an uncle Reggie…" Char smiled lightly and my mouth fell open. The first one I had expected but certainly not this one! Izzy started laughing and hugged Char again and my brother smirked at me. I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth…I was so shocked._

I still couldn't believe that my brother was going to be a dad. I looked at him where he was play fighting with James…Remus and I shared a look that said; "And those two are going to be dads?" then the bedroom door opened and I raised an eyebrow at Izzy's outfit…well all the girls outfits. Suddenly Jas huffed and turned towards the door and said;

"Char come on!"

"I cant go out like this! Not without being piss-drunk!" I snorted and Sirius head peaked up over the couch where he was holding James in a head lock, James didn't seem to mind since he was ogling his wife.

"You can't drink, love!" he pointed out and a annoyed Char…dressed in very little stormed out of the bedroom and with a hand on her hip she pointed at him and said in a sarcastic tone;

"I know that _dad_…no need to remind me" Sirius facial expression was just priceless. He stared at her with his mouth open and didn't stop until she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat and the other girls giggled at him. He swallowed hard and said;

"You're right…there is no way that you are going out anywhere dressed like that without me" Char scowled at him and then turned to Jas and the others saying;

"Okay then lets go" with a smug smile on her face. I almost laughed at my brothers' crestfallen face when they hurried outside.

"Did she just…" he said slowly and James nodded still staring at the spot where Lily had been. I just shook my head and said;

"Does anyone know where they were going? I'm not particularly fond of Izzy walking around like that either…" Remus nodded and said that Amelia had informed him of the club they were going to. We had to check up on them… so even if we shouldn't have and even if we knew that they were going to be mad at us we decided to follow them. First we went to another club so they could get a head start…but when we finally reached Odyssey, the club the girls went to…we wished that we had gotten there sooner.

Lily's POV

So we had gotten Char into the outfit…it really was rather slutty and well…hideous. She was whining about not being able to go out in public like that, Damien would kill her and if anything like that happened to come out in the papers…well that all ended when her temper flared at some comment Sirius made. We were walking towards the club when she opened her mouth.

"Lil…have you noticed that…lately a lot of things annoy you…especially about James…?" I smiled; hormones. They were already kicking in.

"One minute you want to kill him and the next you want to jump his bones…yeah I've noticed it." She grinned and tried to pull her shirt down to cover her belly…you could barely see it but there was definitely a really small bump there. The same for me…Alice's was a bit more noticeable.

"Oh thank god it's not just me" she grinned at me and said;

"Damien is going to kill Jas for forcing me into this…thing, though" I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was right; Jas was in big trouble when mister "Très Chic" saw Char.

"Jas…I'm not comfortable wearing this...Sirius and Damien are going to kill you…you know that right?" Jas just snorted along with Free and said;

"Yeah…but I also saw the look on Sirius face. He loved it…as for Damien; I'm planning on avoiding him" Char just made a face and muttered something unintelligent. We then arrived at the club Izzy had picked; Odyssey, it was supposed to be the "it" place for everyone right now. We just breezed past the line and Char reluctantly waved a card in the attendants face and he smiled and let us pass.

"Well that comes in handy" Celia muttered and Char just gave her a smile. We made our way towards a table and Char looked longingly at the other girls drinks and then looked down at her own…carbonic water with lime. Suddenly a small shriek of terror interrupted our conversation. Damien dressed in something very red looked horrified as he made his way towards us.

"What are you…who allowed you to walk out looking like that? For the love of Chanel, who in the world actually paid for that…that….thing?" he looked like he was going to throw up when he poked the shirt Char was wearing. She just sighed and pointed at Jas who looked terrified.

"It's a joke Damien" Amelia said calmly, trying not to laugh.

About fifteen minutes later we were all laughing our heads of and dancing in the middle of the dance floor, our terrible outfits long forgotten. What we didn't know was that we were being watched closely…particularly one soon to be bride…

Guess who's POV

I hadn't seen her for almost two years…well not in person anyways. Of course I had seen her in the papers…who hadn't? And she still looked the same. Same hair, same sparkling eyes and the same smile. I heard that she had gotten engaged to that oaf Black…I didn't want to believe it but word on the ministry got around…she visited him there sometimes… but my division was too far away from the Auror division to ever catch a glimpse of her. And here she was dressed in almost nothing, dancing with her friends… and he wasn't even with her. Could I really talk to her…actually talk to her…of course I could, she was the woman of my dreams anyways…she was going to leave Black for me…I just knew it. I silently walked around the dance floor so that I could see her better…and the more I looked at her the more I couldn't help but notice that she was…glowing. I was just mesmerized for a moment that I almost didn't notice when she slipped away to the ladies room…almost…

Chars POV

I made my way toward the bathroom, this whole pregnancy thing was making me pee more often then I wanted to. It really annoyed me but I guess I could live with it. So the girls managed to get me into this really stupid outfit and Damien gave them a hard time about it…I warned them… and Sirius…sigh…Sirius. I didn't really mean to snap at him but that tone he used just made me annoyed. I couldn't really help it… when I stepped out of the bathroom I smiled as I almost bumped into a highly intoxicated girl. Then when I turned I couldn't help but gasp. There only inches from my own face stood…Josh. I hadn't seen him for years and I honestly thought that I wouldn't see him again. But here he was smirking that same smirk at me.

"Char…what a pleasant surprise" he said smiling at me. I gulped and looked for an escape, or someone that could help me. I saw no one.

"Hi…uuh…" what if I pretend not to know him I thought. It didn't work out so well because his face darkened and his smiled vanished.

"Josh…don't you remember me?" I smiled nervously and stuttered;

"Josh! Yeah of course I do…I didn't recognize you…you've, eeh, changed so much" I lied through my teeth hoping that he wouldn't notice. Apparently he didn't because he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I guess I have…you haven't changed one bit though…well you seem to be glowing but other than that you're the same" he managed to splutter out; he sounded nervous all of a sudden. Glowing…he noticed. Everyone told me that and I was always happy to hear that, but if this maniac managed to figure out that I was pregnant, well that did not bode well. I smiled awkwardly at him and decided to try and make a run for it.

"Well uh…it was good to see you, but my friends are waiting for me, bye" I quickly sidestepped him and was just about to make a beeline for the girls when he grabbed my arm, tightly…shit.

"Where are you going?" he said and I turned slowly. I didn't like the look in his eyes, and now more than ever did I wish for Sirius to show up.

Lily's POV

Char had been gone for a while when I spotted James and Sirius in the crowd. They had spotted me and made their way towards me.

"Lily, where's Char?" Sirius spat out as soon as they reached me and James smiled. I just shrugged and warily waived towards the bathrooms. That is when I saw them. That man, that man that was such an idiot in school…ice-cream boy…and he was holding Char. Well I wasn't the only one who spotted them; Sirius of course saw them too and growled. He started pushing his way towards them and soon he had the man pressed up against the wall and Char was looking shocked next to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my fiancé?" he growled and the man looked like he was going to wet himself any minute. I think he tried to get something out of his mouth but then security arrived; well after Sirius punched him, now they notice something, huh? Sirius had to let him go and slowly backed away and started to question Char. She told us and security everything, while ice-cream half glared half ogled her. He was carried away and we could go back to our tables. Sirius was pissed and Char was trying to calm him down, it didn't seem to work so she started ordering in shots for him. Soon he was pretty tipsy and in a happy mood again. We stayed out pretty late just having fun, relaxing and then made our way home.

Two days later it was time to try out the dresses. This wasn't really so bad since well it was Chars wedding. And neither she nor Damien was going to make us look bad, like we were sure Jas was going to do whenever she got married. No, we were pretty sure that our bridesmaids' dresses would be as nice as some of our own wedding dresses. Sad really, when you think about it. But this was Stanford&Black creations, and they never disappointed. The theme was red so we were all going to be dressed in red, except me. As the maid of honour I was going to wear purple, this might sound terrible but it actually looked rather fantastic. I for one never would have thought that up. But we were all sworn to secrecy, nothing about anything could be revealed.

"Damien! You have changed the sleeves on my dress 10 times now! I have been standing like this for almost half an hour. For gods sakes man…let me down!" Jas complained looking terribly annoyed and Damien just gave her a smirk and calmly said;

"This, my dear Jasmine is pay-back for that terrible outfit you forced Char into" he and Char shared a knowing look and she grinned from where she was sitting.

"Aw come on! You weren't the one wearing it!" Jas whined looking annoyed.

"I know. But my dear partner in crime was and that hurt me just as much as if I would have worn it" he stated matter-of-factly. Amelia, Alice and I giggled at his logic. Jas just pouted and Damien quickly made up his mind about the sleeves…and made them look just like they did in the beginning.

When the day before the wedding arrived we had somehow managed to fix everything that needed to be fixed in the matter of 5 days. And now I was staying at Char's place while Sirius stayed at our house. We were going to have a girl's night, just like when I got married. So I arrived at their flat, with James since he was apparently picking Sirius up, for some odd reason. We were met b a very…strange scene.

Chars POV

"Stop! Would you please stop worrying!" I screamed at Sirius who for the past days had been acting like some bloody mother hen.

"But…are you sure you'll be alright? I mean I could always stay here and…" I picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

"I will be fine, Sirius! Lily will be here…and the incident was almost 4 days ago! He was arrested, he doesn't know where we live now calm down!" he pouted at me and followed me when I stormed out of the bedroom. So it was kind of cute that he was so worried about me, he cared. But four days I a row…I felt like killing him. I stalked into the living area with Sirius walking after me begging me to just let him stay. I turned to tell him off but he dropped down to his knees and hugged my stomach. I looked down at him and was just about to ask him what he was up to when an amused snort echoed in the room. We both tuned towards the door and there stood Lily and James both looking confused and amused in the same time. I just smiled at them and Sirius stood up, still scowling.

"Is there a problem here?" James asked grinning, knowing what it was about since I whined to him about it yesterday. One of the reasons I insisted on him picking Sirius up…I would never have gotten the man out of the apartment otherwise.

"Yeah…my lovely fiancé won't get it in his thick skull that I am not in any kind of danger in our own apartment…" James burst out laughing and Sirius scowled and mumbled something about;

"It could happen". James then managed to get Sirius to go with him with the promise that we would use the old two-way mirrors if something happened. Finally Lily and I were alone. We gathered as much food and snacks we could find and soon we were in front of the TV giggling like schoolgirls.

"You know Lily…last time we did this you were the one getting married" I smiled and she said;

"Yeah and we discussed baby names and your possible engagement…ironic really." We both burst out laughing.

"So how was your last appointment with Ethan?" Lily asked taking a cucumber stick and dipping it in this really amazing dip that Izzy had made, the girl should be a cook.

"It was great. The baby is absolutely healthy…and I think Sirius have finally gotten over the fact that my doctor is a man…especially now that he is Damien's date to the wedding" I giggled when I remembered Damien's excitement when he had asked Ethan and he said yes.

"And I bet Sirius is happy to have a doctor there, huh? Who knew that Sirius Black, marauder, would be so damn over-protective" she grinned when I sighed and said;

"Yeah, I did. You guys just hadn't noticed it yet! Speaking of…Jas said something about a surprise gift…Lil…I really hope it's nothing too expensive" she just smiled mischievously and shook her head.

"My lips are sealed". We continued to talk for a while and then we both fell asleep on the couch. Tomorrow it was the big day.

* * *

**An:**That's that. Read the AN above. Would be much appreciated. Thank you and Good Day.


	44. I Will Forever

**An: **Here it is. THE chapter of all chapters. Nuf Said. Thank you all you wonderful Reviewers. You all rock.

**Disclaimer:**There's this thing you know...that states that I don't own shit. Sad but True.

* * *

Chapter 44- I will forever…

The big day was here. The day with a capital W. My wedding day. Lily was still asleep on the couch, unaware of the fact that I had been up for an hour. I wasn't exactly nervous; I was definitely not having any second thoughts. I just…had a lot on my mind.

I was getting married to this amazing guy that I loved to death. I was expecting our first child. And on top of that the knowledge of the prophecy loomed over my head. But I had made a promise to myself. Now I was just going to concentrate on the present and not worry about anything else.

Lily woke up a couple of minutes later and then the other girls and Damien arrived. Damien armed to his teeth with make-up and hair supplies. I was in for a long morning.

"So Char, are you nervous yet?" Jas smiled, spinning around in her red dress. I grinned back at her from where I was sitting, Damien doing something to my hair.

"No. I have never been surer of anything in my whole life, so what should I be nervous for?" the girls awed and started giggling.

"Damien, Ethan is coming to the wedding right?" I said smiling at him through the mirror. Damien sighed dreamily and said;

"Yes he is…I am so happy that I went with you to that appointment…or else I wouldn't have met the love of my life" I smiled at him and said;

"I thought you said fashion was the only love in your life after Luc…" he just gave me a glare and ripped in my hair slightly.

"Ouch! Damien!" he just smiled sarcastically at me and said;

"Oh…I'm so sorry darling" the other girls laughed and I scowled at him. When Damien's minor torture session was finally over it was time for the dress. The girls were waiting anxiously, not even they had seen the final product. Damien helped me into the dress and I sighed and rolled my eyes when it had to be taken out an inch…again.

"Honestly, when will they stop growing?" I whined and pointed at my chest; Damien only snorted and did a spell to alter the dress. Thank god for magic. I looked down at my white dress and smiled, Damien had really outdone himself. It was a strapless gown that was tight around my torso and then faded out from my hips. Thanks to a spell my minor baby-bump was hidden easily. At the cleavage diamonds sparkled, they were also strewn near my hips. Then a trail trailed behind me and the back had some crisscrossed ribbons on it. My veil was imbedded with my hairdo and fell gracefully down my back. (I don't normally do this…but a link to the picture can be found on my profile…it was just too beautiful) I smiled at Damien and tears sparkled in my eyes.

"Damien…the dress is fantastic. Thank you" he smiled too and sniffed;

"Oh darling…the pleasure was all mine, now don't you dare start crying already and ruin your makeup" I gilled and hugged him tightly.

"Are you two coming out of there already? We want to see the dress!" Jas annoyed voice floated into the room. Damien and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Ready for your first entrance, practice before the big one" he grinned and I nodded silently. He went out before me and I could see him doing the ridiculous bow and a sweep of his arms towards the doors. I took a deep breath and stepped outside. I was met by an awed silence.

"Char…" Amelia gasped out.

"…You look beautiful" Izzy smiled at me. I gave her a smile back and Jas started laughing and said;

"Who wants to bet against me that Sirius will literally drool when he sees her" everyone started laughing and I just shook my head.

"Damien you really did an amazing job" Alice praised and he fanned himself and actually blushed.

"Why thank you"

"Please…don't inflate his head more" I said grinning and we all started laughing again. Then Lily happened to look at the time and blurted out;

"Shit! We have to go! We'll be late" and with that we rushed outside to the waiting car. This was it.

Sirius POV

So Prongs managed to get me over to his place, I still felt uneasy about leaving Char alone. I mean after that episode at the club and everything. I had basically come to terms with the fact that I was going to be a dad…and that I was going to actually get married today. Yeah, it was the morning of my wedding day and I was sitting on Prongs balcony silently thinking and drinking coffee.

I couldn't believe that we had gotten this far…who knew, eh? I looked at the time and decided to wake Prongs and Wormtail; yeah the other guys were here too. Moony and Reggie were already up; I could hear them in the kitchen.

"Morning Moony, Reggie" I said when I stepped inside and Moony looked up at me from the prophet while Reggie just grinned. Already dressed in their new tuxes and red tie, which Moony had accepted from Damien, and only because everyone in the wedding party got one. He still had something against people giving stuff too him…and probably always will.

"Morning Padfoot…nervous?" I actually had to think about that. Yeah, I had a lot on my mind but I couldn't really say that I was nervous.

"Not really" I smiled and he gave me a smile back. I then made my way towards the guest bedroom Wormtail was occupying and woke him up, and then I proceeded to wake up Prongs. Who angrily told me to stuff it until I reminded him that I could still change my best man into Wormtail. When we were all up and dressed everyone in matching suites and red ties, except Prongs and me who had purple ones. Damien's idea.

"Wait…aren't we supposed to have those little pocket flowers?" Wormtail pointed out…and for once it was actually something smart that came out of his mouth. So we panicked and tried to find the damn red roses that we were supposed to have in our pockets. It took us fifteen minutes to remember that Damien had told us that the flowers would be waiting for us at the church. By this time we were almost running late so we rushed out to the car and sped away. This was it.

Damien's POV

When we finally reached the church I rushed the girls into the room that was reserved for the bride. And just when I got out of there another car pulled up and the groom and groomsmen showed up. I continued to rush them into their room, ignoring the frantic and lovesick grooms' questions about the bride.

I hurried into the church where I met up with the priest and Mary Potter.

"Damien! This place looks wonderful!" I glanced around and saw all the deep red, purple and white rose bouquets that were placed around the room.

"Thank you Mary, you look stunning by the way" she smiled at me and patted my cheek in a very motherly fashion.

"Are the girls here? I would love to see Char before the big moment" I smiled and told her where she could find them. I then turned to the priest, my hired helps to plan the wedding and…Ethan.

"Ethan! What are you doing here so early? The guests aren't supposed to arrive for about half an hour!" he smiled and we hugged kissing each others cheeks.

"I thought you might need some help." He said smiling that blinding smile that made me weak in my knees. I just nodded and then turned to my helpers, one of them gave me my head set and I was in my rightful place. Giving out orders left and right. That half hour past quickly and we started to take in the guests.

"Hello professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore, so glad that you could come! It means so much to Sirius and Char…please follow Ulrich and he'll show you your seats"

"Mr. and Mrs Evans, just turn left at the first row, please. Tuni you're on their right with Alexander, love the colour of your dress by the by"

"Damien you made it!" she laughed and I grinned and shooed her to her seat and turned to the next guests who turned out to be some of Sirius co-workers. When everyone was finally seated I looked over the crowd and gave a small wave to Jasper Virgo and Francesca Lafontaine, this sure was one specked wedding. I even caught a glimpse of Marilyn Tudors, one of our own pop-stars…didn't even know she was invited…then I quickly gave orders to one of the unnamed helpers to stall so I could fix everyone's dresses. I hurried to the grooms' room and ordered the scared groomsmen to stand in front of the church and dragged Remus with me to the doors in the beginning of the isle. Then I rushed to the brides' room and ordered them to their places and Mary to go and take her seat. When I had finally managed to fix everyone's dresses I gave the man responsible for the music thumbs up and this show was on.

Chars POV

I smiled when Remus approached me with a stunned expression. I will never forget the look on his face when I asked him to walk me down the isle…

_It was two days before the wedding and I asked Moony to have some tea with me at a café in Diagon Alley. He looked happy but confused when he approached me. We hugged and kissed cheeks…Damien has rubbed off on me…and then sat down._

"_You are glowing Char" he stated and I just smiled._

"_I wanted to ask you something Moony" I said, better cut to the case, he already knew that something was up anyways._

"_Ask away Char" I smiled at him and took a deep breath._

"_Remus, you know that I don't have a dad…and the only one close to being a dad to me was Mr. Potter. And you know that in a wedding, the bride is walked down the isle by someone…their dad. But since I don't have one…I was wondering if…you…I…eeh…I'm rambling aren't I?" I grinned and he looked at me stunned._

"_What I'm trying to ask is…Moony…will you walk me down that isle? It would mean a lot to me" he looked at me, stunned._

"_Moony?" I said, thinking that he didn't want to do it. But suddenly his face lit up and he took my hands saying;_

"_I would be honoured" and then we smiled at each other._

I smiled gently at him and he hugged me lightly, careful not to ruin anything. Because he knew if he did, Damien would personally have him killed.

"You look stunning Char" he said and I just smiled and concentrated on breathing, I was definitely feeling the butterflies now. But Moony's presence like always calmed me.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked me smiling. I grinned back and said;

"I was born ready Moony" he chuckled and then The Verves Bittersweet Symphony started to play and the first bridesmaid; Izzy started to walk down the isle as the doors were thrown open.

General POV

December 30th is a sunny beautiful day and we arrive at a small church in the outsides of London. In this very church a wedding is about to begin, an epic wedding between Sirius Orion Black and Charlotte Emily Reese. A wedding they and all their loved ones have been waiting for.

Lets enter the church and see what's going on right now. At the back row we find some journalist here to cover the wedding, and then the rows are filled with acquaintances to the couple. And in the very front rows we find their closest family and friends.

Sirius Black is standing in the very front next to the priest looking rather dashing in his black suit and purple tie. He is nervously fidgeting with his sleeves and his bets friend and best man James Potter, tried not to laugh at him. Regulus Black, Sirius little brother is standing next to James, trying not to laugh and next to him we find little Peter Pettigrew, who just looks lost and out of place. Suddenly, when Damien Stanford gives a discreet thumbs up to a man dressed in green, and then sneakily sits down next to the handsome Dr. Ethan Ryan, the song Bittersweet Symphony echoes in the church. The doors are thrown open and Amelia Lupin walks down the isle. She is followed by Alice Longbottom and Jasmine Pearson. Then there is a small pause and the maid of honour Lily Evans walks down a vision in purple.

The music stops and everyone in the small church seems to hold their breath as the wedding march starts to play. The audience stands up and cranes their necks to get a glimpse of the bride, the grooms head snaps up and he too straitens. Every single eye in that church is fixated on the doorway.

Remus Lupin appears and he holds out his hand to the left side o the door…and then a vision in white the bride steps forward. A joint gasp of wonder can be heard through the whole church and small murmurs spread along the rows. The bride herself looks down, seemingly taking a deep breath and then she looks up and her brown eyes meets the grey ones of her lover. For the two, time seems to stop, silence not a sound is heard…and then as if someone pushed the play button the wedding march plays on and the pair at the end slowly starts to walk up the isle. Someone's camera flash goes off but no one seems to notice, everyone watches the brides every move. After what seems like an eternity they reach the altar, where the bride hands her bouquet of red roses to a bridesmaid and Remus Lupin kisses his friend on the cheek and gives her hand to the waiting groom. They both stand up in front of the priest, their eyes never leaving the others. The march stops and the priest speaks;

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful December morning to witness the marriage ceremony of Sirius and Charlotte." His voice echoes through the room and small snowflakes start to fall over the couple. Amelia Lupin is asked to read a piece of Hemingway and her voice is the only sound in the room when she reads; "A Farewell To Arms". Then the priest looks at both participants and smiles.

"And now the bride and groom will say their vows". Sirius smiles and clears his throat and in a slightly breathless voice he starts to speak:

"Charlotte, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage.

I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, And to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Through teary eyes Charlotte smiles and repeats the same words that were just said to her.

"Sirius, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage.

I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, And to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Sniffles can be heard all over the church. Mary Potter tries to soundlessly blow her nose and Damien Stanford tries to dab the tears in his eyes away…Minerva McGonagall has long ago given up trying to hide her tears. The priest reads "To Be One With Each Other" by George Eliot before the exchanging of the rings begin. He turns to the best man, James Potter and asks;

"Do you have the rings" after nervously patting his pockets and scaring half of the assembled people he grins and hands over the golden bands. And then the exchange begins with Sirius repeating after the priest.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am" he gently slips the ring onto Charlottes left ring finger and smiles when she responds;

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart". Then she is handed a ring and repeats after the priest;

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am" she too slips the ring onto Sirius left ring finger and he responds with;

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" now not many eyes in the rooms are dry, the priest smiles at the couple in front of him and says;

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride". And with those words Sirius Orion Black for the first time kissed his wife Charlotte Emily Black. With the snow falling down on them the newly weds rushed out of the church, cheers of joy following in their wake.


	45. I Could Not Ask For More

**An:**Here's the next chapter of the wedding...receptoin and well...read it and find out. And thank you all for the great reviews!

**Disclaimer:**Dudes and Dudettes. I don't own it. Sincerely.

* * *

Chapter 45- I Could Not Ask For More

When Sirius and I rushed out of the church we both went to a small room where we had agreed to wait for everyone in the wedding party to leave for our reception. We had to wait for some of the papers and the photographer to take our picture. We had chosen this since we didn't want to be bothered by them later tonight. Sirius grinned at me and kissed me passionately again, I didn't hesitate to respond with an equal passion.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to the reception" I muttered against his lips grinning.

"Do I look like I care, Mrs. Black?" he muttered back a huge grin on his face. I started giggling and then a knock was heard and Damien's voice could be heard;

"Newly weds! Want to take on the vultures?" we both sighed but we knew we had to get it over with. We went out and were almost suffocated in the hug Damien gave us, he was still teary eyed and was babbling like a fool. I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Then we turned to the press…as it turned out they had sent us pretty decent reporters who all understood that we basically wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. And they made the whole ordeal quick. We answered a couple of simple questions and posed for pictures, not only for the papers but also for our own personal pictures taken by our hired photographer. The picture that would appear in tomorrow's papers was on of Sirius dipping me down occasionally and kissing me, both of us smiling and the snow falling around us. As soon as we were done Damien rushed us towards the reception…this was going to be fun.

James POV

If anyone asked me back in Hogwarts if I thought that Sirius Black would get married. I would have said no. But here I was at the very reception of his wedding, waiting for him and his new wife to show up.

"Can you believe this?" Moony said grinning at me; I knew what he was thinking, the exact same thing that I was thinking just a couple of seconds ago.

"Actually I can…" I grinned back and then Damien stuck his head out through the doors and said;

"They're here!" then he sneaked through the doors and went to stand next to his date. Moony and I high-fived and then we took one door handle each. We looked at each other and then mouthed; one, two, three… and then we threw the doors open and I screamed with my magically enforced voice;

"I am proud to present, for the first time ever…Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!" a smiling Sirius and Char entered the room and everyone cheered and applauded. The party could finally begin.

Sirius POV

So here I was at my own reception. Char was giggling next to me as we walked towards out place at the table, people stopping us and congratulating us along the way. I just grinned back and at times thought…who the hell was that? I know that we wanted a smaller wedding, and this was pretty small. But there were people that Damien thought that we had to invite so that they didn't feel insulted or something like that. I'm not entirely sure about what he meant with that but…we agreed anyways.

We reached the table and sat down and when everybody was seated I rose and said;

"Char and I just want to thank you for all joining us here today and helping us manage this very fast planned wedding. We both thought this poem was appropriate." Char stood and smiled and started to read;

"Let me just say to all, Thank You! It's very hard to describe and not enough words to express. But give us just a minute and we'll try to do our best. Thank You is just two words but it can mean a thousand things. But as Sirius and I move forward we are learning all its great meanings. We learned what it meant and still learning along the way. But looking at all your faces, we find the words of Thanks to say. Thanks to all our friends, who helped to keep us sane. Thanks to all our family, for helping us once again. Thank you for your voices, for letting us hear your songs. Thank you for your support, and helping us to be strong. Thank you for your wisdom, it has helped in many ways. Thank you for your love, it has helped us to see this day. So you see, Thanks is not just a word that's said. Thanks is a love and a feeling. That enters our heart and sticks in our head. Thanks for helping us find the words to say, and thanks for helping us to live this ever lasting day." Everyone applauded and Prongs started to wolf whistle for some reason. We then started to eat and chat and soon we were cutting the cake and it was time for the moment I had been dreading, speeches and toasts.

Remus POV

We were all enjoying the marvellous cake when Prongs stood up and clinked his glass. I saw Sirius groan, it was time for toasts. Prongs cleared his throat and began;

"I as the best man am obliged to give a speech. I have been thinking about what to say for a very long time. At first I had every intention to embarrass my dear best mate, like he did me with some stories. But then it hit me that Char already knows everyone of them so there wouldn't be any point really…" everyone laughed and Sirius gave him a small glare but he couldn't hide his grin.

"So instead…I came up with this. Sirius, you are my brother, my best friend. We have been mates since the first day of Hogwarts and we have both shared our successes and failures. And one of your biggest successes was when this beautiful girl…my sister…this fantastic person that literally fell into our lives…that is sitting next to you, told you that she would go out with you. And this was only after we made you serenade her in front of the whole school; we have that on film if anyone is interested, it can be viewed in the room with a two on the door just down the hall. So I know, that you will probably screw things up from time to time, things will not be perfect. But you'll fix it. You two were made for each other…so I wish you all the happiness in the world. To Sirius and Char!" he raised his glass and a lot of the ladies in the room dabbed tears out of their eyes, especially Char. And here we all thought that he would make a big joke out of the whole thing. We then raised our glasses and when we uttered the words;

"To Sirius and Char" fireworks went off behind their chairs…ah…there's the Prongs we all know and love. Everyone burst out laughing and Sirius screamed;

"Good one Prongs" while Char jus shook her head and smiled at him. Now Lily stood up and everyone quieted down.

"I still remember that poem you read to us on my wedding day. And since it was beautiful and since you through the years have become my sister and best friend I decided that I would try and find one…equally beautiful to read to you on this very special day. It was not an easy task…but yesterday I stumbled upon this little piece and I think it was written for you and me. Because you truly are my sister maybe not by blood but in heart and mind…so this is for you." Lily took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. And then she started to read from a small wrinkled note.

"I can't believe this day is finally here

I promised I wouldn't shed a tear

But here I am crying like a fool

I know he's what makes you whole

I know you're in love with this guy

I know he brings a sparkle to your eye

But I can't help but cry over this

Because he's marrying my little sis

I know things will still be the same

On this day that you will change your name

I know we'll still be the best of friends

We have promised to the end

I know that even though you're about to become his wife

I will always be a part of your life

But it just seems so scary

That you're about to get married

But when it's time to say I do

I will be here for you

As your sister, friend, and maid of honour

I support you in every way

As we stand here on your wedding day" she shakily ended the poem and said;

"So even if most of that already happened, I think it suited. To Sirius and Char!" we all cheered with her and Char stood up and hugged her, tears streaming down both the girls cheeks. I saw her mouthing "Thanks Lil" and then someone stepped in my way so I couldn't see them anymore. Soon enough the band appeared and announced that the bride and groom should take the dance floor for their first dance. They had chosen I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain. I smiled and then asked Amelia to dance.

Chars POV

I don't think I've ever felt so great…well not in a long time as when Lily read that poem. I really bawled like a little baby. Then our song started to play and we danced our first dance as husband and wife, it was magical. I looked up at Sirius and he smiled down at me and pulled me even closer to him. I smiled and then a flash went off and I looked at the photographer who gave me an apologetic smile and then continued to take photos of the other participants. We danced for two more songs until James showed up and said;

"May I cut in?" Sirius twirled me into James arms and we started to dance.

"So how does it feel…now you're pretty much permanently stuck with the dog" he smiled cheekily and I laughed.

"I've never been better" he grinned and spun me around in circles.

"That was a great speech by the way Jamesie…"

"Thanks…it took me a couple of hour to figure it out. Mostly because I was thinking of every embarrassing moment in Sirius life first…" I started giggling and he chuckled.

"Well it was very nice of you" he then twirled me into Moony's arms and I danced a dance with him. Suddenly I was surrounded by my guys, the marauders and we were all dancing around. I never thought that life could be this great, being surrounded by all my best friends. Then it was time to throw the garter and bouquet. I could help giggling and blushing when Sirius grinned wolfishly and James wolf-whistled, as the formers hand glided up my thighs to find the deep blue garter. And he sure took his time! I could see that Lily was even considering whacking him in the head. But when he finally got it off and threw it; Alexander Wilkins caught it and he shot a look at Petunia. The girls and I shared knowing looks and Petunia herself turned scarlet. Then it was time to throw the bouquet, I had thought about charming it, but then decided against it. It flew over the heads of a lot of girls and then hit Jas, who was looking the other way, in the head.

"Ouch! You did that on purpose!" she glared at me and I just smiled innocently, because it had actually been an accident. But I don't think she minded that much…because one of Ethan's doctor friends helped her check if there were any wounds and I swear I saw her blushing. Soon our magical evening came to and end and the only once left were the marauders and the maraudettes, Damien and mum. Sirius and I looked at them curiously when they whispered about something. Soon mum cleared her throat and gave us a big warm smile, that same smile she gave me when I first arrived at the Potters doorstep, to think that was years ago…

"Sirius and Char…the two of you have become children to me. And you both know that I gave James and Lily a trip to France for their wedding…a present that Harold insisted on" she smiled sadly when she mentioned dad's name, as did we all.

"And I know for a fact, he wrote this to me in a letter if something should happen to him…" I knew what letter she was talking about, we "Potter kids" all got one. I had never read mums though, but I know that it had a request for James and Lily's wedding present. Because dad had just known that they would get married some day. Had he done the same for us?

"I know for a fact that he wanted to give you two a gift as well…and I quote" here she took out a wrinkled and yellowed letter. I held my breath as she opened it and started reading; "Mary, you're not the only one who has noticed that sparkle in those two's eyes. There's a match made in heaven if you ever find one. I know, just like you, that those two will get hitched one day or the other. And if I'm not there to see that day, and this is something I will regret, it's not everyday your little girl gets married after all and you can't be there to walk her down the isle" those words really touched my heart and I bit back a sob, mum wasn't even trying to hold back her tears.

"So I want you to promise me Mary, darling…that you will give them this gift from me and you on their wedding day. And I know that you'll be reading this very letter to them out loud, don't cry loved ones, because I know you are. Sirius and Char I hereby present to you our wedding gift to you; a two week long vacation to the Caribbean. Enjoy it. You deserve it. With love; Harold Potter." Silence. I couldn't breath. Was this some sort of joke?

"Mum…are you…was he…are you serious?" Sirius managed to splutter out. Mum shook her head and smiled and then gave us two reservations at a hotel down in the Caribbean. It wasn't a dream, it was for real.

"Your bags are packed and everything" Lily said with a smile. She startled me a bit because I had honestly forgotten everyone else but mum and Sirius who was holding my hand.

"You guys knew?" they all nodded smiling. And I just could hold it in any longer I started to cry and laugh at the same time and threw myself at my friends hugging them. Sirius didn't really look like he knew how he was going to respond to that. He just grinned and hugged everyone as well. Then they all shooed us away to this area filled with portkeys, a place where you could take a portkey to other countries. We said our goodbyes and soon the world started to swirl and I squealed. I truly hated to travel by portkey, the feeling in my stomach wasn't great, especially now that my morning sickness had seemed to vanish slowly. But soon the feeling went away and I could feel my feet planted on firm ground. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped, beside me Sirius let out an amazed sound as well. Before us was this beautiful beach and the sun was just setting over the horizon. The sea was glistering and small cottages could be spotted here and there between the palm trees. Someone cleared their throat and we both turned to a guy dressed in a Hawaii-shirt with a name tag on it that read "Brad".

"Mr. and Mrs. Black? I'm Brad, and I'm here to take you to your cottage" he smiled and we grinned at each other. I can't describe the feeling that fluttered in my stomach when he called me Mrs. Black. It was going to take a while to get used to that. Sirius took my hand and Brad waved his wand and our bags started to float after him as he lead us towards our cottage. When we arrived he produced a key out of nowhere and gave it to us with a smile and then left. Sirius grinned and unlocked the door and then without warning scooped me up into his arms. I yelped and threw my arms around his neck and then started giggling.

"This is tradition…isn't it?" he said grinning. He carried me inside and we both grinned as we looked around. There wasn't much in there really it was very simple and yet perfect. A very small kitchen corner and a small living area was the first thing we saw. And I could see two doors leading to what I suspected were a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Wow" I muttered and then turned to Sirius who was grinning.

"We really owe those guys now, don't we?" he smirked and twirled me around. When he finally sat me down and after some fair amount of snogging we managed to check everything out. I was right, the door to the left was a beautiful bathroom and the door to the right…was a breathtaking bedroom. It had a wall made out of glass doors so you could walk strait out on the beach.

"Can you imagine…two weeks, here?" he mumbled when he stood behind me and we looked out on the beach.

"Unreal" I muttered and turned in his arms. He smirked and kissed me lightly and well…it didn't stay at that as the kisses grew more passionate. A couple of hours later I woke up feeling hungry and got out of bed and took on Sirius shirt and made my way to the kitchen. I found this amazing strawberry yogurt that had to be made on actual fresh strawberries. I slowly walked out on the beach. The moon was almost full and I couldn't help but think of Moony back home, even at this beautiful scene. I slowly walked down to the water and let the warm waves roll over my bare feet. I couldn't help but sigh and smile, this truly was paradise. I yelped when two bare arms wound around me and I calmed down when I heard Sirius familiar chuckle.

"You scared me" I stated without turning around.

"Sorry" he said and his hands strayed to my stomach and the small bump there and he started to stroke it as I leaned into his embrace. Then I heard the familiar tunes of "Dancing in the Moonlight" coming from somewhere and I smiled as Sirius started to twirl me around. We laughed as we danced in the waves under the moonlight. There on the beach on our first night as a married couple on our honeymoon.


	46. The Prophecy

**An:**Holy Crap. Writers Block Sucks. Sorry for The wait. This Chapter Stinks. On With It.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ..

* * *

Chapter 46-The Prophecy

Our first day in the Caribbean consisted of us eating a breakfast of fresh fruits. And then we took a tour on the small island we were located at. As it turned out, it was a tropical paradise for wizards all over the world. The small village in the middle of the island was filled with small exotic shops and restaurants…it was amazing. We walked hand in hand through the village admiring everything around us. Char was turning her head trying to see everything worth seeing and pointing out things to me in glee. She was like a small kid laughing and being so fascinated by everything, I just loved watching her.

"Sirius look!" she cried and let go of my hand and made her way over to a stall filled with home made necklaces and other jewellery. I just chuckled and stood still looking at her. The way her hair fell down in her face and she brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear as she leaned down to look closer at the things at the stand. My eyes travelled along her neck and shoulder and down to her stomach…where a small bump was definitely noticeable, it wasn't big but if you looked closer you could definitely see it. I looked up again and saw an old lady approaching her and they started to talk, it was obviously her stall. I stood still just watching them and stepped a little closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"They are really beautiful" Char said smiling at the old lady whose eyes sparkled.

"My son makes them…he should be here any minute" she looked down at the necklace Char was admiring and her smile widened.

"You like that one?" I could almost hear the smile that had to be on Char's face when she asked that.

"I love it…its beautiful and so…so…unique"

"It's made out of shells found on this island and those pearls I found just a couple of miles out by some reefs." A male voice said and Chars' head turned towards the young guy and girl that I hadn't even noticed walking up to the stall. He looked a lot like the woman and he was smiling, the girl was smiling as well but obviously wasn't related to them.

"Really…I've always wanted to see some reefs" Char answered smiling. He grinned back and I could feel that familiar feeling of jealousy bubbling up inside me. I know I had nothing to worry about, this guy had to be three…maybe four years younger than us and well…Char and I were married now and she was carrying my child for Merlin's sake…but I couldn't help myself. It was like being jealous was a second nature to me when it came to her.

"I take tours there with my boat; I can take you there if you want. There are these stories about a haunted ghost ship lying around somewhere out there" he grinned trying to tempt her; it was working because I could see her smiled widen and she nodded.

"Seems like a good idea…"

"This is my handsome son, Aston; he is the maker of all these beautiful things. And that is his friend Deana. Aston, this is Charlotte, she is here on vacation…am I right?" the old lady interrupted smiling gleefully.

"Mama" he said rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed, the girl looked slightly put off, by this time I decided enough was enough and I made my way towards them. Char just smiled at them both and her hand drifted towards her stomach and she said;

"Honeymoon, actually" the old lady looked crushed while Aston looked relieved as did Deana. By then I reached them and I lightly put my hand on her back, she turned and smiled at me.

"And here is my husband, this is Sirius. Sirius this is Gabrielle and her son Aston…they make these beautiful jewellery…look! And of course his friend Deana. And Aston said he could take us out to the reefs! Can we please go?" all my previous feelings went away as her pleading eyes turned to me and I gave her a grin and nodded to the three locals in front of us. The youngsters grinned at us both of them looking relieved while the old lady looked me up and down but a small smile slipped onto her face as she looked at us.

"Sure…why not, if it's safe…?" I trailed off my hand drifting to land above Chars' on her stomach. Aston followed it and realisation showed in his eyes and he grinned at me and confirmed that it was completely safe. He apparently used a lot of protective charms to keep all the tourists safe. I nodded in satisfaction when he repeated some charms that I have heard about and we decided to meet up in two hours by his boat. Char and I spent those two hours having a light lunch and relaxing on the beach. I watched as she danced in the waves squealing when the larger waves hit her thighs. And soon I joined her standing in the waves and watching the fishes swim by, the water was so clear here. Soon we heard a voice call our names and we watched as Aston came towards us in a middle sized boat. We went with him and slowly we started to move towards where he said the reefs were. I had never seen anything like it. The water was so clear that even if it was a few meters deep you could still clearly see the bottom. I could see different fishes in all kinds of colours swimming bye, and this was all from the boat! You can just imagine what it felt like once we got out to the reefs and under the surface. It was…in lack of better words; magical.

Our honeymoon continued pretty much like that, just relaxing and enjoying each others company.

Chars POV

Everything was pretty amazing on our honeymoon. We just relaxed for once and could devote our entire attention to each other. It was like we were living in our own little world. We explored the whole island, both on land and at sea thanks to Aston and his friends. But now it was over and done with and we were going back home. We arrived at the apparition point feeling rested and ready to get back to our normal lives. Who am I kidding…we wanted to turn around on the spot and go back! But the one thing that stopped us was the group of people approaching us, all of them smiling widely. I dropped my bags and was pretty much attacked by my friends. Lily reached me first, Izzy was a good second and after that they reached me at once.

"Char we've missed you so much!"

"You're so tan!"

"How was it?!"

"Look at your bump!" at the last one I laughed and said;

"Lily…you have one just like it!" she just laughed with me and we stood there having a group hug. I looked over at the guys where Sirius and James were doing a "man hug". The other guys just shook hands and then they started talking about the trip, the girls were bombarding me with questions as well. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted my up. I let out a surprised yelp followed by amused laughing and Sirius annoyed voice saying;

"Prongs put her down" I smiled and turned around…once James sat me on my feet.

"Why hello Jamesie" he grinned and said;

"Hello Char, missed me?" I laughed and said;

"Why James, of course! I could barely make it those two weeks without your brilliant presence" he grinned smugly and gave me another hug.

"That's what I thought" he said smugly and everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. That's when my line of sight landed on something hot pink. There in a hot pink robe-like jacket and black shirt and jeans stood Damien. His hair groomed as always and next to him was a brilliantly smiling Ethan Ryan. When Damien caught my eye we both broke out in huge smiles and started squealing.

"Darling!" we both exclaimed and then ran towards each other hugging and kissing cheeks. Then we started to talk really fast about the last two weeks while everyone else watched smiling, albeit looking rather confused. Somewhere in the midst of that I managed to greet Ethan. And then we all somehow managed to transport ourselves to a nearby restaurant where the laughter and conversation flowed. No one mentioned anything bad that had happened, we had all silently agreed to live this day in happiness, and dwell on everything else tomorrow. It was good to be home.

Two days later everything changed. There was a huge battle between order members and death eaters. Sirius and the other guys didn't know that we had been summoned. I knew that they would have tried to prevent us from coming otherwise. The duel had begun as a stake-out. Benjy Fenwick and Sturgis Podmore, they were supposed to keep an eye on the Bones family, Edgar Bones had said that he thought his house was being watched and he was right. When the clock stroke eleven a blast was heard from the house. Benjy rushed up with Sturgis on his heels. Everyone in the house had been killed and ten deatheaters still remained. Sturgis called for backup but Benjy threw himself into a duel with two of them. One of them was later revealed as Antonin Dolohov. Sturgis said that he heard a terrified scream and a wave of magic hit him, and Benjy was no more. By now some other members had arrived and the scene and the battle that erupted…no one had yet seen one like it. When I arrived I was nearly hit by, what I thought was, a stunner. There was no time to think, just throw spells left and right. Somehow we managed to get the upper hand but blasts could still be heard from the Bones backyard. Lily and I foolishly went to investigate and see if we could help. We found Fabian and Gideon bravely and skilfully throwing spell after spell at the five deatheaters that were surrounding them. We couldn't hold back a gasp and one of the deatheaters turned towards us. Fabian noticed and screamed for us to move, and quickly distracted the deatheater again. I turned to call for help when an agonized scream did it for me. I swirled around and the scene that lay before me made tears spring to my eyes. Gideon was helplessly staring at the dead body of his brother but his shocked stillness didn't last long. He gave a yell of fury and spells flew out of his wand faster than bullets from a muggle gun. Madeye moody arrived beside us and we started to throw spells at the remaining deatheaters, but they were all focused on the remaining Prewett twin… there was nothing we could have done. I hate to say it, but we couldn't have done anything. Nothing could have saved Gideon. But seeing the life vanish out of his furious eyes was nothing I wanted to see. We managed to capture and wound only three deatheaters…when they managed to injure three of us and kill six. Reality of the war had slapped us all in the face hard. I will never forget Molly Weasley's tearstained face as we buried her brothers…our friends. Two heroes of the war that soon would be forgotten by the masses, but not by us.

A couple of weeks after the devastating duel we had just entered February and I was summoned to Dumbledore's office. When I burst in a failed to notice the black clad figure in the corner of the office and strode strait up to the desk. Where Dumbledore was sitting looking tired but sipping tea like it was any other day.

"You wanted to see me professor" I stated and sat when he motioned for the chair in front of the desk.

"Yes…would you like some tea, and I must say that you look absolutely glowing, even during these sad times" I smiled politely and took the cup from him.

"Is this about the prophecy?" I asked him bluntly, I knew that he couldn't have any other news to tell me. I had sort of figured out that it had to have something to do with that blasted prophecy. A draping voice with a hint of astonishment in it suddenly interrupted anything Dumbledore was about to say;

"What is she doing here? And how does she know about the prophecy?" I slowly turned around and looked at the figure of Severus Snape looking back and forth between me and Dumbledore. My thoughts were swirling…why on earth is Dumbledore reviling my knowledge to Snape of all people? Yes I might have a slight grudge towards him thanks to my husband and friends but I knew why he acted like he did. I couldn't judge him completely, but I still didn't understand Dumbledore's motives in this. But I thought that it would be best to not question him in Snape's presence. I looked at Dumbledore, I too was curious, how was he going to explain my presence to Snape?

"I asked her to come here Severus, and I am afraid that that is irrelevant information" he trailed of airily and reminded me of how I though Luna Lovegood must be.

"Irrelevant! Sir…" Snape started but Dumbledore quieted him with one single look. He then turned to me and motioned with his hand for Severus to sit in the chair next to me. I silently watched as he sat down, he apparently couldn't pass this opportunity to gain information.

"Yes, Mrs. Black…" Snape made an almost in-audible sound of surprise and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me…I had simply forgotten that you married Black…" he sneered at the mention of the name and I sighed. Dumbledore just looked at us and then continued without any other interruptions. Apparently Trelawney had now spoken to Dumbledore. And Snape had overheard them. The prophecy was now out in the open…well almost.

"But it is still awhile until we can tell the…ones involved about this new development" Dumbledore said looking me right in the eyes.

"What!? What are you talking about? I can't tell them about this…warn them…" I rambled on, furious. He held up a hand to quiet me and I glared at him.

"I will reveal this…eventually. But not yet, now is not the time…" I stood up and started to pace.

"Not the right time…not the right time? How can this not be the right time? The sooner they know the sooner we can come up with a plan to save them!" I ranted on and paced the room in a fit.

"It is not the time yet. I have a plan worked…"

"A plan? You and your bloody plans! What is this wonderful plan of yours Dumbledore? Don't think that I haven't noticed that you have been very careful not to mention the whole extent of this plan of yours!" by now I was breathing heavily and stared angrily at the man in front of me. I had completely forgotten about the other presence in the room until he spoke.

"I think that you should calm down Mrs. Black, I couldn't help but notice your present condition…this stress is not good for you" the drawling voice was right and I knew it. I put a hand on my now noticeable bump, I was about 16 weeks along after all, and sat down staring at Dumbledore. He nodded gratefully to Snape and then turned back to me.

"The plan can not be revealed quite yet. And I would appreciate of you didn't tell anyone about this meeting, or what has been mentioned."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to do that. I can't lie to my friends…my family! Sirius will take one look at me and know something's wrong and then manage to get it out of me! I can't keep secrets from him, I can't lie to him!" I said tiredly and rubbed my eyes. This was all true, Sirius would know if something was wrong and so would Lily and Damien. I never expected Dumbledore to tell me to keep quiet. Even Snape looked bewildered; none of us understood Dumbledore's motives.

"I expected this. So I am terribly sorry but I am going to have to put you under a spell" my head snapped up and I stared at him.

"A spell? What kind of spell…" this sounded strange and very uncomforting. I was weary of letting Dumbledore do any spells on me…but somehow he talked me into it. it was an ancient spell that wouldn't cause me any harm but it prevented me from telling anyone who didn't know about the prophecy on beforehand about it. it also made me not show any signs of knowing something, no one would know a thing. I left the office at the same time as Snape in low spirits. When we reached the Hogwarts grounds and were about to part ways I turned to him and said;

"Severus…I know that you don't like me and we haven't gotten along in the past…mostly because of my husband and our friends. Mostly James and Sirius but still…" he looked at me curiously and nodded with a sneer on his face when I mentioned the two marauders.

"But…I would like to ask you, well I know that I don't have any right to ask anything of you since I haven't treated you any better than they did. But this is for Lily okay, yes I know about your former friendship she told me" he looked surprised and sad when I mentioned Lily. I knew he still loved her, and always would.

"What is your point?" he asked looking warily at me.

"I suggest we form an alliance…if Dumbledore reveals his plans to you, will you tell me?" he looked like he was considering it but still asked;

"And what could you possibly offer me in exchange?"

"I can tell you things…I know things that I shouldn't, although I cant explain why. I can also try to patch things up with Lily…at least try" I stated slowly when a strange gleam entered his black eyes. He surveyed me silently and then nodded;

"If Dumbledore reveals anything to me I will tell you…but only because it might help Lily…" I nodded and we shook hands, an alliance with Severus Snape…well that's one thing I would never have thought I would make. But I knew that I could not trust Dumbledore blindly and I had a feeling that when the time came…he wouldn't tell me his plans like promised. Well at least I didn't have to worry about lying to my friends even if it pained me knowing something they didn't know.


	47. Happy Birthday

**An:**Frick! I am a dork. Sry for not updating and...stuff...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it. No surprise there...

* * *

Chapter 47-Happy Birthday

No one noticed that I was hiding something over the weeks. Dumbledore sure knew what he was doing with that spell. I did talk to Snape from time to time, but not much changed. It still felt awkward even discussing something with him at all, so that didn't go anywhere, at least not yet. Different raids happened every now and then but I didn't attend many of them. I was not a great dueller from the start and in my condition as everyone liked to put it, it wasn't a good idea to fight anyone. We were now at the end of February and Valentines Day had come and gone. Sirius birthday was tomorrow and I was eighteen weeks along and definitely showing now. My clothes seemed to not fit and I was moping about that. Or well I could get into them but they all fit very snugly. That all changed when Damien couldn't stand my moping and made me a new wardrobe. But now I was trying to think about Sirius 20th birthday party that was tomorrow and I was planning with the help from Lily. We were now heading towards my office and were not exactly discussing presents for Sirius or possible party guests…

"I can't believe Damien actually designed a complete up-to-date maternity wardrobe for Alice, Petunia, you and me! These are great!" Lily said smiling looking down at her green, empire waist style dress. I just grinned and casually flung my bag filled with portfolios over my shoulder, I was wearing a shirt that almost reached my knees and a top under that. The 80's was here and I was strangely embracing it. My hair was poufy and so was Lily's but we didn't look any different from the women walking around us.

"He was happy to do it…" I smiled and then took a deep breath we were near the office now and I knew I would be bombarded as soon as we entered.

"Lily, when we enter the office just walk quietly next to me, okay?" she looked at me like I was some kind of idiot but nodded. We entered the building and as I predicted my co-workers bombarded me as soon as I opened the door.

"Mrs. Black, Mr. Johnston needs a confirmation on the IMT contract and Miss Lafontaine has left three messages"

"Thank you Maureen, I'll owl them both as soon as I can. Hit me Henry"

"Jasper wants to know when he'll get the sketches for the next seasons line, he also wants to know if you'll attend this months exhibit for aspiring artist Pablo without an X and if you could possibly owl him the conclusions from your last meeting, an intern lost his copies" I reached into my bag and gave the head secretary a couple of portfolios and said;

"Here's next seasons sketches, ask him to owl me a pm about that exhibit and that I'll think about it and I'll have Maurice send them to him today. Peggy could you possibly get me a double coffee and Lily a…tea?" I looked at Lily for confirmation but she just looked at me open mouthed and managed to nod.

"Mr. Stanford has forbidden me from serving you caffeine but I'll get you both some tea"

"Thanks Peggy, damn Damien…yes Heston?" I turned to the companies Head of Marketing.

"Witch Weekly wants an interview with both you and Stanford, Witch Elle named your last line fabulous but Gregorio Müller only gave it three wands in his last review in the Publisher…we'll have to contact him and make some amends. We can't have him trashing us"

"Okay, talk to Maurice and schedule a date. Fantastic I'll have to tell Maurice to send them a fruit basket or something, have you talked to Damien?"

"No I told me to bugger off because he was creating" I stifled a giggle and sighed instead rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk it over with him and Jasper and then I'll send you an owl" he nodded and made his way in the other direction. Lily and I now entered the enchanted elevator, much alike the one in the Ministry of Magic.

"Where can I take you?" a magical floating voice asked as soon as the doors closed.

"Stanford&Black head office, please" I said clearly and we took off. I turned to Lily who was staring at me.

"What?"

"Char…how did you do that? You just came in here to leave some papers and you still managed to do so much? What do you do when you're actually at work?" she exclaimed. I just laughed and shook my head.

"You don't want to know, trust me" we arrived at our office and I headed towards the doors and said hello to Doris who handed me a stack of mail before we entered the actual office. That was a mess and in the middle of it Damien was looking at different fabrics.

"I'm thinking fuchsia…what do you think?" he said without looking back at us. I just rolled my eyes at Lily and made my way towards him to help.

Lily's POV

And I though St Mungos was stressful! Well…it was but in a whole different way then Virgo Fashions. I had never actually seen Char work but now I knew why Damien wanted her to take some time off right now. With the war and pregnancy and everything else that was going on. I thanked the woman that brought me tea…I couldn't remember her name anymore; I had met too many people today. I sat down and watched as they argued about something.

"Char…aren't you supposed to plan Sirius birthday party?" Damien said waving his hands around, apparently they had come to some kind of conclusion about whatever they were arguing about. She grinned and started to tell him about what she had planned up until now. She had sent invitation to all our friends and Sirius co-workers, had ordered a caterer. She pretty much had everything under control.

"I've got almost everything covered, but…I still don't know what to get him!" Damien snorted and started listing things that she could get him. We spent a couple of hours at the office. Char and Damien went over some work stuff and I flipped through some magazines. Then Char and I headed for Diagon Alley to buy some decorations.

"Charlotte, Lily!" I heard a voice call our names and we watched as a redheaded woman with five children following her and a very pregnant belly. It was none other than Molly Weasley.

"Molly!" I exclaimed and both of us hugged her and then started to greet her children that we have met on some occasions. Bill was the oldest and was 9 years old and would attend Hogwarts next year, because he would turn 10 later this year, something he made sure of that we knew. Charlie was 7 years old and absolutely obsessed by dragons. Percy was only 3 but had a head for books already…well picture books anyways. Fred and George were only 1 but that didn't stop them from causing trouble, they were curious and loved to run everywhere ever since they learned how to walk. Molly actually had to keep them in a leash. When everyone had been greeted and the twins had been stopped from running away towards a toy shop we somehow managed to make our way to a small coffee shop where we sat down and treated the Weasley kids with some cookies, much to Molly's protests.

"I have a favour to ask you girls" she smiled nervously at us and we urged her to continue.

"You see, I promised to take Bill and Charlie to a show with that popular wizard that does shows for kids…but I don't think I can handle all five of them in a place like that. So could you possibly look after Percy and the twins this afternoon…I know I should have found a babysitter already but the one I had got sick and…" here Char held up her hand and Molly quieted.

"Molly, we'll look after them. It would be our pleasure…and besides, Lily and I need practice, right?" she grinned and molly let out a relieved breath. Char picked up Fred and I picked up George and then we took Percys' hand and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, we could floo from there. This couldn't be so hard…could it?

Chars POV

So we arrived back home to an empty apartment, Sirius was still at work. I put down Fred and Lily let go of Precys' hand and sat George down.

"So boys…what do you want to do?" I said smiling. Percy asked if he could have some juice and Lily took his hand and led him towards the kitchen. This was easy, we were going to be great mothers…I turned towards the twins asking;

"And what about…" I trailed off when my eyes met the empty space…no one was there. Bugger. I mentally scolded myself for letting them out of my sight but at the same time I thought; they could have gotten far, right? I started to look for them and found them in the office trying to reach a model of a motorbike that Sirius had there.

"No, don't touch that!" I said and they both turned to me looking guilty but smiled charmingly. Good god…they were already playing me.

"Do you want lunch?" I got smiles and nods and I took them to the kitchen where Lily was already making sandwiches. When they were all fed and happy we had to chase them down to get them cleaned and again to stop them from ruining a porcelain figurine. I realized that our place needed to be made baby friendly…soon. And when we finally managed to get them to stay still I directed them to the TV, they were awestruck and sat down looking at some kids show. Lily and I sunk down on the couch, exhausted. We were tired otherwise and running around chasing toddlers didn't help at all.

"Who knew that a toddler could run that fast" Lily muttered looking worn out.

"Yeah…I'm starting to think that I'm not ready for this at all. I'm used to looking after Dora and she's 7 already." Lily nodded in agreement.

"I used to look after my 6 year old cousin all the time that was easy."

"I know. You don't think the baby would like to stay inside me for…I don't know a couple of extra years so I can prepare myself do you?" Lily laughed and said;

"If mine will do the same for me…but I doubt it. With our luck, they'll both come early" I scrunched up my nose and made a very unladylike noise.

"I sure hope not" Lily snorted and we looked at the redheaded kids in front of us.

"Have you and Sirius come up with any baby names yet? James has already started planning baby Marie's nursery…he thinks it's a girl" I had to bite my tongue at that comment.

"Nope…haven't discussed it yet, but Sirius is convinced it's a girl too" Lily nodded and suddenly someone tapped my leg. I looked down at the three Weasley kids staring at me; I hadn't even noticed them come up.

"Yes Percy?"

"Can we sit with you?" I smiled and we picked them up. Soon we were all taking a nap in the couch, all of us exhausted.

Sirius POV

When I got to the apartment with James, I had ridden my bike to work he had decided to come with me because Lily was at our place, I met Molly Weasley at the door.

"Hey Molly, what can I do for you?" I asked smiling while looking for my key, she greeted James before answering.

"Char and Lily looked after the twins and Percy today. I'm here to pick them up" I grinned, I liked those kids, they were always up to something. We entered a quiet apartment; the TV was on but on a very low volume. I looked around confused but James amused snort and pointed finger drew my eyes to the couch. I let out a small chuckle at the scene before me. Lily and Char lay sleeping with the three Weasley kids in between them.

"Oh, isn't that precious" Molly said smiling. James and I approached our respective wives and woke them up; they stirred and looked confused before realisation dawned on them.

"Oh…looks like we fell asleep" Char muttered and stood up rubbing her back. Molly thanked them and then took the boys and left.

"Had a fun day girls?" James asked while sitting down.

"Sort of…didn't know looking after toddlers were that hard though" Lily said smiling. We discussed the day's events and they had us in fits when they told us about some of those kids' antics.

Chars POV

Today it's Sirius birthday. I woke up and made him breakfast in bed, something he was very pleased with. Then he left for work and is started fixing the apartment for the party. Lily and Izzy showed up and helped me decorate and then we took a break and went out for lunch. Sometime after that Damien arrived complaining about that Ethan would be late to the party because of some dumb magical surgery.

"Damien that dumb thing will save the mans life!" Lily exclaimed but Damien waved it off. I laughed and Izzy looked like she was trying very hard no to. Soon the caterers arrived and set everything related to food up with Damien critically watching their every move. The guests started arriving as the evening approached and soon only the guest of honour was missing. We all waited for James signal and when it came we hid. Even if I knew that Sirius knew that something was going on.

"Really Padfoot!" was heard when the door opened and the lights went on. Everyone jumped up and screamed;

"Surprise!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh and started greeting everyone.

"Thank you love" he said and kissed me lightly when he reached me.

"Happy birthday" I grinned back and let him get swept away with his friends who all teased and congratulated him. We had a good time and everyone was eating and laughing when suddenly a voice I recognised as Mad Eye Moody's rang out in the room.

"Attention Aurors. Huge Attack. Code 15. Leave immediately." Everyone looked at the aurors present who all when they first heard the voice started to put down their plates and glasses and readied themselves with wands. Sirius made his way towards me with a small sad smile on his face, but his eyes sparkled with excitement. He loved these raids and I knew it.

"Sorry for having to leave my own party" he announced to the whole room and when he reached me he said more quietly;

"Sorry love"

"Don't fret about it…it's your birthday that gets cut short. Be careful okay" I said smiling sadly, I hated the fact that I was constantly worrying about him when these calls came.

"I'll be alright, take care of yourself and don't worry yourself to bits. And don't even try to wait up for me, okay?" he gave me a cheeky grin and looked over at Lily and James that were having a similar conversation. James looked up and said;

"Lily's staying the night, we'll use one of the guestrooms…that okay?" he grinned when we nodded and then turned back to Lily.

"See Lily will be here and keep you company, amongst other guests. I'll see you when I get back…love you" Sirius said and kissed me.

"Love you too…be careful" I muttered and then he apparated. We had agreed that if we were together when he had to go on these raids we would never ever say goodbye and we wouldn't be angry even if we had the biggest fight ever before any call. Just in case. The guest left pretty quickly after that and the caterers cleaned up their stuff with a wave of their wands and then left. Lily and I were left alone with lots of sugary sweets and worried minds. We tried to watch a movie but ended up worrying together. It didn't matter how many of these stupid raids the guys went to…we would always worry. When we gradually fell asleep they hadn't returned yet.

James POV

As it turned out the raid was pretty much over when we got there. A bunch of muggles had been killed and only the dark mark and one injured deatheater remained. But we were still stuck there most of the night because Moody thought that we had been slacking when it came to paper work. Which was sort of true but he didn't even let us go when Sirius told him that it was his birthday.

"Congratulations Black. But seeing it's after midnight your birthday was yesterday. Start on that paperwork" and with that he walked away to his office.

"Bloody hell…Char is going to worry herself sick"

"Lily too…thank Merlin they're together at least" we managed to get through the piles of paperwork that we had neglected…who knew that it would come back and bite us in the ass? Well we got through it with some help from a couple of spells and a few jokes. We were tired when we arrived back at Sirius place. We entered the living area and just like yesterday we found our wives lying on the couch sleeping. We shared a look and shook our heads chuckling. No matter how many times we tried to tell them to not wait up for us…they still always tried. Sirius scooped Char up in his arms and I did the same to Lily.

"In a couple of months…or weeks we won't be able to do this as easily" I said looking down at my redheaded Lily flower. Sirius grinned and then looked worried…

"Let's not mention that to the girls" I copied his worried look and said;

"Agreed" with that we headed to bed.


	48. Mrs Black?

**An:**Wow. Another update. Strange. Well I'm really trying to finish up this fic now...because..well it's been going on fo far too long. Don't you think? Thank you reviewers! And another thing actually. I really don't mind constructive criticism. I like getting it, it helps. But I received a very unpleasant Anonymous Review that was rather unpleasant. And I f you want to see my response to that got to this link: _**http : // reincarnatedrockstarvamp . blogspot . com / 2009 / 09 / dear . html**_

**Disclaimer:**This site is called Fanfiction for a reason...right? So isn't it rather obvious that I don't own it?

* * *

Chapter 48-Mrs. Black?

I was sitting on our couch about two months later sniffling. We had entered April and I was now about 24 weeks along. And I felt huge and I was just barely half there. By now I had to turn to maternity clothes and people were really noticing the bump now. Different co-workers and strangers congratulated me and asked to feel the belly too many times to count. It was nice in a way to actually feel pregnant…but it was not nice to feel fat. The reason I was sniffling today was that I had tried on a dress that I wanted to wear to an interview with Witch weekly but it didn't fit me anymore. And I was scooping in ice-cream and sulking. I decided to think about something that would cheer me up.

A couple of weeks ago Sirius and I started to fix the baby's nursery. We had chosen the guest bedroom closest to ours and Sirius had yesterday made a doorway in-between the two. I had shopped furniture with him, Damien and mum and we now had a beautiful crib made out of dark wood with stars on the poles and a matching changing table. We had decided to choose an asexual theme and painted the whole room with a changing blue, both walls and ceiling and Sirius had enchanted it so that starts were twinkling everywhere once you turned the lights off and on the day clouds sailed around the room. It was truly something remarkable. It was a couple of days ago when we were working on the nursery when I felt the baby move for the first time.

_I was putting the crib together when I felt this weird fluttering, ticklish feeling. At first I couldn't pin point it but when I realized what it was I started giggling. __Sirius had looked at me weirdly and asked what I was up to. Apparently he thought that I had done something wrong with the crib…again. _

"_I…the baby…I felt it" he stared at me for a while and then he carefully crawled over to me from his spot by the table he was putting together. I put my hand on my belly and I felt it again, I smiled and nodded at Sirius questioning look. He put his hand on my belly and when I giggled again he frowned._

"_I can't feel anything" he pouted like a disappointed little kid._

"_Ethan said that others might not feel it yet" I smiled at him and stroked his cheek._

"_Don't worry though, he said that in a few weeks others might be able to feel it" he still looked put out but smiled slightly._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise" I said laughing…_

I instantly felt better now, thinking about that very moment. Maybe being slightly…bigger wasn't that bad at all. I mean Alice was bigger than me at least. Oh Merlin I am mean. I thought and giggled to myself. But I felt better for it. I was shook out of my thoughts when the flames in our fireplace turned green and Snape's head appeared.

"Severus" I said quietly waiting for him to spot me. His black liquid eyes turned to me and a small smile actually lit up his features.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he said equally quietly with a raise of his eyebrow.

"We have some things to discuss" I nodded silently and said;

"Give me a moment" with that I stood and headed for our bedroom, I changed into something more suiting for lunch. When I arrived back in the living room Severus stood watching his surroundings with interest. His eyes landed on a picture frame on the wall. It was from our wedding, featuring Sirius, James, Lily and I. I could see that his eyes were mostly focused on my redheaded friend though. I cleared my throat and he turned around towards me.

"Shall we?" I asked quietly, not commenting on the position I found him in, motioning for the fireplace.

"Let's apparate…we are going to muggle London after all" he said slowly and motioned for the door. I nodded in agreement. We only met once in Diagon Alley. After that we decided to only meet on a muggle base, there was a less chance for anyone we knew to bump into us there, we both knew that being discovered as allies could destroy a lot, for both sides of the war. I didn't even want tot think about Sirius reaction if he found me having lunch with Severus Snape. I hated hiding it from him though, but I knew that it was for the best. Severus held his arm out for me and I took it and then the familiar feeling of apparation tugged my insides. Colours swirled and our familiar apartment disappeared and was replaced with an empty alley. I put a hand on my belly as I regained my sight, it was still slightly blurry.

"We'll have to figure out some other means of transportation soon…apparation is not harmful, but not good for you either" Snape's voice drawled from beside me. Even if he didn't want to let it on I could hear an undertone in his voice that showed that he cared. On some level, a very small level, but still. I nodded silently and gratefully kept a hold of his arm as we walked out on the bustling streets and towards a small café. We walked in silence and then sat down and ordered our food; it was relaxing to have lunch with someone who didn't want to order for me. Meaning Damien and Sirius, Damien had given Sirius a list of things he didn't think I should eat; Ethan had unknowingly helped him come up with it.

"Dumbledore is hiding something" Severus said quietly and I looked at him.

"Indeed he is, I just don't know what" I shook my head, frustrated. I had trusted Severus with everything I knew about Dumbledore and he had in return told me everything he knew. But we both knew that we were missing something…something important.

"He won't tell me anything, he doesn't trust me that much yet" he said as he put some of his food into his mouth. I nodded in agreement, how could he?

"I know. But I suppose he will trust you more as time goes…" I replied bitterly.

"Time that we don't really have" he shot back knowingly looking at my belly. I put a protective hand over it and said;

"True. But he's not going to tell me either. He doesn't trust me enough…he thinks I'll do something, stupid…he's frightened that I already know too much and will interfere" here Severus actually smiled slyly and answered with hidden laughter in his voice and some strangely cheerful malice;

"Well, is he wrong? Wouldn't you do anything to save those friends of yours? Even if it was a stupid and rash decision?" I looked at him and was about to tell him how wrong he was but stopped…and nodded in defeat. He let out a small chuckle, something that wasn't very common and really out of character when it came to Severus Snape. I smiled lightly at the man I could now call a friend…well almost. We discussed Dumbledore and his plans a little bit more, both of us getting more frustrated by the minute. So we decided to stop, or well Severus decided that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. We discussed life in general, Severus asking about my business, my doctors appointment, believe it or not. He thought very highly of Ethan since they had met once or twice and Severus provided him with some rather difficult potions from time to time. I asked him about what he was doing, but he only gave me small and less detailed answers. It was very unsatisfying. But I didn't press him. When we stepped up to leave I noticed how gaunt he really was. I looked at him and then decided to do something I never even would have thought of two years ago. I quickly stepped up to him and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise but I held onto him until he relaxed. I stepped away and smiled at him.

"You need to eat more Severus" I told his surprised face and then I apparated. I arrived at home giggling to myself. I set off into the bathroom when the fire turned green and a sound admitted that someone was calling us through the flu-system. I watched as Izzy's face appeared in the flames and she grinned at me.

"Why hello Mrs. Black, to what do I own the pleasure" I said smiling at her. She laughed and said;

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for a shopping trip dear Mrs. Black" I giggled and nodded. I stepped into the fire and was quickly transported to Diagon Alley, where Izzy was waiting for me.

"Where were you earlier? I stopped by but no one was home."

"I was at work, helping Damien" I answered smoothly and motioned for the door. We started browsing the street and said hello to a lot of friendly familiar faces. And one…not so friendly familiar face. We were walking through the crowds just talking when I laid eyes on a familiar face. Even if I had only actually met her once, I would recognize that face anywhere. Walburga Black.

"Let's go the other way" I said quietly and motioned to the woman in front of us. Izzy's eyes widened and she nodded quietly. But before we could turn my brown eyes met the nearly black ones of the lady that was clad in the finest clothes money could buy. With her nose in the air she started walking toward us.

"Well if it isn't my sons little wives" she sneered at us and gave us a look that suggested that we were like the dirt under her shoes.

"So it's true then…well I didn't expect my family tree to be lying but I was hoping" she glanced at my stomach and I put a hand over it.

"I guess…some sort of congratulations is in order. Not that there's much to celebrate…I mean the fact that my disgrace for a son is polluting our family with creating another mud…" I held up my hand and said;

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" I glared at her and she glared right back.

"How can you say that about your own…your own grandchild?" I asked in disbelief. She recoiled slightly at the word _grandchild _and the sneer vanished from her face. I don't think she ever thought about it in that way until that very moment. But soon the sneer was back but something strange was in her eyes when she answered back in an icy but strangely shaky tone;

"That is no grandchild of mine." I raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when a voice interrupted me.

"Mrs. Black?" a young boy holding a parchment that I recognized from Sirius department stood behind me.

"Yes?" I said at the same time that Izzy timidly and Walburga ground out the same word. He looked just as surprised as the three of us did. It was the second time in the matter of minutes that Walburgas' mask had fallen from her face. I smiled slightly and said;

"I think he was referring to me" I thanked the confused boy and took the letter I turned to Izzy and we both watched as our mother-in-law stomped away with as much dignity as she could.

"Well…that was certainly interesting" Izzy said and I smiled at her and nodded. I quickly read the note and told Izzy that Sirius wanted to know if we would like to join the others at James and Lily's for dinner. Did he really have to ask?

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. I grew bigger every day and soon summer was upon us. Voldemort was on a warpath and everyone was frightened and some even fleeing the country. People were getting married left and right and fear was the common feeling. And yet, life somehow went on. When I wasn't convincing Damien that I was able to work, worrying about Sirius when he was out on raids, attending order meeting, meeting Severus or having appointments with Ethan I was trying to remember every single detail from the future that was getting closer and closer. Mum was frequently stopping by and checking up on me, this was one of those days.

"Mum believe me I'm fine, really" I said smiling at her as we sat in the kitchen drinking tea one morning in June.

"Oh darling, you know I worry about you and my grandchild when that husband of yours is out on those raids…" she muttered something else that I couldn't comprehend. I sighed slightly and shook my head. She hated James and Sirius choice in work right now when they were always in danger.

"I mean for Merlin's sake! You are 35 weeks pregnant! Shouldn't he be more careful!?" she ranted on and I smiled at her.

"Mum…it's his job." She sighed and continued to rant and I was starting to regret inviting her for dinner tonight.

"Oh!" I said suddenly surprised and put a hand on my belly. Mum quieted immediately and asked me if everything was alright.

"Fine. Baby just surprised me with an extra hard kick, that's all" she smiled gently and said;

"So that's started now, eh?" I laughed lightly and made soothing circles on my belly trying to get the kicker inside to calm, it wasn't working.

"Yeah…sometimes I think something's going to burst right through" she chuckled and stood.

"May I?" I gestured for her to go ahead and she put a hand on my stomach and laughed loudly;

"Well that's quite the kicker! A wild one that…well at least it's certain that it's Sirius' child" she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Oh, mum you're dreadful" she laughed again and I started to set the table with her insisting to help. Soon Sirius entered the room and greeted us with an;

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes! My three favourite girls and dinner!" he walked over to mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mum" she looked at him strangely and said;

"Three? Sirius have you gotten hit in the head so you can't count anymore?" she smiled and he chuckled as he walked over to me. With a roll of my eyes I answered;

"He's absolutely convinced that it's a baby girl"

"And I know I'm right" he said and pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah, well your baby girl has been kicking up a storm all afternoon" he bent down and placed his hands on my belly and started talking to it…oh boy.

"Have you been kicking mommy, love? You should calm down so she can eat at least" he rubbed the place where the baby was kicking and like a miracle…it stopped.

"How do you do that?" I said smiling brightly at him as he stood up again smiling smugly.

"I'm just that great" he answered with a grin.

"Great. Now he's even more big headed than usual" mum said laughing. We all laughed and Sirius declared that we should eat. A pretty normal night in June. Too bad July wanted to outdo her sister…


	49. Harry James

**Disclaimer:** Everything known as "Potter Verse" belongs to JK Rowling. And guess what dudes...I ain't her. Big surprise there....

* * *

Chapter 49- Harry James.

June came and went and we entered July. I started getting nervous because Dumbledore told me that as soon as he was sure that the Longbottom's and the Potter's babies where the ones mentioned in the prophecy, he would announce it to them. Not only the upcoming births and information booms that were about to come had my nerves in a frenzy. No, a small man called Peter Pettigrew had started to hand around a lot more again…it unnerved me and I couldn't share with anyone. Anyone but Severus Snape.

"I don't know how long I can take this anymore…Severus. It's torture just watching them going about not knowing anything." He nodded silently and watched me pace, although with some difficulty…it wasn't really pacing it was more like…waddling back and forward.

"And now that little rat Pettigrew! Why has he suddenly decided to hang around us again?"

"Maybe you should sit down Charlotte" I looked at the man who was sitting calmly at the table. He refused to call me by my nickname and I let him, I knew that he didn't like nicknames and for a good reason really. I sighed and sat down next to him and waited for him to answer me.

"I think that the dark lord has ordered him to observe the pregnant order members to see which ones could be involved in the prophecy" I nodded in agreement; it did make sense after all. We discussed for a while and then parted.

July went by pretty fast and every one of us was preparing ourselves, some more then others. Lily was at my house that eventful day when we got the call that Alice had gone into labour.

"Can you believe it?" Lily said with a smile on her face. I just nodded silently; I already knew that Alice was going to go first. We had both agreed that we should wait for James and Sirius before we visited the Longbottoms at St Mungos. But it didn't get to that of course. Only hours after Alice went in, Lily gasped and looked horrified.

"My water broke" Three little words that two very pregnant and very alone women didn't want to hear.

"Bugger…how are we going to do this then?" I truly tried to stay calm but the pitch in my voice told a completely different story. I really want to say that I kept my cool and didn't panic right then and there, I really do. But alas I did quite the opposite. Lily was looking awfully pale and was staring at me with questioning and scared eyes. I pretty much just stood there trying not to hyperventilate. We somehow managed to start moving towards the fireplace and get to St Mungos. Where I let out a shout as soon as we stepped out of the fireplace;

"The Baby is coming!" several people turned their heads towards us and two young healers rushed towards me. I looked at them strangely when they took my arms and were muttering things like "stay calm" and "we'll take you to the maternity ward" at the same time as they were trying to figure out how long ago the contractions started. When my brain finally figured out what they were going on about I let out an irritated snort and almost screeched;

"NOT my baby! HER baby, you idiots!" and frantically pointed at Lily who was clutching her belly. In their defence they were just trying to be helpful and nice about everything. But I was irritated, scared and nervous for my friend and they were getting on my nerves. Ethan came rushing towards us and said;

"Take Mrs. Potter to the ward and we'll start immediately. Char you really should calm down, this is not good for you in your condition" I sighed and glared at him.

"I really hate when people tell me I shouldn't do stuff because of my condition…you would think I'm dying or something…" he chuckled lightly and offered to floo Damien. I agreed that it would be a good idea so we could contact Mr. Potter that Mrs. Potter was whining about a couple of feet ahead of us.

James POV

I was at work discussing a big death eater case with Sirius when Damien called through the floo.

"James! Lily's in labour! The baby's coming!" he said in a frantic voice and I think that I blanked for a minute or two because soon Sirius was shaking me and telling me we had to go. We apparated to St Mungos and were met by an excited Damien and Char.

"Is this really happening?" I asked, slightly dazed. I truly couldn't believe that we had reached this point already.

"YES! Now get in there Prongs!" Sirius said pushing me towards the door.

"Call mum" was all I got out before I entered a room filled with healers. I didn't really see anything but unfamiliar faces and green healer robes until Dr. Ryan arrived and shook my hand he directed me to Betsy, who was a healer there and was supposed to take me to see Lily. First I had to go through some sort of disinfection spell and then she took me to see Lily. She was lying in a bed and breathing strangely, I approached her as quickly as I could and she smiled tightly at me.

"Are you alright? How're you doing?" I asked her quietly, she gave out a huff and another tight smile and said in a very strained voice;

"I'm about to push a baby the size of a watermelon from between my thighs...how do you think I feel?" well…when she put it like that. I decided that it might be best if I just kept quiet for the time being. The female healers around me's facial expressions told me I had made the right decision. An hour later, a painful hour that had been filled with Lily's harsh breathing and a lot squeezing of my hand, another healer came in and announced that Alice and Frank were happy parents of a healthy baby boy. All we could do was share small smiles before we continued with the situation on hand…I watched as the healers prepared themselves. I honestly had no clue on how this whole thing worked…but it couldn't be that bad…right? Lily screamed, I saw blood and fainted.

Char's POV

I don't like waiting, especially when it involves sitting in the waiting area in the hospital. No one tells you anything, there's nothing to look at and I really don't enjoy the fact that I have to pass that staring old man every time I need to pee. And that is very often. Earlier we went to see Alice, Frank and baby Neville but now we were back and I was getting annoyed.

It's just me, mum and Damien here now; Sirius is getting us something to eat from the cafeteria. And Damien suggested that we could go through our new collection, to pass the time. It was actually a pretty good idea so I agreed, I had just forgotten that every single time you try to go over these things with Damien, it takes hours. Because he changes his opinion every three quarter. Thankfully, when the blonde next to me was about to change his opinion on which shade of blue we should use for the fifth time, my dear husband appeared carrying food.

"Any news?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I shook my head and reached for the sandwich he had been carrying, I was starving! He gave me a look but I just glared back. Just as I had taken the last bite of that delicious sandwich a female healer came walking towards us.

"Potter family?" we all sat up strait and looked at the woman.

"Yes, that would be us" mum answered her and she smiled at us.

"Well, congratulations. The mother is fine with a beautiful baby boy in her arms. And the father has just woken up with only a small bump on his head…" I looked at her strangely and Sirius snorted.

"Excuse me?" mum said looking ready to burst out in laughter. The healer smiled and said with laughter in her voice;

"Well Mr. Potter had a small accident during the procedure…he fainted and hit his head. Nothing serious" we all stared at her and really tried to keep our laughter at bay. Safe to say that didn't work…she smiled gently and said;

"You can go see them now" even if I knew that it was going to be a boy and that he was going to be healthy I couldn't help the happy tears that appeared in my eyes. We all had smiles on our faces when, after Sirius had helped me stand, we followed the healer to the room the Potters were currently in. we walked in and were met by the most amazing sight ever. Lily was sitting on the bed, looking tired but smiling widely, James was right next to the bed with an almost impossible wide smile on his face. And there, in Lily's arms lay a small bundle. We walked towards the bed and they smiled at us.

"Oh look at my beautiful grandson! How're you feeling dear?" mum said rushing towards them.

"Tired…worn out…but very happy" the redhead in the bed answered with a smile as she looked down at her son.

"Please don't tell me what it was like, okay?" I said smiling nervously and everyone laughed lightly. James motioned for Sirius and I to come closer as Lily handed the baby to mum who was openly crying from joy.

"You fainted mate?" Sirius grinned at James. He scowled and said;

"Yeah well you fainted at the thought of having a baby…so hah!" Sirius gave him a glare but soon we were all laughing quietly.

"So Prongs…what's his name?" Sirius said patting his friend on the back.

"Harry James Potter…" he said smiling. Everyone complimented the name and I bit my tongue, since I already knew what they were going to name him.

"Do you want to hold him?" mum asked, ripping me out of my thoughts. I nodded silently and took baby Harry from her arms. I looked down at the small infant in my arms and smiled as I stroked that mat of black hair that was already coating his head. He opened his eyes and those emerald green eyes that would be famous, if I couldn't change the future, stared back at me(1). I felt Sirius stand behind me and we both looked down at our best friends' son.

"Huh…who knew that Prongs would produce such a handsome baby" Sirius said grinning lightly and James hit his shoulder and Damien and mum laughed. I looked up at Lily and said;

"He truly is precious" she smiled and James put an arm around her shoulders. They shared a look and I looked at them curiously as I rocked the baby in my arms.

"Sirius, Char we have something to ask you" Lily said smiling and we looked at them waiting for her to continue. She didn't…James did.

"Padfoot, Char, what do you say about being Harry's godparents?" I knew it was coming. So why was I so surprised, why did tears of happiness roll down my cheeks as I shook my head yes? I didn't even have to ask Sirius what he thought about it, the squeeze of his hands made the answer obvious.

"We'd love to" he said for the both of us…I couldn't really speak at that moment. We were all laughs and smiles as I looked down at baby Harry.

"Hey Harry James…I'm your godmother…" I said grinning.

"Yeah… welcome to the real world mate. I'm your cooler than cool godfather" Sirius voice said from behind me. I snorted and he gave me his signature grin.

"Don't mind him, he's just a big goofball." I muttered to the sleeping infant in my arms. I put him down in the crib provided by the hospital and sat down next to Damien and joined the conversation. An hour went by before we decided to let the new parents rest and we went home. July ended with a bang, surely August would be calmer. Yeah right.

(1) I know that baby's eyes often change colour after they've been born and stuff. But it didn't fir xD So yaay non-reality fiction.


	50. Emily Rose

**A/N: **My friends I am happy to tell you that this story is finally coming to its end. This is the fourth last chapter. Only three more to go after this one. I am working on them. Honest. Should be up sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I, Snuffles-sweetie, Do Not Own The Harry Potter Story. Joanne Rowling Does. Period.

* * *

Chapter 50-Emily Rose

I visited Lily, Alice and the newborns the very next day and spent the whole day in their company. I got home, ordered dinner and waited for Sirius to get home. When he did, he was exhausted and pretty much shovelled the food into his mouth, took a shower and fell into bed, snoring before his head hit the pillow. I just giggled lightly and let him be, he had apparently had a rough day, two raids plus a lot of paperwork. Thank goodness my boss was nothing like Mad-Eye Moody! I just wandered…more like waddled actually, around the apartment for awhile not tired yet. I entered the nursery and smiled as I picked up the teddy bear that was already waiting in the crib. Everything had been done for weeks and the only thing missing was the baby. Speaking of…it decided to wake up and start kicking me again. I put a hand on my belly and winced.

"I would really appreciate if you stopped kicking on my bladder, love" I muttered and gave a small smile as I went to the bathroom. I went to bed and fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke up I felt really warm and thirsty so I waddled into the kitchen, careful not to wake Sirius and got some water. When I glanced at the clock it read 01.05, the same time the clock struck 01.06 I felt strange and then something liquid ran down my thighs. I had read a lot of "mother to be" and "Your pregnancy and you" books, mostly because Damien made me do it, and knew that it didn't have to be my water that had broken. It could be something entirely different, so I did as instructed in the books and tried to stay calm as I lay on the couch for half an hour. It didn't exactly work, I was fidgeting and before the half hour was up I had started to feel this strange feeling in my stomach. It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. When the half hour had past I stood up and once again felt the liquid run along my thighs, my water had definitely broke. Bugger. With a hand on my stomach I waddled into our bedroom to wake up my happily sleeping husband. When asked about it later, I couldn't answer how I managed to stay so calm through the whole ordeal…

"Sirius…Sirius wake up" I shook him but only got grumbles as a response. I sighed tiredly and winced when the unpleasant contracting feeling became sharper.

"Sirius!" I said louder this time and he shot up sitting rambling;

"What? What is it…is there an attack?" I smiled lightly when he blindly tried to reach for his wand, any other night and he would have been up pointing his wand at whoever disturbed him, I knew from personal experience, but thanks to his tiredness he wasn't really "in the game" so to speak. I waited for his eyes to find mine before I spoke again.

"Sirius, I think the baby's coming," I said very calmly and stared at Sirius and waited for his reaction. At first he only stared at me, then when the information I just told him sunk in, his eyes widened and he whispered;

"What?" I just nodded silently and winced again, because I knew that he heard exactly what I said. I could feel the panic starting to creep up, beginning like water rising at my toes and decided to speed things up a little.

"I…we have to go to St. Mungos…," I stated matter-of-factly as my husband sort of stared into space.

"Sirius! Now!" My voice wasn't so calm anymore and the level of panic seemed to rise at an alarming rate.

"Okay…let's stay calm…calm yes…what do I do!," he said frantically and looked at me in despair. I looked back at him equally frantic and managed to stutter out;

"I…umm…St Mungos?" another contraction washed over me and this time I let out an uncomfortable grunt. Sirius panicked, then practically carried/dragged me to the fireplace and we flooed to the hospital. Where my husband probably woke the whole ward by yelling;

"Someone help me! The baby is coming! My wife needs help!" An amused older healer lady smiled at him and called for two healers from the maternity ward.

"A hysterical father-to-be is here with his wife," she sad into something that resembled a two way mirror.

"I am not hysterical!" the black haired man in front of me said, looking at the older lady with an insulted expression on his face. If I hadn't been so nervous I would have laughed.

"So it is your baby this time, Miss?" an amused voice said and I looked at the two healers she had called for. It was the same two that had helped Lily and I when Harry came into the world. I smiled and said;

"Yeah, it's apparently my turn now." He grinned and then shot a look at Sirius who was staring at us with a confused expression on his face. I told him that I had met the healers before and he just nodded looking tense and nervous. Huh…to think I was the calmer one of us and I was the one about to give birth. One of the healers called Ethan and he met us at the doors of one of the rooms in the maternity ward.

"So it's time then, eh?" he said smiling at me and directing me and Sirius into the room. I was told to lie in the bed and Ethan charmed one of those awful hospital gowns on me.

"Has anyone called the others? Damien will kill me if he isn't here for the birth," I stated as I tried to get comfortable in the bed. Sirius was standing next to me with Ethan and he said;

"I notified Damien, but why don't you go and call the others Sirius? I'm going to check on Char and everything, you wont miss anything." Sirius looked at me for confirmation and then left to call our friends and family. Ethan examined me and said;

"Well the baby is coming, but we won't be able to really start the labour process just yet. In a few hours perhaps, you should try and get some rest." But we all know that this giving birth thing is unpredictable and my baby…wanted out. Now! What normally should have taken a couple of hours took about an hour an a half. And when people tell you it hurts…they're not lying.

Sirius POV

When Char woke me up in the middle of the night I was pretty out of it and confused. I couldn't really believe that it was actually happening. In mere hours I would be a father. Me, who barely knew what a father was. I called James, Remus, mum, Reggie and Izzy. They had just arrived when Ethan came into the room with Damien in tow and told me that they have to start right now, apparently things were moving on faster than he thought.

"You're baby is in a hurry to see you," he joked but I just followed in a daze. I entered the room where Char was being prepped by an overly cheerful healer. Char was turning an alarming shade of red and she glared at the sunshine maker next to her. I hurried towards them and dismissed the annoying healer, who pouted and insisted on helping her favourite designer. I sighed and told her that I could handle it, she left.

"Thank you," Char panted out and gave me a tight smile before she winched in pain. I took her hand and decided that it was best to just keep quiet. James told me about how annoyed Lily had been every time he opened his mouth. Ethan entered the room and smiled at us.

"Well Char it's time to start." I gulped at those words and looked down at my wife who tried to smile at the doctor.

Half an hour later.

"Aaaaugh!" I couldn't take this any more. She was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do about it, I could just stand here and watch. Hold her hand and tell her encouraging words that she didn't really appreciate at all.

"A little more Char…almost there," Ethan said grinning at both of us, Char just panted and turned her tired and…well rather angry eyes towards me.

"You're never getting near me again! I'm banning you from the bedroom!" she panted out and half screamed at me. I looked alarmed at the other healers who just looked amused.

"Can't someone do something? Ease the pain or…Aaaugh…darling, darling you're crushing my hand." I winched as she clamped down on my hand even harder then before.

"Do I really look like I give a rat's ass about your hand?" she ground out closing her eyes and scrunching up her face in pain. I felt my eyes actually tear a little thanks to the force she was using to squeeze my hand, when did she get so strong?

"Of course…crush away love, you're doing great!" I tried to say cheerfully. She just groaned again and screamed so loud that they could probably hear her on the outside;

"Shut up Sirius!" Ethan and the other healers chuckled and Ethan said quietly for my ears only;

"Good…she's actually trying harder when she's mad…keep going." I looked at him surprised and rather alarmed.

"Mate, she already kicked me out of the bed…I don't want to be kicked out of the house!" a female healer next to me giggled at my distress and said;

"Don't worry…almost every woman who comes in here, at some point blames or threatens the father. She'll forget it" I gave her a look and thought that she really doesn't know my wife, when Ethan interrupted with a;

"I can see the head! Once more and the baby is out." My eyes widened as did Chars and we looked at each other.

"You heard him," I said grinning and she glared back at me and muttered something. She scrunched up her face again and squeezed my hand again; I opted against opening my mouth this time. It was like time stopped for a moment and then the spell was broken by a baby's cry. Chars' death grip on my hand relaxed along with her body and I felt myself relax from the tense position I had been in for the past hours.

"Congratulations to a healthy and beautiful baby girl," Ethan said as he handed something pink, bloody and screaming to one of the healers. He performed a spell on Char and she immediately looked a lot more alert and fresh. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You did great love…and I told you so." I gave her a grin and she tiredly hit me in the chest.

"Sorry for screaming at you by the way," she said smiling guiltily.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it…you didn't actually mean it, did you?" she laughed lightly but stopped when the smiling healer lady approached us with a bundle in her arms.

"Say hello to your mommy, little one," she said and handed the bundle of pink blankets to Char. She took it gently and then looked down and smiled; she looked up at me and motioned for me to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Let's leave the parents alone and inform the rest of the family." I barely heard Ethan say it but I nodded in agreement. The moment I laid my eyes on her I couldn't tare them away. My daughter, this little person that I had helped create.

"She's beautiful," I breathed as I took in the little being in my wife's arms.

"She is, isn't she?" Char answered in a whisper and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I wiped the tears away and smiled down at them both.

"Welcome to the real world love," Char said stroking the infants' cheek softly.

"Yeah, welcome home…Emily Rose." The name Char and I had chosen only days ago rolled of my lips like I had said it for years. My finger touched the soft skin that only a baby could have and as if she knew that we were both watching her, our daughter opened her eyes and looked up at us curiously. Her eyes were grey like mine, but darker…it was surprising to see eyes so alike your own staring back at you.

"I think she recognises our voices," I said quietly as I stroked her cheek. Char giggled lightly and Emily's eyes shifted to her. (1)

"Well with the amount you've been talking to her in my belly and hearing my voice everyday for over half a year now, I think she would recognise the voices yes." I just laughed with her and then we quieted down and stared down at our daughter…daughter. I have a daughter. Char and I have a daughter…a child. I am a father, we're parents. The thought was still surreal to me.

Regulus POV

We had been sitting here for an hour and a half now. When we suddenly heard a scream that actually sounded through the walls.

"Shut up Sirius!" we all looked at each other and chuckled lightly. Not long after dr. Ryan came outside smiling brightly. We all stood and he grinned even wider and said;

"It's a girl" laughter and cheers broke out and as I hugged Izzy I thought that; my brother had actually been right.

"Can we see them?" Damien asked cheerfully and everyone turned to look at the doctor.

"Well…I guess they've been able to adjust and have some alone time now…go on" he pointed behind him and we all stood and walked to the room he pointed at. We entered and silently watched as Char handed a small bundle to my brother and how he gently took it in his arms. They were both sitting on the bed and Char had her arms around both of them as they gazed down at the baby that was obviously the bundle in my brothers' arms. When the early morning sun shone down on them it made it look like a painting and none of us really wanted to disturb that moment. A flash went off and we all turned to Remus who had taken a picture. The two on the bed looked up at us and smiled. Lily walked to them first and gave Char a hug and asked how she was feeling. Then Mrs. Potter went up and asked to see her "granddaughter". I watched as the bundle that was my niece was transferred from my brothers' arms and into the older woman's.

"She is precious" I watched as Lily leaned over her and agreed. I don't think I've ever seen my brother look so proud. When Lily held the baby Char asked her to be Emily Rose's godmother, Damien had already teary-eyed agreed to be godfather. I watched as the bundle was passed around and how everyone "awed" and talked to the new parents.

"Want to hold her Reggie?" Char's voice broke through my thoughts. She was smiling at me and I looked at Damien who stood next to me with the baby in his arms. I had never held a small infant before and was about to protest when she was put in my arms. I stiffened at first but as soon as I looked down at my niece…the nervousness melted away.

* * *

(1) Yeah, way to experienced for a newborn. But...let's just live with it.


	51. When You Came In My Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Period.

* * *

Chapter 51-When you came in my life

_When you came in my life you changed my world_

_My Sarah_

_Everything seemed so right my baby girl_

_My Sarah_

_-Thin Lizzy-_

I'm a mother. I have a child. This tiny being, that is totally dependent on me and Sirius. Emily Rose Black was born on August second and that was and always will be one of my favourite days. We got to go home a week later and that's when I realized that we were now on our own. We had to raise this child, take care of her and love her. It always seems so easy and in theory it is. But actually doing it isn't always that easy. The loving part was the easiest one of course, but not always.

Just imagine having your 3 weeks old daughter screaming her head off and you don't know what's wrong with her and how to make her stop. She doesn't need to be changed, she just ate and isn't hungry and rocking, shushing and singing to her doesn't help, at all. You're so frustrated because you haven't been sleeping well and you don't know what to do. It's hard loving someone when the only thing you want to do is break down and cry and just leave her to her screaming, but of course you know you can't. You just have to suck it up and keep trying.

If someone tells you being a parent is easy, they're lying. Sometimes it could be a breeze and you loved being a parent, other times you felt like you were going to die from exhaustion. But we all know that it's worth it. Lily came over a lot of days so we could help each other out. One day when she came over…she was met by chaos.

Lily's POV

I was walking towards the Black's apartment with Harry in my arms one day. I reached their door and opened it with the key I had, since it was easier having keys to each others homes now days, because we visited so often. I entered the apartment and was met by things strewn everywhere, Sirius and Char weren't the most organized people but this wasn't normal. I sat Harry down on the floor in a playpen and headed for the nursery where Emily was crying. Why wasn't anyone picking her up? I picked her up and hushed her she calmed down and I started looking around for Char.

"Char?" I entered the living area and put Emily down next to Harry.

"You got her to stop," a voice said and I turned towards the couch. There sat Char, her eyes were red and she looked like a mess.

"Char…what are you doing?" She smiled grimly at me and stared at the babies and sniffled.

"I don't know," she stated quietly.

"Char…Emily was crying," I said gently and moving towards my friend. She looked up at me and said;

"I know. I know she was crying. She's been doing that all night and morning and it doesn't matter what I do…I just can't get her to shut up." I looked at her warily as she continued.

"Do you want to know something? Earlier…I just wanted to…shit, I wanted to throw her out the window." I gasped and stared at my friend. She couldn't be serious.

"Char…that's"

"Awful, I know! But that's what went through my mind. So I came in here to hide and calm down before I actually did something." She looked up at me sadly with tears in her eyes and said;

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a mom Lil…I just don't know…I'm confused and frustrated." We sat in silence for awhile just thinking.

"Does Sirius know?"

"No. He's at work all the time anyways. Voldemort has been on a rampage lately. You know that," she said staring at me sadly. All I could do was try to help my friend and look out for her. And talk to Sirius.

Char's POV

It got better. I struggled to get used to being a mom. But I managed to do it with Lily's' help. And Sirius helped too, I think Lily talked to him about it. Damien started to come over more often too so I wasn't alone all the time. I think they were actually worried that I would hurt my daughter, but I couldn't do that. I loved her but I wasn't used to having an infant with me all the time and got frustrated easily.

Time went by and the babies grew rapidly. But so did the amount off attacks. And then came the day that Dumbledore told Lily and James about the prophecy, the day they had to choose their secret keeper. I actually thought that they wouldn't ask Sirius. I really thought that they wouldn't ask him because of Emily. But James did ask him and Sirius, he wanted to say yes I could see it in his eyes…

"Sirius, what about Emily? Please, you can't put her in danger by being Voldemort's' number one target!" I screamed at him the day he came home and told me about James question.

"They're my best friends! My family! "

"And so are we! I will not let you put our daughter in danger Sirius." We stared at each other angrily. But I could almost see the thoughts spinning around in his head. I understood that he wanted to protect and help our friends…But what about this family? Our daughter? Could he really put her in danger like that? As if she knew we were talking about her Emily chose that moment to make herself known by screaming. I sighed, rubbed my face and turned my back to my frustrating husband to tend to our daughter. I entered the nursery and picked the crying girl up, she quieted immediately. I looked down at her in surprise.

"You just wanted some company huh?" I muttered with a small smile as I rocked her. I felt his presence before I could see him.

"Can you really expose her to danger like that?" I said quietly, not turning around. I heard him walk closer and out of the corner of my eye I watched him stand next to us. He sighed and put his arms around us and quietly said;

"No. No I couldn't do that to her. But Char, I want to help James, Lily and Harry." I looked back at him.

"Me too Sirius. But there has to be another way," I said looking down at Emily again. There had to be another way…

A week later James and Lily went into hiding. I asked Sirius if he was their secret keeper and he told me that he was. At first I felt dread but he assured me that we would be safe. We would go into hiding too, with Reggie as our secret keeper. We did, and we all felt safe but I didn't know how long it would last. Sirius of course went out on raids, but no one could find our new home. So he figured that as long as Emily and I were safe, he could continue his job. I didn't even try talking him out of it because I knew it was useless. I know the whole point for going into hiding was to stay hidden, but we all know that Sirius couldn't do that, I had a hard time about it too and ventured into the outside world from time to time. As long as Emily was safe.

Months went by and soon Christmas was there. The babies enjoyed their first Christmas I think. Not that they understood much that was going on. We spent it at Godrics Hollow with James and Lily. It was a happy time. It was like all our worries had just melted away and we were just able to relax and have fun again. The only danger that occurred during Christmas was James and Sirius giving both babies toddler-brooms. I still can't believe those two, but they were yelled at, believe me.

A month later we lost mum. Not by deatheaters, by old age and nature taking its course. James and Lily were allowed outside their "safe haven" for the funeral. But it was under strict surveillance. Strangely nothing happened. After that blow I didn't know what to think any more. Time was moving fast and I didn't know how to handle it. It was harder to communicate with Dumbledore because of the hiding thing, but I tried. Severus reported that Voldemort was getting anxious. Never a good sign.

In March he attacked the Longbottoms. I couldn't help them and I felt so terrible for it. I didn't know when it would happen, just that it would. I tried to warn them, make them go into hiding but they wouldn't. They thought they were safe. I guess I should look on the bright side, they weren't dead. Just driven to insanity, but what is worse really? Being tortured for so long that you go insane or die? I would choose death, atleast I think I would.

The prospect of the order having a spy was introduced. And even if I knew that Sirius suspected Remus, he never shared that with me.

Summer came too quickly and our little ones turned one. We had a joint birthday party since they were born only two days apart. But even if we tried to make it a joyous affair I couldn't help but think of Frank and Alice. How they didn't get to see their own child's first birthday. I sent baby Neville a present, a picture album. With pictures of his parents, I thought he might appreciate it later.

Emily said her first words sometime near her first birthday. Well it wasn't actually words it was more like "ma" and "da", but Sirius and I got excited anyways. He had been trying to get her to say "daddy" for months but all that ever came out was a gurgling sound. So when she happily screamed "da" one day when he got home he went over the moon. He even went over to James place to brag. It was hte happiest I had seen him since Christmas.

September was a hard month. It was close to October, but still rather far away. I tried to stay cheery as Sirius told me about a plan he had. But "for my own safety" he couldn't tell me everything. I knew that it was time to act. I just didn't know what to act out.


	52. Realization

**A/N: **Here it is. The final chapter (epilouge not counted). When I started this story I had some things in my mind. The beginning, some parts in the middle (emily's birth,the wedding...etc..) and the End. Everything was clear as mud in my mind. But then I sat down and started to type this very chapter and I wrote about...a page and a half before this little voice in the back of my head exclaimed; but that's not how it happened! And I realized that it was right...the end I had originally thought out was...wrong. Because it didn't happen like that...so with a ctrl+a and a push on the Delete button I began again. And wrote this and the Epilouge in one go. So here it is...without further ado...The end of it all.

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned it. I will never own it.

* * *

Chapter 52-Realization.

_Realization of Truth is higher than all else;_

_Higher still is truthful living._

_-Unknown-_

October 29th 1981 was the day that realization hit me. I had left Emily with Reggie and Izzy to meet with Dumbledore. I arrived at his office and sat down to talk with him. He told me that he had managed to destroy all the horrocruxes without Voldemort finding out. I smiled a real smile for the first time that week but as I watched the sorrowful expression on his face the smile slid off my lips.

"Sir, this is good news. Why are you so sad?" I questioned warily, I knew that it had to be something bad.

"The horrocruxes are destroyed yes. But Voldemort is still very much at large..." I looked at him and waited for him to continue. I didn't fully trust him because even if I wanted to tell Sirius not to go through with his plan, Dumbledore told me not to. His eyes weren't twinkling when he cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the first time we met Charlotte? I told you that the reason you were transported here might be to save your friends, to stop everything from happening." I nodded slowly, how could I forget? Well I had actually forgotten about it for the most of the time.

"There is another prophecy that out rules the one involving little Harry Potter. It involves you I believe." I stared at him. How could this be?

_From a near and yet distant future. _

_Our traveller comes._

_Knowledge will conquer._

_But__ a Scarifies must be made._

His voice was quiet at he read the three lines out loud to me.

"I...I don't understand," I said looking at him warily.

"Obviously that traveller is me but...what can I do?" He looked at me sadly but didn't utter a single word.

Realization can be cruel. It hit me like a ton of bricks. _You were sent here for a reason. _That sentence echoed in my head. I did not appear in the dimension to make friends, fall in love, get married or have a child. I was here to help them. I had failed the task, well not failed exactly. I had just ignored the real purpose, I had gotten distracted.

People tell you that when you realize the truth you should feel a feeling of satisfaction, you solved the puzzle! But all I felt was dread.

"How long have you known?" The question was spoken quietly and hesitantly. A sigh and then came the dreaded answer.

"Since the first prophecy was known."

"And you did not tell me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. You were with child, there was nothing I could do." I stared up at the man in front of me, this man that was supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time. He had not failed me I realized, I had failed myself. I was not sure of what I had to do but I knew one thing; it would not be pretty.

"I would suggest that you took your time to think about this, alone." I barely heard what he said but nodded anyways and headed out. I reached the lake sooner then I expected to and sunk down next to a tree, our tree.

Thoughts were running through my head. Sirius, Lily, Emily, James, Regulus, Remus...all of them swam in my thoughts. The days they respectively entered my life replayed itself inside my head, over and over again. As I sat there staring at nothing I felt despair, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. _Knowledge will conquer. _My knowledge of what was going to happen; it couldn't be anything else, could it? As I sat there at the tree, our tree, the marauders tree I realized with great sadness what had to be done. The truth was laughing me in the face, mocking my own stupidity. Teasing me for the terrible choices I had made. I had lived a wonderful life here, but it wasn't the life I was sent here to live. I wasn't meant to become Mrs. Black. I wasn't meant to become a mother. And now what I had to do would only hurt the ones I loved more…it would hurt me more. It would make my task even more difficult. But I knew that it had to be done and soon. As I walked back to the school, memories of the past replayed itself before my eyes. I smiled as a 17 year old Sirius chased a younger me along the corridors. I almost laughed as I watched the young marauders conspire against some un-expecting Slytherin's. When I reached Dumbledore's office my heart was filled with sorrow and dread of what was to come. But I knew that there was nothing I could do. Dumbledore looked at me sadly as I entered the office but he was no longer alone, Severus was with him.

"There has to be another way," he said staring at me with his dark eyes. They held no emotion but I knew that he right now felt the same as I did; scared. I slowly shook my head no, there was no other way.

I headed home. I acted like everything was fine. I insisted that we visited Reggie and Izzy, Izzy was now expecting their first child. We then went to see Lily and James and spent the rest of the evening there, laughing and forgetting the troubles if only for a moment. When we arrived at home I put Emily to bed. Sirius and I talked through the night, just talked. Like we used to do. I fell asleep with a smile on my face but with dread in my heart.

October 30th 1989.

I went to work that day, spent it with Damien. And as I said goodbye, I prayed to god that he didn't realize that I hugged him harder than usual. He and Ethan, who was there to buy him, lunch. I visited Remus and Amelia after that. We hadn't seen much of each other thanks to the werewolf missions that Remus was always on. I laughed with them and gave them hugs before I went home. I apparated via Reggie's place to pick up Emily an when I arrived at home I was met by Severus Snape. We talked, him trying to talk me out of my decision of going along with Dumbledore's plan and me telling him to go home an prepare. He left in a bad mood, having had his mind set on changing my mind.

Sirius came home, we ate dinner like any normal day and then he put Em to bed. While he was gone I snuck into the bedroom and found one of those skimpy lingerie's that I gotten before we got married. Sirius was pleasantly surprised.

Hours later I awoke and went into my daughters' room. I watched the sleeping infant sadly, my daughter. This wonderful little being that meant the world to me. I quietly leaned down and kissed her forehead, ignoring the tears that ran down my cheeks. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

October 31st 1989.

Sirius had to leave for a mission out in the country and didn't really think anything of it when I kissed him goodbye. The fact that I held onto him more than usual he apparently took as nerves and worries. I nearly wept when I handed Emily over with a kiss to Izzy later that day, claiming that I had to work.

I went back to the apartment where I sat down and started writing. I wrote only one letter even if I should have written several ones. Then I headed to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore and his plan.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_-The All American Rejects-_

General POV.

Is there a thing as destiny? Is it written in the stars what will happen to every person on earth?

_Charlotte Reese_ didn't believe in fate, destiny or anything like it when she was 16. But it all changed the day she met the marauders, persons who she thought was fictional characters. Characters in a book that shouldn't be able to talk to her, shouldn't be able to make her laugh or fall in love.

But all of that did happen. And she started to believe in fate and destiny in miracles and magic. She entered a different dimension a different world, but with a purpose, a purpose that a young girl easily forgets. Who wouldn't forget with friends like hers?

Sadly her own forgetfulness came back to haunts her a few years later.

When she entered Dumbledore's office that day she didn't exactly know what to expect, but she knew that it wouldn't be good.

_Albus Dumbledore_ was a very wise man, but he was also human. He knew that he should have warned the woman that sat in front of him. He had thought that by letting her have friends and live life he had done what was the best for her. He had been wrong. He hadn't expected her to fall in love with one of her friends; he should have stopped it a long time ago but didn't have the heart to do it. And now here he was watching a broken and sad woman who had accepted the fate she once didn't believe in.

_Peter Pettigrew_ was a coward and even he knew it. He was going to give in his friends, who had protected him in school, to the Dark Lord. His new master that now served. He knew that it was wrong but what else could he do? He would be killed if he didn't do this.

October 31st 1989 was the day that Lord Voldemort set out, with a pitiful servant known as Wormtail in his wake, to get rid of the Potters. They apparated a couple of houses down from where the Potters' stayed and was met by the most peculiar sight.

A young woman with dark brown hair and eyes was standing in the middle of the road, staring at them. The servant next to the Lord made a small noise in the back of his throat and both the Lord and the woman glanced at him. The woman's expression hardened as she spoke;

"Hello Peter." The servant stiffened and in a small voice he stuttered out;

"Char…what…what are…" He didn't get farther before the Lord spoke.

"Interesting…Now what do you think you are doing, Charlotte Black?" The voice made Charlotte shudder and she slowly reached for her wand.

"Stopping you." It was barely a whisper but everyone present heard it. Before anyone could react her wand was pointed at Pettigrew and a spell shot out of her wand. Pettigrew fell to the ground, petrified. The Lord merely glanced at his fallen servant and turned back to the woman in front of him.

"Do you think you can kill me?" he said, curiosity laced in his voice. He studied the young woman carefully, she was shaking.

"No." The small word seemed to echo around the on the empty street.

"I don't think I can," she said in a small voice. The lord raised an eyebrow. He did not understand this woman, if she didn't think that she could kill him, what was she doing?

"But I can." The Lord stilled all movement. He knew that voice, he loathed that voice. He barely turned his head and watched Albus Dumbledore step into the light. He turned his eyes to the woman, so she was merely a distraction…a decoy. Before anyone else could utter a word a spell shot out from a wand and hit its target, dead on. Albus Dumbledore watched as the feared Dark Lord looked shocked and then fell to the ground, dead. He smiled lightly could it really be? Was the world saved from what could have happened without anyone getting hurt? His eyes fell on a dark figure bending over something.

Severus Snape had followed his old headmaster. He knew that something was bound to happen. He watched as the spell shot out and hit the target. But he didn't watch just one spell, but two. His eyes didn't see the Dark Lord fall. No, Severus saw the Lord waved his wand and he watched as the green jet of light hit his friend. A friend that he might not have wanted to actually befriend at all at first, but who had grown on him. He rushed over to the still form and bent down. He heard Dumbledore walk hastily towards him as they both looked down.

Charlotte Black was no more.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to go for the happy ending originally. But couldn't do it. Don't kill me...


	53. The Marauders and Me Epilouge

**A/N: **Parting is such a sweet sorrow... This is my baby, my first fanfic and it's sad that it's over. But it was fun writing it at first. But like I said earlier, I have changed since I started writing this and it was really hard to finish it, while trying to stay in the same line as it went before. The three last chapters are proof of that. So when it feels more like an obligation then fun to write...you know it has to be over. You guys are what kept me writing. And the fact that I just can't stand leaving something un-finished but mostly you, the readers.  
Thank you all that has been following, reading, liking and reviewing this story.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time. I Do not own Sirius Black,James Potter or Remus Lupin, The Marauders are not mine and never will they be mine.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue- The Marauders and Me.**

_Why do I have to fly_

_over every town up and down the line?_

_I'll die in the clouds above_

_and you that I defend, I do not love._

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,_

_No one on my side,_

_I was fighting_

_But I just feel too tired_

_to be fighting,_

_guess I'm not the fighting kind._

_Where will I meet my fate?_

_Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate._

_And when will I meet my end?_

_In a better time you could be my friend._

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,_

_No one on my side,_

_I was fighting_

_But I just feel too tired_

_to be fighting,_

_guess I'm not the fighting kind._

_Wouldn't mind it_

_if you were by my side_

_But you're long gone,_

_yeah you're long gone now._

_Where do we go?_

_I don't even know,_

_My strange old face,_

_And I'm thinking about those days,_

_And I'm thinking about those days._

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,_

_No one on my side,_

_I was fighting_

_But I just feel too tired_

_to be fighting,_

_guess I'm not the fighting kind._

_Wouldn't mind it_

_if you were by my side_

_But you're long gone,_

_yeah you're long gone now._

_**-Keane, A Bad Dream-**_

_

* * *

_

_October 31__st__ 1989_

_Dear Sirius._

_When you read this I probably won't be there with you anymore. And as I write this letter to you all I can think about is how stupid I've been._

_You do remember that I am not from this world, so to speak. Remember way back, when I told you that I was sent here for a purpose. A purpose I couldn't fully tell you about._

_I won't go into the details of it…if you want to know, and I know you will, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore. It's very selfish of me sending you to him…but I simply don't have the strength or time…or fully understand it really to tell you the whole story._

_But my soul __purpose was to save you from going to Azkaban and saving Lily and James from dying. And I truly hope that I have managed to do that. _

_But along the way you guys grew on me, you became my friends…but you became even more. My lover, my husband and my soul mate. I fell in love with you. Something that I shouldn't have done because it makes what I now know that I have to do so much harder, but I don't regret it. I don't regret a single moment. I love you, I love being your wife and I love our daughter. _

_Another thing that I should but can't regret. I don't regret bringing Emily into this world, there is nothing that could make me regret that. __But I do regret leaving you and her alone, leaving her without really knowing her. _

_I have been selfish. I didn't really think about the consequences of some of my actions. Brining a child into the world knowing that you might have to leave it, even if that fact might have been temporarily forgotten at the time, is very cruel. Even if I don't regret loving you and all of my friends…my family. I do regret putting you through all this pain just by loving you. _

_Tell everyone else how sorry I am, because I really am sorry. Tell Lily, James, Harry, Regulus, Izzy, Remus, Amelia and Damien how much I love them and how much I am going to miss them. Please tell Damien that next years collection is in his left desk drawer…I couldn't just leave without helping him out with that._

_Please try to understand and even if you don't, I know you don't. Please try not to be mad. Don't go on some trip blinded by revenge to kill someone. You have your…our daughter to take care of. When Emily gets older, could you tell her that I truly did…do love her, with all my heart. And how much it pained me to leave__ her…both of you. I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it did. And I didn't see it coming, I should've, but I didn't. Because I was blinded by the life I got, this amazing life that…I can't even begin to explain. It all began with us…you guys my best friends. My life. It began with the Marauders and me._

_Don't be angry with Dumbledore, Snape or anyone else for that matter. If you have to be angry with someone, be angry with me._

_I hope you can forgive me, someday. Not today, not tomorro__w, probably not even this year, but someday. I hate leaving without seeing you, speaking to you…being able to explain in person. But if I did, I would have broken down…you would have stopped me, we both know that._

_I love you. I'm sorry._

_Your loving wife,_

_Charlotte Black_

* * *

Sirius Black read the letter that he had read so many times he didn't even bother to try and count them anymore. It was yellowed by aged and torn here and there, stained by not only his late wife's tears but his own. He sighed and rubbed his face, he should've gotten over it by now, it was years ago it happened. He could still feel the disbelief he felt when he read the letter in his hand for the first time. He still remembered how he ran out of the apartment and apparated to Godrics Hollow, where he found a dead Dark Lord and…her.

He couldn't…didn't want to understand it at first. Dumbledore gave him some story about that it was her destiny…that it was meant to happen. Hell he still didn't understand it. A sound broke through his thoughts and his now eleven year old daughter walked into the room. Emily Rose looked a lot like her mother, so much in fact that it pained Sirius to look at her. She had his eyes though.

She had begun her first year at Hogwarts this year, got sorted into Gryffindor and loved it. but she was home for the weekend. It was October 31st, a day they always spent together doing the same thing.

"Daddy…you really should stop reading that letter:" Sirius smiled slightly at the tone of his daughter's voice, it reminded him of her. The first years of being alone and taking care of his daughter had been hard. He had gotten a lot of help from his friends but…coping with the loss of his wife took a long time to heal. He wasn't sure he was completely healed yet.

"Dad?" He had spaced out again.

"Yeah princess?" The girl giggled but soon a sombre look spread over her face.

"We should go." True, they should. He stood slowly and put the letter back from the drawer he had taken it from. He turned to his girl and smiled slightly and took her hand in his. No more words had to be said as they walked out the door and apparated.

A few miles from there the pair re-appeared and started walking in silence towards a pair of huge black gates. Silence, not a sound but the crunching leaves under their feet could be heard, Emily's light breathing and Sirius slightly heavier one. They walked amongst the graves towards a pure white one. Ironically the name in scripted in bold letters said BLACK. As they neared the stone Sirius heart aced as he gazed upon the writing under his own surname.

_Charlotte Emily Black nee Reese_

_Beloved Wife, Mother_

_And Friend._

_We Miss you._

He silently watched as his daughter kneeled in front of the tomb and placed the bouquet of red roses they brought with them down. He silently watched as Emily sniffled and hugged her only when she reached for him.

"Why did she have to go dad?" His heart aced at the pitiful sound of her voice as she voiced a question he had asked himself so many times over the years.

"She did it to save us princess…she loved us so much that she had to let us go." He didn't know where the words that were spitting out of his mouth came from. But it was in that very moment, 10 years after his wife's death that he realized that it was true. His eyes shifted to the black clad figure that was slowly approaching the grave, Severus Snape.

They had been enemies in school but that grudge had been forgotten when he learned that Snape had tried to help his wife. He didn't believe it at first of course but he soon had to realize that Snape had tried to help her. And the axe had been buried. He nodded at Snape and he nodded back, stepping away from the pair, silently deciding to come back later. They weren't friends, they probably never would be but they held a small respect for each other. Emily and Sirius stayed at the grave for an hour, taking turns talking to the stone. Talking to it like it was their lost one who was sitting there instead of it. They hoped she was listening. They told her about what had happened in life; Emily blabbered on about Hogwarts and her new friends. Sirius spoke about Lily and James, and how they would probably stop by later. He told her about Damien and how his label Stanford&Black, he couldn't make himself change the name even now, was blooming even bigger. They both spoke of Regulus and Izzy and Emily's cousin Leo, who was mad that he couldn't go to Hogwarts with her. The spoke about life in general. Sirius told his daughter to go and get some of the wild flowers that still bloomed near the gate, saying that it would brighten up the roses even more. He watched as she happily ran to gather them and turned back to the white tomb.

"I miss you love," he whispered and then paused.

"I don't know how I managed to do it without you but somehow I've managed to live on. And take care of our daughter. I did as you wanted, she know everything about you…she knows you loved her and she loves you, even if she doesn't really know you. But damn do I miss you love. I really wish that you could be here with me, seeing the things that I see…just be here for me, with me. What I wouldn't do for another day…another hour with you." He stopped and took a deep breath. He smiled sadly and touched the stone softly. As he placed his hand upon the white stone and traced the name of his love he could have sworn that the warm wind that blew by caressed his cheek softly. He could have sworn that he heard her voice whisper a soft; I miss you too. But before he could think anything of it his daughter's laughter brought him back. He turned and smiled at Emily as she came towards him with her arms filled with flowers. Together they placed them down neatly all around the tomb and then stepped back and smiled at their work.

"Time to go, princess." He took her hand and smiled at her.

"Bye mum." The words were spoken cheerily and he couldn't help the warm feeling that spread in his chest after hearing it.

"See you later, love" He didn't say goodbye, he never did. It would break their agreement, to never say goodbye. He re-read her letter over and over again and not once did she tell him goodbye, so he wouldn't either. Because it wasn't goodbye…he would see her again, someday. He was sure of that. Because she once told him that before she met him, she didn't believe in destiny…in fate. Neither did he…But now he did…he did believe in fate and his destiny was to see her again, not today, not next year, not in five years…but someday.

* * *

In a near yet distant future a young girl woke up with a scream.

They say that I fell and hit my head pretty hard. For two days I was sleeping. Two days, how can you fit a life time into two stinking days? You can't do that.  
The doctors say that the dreams you have during a coma can be so real, that you actually believe them. Falling to the ground as a 20 something woman and waking up as a 16 going on 17 year old girl is not something I recommend. I don't know if it was real, I want to believe that it was. The doctors say that if I actually think that what I dreamt was real, I must be crazy. I told them that maybe I am crazy then. I told them that they might as well put me in the nut-house, lock me away because it had to be real. You can't feel as much as I did if you're dreaming. You can't feel such pain, suffering, happiness and love in a dream, can you?

Dumbledore was on my mind alot the first few days. He said that I was just supposed to be a decoy, that nothing should happen to me. But I knew better. _Sacrifices Must Be Made. _I'm not stupid, I knew that I probably wasn't going to get out of there unharmed, but still did it. To save him...them. I hoped...Oh god did I hope that I was wrong as I wrote that letter to Sirius, I couldn't just leave, could I?

It happened a few years ago now and I still don't know if it was real. If it was a figment of my imagination. I don't know for sure, I probably never will know. But I believe, I have to. I had friends, a family and a child. To me they were real. To me they still are real, like a distant memory that I can't...won't call a dream. I hope that I will see them again, someday.  
And to think that it all began with just...The Marauders...and Me.

_**Fin.**_


	54. Authors Note

Dear Reader.

I am_ amazed_, that so many people have read and enjoyed this story. Something that started out as an creative-outlet of sorts. I once again want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, but_ also_ share some news with you.

I have begun on** the sequel to TMAM**, as have I posted a few chapters. _**BUT**_, here's the sad part; it's a very slow process. Because I no longer have the same amount of time to put into my writing, sadly my writing has to take second (or should I say fourth) place in my life at the moment. But alas, I want to inform everyone who has enjoyed this story that a sequel is up and in the making; A Blast From The Past. ( s/6355839/1/A-Blast-From-The-Past )

A slow progress, but I am not going to quit it, and I haven't planned for it to be quite as a big project as it's prequel but, anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it, I will aslo continue to edit TMAM, but as I said, it ain't gonna go fast!

love,

Snuffles-sweetie


End file.
